Uzumaki Kushina: The Mizukage of Uzushiogakure
by Robin.exe
Summary: A story and challenge request by NYCDman, check their profile to see the details. Summary inside. Rated M just to be safe. Parings: NarutoxFemHakuxHinata
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hello and welcome to a New story, before I begin I am letting everyone know that I will try and find the time to fix the errors in Hanyou Naruto and His vixens part one. I just hope you all can stomach through the chapters much as possible. I did edit most of them for Yourfanfiction website, until the darn site decided to shut down. So yeah...  
**

**Any who this is a request asked by NYCDman, he requested me and asked me if I could do one of his challenges on his profile and gave three of his ideas. In which I accepted to do Uzumaki Kushina: The Mizukage of Uzushiogakure challenge. I like the idea behind it as well, thoughts of seeing Zabuza as a Sensei too Naruto, could really bring out a lot of funny scenes as well interactions XD  
**

**So hope you enjoy the first chapter everyone and NYCDman I too hope you will like the story as it progresses : ) Chapter 2 will have Kushina and Naruto leaving the leaf village.  
**

**Now it's been a long time since I last read how the masked man/obtio fought against Minato as well releasing the Kyuubi from Kushina. So that part of the story was written by memory . I also would gladly take some ideas and get some help with some of the Naruto characters, like the seven swordsman for instance XD Any way enjoy ^_^  
**

**Grr there is never enough room for a summary...  
**

**Sum: Kushina is forced into coma after having the Kyuubi ripped out of her, 7 years later she finally awakens and is outraged by the villages treatment of her son. She fakes her son's death and takes Naruto from Konoha. 6 years later she reamerges as the new 5th Mizukage! With kirigakure being renamed Uzushiogakure, what is dose she have in store for Konoha? And how has Naruto turned out now that he is an Uzu-nin?  
**

**XXX**

**Uzumaki Kushina: The Mizukage of Uzushiogakure**

**Chapter 1: A Mother and Son reunite.**

"WHO THE FUCK SAYS THIS IS EASY SHALL DIE!" screeched out a woman voice, panting and breathing quick breaths. For almost nine months ever since marrying with her husband as well the two doing the act, the woman felt ill and uneasy for the past couple weeks after sharing a wonderful moment with her withering and discomfort husband of hers.

The blond man who is gritting his teeth as well trying hard not to lose his right hand, is tenderly trying his best to calm his wife down. He can see how sweat were pouring down her forehead, causing her crimson red hair to become soaked as well laid across on the made shift sealing circle underneath the bed she is laying on.

"Kushina you are doing great, keep pushing." Announced another female voice that was at the edge of the bed, baby delivery has never been one for comfort nor anyone saying too her. That it would be that easy to bring life out into the world.

"What the hell you think I've been doing Dattebayo!" She shouted as well thrashing her head back down, clenching her eyes shut. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki, the last known person of her clan. Her husband is Minato Namikaze who is right now, trying to pray he won't go paralyze from his bones being crushed.

Been agonizing for the woman as she have asked many, many times with her friends Mikoto Uchiha, who not long ago gave birth to her second child, Sasuke Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuuga's wife who too gave birth to a healthy girl name Hinata.

She asked the two through the nine months, pestering and bothering them by repeating the same question over and over. With that being does it actually really hurt, of course Mikoto will constantly joke about as well sweat drop at the question, saying how there are things that the brave Kushina is afraid off.

While for Hikari, she will giggle a bit and try to discreetly give her clues that it will be like having a Kunai being force through your arm.

She wasn't far off as Kushina should've taken the clue big time, thankfully though with one final push. Her and Minato's son was finally delivered all the while getting cleaned up by Sarutobi's friend Koharu. She was carefully handing the bundle of joy over to Minato, as he tug the little blond hair boy in his arms.

Tears were almost breaking through his face as he looked over to Kushina, who was recovering from giving birth. Is also having tears as well feeling the constant effects of the seal pouring into her, keeping the nine tailed fox at bay!

Jinchurikii's when going through child birth, makes the Fuunjutsu that is place on them. Weak and powerless, that the demon spirit's inside of them can easily break out of the jailor and kill them on the spot.

But not to Kushina and Minato, the fourth Hokage made sure to study on all there is to know about fuunjutsu, with the help of his loving wife. "Naruto…he is so beautiful Kushina." Minato finally said after getting his barring's back as well, giving Kushina the baby boy. Who instantly stop crying after his finger grabbed onto Kushina's own finger.

"Naruto…Naruto", she said through gritted teeth as well a happy smile. She hugged the boy closer to her and lightly trace over the whisker marks that were on his cheeks. Making little baby Naruto smile with his gums showing, indicating he liked that. "My baby boy…you were a hassle." She weakly joked out, getting smiles from the group around her.

"That's my Kushina." Minato joked while rubbing his eyes a bit, getting his wife to blush and weakly smile up to him. Thing's went really well tonight, Kushina survive through giving Child birth as all Uzumaki's are.

They have a very strong life force that allows them to almost live past the age of one hundred. Including their strong will to survive through even the most deadliest and life threatening attacks, as long they get healed thereafter though.

"Good job you two, there were no problems during the procedure and Naruto is one healthy boy." Explain Koharu as she was taking off her medical plastic gloves. Smiling at the now family of three, huddling all together with happy smiles and faces.

XXX

Though all good things have to come to an end, moments after giving birth too Naruto Uzumaki. The loving family, were suddenly attack by a man…A man who thought was long dead hundreds of years go? Who appeared before them wearing a strange mask underneath his hoodie that was concealing his face from them demanding to the fourth Hokage, to give him the nine tails Jinchurikii!

All hell broke loose when the Masked Man, kidnapped little Naruto from them and forcing Minato into a fight for his son life. In which Minato had a hard time landing a single blow to this mysterious enemy, until he figured out how he was doing it.

He somehow is able to phase part of his body to another dimension, that will cause any type of enemy attacks to go right past him and then will make that body solid again, all the while delivering a heavy attack at his enemy.

Minato, after analyzing this and place his own special fuunjutsu onto his back. Was able to instantly teleport behind him right when he get his body solid again, delivering a powerful Rasengan into his back. Sending him flying into the side of the mountain.

Though like an enemy ninja he was, he had a distraction and it was baby Naruto in his hands. Wailing and crying for his parents. Minato cuss to himself after teleporting behind the man and purposely shift his body to have the Rasengan in his hand, hit the ground causing a smokescreen to cover them.

Seeing the man dropping Naruto in the sky, Minato instantly went for the bait and chase after the baby by running up the mountain side and jumping out to reach for the baby. Right when his fingers were touching Naruto, he immediately used his Space time jutsu to disappear in a yellow flash.

Then he reappeared in a safety bunker that had a baby crib for Naruto to sleep in, as the baby cried out to the word for a bit. All the while starting to calm down as the thrashing baby, started going back to sleep in the crib.

Giving Minato a bit of time for a breather, only to snap his eyes wide open. Realizing the mistake he made, "_Shit…He is after Kushina; he used my son as a distraction!"_ He thought to himself and lightly punched the wall silently as well looking down at Naruto.

If his hunch is right, that Masked Man was going to extract the Kyuubi from his wife and set it free! His mind was racing as his blue eyes, shifted left and right trying to figure out what he should do? He knew he wasn't powerful enough to kill the nine tails.

As well Kushina will be too weak from the extracting, for her to even get the nine tails resealed back into her. There were too many variables to count…except for one "Reaper Death Seal…" with that thought and a sorrowful apology to Naruto.

He picked up the baby boy and disappeared in a flash, to seek out Kushina and hoping that he wasn't too late.

XXX

"Why…Why are you doing this!" shouted Kushina, who had her arms chained up to two stone pillars. She could feel the seal on her stomach burning and glowing bright red giving out surges of energy as the seal formula started becoming darker and darker.

"If you release the Kyuubi…!" she tried to reason with him, as she glared at him with her violet eyes. Watching how the strange man stands there, with his arms out focusing so much on the process of releasing the Kyuubi from the seal.

"Yes nobody will be able to control the Kyuubi, that fact is true." He finally responded to her as the woman let out a painful shrill, feeling the final part of the seal opening up as well a giant fox head coming through the small, forcing Kushina to arch her back forward.

"But I am not like other people; I have the ability and the Jutsu to be able to control the nine tailed fox!" He shouted as Kushina let out more screams of agony as the fox was fully extracted out of her. Causing the cave they were in to burst apart in nothing but smoke, as well revealing the nine tail demon fox out in the open.

Roaring and snarling out to the world. Finally free from its seal, it looked down at the person who released him as well seeing that Kushina body went limp against her bindings all the while falling down to the floor when they've broke.

The fox snarled and glared at the strange man, seeing his container in much discomfort and pain was enough for it to lash out and try to kill the man who was standing there. Before the paw could crush him, he removed his hoodie and said "Childs play."

With that his one eye glowed through the night as it shone through the fox's eyes, all the while forming into what looks like a full three tomoe pupil eyes. The fox's paw immediately stopped in front of the man and calmly places itself on the ground in front of him.

"The Jutsu is now in effect, I now control the Nine Tailed Fox." He announced all the while blinking his eyes. He heard movement in front of him but that couldn't be? Jinchurikii's can't handle the extracting of their demons being removed?

He looked down to the ground and saw Kushina sprawled out on the ground, crawling her way towards him. With what strength and energy she has left, she will try everything to stop the man from doing what she thinks he is going to use the fox for.

"Persistence as well living up to the name of Uzumaki's, your clan really does have strong life force. Too bad there won't be any way for you to stop me." He announced and with that he hopped on top of the foxes head and disappeared in a swirling vortex.

Kushina with her last energy reached her hand out desperately, as well saying "Minato, Naruto. I'm sorry…" with those final words Kushina fell fully onto the ground with no indication of movements or that she is still conscious.

Minato arrived at the scene too late as he widened his eyes, as well falling to his knees. There she lay on the ground with her red long hair, covering most of her face as it showed pain and regrets. Her body and clothes were covered in filth, as well there being rope like burns to her wrists.

He clenched his teeth and approached the woman, as he lightly traces his hand against her cheek. Moving some strain of hair from her eyes as he can see fresh tears on her. He was trying everything to let break apart right there and now. "Kushina…don't worry I will save the village in your stead. Your deed will not go in vain." He quietly whispered to her as well looking down at Naruto.

Who was crying and could sense that his mother was close, but have no clue that she had died. Minato lower his head a bit, with his blond hair covering his face then looked up with promise of death behind his eyes as well the need to save the village.

Whispering words too Kushina's ears as well telling her that the only way to save Konoha is to make Naruto become the Jailor of the nine tailed fox. With a kiss on the forehead and lightly placing his own forehead onto Kushina's forehead, he then stood up as well disappearing in a flash of yellow.

Good byes were already made and he knew that Kushina will be against the idea of Naruto being the next Jinchurikii… Kushina falling body laid there on the ground, not knowing what was happening outside around her as a giant blue glow of light illuminated far from where she was.

With a nearby ninja scouting around for any survivor, gasp and saw Minato's wife laying on the ground. He immediately approached too the woman and turn her over onto her back, as his one Sharingan eye widen in fear. "Kushina no…" he whispered quietly only to blink his eyes a bit.

He lean his hand on her forehead, using a forensic Jutsu on her. Checking over her vitals even though, he wasn't fully train in this area. He does know a good dose of when somebody is unconscious, or seriously wounded.

After getting done and pulling back in pure shock, he was surprise that she isn't dead! Though a comatose victim is consider dead too many, double checking he felt small pulse going through the woman's wrist and immediately hopped onto his feet. "Don't worry Kushina, I'll go and get the Third Hokage!"

With that he sprint as fast he can out in the forest, to seek out the third Hokage. Telling him about Kushina's whereabouts and her situation, after he left Kushina fingers twitched ever so slightly as the Kyuubi's chakra was replenishing what little chakra she have left in her body.

Not knowing when she will wake up, Sarutobi gave the orders to the Anbu and Kakashi to not spread any words of Kushina surviving from the nine tails attack, as well giving the order of not telling anyone about Kyuubi being seal inside of Naruto.

With one crisis avoided and a Mother being disconnected from her son. They head back to the Leaf village as two different groups went separate ways. One carrying young baby Naruto to an orphanage where he will be taken care of as well hopefully get adopted until Kushina woke up.

While the second group who is with Sarutobi, brought Kushina to a private and advance medical facility from prying eyes. So this way they can make sure that no assassination attempts will befall her, or people announcing to the world that Kushina is alive and survived the nine tails.

Sarutobi then went into a council meeting with only the Ninja head clans and elders of the news of Minato's death as well sealing the nine tails. He then in private without Danzo presence, explain to the Nara, Akamichi, Inazuka, Yamanaka, Hyuuga and Uchiha clan about Kushina whereabouts as well explaining to them that she has falling into a coma.

They weren't sure how things will play out, or when the woman will wake up. All that is left to do is wait to see what the future holds for the Leaf village.

XXX

Seven years later

"_Urgh…what hit me?"_ Kushina groan in thought as everything was pitched black for her to see. "_What the hell happen to me, it feels like I was gobbled up, tossed around, drag through rocky roads and spinning in a washing machine…"_ She continued her thoughts.

She went through a check list in her head as she curled up her fingers, as well letting out a small sensory jutsu to feel where she is. "_A bed, a heart monitor, a door, some windows aw man…I am in a hospital."_ She whined out as she moved her head slightly to the right. Trying to recall the last thing she remembers doing.

"NARUTO!" she shouted suddenly while whipping her entire upper body straight up, with fear behind her violet eyes. All the while quickly blinking them as she saw couple people scream and ran out the door in fright.

Shaking her head as well ignoring everything, she remembered what happen last. That Masked man who kidnapped Naruto, extracted the Kyuubi from her seal and right before she could stop him, disappeared before her eyes as she passed out onto the cold ground, drained of any energy that was left in her body.

Though she will think that through later and figure out what happen to her son, Naruto and Minato! She groaned in protest as her body was screaming out to her, that they needed to adjust as she glared at the floor. "Body you will move and you will do it now! OUR baby is still out there somewhere and I am not going stay in a FREAKING HOSPITAL DATTABAYO!"

With that announcement and placing her feet on the floor, as well quickly curling her legs up to her chest "COLD, COLD, COLD!" she shouted while blowing some hot air onto her feet as well rubbing them with her hands. Then she took into her attire, seeing that she is wearing nothing but probably some underwear and the hospital gown that is over top it.

Would definitely cause some scenes as well perverted eyes in her direction, "First clothes then look and search for Naruto and Minato." She muttered out all the while trying to figure out if there was anything in the brewers for her to wear.

Surprisingly and luckily for her there were, the clothes she wears on a daily basis were brought over from her house. As well what appears to be her ninja gear, "_So…Minato did stop the nine tails?"_ was the question running through her head.

If her ninja gear was here as well the Leaf head band then that means, Konoha has live through the masked man's attacks and controlling over the nine tails. With nothing much too wear as well skinny once more. She was able to fit into her ninja outfit once more and check over the outfit she was wearing.

She wasn't one to pride into looks, but she just couldn't help but guide her hands along the side of her body, down to her waist while looking at a nearby mirror. All the while grinning that she was back to being slim, all the while seeing her red hair being luscious once more.

Her ninja outfit was that of what Jonin and Chuunin usually wears, with a green vest over top some long blue sleeve shirt. Her ninja head band neatly tuck across her forehead, as it cause to long pieces of her red hair to hang down off from it. In all honesty and her opinion, someone who just gave birth is smoking hot.

"Though they are a bit snugged than I remember…GAH!" she then shook her head and ruffled her hands through them, all the while glaring with her fist in the air. "FOCUS girl you have to go and find Naruto now!" She scolded herself and went towards the window and out into the streets.

"I kid you not Lord Hokage, she has finally awaken and is…" The nurse was explaining to Sarutobi, as they were rushing all the way down the halls and towards the room they've kept Kushina in for seven years, as well making sure to keep her vitals going.

"Right here", they finished explaining all the while opening up the door that led into the room. Only for the two of them gasp in slight shock and enter the room, seeing that the bed was a mess. The Hospital was littered onto the floor as well the brewer that held Kushina's cloths was left open.

"ANBU!" shouted Sarutobi as the Anbu ninja's all appeared at once with him. Wandering what got the old man so scared of? "Go out and find Kushina at once, you all know what she looks like right?" He asked as they looked at one another, then back to him with collective nods.

"Good now go and find her quick." He shouted and got a collective yes sir and left the room immediately.

Sarutobi, after sending the group out too find Kushina started rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I too am going to go and search for Kushina. Make sure that no words get out of her waking up, it will be the last headache I need before perishing…" He muttered and jump through the window right before the nurse could ask why as she then just nodded her head.

XXX

Kushina no matter how many times she comes out into the leaf village, her home. She will always be amazed at how big and prosperous it will be. She could tell that she was away for a very long time, considering some of the buildings look like they were new.

While some old buildings were still here, wedge between some of the new ones. The villagers, ninja's and civilians all look like they were having fun. There were a few stares at her direction considering she wouldn't blame them for not seeing her before.

She came to the conclusion right when she started walking through the village, as well noticing her husband face on the mountain side. That somehow seven years went by, how she came to the conclusion?

Let's just say after jumping out of the hospital window as well not being an active ninja for a long time. Had the mother falling straight down into a news caught, causing everything to fall apart and shattered into pieces.

Though no serious wounds were made, Kushina apologized to the man as he scolded her. Then asked if she is alright? Especially knowing the direction she came from. Boy did she get a huge surprise after asking him how many years has passed since the Kyuubi incident.

She sighed and hung her head down with some strands of hair, covering the side of her cheeks. "Even if I lived in the village for eighteen or twenty years, I still don't know where to go or finding the direction that I need to head towards." She muttered as well accidentally bumping into somebody.

She apologized to them without even looking and kept on walking, the person she ran into was Fukaku. The head clan of the Uchiha, just stood there a bit dumbfounded and wandered if he was seeing things? "Kushina…no, no Fukaku just keep walking. You had a very long week of work…" He said to himself as well shaking his head left and right.

The week of work was his clan getting pranked yet again, from the demon container Naruto Uzumaki. Who somehow managing to sneak into the Uchiha compound and replace most if not all of their shampoo bottles with pink hair dye, the only two people who didn't suffer from the prank.

Were Itachi and Mikoto and he knows why too. It is because they were kind and generous to him despite what he has seal inside of him. His wife will always scold and explain to him that just because Naruto contains the nine tails, does not rule out the fact he is a child.

True to her words though Fukaku can see where the two are coming from. He just wish the boy will stop pranking them…

XXX

Kushina was now resting on a bench with quivering eyes and stream of tears running through them. Not from sadness, or feeling pain running through her body. She was just very lost and confused of where she is or where she came from.

Despite everything looking familiar to her, some of the streets and buildings were oh so different to her eyes. "I can't believe for someone who lived here her whole live. Could easily get lost and confused of her village…" She whined out and placed two of her hands up against her head, while leaning forward.

She knew she should've asked directions the moment she got out of the hospital. Hard enough she couldn't even find the right road that leads to the Hokage towers! Before she went to muse any further, as well hearing her stomach growling out for food.

She raised her head away from her hands as well starting hearing what sounded like an angry mob next block over as well growling out in anger as she went to investigate the problem.

"Kill the demon!"

"Go back to the cave you belong too!"

"Nobody wants you, you monster!"

Was the scene Kushina arrive at on top of one of the buildings, witnessing a small child being chased by a mob of what appears to be drunken villagers. One thing that has validated for one of her questions of what happen with Minato has been confirmed the man used the Reaper Death seal.

A dangerous jutsu that seals away anything the user wants, with the cost of selling his soul to the reaper. As well as being the only way to seal away the nine tails into another person. Even though back then her and Kyuubi.

Despite the hatred the two brought upon each other over the years, actually got along quite nicely when Kushina started maturing and showing how skillful she was with her ninja skills. That the two of them turn a 180 in personality and became close acquaintances, at least in Kyuubi's words.

She chased down the mob through the streets as her anger and temper was rising up very quickly, what makes it even appalling is that it was out in the open! Nobody not even the ninjas nearby isn't even stopping the mob from hurting the scared boy as he was doing everything, to dodge beer bottles.

Rocks and even what appear to be kunais and knives. She searched around a bit with her eyes wandering what the hell Sarutobi was doing? She knew the old man had a viewing orb, on the account whenever she gets bored, she will use the crystal orb to check or spy onto her friends.

As well it allows the Hokage to see everything that happens in the village, after watching the boy make a wrong turn at a dead end. She knew that it will end badly and had to get there in time before, they really do kill him.

XXX

Young Naruto threw his hands up in frustration, this always happen whenever his birthday is near or when the villagers get so drunk that they will chase him to no man's land just for some reason try and kill him.

He never understood what he did to them or why they always call him a demon or a monster. At first when he was young, he thought it was a game they were playing only to finally get the message that they didn't like him.

Or have anything to do with him as they will go out of the way to kill him every year. He flinched a bit when he heard the thundering steps of the mob behind him, as he looked passively up into the sky. He turned around with no emotion on his face.

If he begs for mercy he will just get hurt, if he asks them why they do this. He will get hurt, no matter how many times they go through this routine. He knows that if you defend yourself, you get attack as well if you don't say anything…you get attacked.

'_How that is fair I will never know…oh well, might as well accept thy punishment as they will say.'_ He snarky thought out as he lower his gaze half way and then closed his eyes with his head turning away. Waiting for the beat downs he is going to receive yet again today.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DATTABAYO!" screamed out a female voice high above them, that caused everyone to whip their heads including Naruto to look up and spotted the woman glaring down at them.

"He is only a child he can't defend for himself, what has this village become!" She continued and then promptly jumped down towards the ground, although panic when she felt her foot slipped out from underneath her when she landed on the dumpster and hit the ground on her bottom.

All the while hissing and inhaling a lot of air. Rubbing out the soreness as her face contorted, while the spectators who witness what they saw just stood there with blinking eyes. Even Naruto had to question how this woman who came in with an impressive entrance at first…

Only to completely fail her landing and she was supposed to be a ninja? "Damn that hurt…still recovering from getting out of the hospital." She muttered out while standing up fully with gritted teeth and stretching of her back.

'_Even though that was silly…I never seen her before? Let alone I didn't think any ninja's will be coming to my rescue, wow her hair is really beautiful.'_ Naruto thought to himself with amazement watching the woman standing right in front of him.

Protecting him from the mob in front of them, in which they manage to shake out of their stupor and screamed out to her, "What we are doing is honoring the fourth name!"

"That demon has soil his good will of protecting this village, we must purify it by killing it."

This caused Kushina to twitch her eyebrows, all the while showing her fangs a bit with a growl "_Honoring the fourth my ass. If Minato would see what you are doing to this boy, he will throttle all of you right where you stand…that doesn't sound like a bad idea though?"_

She thought darkly as well rising her kill intent a bit, causing the mob in front of her to back away. "Honoring the fourth huh? Humor me for a bit, what good will come out of it if you were going around killing innocent children?" She asked all the while slowly walking forward with her fingers curling in and out a bit.

Watching in amusement at the way they were all backing away as well gulping in fear. They have a funny feeling that they unleashed a wraith of something that was way out of their league. That and the way the woman's red hair was rising up into the air was also scaring the hell out of them.

Naruto who is watching this knows he should feel scared from the display, but for some reason he didn't felt at all scared. Hell what confused him the most is that his entire being and soul, feels really relax and safe with this woman?

"Well I'm waiiiting?" She held onto the word a bit and grin devilishly at them.

"Um…because, because the demon has reincarnated?" One of the brave villagers said, with their face turning into a praying smile. Hoping that will be the correct thing to say, only to falter when the woman Kill intent rise even higher, they knew they were in big trouble.

All the while now knowing she is a ninja of the leaf village, this makes things even more worst. On the account she is by law can bring execution to those who break the rules and right now as well the feel she is giving off. They were going to get kill for attempted murder of a child.

"Wrong answer…Shadow clone jutsu!" she shouted all the while forming the hand seals, hoping that she at least have enough Chakra to create a good amount and boy did she ever. She summoned out over one hundred Shadow clones that were all prep and ready to do some beatings. Though it is a little over kill and out match, but hey she will not tolerate what transpired here.

XXX

Everyone gathered around at the spot of where the mob was, wondering what in the world happen at the scene? They knew that the demon brat wouldn't be able to take them all on, but they also remembered that red hair woman arriving towards the scene and figured she had something to do with this.

They shook their heads and decided that reporting to the Hokage will be pointless, considering she was geared in ninja attire as well probably working with the Hokage, demon lovers is their response whenever a ninja goes and help the boy.

Of course this situation brought attention to the Anbu black ops, as they got their first clue of where Kushina might've been. They were not fools of why Sarutobi wanted them to go and seek out Kushina in the first place and this is one of them. They were trailing Naruto that day before they felt Sarutobi chakra spiking out as well calling them for assistance, they were neglected to leave the blond child.

But seeing how nothing bad happen to him, they figure he will be alright for now and left. "Only now we know the villagers, only attacks when there is no ninja's around." Spoke an Anbu wearing a hawk mask, as they were tying up and collecting the trash that were trying to kill Naruto, or purify the village from his filth.

"I don't think we need to worry about Kushina or Naruto." The Anbu captain explained as she looked down from one of the roof tops. Causing most of them to stare up at her in shock behind the masks "You do know Naruto is…" she didn't needed too continued as all of the Anbu looked at one another.

Connecting the dots as well remembering what Lord Hokage explain to them of whose child this was, seeing a collective nod made Cat smile behind her mask. "Right well we have a job to do right now, that and I'm sure Ibiki will love more cannon fodder for his torture devices." With a shout of yes ma'am they gathered the knocked out villagers and headed towards the interrogation room where you could almost hear a squeal of delight echoing throughout the village.

XXX

"Here you are another bowl of Ramen!" exclaimed a happy face Ayame, as she place a fifth bowl to Naruto and his savoir, as they immediately dug into the food causing Ayame to giggle out with her hands in a defensive position. "Dang never will I see the day that somebody could rival his appetite!" She exclaimed towards nobody as she openly laughed, seeing that the red hair woman and Naruto finished their fifth bowl and let out a huge breath of relief.

"The ramen is always the best cure when you get chase!" Naruto said happily while patting his full tummy, as well Kushina slurping up all of the ramen broth and slammed the bowl down onto the counter with a happy grin.

"You said it I haven't eaten at all!" She said excitedly all the while beaming down to Naruto, blinking her violet eyes a bit. Then tilted her head slightly to the right, _'so this is the child who haves the nine tailed fox seal inside huh? I'm amaze he was able to survive such a ritual?'_

"Ne, ne Miss how were you able to use such a jutsu! That was amazing!" Naruto shouted with a happy smile, causing Kushina to blush lightly as well bashfully rubbed the back of her head. Never she got praised like that before, then again to a seven year old that must be an amazing thing to see.

"Oh well you know…a lot of practice and hard work pays off ya know?" She said as well just sitting there quietly, watching the boy nod in understanding as well turning back to eat his bowl of ramen some more. '_What is this weird feeling…it's like I know this child? But how…?'_

Before she could even asked the boy of why they were chasing him, Teuichi decided to finally come out from the kitchen with Naruto's sixth Ramen, "Alright here you are N…Na…na…" his eyes bulged out as well widen them at the sight he was seeing.

"TEUICHI wow it's been a long time!" Kushina exclaimed with her hands out for a handshake, giving off a very wide fox like grin. "Boy do I have things to tell you, as well ask if that was your daughter earlier. As well all the things that I miss and…why are you staring at me like that?" She asked at the end with a blink of her eyes.

This even caught Naruto and Ayame attention as the two looked between the man and woman. Of course Naruto whine seeing that out of shock Teuichi dropped his sixth bowl of ramen and with shaky movements approached Kushina.

"Is…Is it really you…Kushina?" This caused Ayame to even widen her eyes, remembering the tales that her father told her about how perfectly in sync the fourth Hokage was with a woman name Kushina before he earn the title.

Kushina playfully rolled her eyes she wouldn't blame the man not knowing she was alive. Considering that she somehow slept for about seven years. Even then nobody can sleep for that long, unless they fell into a coma, "Yes Teuichi it is me honest!" She quickly added while pulling her long red hair out a bit.

"Do you even see anyone with hair that sticks out a lot?" She asked, while behind them a man let out a sneeze with his Pink hair sticking out in different directions. Wandering where that suddenly came from only to shrug his shoulders and keep moving forward.

Kushina then wince a bit when Teuichi step in front of her and started stretching her cheeks and the likes, she didn't mind this at all. If this will help validate the man thoughts and ease them, then by all means let him learn it the hard way. He pulled away as he is trying to fight back a few tears.

"It is you hold on right there Kushina, I'll go and get your usual food!" Teuichi said all the while stumbling over his own feat, causing a few pots and pains to clatter and bang into each other when doing so as well letting out happy laughter "One Uzumaki original coming up!"

This earned Naruto to raise his head up a bit and smile at Kushina, "You're a Uzumaki!?" He asked excitedly earning Kushina's attention as she looked over towards the boy, wandering why he asked her if she was an Uzumaki…only to throw that thought out considering she must be the only one left.

"Yup my name is Kushina Uzumaki, a kick ass Kunoichi of the leaf village Dattebayo!" She announced while bashfully rubbing the back of her head. Hoping get rid of that bad habit of hers, no matter how excited she gets she tends to shout those words whenever she gets too excited…

This caused the woman to get a bit more bashful when Ayame and Naruto stared at her for a few more minutes, probably going to asked where she was all this time. "I err…was at the hospital recovering from a very serious injury?" She said with a embarrassing tone as well lying, she didn't like to lie all that much.

But if she were to tell them that she fell into a coma, ever since the nine tails attacking the village. It might get the boy's trust broken, thinking that she wouldn't hang out with him. Though sighed on the inside seeing that they've bought it as well saying they were glad she was okay.

"Any way speaking of which", Ayame started while smiling and pointing towards Naruto. "Naruto here is an Uzumaki too." All of the sudden everything went silent as well Ayame and Naruto being alerted when Kushina dropped her chop sticks onto the ground and just sat there staring into space.

"Kushina-san you…you alright?" asked Ayame, worried that she might've have said something wrong to the woman. Who slowly turned her head towards Naruto, as that name echoed throughout her head repeatedly just from hearing that name, the same name she named her newborn child.

"I…I'm sorry what…what did you say?" She asked wanting to double check that she heard right. Naruto this time smiled brightly as well placing his arms behind his head, earning a quick flash of Minato's image appearing before Kushina.

"Heh Ayame-nee-chan said that my Name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! You are looking at the person who will be Hokage someday!" He announced as memory flashed through Kushina head, remembering the same dream she shouted out on her first day of class.

'_What you all looking at will be the first Female Hokage someday!'_

"Na…Naruto…" she quietly said all the while her lips were quivering lightly. Her tongue was caught in her throat as tears were now falling from her closed eyes. Causing Ayame and Naruto to panic a bit, wandering if she lost somebody who was name Naruto in the past, then they raised their eyebrows in confusion when Kushina started smiling at the boy.

"Naruto…my Naruto!" she said with slight hiccupping and before Naruto could ask what she meant, he was brought into a deep protective and love like hug into the woman, with his head over her shoulders. Hearing the small sobs coming from her, in which was making Naruto upset that a women like her will be crying.

"My son…my son is alive…all this time I feared for the worst and here he is!" She cried out earing Naruto to widen his cerulean eyes as well looking over to Ayame, who was speechless and a bit angry. He could understand too, since his whole life of wandering where his mother or father was.

Always questioning and asking the Old man if they truly loved him, or if they really abandoned him. Only to get shrugged off from the old man whenever he will deliver the weekly pay checks to the boy. He then felt the woman, or supposedly mother pulled him away a bit as she was smiling at him.

He wanted to say that he probably wasn't really her son, but that relax and knowing feeling he is safe around her earlier…he just couldn't ignore it. He smiled brightly when he felt his mom rubbing her thumbs through his whisker marked cheeks, as she returned his smile as well trying to wipe away her tears.

"You probably have a lot of questions and wandering why I…I never showed up right?" She asked, getting a nod from both him and Ayame, only to then look at one another and back. "Yes the hospital part is true…just that I."

"There you are Kushina, I've been…OH Naruto, Ayame…I see you've met Kushina Eheh." Announced Sarutobi, as he finally arrived at the ramen shop hoping he will be able to stop Kushina and Naruto interacting with one another.

On the account he needed to explain the situation to Kushina of what transpire over the years. Only to see that he was too late as well gulping in fear, from the way his blood ran cold as well the entire district. He saw death row waiting for him as Kushina glaring eyes were now directing at him.

"Matter of fact Naruto, I think it would be wise if we have a meeting with the Third _Hokage_, wouldn't you agree my son. After all…" She then pulled out a few Kunai's from her weapons pouch, causing the boy and girl there to panic as well fear for the old man safety.

"Our old man has a lot of explaining to do, as well telling me why the villagers were trying to kill my son. Eh Sa-Ru-To-Bi?" she said with venom behind each syllables of his name and then grabbed onto his robes, dragging the now whimpering and cowering man. "Come on Naruto we want to surprise everyone else don't we?" She said with a big smile as she looked over towards the boy.

He shook out of his stupor and nodded his head, following behind his long lost mother towards the Hokage Tower only to stop himself from bumping into her as she sweat dropped and looked at Sarutobi, who stared back up. "Um…Which was it to the Council building?"

"Continued down this road, then when you reach in front of the Hokage tower. Make a left and you should find a tall cylinder like building can't miss it." Sarutobi explained, knowing full well he is dead either way, both going to the council room and if he were to give Kushina the wrong directions.

"Thanks and if I find out what I think has been going on for my son's seven years of living here, ooooh. Do I have a lot to say as well surprise this village." She finished all the while continuing forward with a happy sway of her movement as well choking the Hokage.

"_Dear kami, protect me from whatever wraith this mother scorn will do…"_ Sarutobi whimpered out, getting Naruto to glare at the old man. Making it even more worst that Naruto now knows he been lied to over the years as well would like to learn why everyone always attacks him.

The people in the council room are going to have a huge reality check for today's meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Wow this is very rare of me XD Never have I manage to post two chapters in one day before lol. Hey everyone you wouldn't believe this but I had so much writing the first chapter, that I was still energized enough to get working on Chapter 2 and finish it as well XD Now before anyone ask how this is possible lol, it is because I actually woke up at 6am today and got done with Chapter 1 around 8-9am.  
**

**Then after posting chapter one, I got started a little bit on Chapter 2 around 11am, as I wanted to get some rest considering. I am not really much of a morning person, but the darn influence inside of me kept nagging me in getting Chapter 2 done, so I did lol XD Though am having trouble thinking of chapter titles . Any who...  
**

**I am going to be making my own twists and turns with some of the characters, so in a way they will still work as their original selves. I haven't seen Road to ninja yet, as I want to have some of them behaving like them. But in my own style lol, also I am not going or at least try not too bash any characters.  
**

**So there will be no Sakura bashing at all, so Sakura fans don't worry XD A for Sasuke bashing...eh I think I already did enough of that in Hanyou Naruto, so I will go easy on him. Anything else hmm...Well besides needing some mission ideas before getting Kushina and Naruto the mist village and having Naruto in Zabuza team. I will gladly accept some mission ideas/suggestions from you guys ^^ So without further adiue, to the Reviews and comments!  
**

**pensuka: Don't forget the butter, Popcorn always taste good with butter XD  
**

**BDG: Thank you and glad you enjoy the first chapter ^^  
**

**emilbootanimefreak: Since it is seven years after the extraction, I will say the Uchiha rebellion couple months ahead. So yeah they are still alive right about now.  
**

**Deathmvp: Thank you glad you enjoyed the first chapter as well the ramen stand scene ^^  
**

**red neo ranger: Will do thanks ^^  
**

**war12345: Surprisingly Chapter 2 is done XD  
**

**bankai: Yes, yes she will ^^  
**

**I had a lot of fun writing Kushina XD Hopefully I can keep it up, so without delaying. Here it is chapter 2  
**

**And people Kushina did not killed the entire Council ^^; She just ruffled them up by just giving them a beat down, I think I should've been more cleared about that so my mistake XD  
**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2: A mothers wraith to the council, Good bye Leaf Village!**

Everyone in the civilian council was in an uproar, the timing of announcing a Council meeting was so darn perfect. Sarutobi couldn't believe of how much they yelling and screaming, announcing and demanding the death of Naruto.

He hasn't informed anyone yet about Kushina's return as the Mother is right outside the doors. Telling him to get everyone prepared, while she gets a quick history of how Naruto's life has been like. Glad he did too considering he wasn't sure how long he would've survived if he stayed there.

He kept slouching further and further down on his seat, feeling the rising kill intent behind those doors. He turn his gaze towards the ninja side of the council, seeing how everyone were transfix on figuring out who is letting out that sort of KI.

Even Tsume was whimpering from the threat level that was seeping through them. Koharu and Homura were sweating bullets as well patting a few tissues over their heads, they were informed discreetly from Sarutobi himself, that Kushina had awaken and knows everything that transpired here.

The two elders questioning him of why he hasn't inform the woman, before she escaped through the Hospital? Only to let their anger slide when the Third Hokage, explain to them that her mind set at the time was still in the events seven years ago as well escaping out of the hospital.

"For crying out loud Lord Hokage, that demon must not allow to roam our fair streets like this!" Shouted one of the civilian council man, who had a very scrounge up face and works for the Orphanage. He was the one who kicked Naruto out of the building, at the age of five years old. This man will be the first target of Kushina's wrath.

"I highly agree Lord Hokage; the demon scum is nothing but troublesome and destructive. Did you know he manage to knock out over thirty villagers in the past hour!?" shouted a female old woman, who looks and organizes the school papers and tests, marking them right or wrong.

After finding out that Naruto's test results as well, ninja practicing were being tempered with. He inform Iruka to go back and look over any of Naruto's school work, that might had been casted with Genjutsu and boy was Iruka furious.

How you may ask he knows this? Well before they reached to the Council building, Kushina demanded Sarutobi to create couple of Shadow clones that will tag along with her own clones, to the exact areas and locations of where Naruto was badly mistreated over the years as well as too having evidences against the council.

Boy did he felt stupid of not going any further with investigating said areas. He sighed out as the bantering continued, as he then placed a hand over his face all the while stretching it down gently. He then shifted his eyes towards the clock right above the doors. Knowing in three minutes to have Kushina prepared as well waiting for their clones to gather up all the evidence they need for this meeting.

Hell, he was livid as the memories were pouring into him from what they discovered. So much that now everyone in the room was cowering from the man himself, thinking that the civilian council had pushed him far enough to having the old man snap.

"SHUT THE HELL UP WILL YOU!" He screamed while slamming his fists hard into the table, that literately almost snapped in two from the sheer force, getting everyone attention at him as well the elders and Danzo with wide eyes. "Demon this, demon that you know all of the things you saying is blasphemy!?" He accused getting the civilians to become hurt at what he just said.

This earn a few glancing stares from the ninja clan heads, surprise of the Third Hokage making an accusation like that at the get go, though now they were all interested in what he discovered that they've been telling him over the years.

Shikaku thought of sleeping through the meeting on the account, he is getting tired of the same old thing about how Naruto did this, or did that. Not today though seeing the Hokage ready to take the helm and getting the dirt out of the civilian side, was far more interesting for the lazy Head clan to watch.

Tsume was giving out a very toothy wide grin, finally that some action was going to take place. She can see the headlines now, 'Third Hokage taking down the, bastardize civilian council in one fell swoop' it will make millions.

Hiashi lean a bit forward on his table, on the account it intrigue him in seeing Sarutobi behave like this. He saw the small glance of his eyes going from shock, to anger very quickly. '_Did he use Shadow clones to further investigate?'_ Hiashi thought to himself, all the while trying to figure out the second Kill intent that was radiating off the room.

Danzo was curious if he finally caught on what been happening to Naruto? '_About time old friend…'_ there goes the plan of taking Naruto in. But for some reason he actually felt glad that Sarutobi is finally noticing what's been happening to the young boy, that and if he is guessing this right. Whoever is out there with that level of KI, have mercy to those who will rest in pieces.

"Lord Hokage what are you saying?" One of them asked while standing up, only to sit back down when Sarutobi stood up with a very steel cold glare.

"You all know what I am talking about, all of you…minus Haruno and the head clans." He quickly added with a smile towards the woman. Who in return just waved it off, on the account she too wasn't sure if what they did was true or not.

"Come on in I think you will do better at this than I would." He shouted at the doors, causing everyone there to stare towards the only exit and freedom they have. Whoever it was that were about to come through those doors, has dirt on what the civilian council did to Naruto.

The doors slammed open very quickly almost breaking out of their hinges, causing most of the people in the room startled from the sudden action, all the while having a big idea of just how this person is really upset of what happen to young Naruto.

After getting out of their startled state, almost everyone fell out of their seats, while some were choking on their glass of water as they never expected the one person to ever walk through those doors many years in their life. All the while some of the ninja's were trying to release some Genjutsu that might effecting them.

Causing the red hair woman to breath out some air into her bangs, while giving them 'you're kidding me look?' as she then turn her attention towards the third Hokage, seeing how equaling mad he was of what had been happening. Although still felt guilty for not noticing any of this as well trying to avoid eye contact from Kushina.

"Who is this disrespectful woman!? How dare she barge in like that with such manner!" shouted a Council man with his nose up in the air. Disgusted at the display this…This demon lover had when entering the room.

"Hey Koharu you've gotten even more wrinkles than before." Kushina smirked as she approaches to the center of the room, giving the old lady almost a heart attack as she moved forward in shock and then straighten up.

Hiashi who was trying to figure out if his senses were going out of whack, activated his Byakkugan as the veins around his eyes pulsed a bit, zero in on Kushina who blinked her violet eyes confusingly towards the Hyuuga. Then tilted her head gently to the left with squinted eyes, wondering what the heck he is doing?

Then smile brightly now knowing it was Hiashi, "Yes Hiashi no Genjutsu, this is the real me." She explained easing his thoughts as the man was trying everything not to break into a small tear, considering how upset Hikari was of losing her close friend.

He nodded towards her and the other head clans, to confirm that it was definitely Kushina Uzumaki standing in their presence to the council. "Well is somebody going to explain, why this demon loving hag is in our ack!"

The fat councilman never finished his sentence as Kushina hair raised up quickly into nine pig tails, all the while turning around so fast and quick movements of her hand. Pulled out a Kunai from her pouch and threw it straight at the man's neck, killing him on the spot as all the head clans blinked their eyes all at once said, "Nice shot."

"LORD HOKAGE ARREST THAT WOMAN FOR KILLING"

"For what huh, I believe she just got insulted as well the man himself. Broken the Fourth's law of never speaking of the demon around anyone who hasn't or doesn't know anything about the sealing hmm?" He explained causing almost and I mean almost everyone to snicker as well laughing at the way.

He place his shoulders onto his desk with his hands, resting underneath his chin smiling broadly at the woman who wanted him to arrest Kushina. "Now…after that bastard is taken care of and stop insulting me. What the hell is this about killing Naruto Uzumaki…MY NARUTO!" she screamed out with lot of venom.

Thankfully it was all directed towards the third and civilian council, although the ninja side will get a few passing glances. Considering they could've had some of their ninja's help her son out during these mob attacks, "For Kami sake I just stop and subdued over thirty drunken villagers who wanted him dead as well trapping him at a dead end!" She continued, seeing some of the Civilian playing dumb in front of her.

Her brows twitched as she knew that they have no idea, who the hell they were messing with, "Well? I'm waiting for an answer!"

"Why should we even bothered answering you, we don't know who you are and probably don't even live here." One of the council said with glasses as he shifted it up and down then an elderly women went next.

"He is right why should you care outsider?" That had everyone face palming at the wrong choice of words to use in front of Kushina, considering her past she had nothing but felt like an outcast too the village ever since the land of whirlpools been destroyed.

"Don't…you ever…call me an outsider again! You see this headband!?" She shouted while pointing up to her leaf band, "Does it not show that I am part of the Leaf village!" She continued while ready to pummel this one to the ground, only to have Sarutobi raise a hand to calm her down.

"Easy Kushina, let's try and stay on topic alright?" He stated watching the mother breath in and out with quick breaths. As she was ready to decimate everyone on the left side of the room, seeing that she crossed her arms and looked away. In her way saying he has permission to talk.

"Okay…now I will continue for Kushina, seeing how rudely we were interrupted without getting our answers." He sneer towards the civilian side as they just rolled their eyes, they don't care what happens to the demon brat. They have no evidences that they were the ones who issue his death.

"Kushina Uzumaki here…" He then got interrupted as he stare blankly ahead of him, hearing the shouts from the Civilian side, saying horrible things like she is the demon brat mother!? We should banish them from the village, or put them on a pike.

"Hey, hey, hey I maybe a lazy person in these meetings, but watch your tone and your steps councilmen. Don't forget you are dealing with others who too have children of their own." Shikaku said with a very dead serious look in his eyes, along with the others.

Hell even Danzo, Koharu, Homura and Fukaku were glaring deadly at them. How dare they talk about a mother like that, who only crime she had was protecting her son from his killers, hell the more livid out of them all was Hiashi!

Considering he almost lost Hinata during a kidnapping with Cloud ninja's, making him and Hikari devastated and loss of what would happen if they were to succeed, even losing his brother when they demanded the head of the Hyuuga clan leader.

He had to watch his cousin Neji, break down in his lap as he explained to him what transpire as well giving his brothers letter for the boy, explaining to him that it was his choice that he made out of freedom as well glad, that he was able to save both Hinata and his younger brother.

"Please Kushina tell us is Naruto alright?" Hiashi asked while standing straight up from his seat. The red hair mother was shocked to see how worried Hiashi was as well wanting to know if Naruto is alright. She then saw him sending some silent sign language of how Naruto and Hinata, as well Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino were all friends with the boy.

She grimaced a bit as well reluctant to tell a lie. On the account right before the three of them were approaching the Council building, Kushina was told everything by Naruto of how ruff his life was with the villagers. Minus a few who were part of the ninja clans, that she hatched up an idea with her son and Sarutobi.

XXX

Three hours before entering the council room.

_"You want to fake my death?" asked a concern Naruto Uzumaki, hearing this plan about his mom wanting to move them away from the Leaf village and find another village to live in…Was a bit ludicrous until she started explaining to him. That if they were to move to another village, he won't be getting this type of treatment._

_"I know it sounds horrible Naruto…But hearing your tale and how your life was. I…I just don't want to risk it!" She explained, while rubbing the boy's back. All three of them were sitting down on a bench, near a river stream. As they were listening to the rushing waters that were splashing and running through the village, lightly hitting the more open body of water._

_Sarutobi who was with the two as well hearing the idea was shocked. Shock on how the villagers treated Naruto as well believe he was the reincarnation of the nine tails, all the while Kushina went and drop the bomb to the boy, that he is harboring the fox inside of him._

_Kushina soften her gaze as Naruto looked down at his stomach, where the seal was all the while tilting his head to the right and then to the left. "So wait a minute the reason they are mad is because of the fox?" Which he got a slight nod from Kushina, "But it wasn't the fox that attacked, it was some man wearing a mask?"_

_This got Sarutobi's attention considering he knew there was something off during that incident seven years ago. "That's right he wanted to use the fox too destroy the village, by forcing it out from inside of me." She then sighed and looked down to her lap as her fist balled up on her pant legs._

_"Your father the fourth probably thought I died right there when he arrived, wanting to tell me that he is going to use the reaper death seal. To reseal the fox inside of you…and he succeeded." She explained with a sad tone. _

_The wind blew gently across all three of them, feeling the sorrow of Minato's spirit blowing past them. Trying to say how sorry he is to both her and Naruto. Naruto, who was listening in on the story, looked down as well leaning his head against his mom's shoulder._

_Earning the mother to smile as she rested her cheek with his blond spikey hair, "You know I did made some friends Kaa-san…" He stated quietly as Kushina understands that her son probably, doesn't want to leave them behind "Though something tells me they will probably get attack as well…"_

_Sarutobi wanted to comfort the two Uzumaki's so much, but what Naruto saying is true, especially earlier when he explain to Kushina that since he is the Hokage, he never really have much time to go out into the village as well check over things._

_Hell he always wondered why none of the local ninja's even help Naruto out whenever he gets chased. The only real ninja, whoever assisted young Naruto were Itachi Uchiha whenever he is out scouting the village. He shook his head at another problem to deal with and that is the coup de grace that the Uchiha clan is planning in the next couple of months…_

_"Listen Naruto I'm sure you will make a whole bunch of new friends where we are going!" Kushina exclaimed suddenly as well getting the boy's attention, as well Sarutobi. "If we plan this right as well permission from Sarutobi and the Mizukage, I'm sure we will be welcome there."_

_XXX_

Thus how their plan to fake Naruto's death came to be made. Sarutobi actually pondered on the idea for a bit before they executed and said that it was a great idea. Consider Whirlpool and Kirigakure were close to each other as well the Uzukage and Mizukage from rumors alone were good close friends, they would probably welcome the Uzumaki family with open arms.

So they agreed and Sarutobi sent out a messenger bird towards the Mizukage, with all the details they needed to know about Kushina and Naruto's arrival as well permission for allowing them to become Mist ninjas.

Now the only problem Kushina might have to go through is guilt, boy does it eat you up badly. "I'm sorry to say Hiashi…but I was too late." She silently said, seeing the man skip a few years as well frozen in place. Then the two of them growled hearing how the Civilian side were murmuring and cheering for the Demon's death.

"You feeling proud of yourselves aren't you?" She growled out while turning around to face the other side, "Murdering and killing a young child. Who I remind you that he is only seven years old, still attending the academy and had big dreams of wanting to be a ninja, a Hokage!" She yelled all the while with her back turn to the others.

She was giving them all sign language, explaining that Naruto isn't really dead. Making Hiashi rest a hand on his chest and blow out some calming breaths, including the other head clans with Tsume shaking her head left and right, all the while fanning her face.

"You have any idea how wrong it is to kill someone like that boy!"

"As much you are a mother to that child….That _spawn_, we don't really give a damn." They replied back, causing the elders, Danzo and Sarutobi to start charging up their chakra. As well with the others, they are definitely pushing it too far.

Though were all confused when Kushina just laughed darkly as well resting two fingers on her head, giving them her traditional fox grin "You want to know who sealed the fox inside of Naruto?" She continued, shifting her violet eyes over towards Sarutobi.

Seeing that he already explain to them that the fourth sealed away the demon inside of Naruto, "Let me rephrase that question. You want to know how the sealing process works?" she said again, getting the council attention when they were about to tell her they knew about the Fourth sealing it.

Only to stop their muttering when Kushina started explaining with a dumb downed version of how the reaper sealing works. All the while saying how that the only way to truly seal away the fox, is by having a new born child be the jailor as well hoping that they will be strong enough to handle the transfer.

She then silenced them with a burst of KI at them, "I am not done finishing, the sealing doesn't affect the baby in the mothers um…err…" She looked up in thought, trying to recall what they call it when the baby is being born inside, "Well you know what I mean. It doesn't work like that, the baby themselves have to actually be born in order to do so."

Though once again got ignore and was losing her patience once more, as they were so demanding on their blindness that demons who are seal, are reincarnations of the baby being born out of the mother. Then went on to saying how she should be a shame for having Naruto.

"Hokage, Elders, Danzo and head clans", she asked with trembling arms indicating that everyone should leave right about now, all the while noting that they have manage to do the impossible…Possible, they've unleashed the wrath of Kushina Uzumaki "Please leave the room now…" and with that everyone disappeared instantly, leaving only her and the civilians in the room who all gulped and started soiling themselves, except Haruno who was grabbed at the last minute with the other ninjas.

The entire room suddenly went dark a bit, as the only thing they could see was Kushina's form with glinting glaring eyes and nine red pony tails waving up and down with immense chakra glowing around her body, "YOU SHALL FEEL HOW A MOTHER GETS HER REVENGE!"

All the while the ninja's outside all heard blood curdling screams and sounds of weapons, poundings and explosions inside the room. All hoping that the red hair mother wouldn't go as far as killing them all. Tsume then scoffed with her arms crossing, "Man if I knew she was going to kill them, I would've joined in", then smiled at Sarutobi.

"Be glad Lord Hokage that would've also been you in there." She jokingly said, as well getting everyone to agree with collective nods as they saw the Third Hokage just standing there frozen in place. Considering she is right, that would've been him as well if he didn't explain the situation too Kushina in time.

XXX

It was late at night at 1am in the morning, the owls were hooting through the dark. Crickets chirping in the night, as the rustling and brushing of the tree branches rustled with the night wind. The lights in the Leaf village were off as everyone is in bed sleeping, with warm blankets and family to stay with.

No one walks in the dead of night in this village that a pin being dropped to the ground could easily be heard. The paper trash lightly rolled and bounce across the streets as well getting stuck up against the trash bins that were placed out on the streets.

All of the giant gates that surrounded the village walls, as well being the only thing that leads to the outside forest were being watched and guarded twenty four seven. Except for the main gates, they were wide open as a traveling duo were getting ready to set out on their journey…A journey of a new place to live, where they won't be ridicule or attacked by anyone within these walls.

"You sure you want to do this Kushina?" asked Sarutobi who handed her a couple of traveling scrolls, as well many scrolls about Chakra control, jutsu, history of the leaf and the likes for young Naruto to study up on. All the while some jutsu's that might help the two along the way, even some basic training exercises for the boy.

She let out a small sigh as her and Naruto were packing things up in their traveling bags, "Yes…I am not staying in a village that will do this to a child. Despite them being a Jinchurikii or not, you know how appalled I am with the way they get treated?" She stated in a matter of fact tone, as Naruto.

For once in his life will be finally spending time with his mother, ready to ask her any questions that he wanted to know. Like what her likes and dislikes, what is her favorite food. Though he could easily tell it was probably ramen with the way she ate five bowls with him. What are her favorite jutsu and about his family, his Uzumaki clan.

There was so much he wanted to know and knew he wouldn't be able to ask all of them. If he were to just stand around doing nothing, then thoughts of his friends started entering his head. He wondered how they will react about him leaving the village.

Obviously probably upset or being told about his death. Since this was the only way for his mother and him to leave the village, which is pretty valid reason for his mother to do so. Then there was Hinata, the hyuuga heiress that he protected from the bullies that were picking on her the one day.

He wondered how she will react, considering they're friendship started after the next couple of days. When she asked her father if they could visit him and thanked the boy for saving her life, he couldn't help but smile at the way she bashfully approached him and shook hands with the boy.

"Alright Kushina and yes I got a response back from the Mist village, the Mizukage will welcome you with open arms as well explaining to me how he is glad that somebody from the village survived. Did you know? He was a close friend with the Uzukage?" He said to the mother as he widened her eyes and shook her head.

"No I didn't then again since the war…" she bashfully rubbed her head seeing Sarutobi lightly laughed.

"Right any way you and Naruto have a safe trip alright." He then knelt down in front of the boy, smiling sadly. He wasn't sure how to speak with him or how to make it up too Naruto, there was so much things he needed to apologize that it was grating him badly "I'm sure I don't need to tell you too listen to your mother?"

"Heh no need Old man, seeing how my mom scared the living daylights out of anyone who gets her mad. I have to be quite stupid to get on her bad side." He laughed alongside with Sarutobi, as the two of them looked up at Kushina who turn her head away from them blushing badly.

"I-I'm not that scary!" She retorted, earning another fistful of laughter from Naruto and Sarutobi that she couldn't help but join in as she brought her hand up to her mouth and laughed alongside them. "Alright it is getting late; we should try and get some good distance Naruto." She explained to her son, who nodded as he wrapped his backpack around his shoulders and onto his back.

Before they got any distance they turned around after hearing what sounded like a voice calling out, "Naru-Naruto-kun wait!" it belonged to Hinata as she was trying her best to run in her pajamas towards the boy, holding what look like a green wallet with Hiashi following right behind her.

"Hinata-chan what are you doing this late at night?" He asked while bending down a bit, when the girl finally approached him and hunched down. Trying to regain her breathing and once she did, rose her body back up as well having slight tears.

"I…I wanted to say goodbye…before you leave with your mother Naru-Naruto-kun…" She explained while hoping that it was okay as she looked up at Kushina, who smiled down to her and nodded. "A…Also, I wanted…wanted to give you this!" She blurted out quickly with her head bowing and her arms stretched out.

"Oh cool it's the Gamakachi wallet that I saw in the store!" Naruto exclaimed, accepting the gift from the girl causing her to smile with a blush.

"It's an early birthday present Naruto-kun…" this caused the boy to whip his head at Hinata; the girl who he was friends with went out of her way…To buy him a present? He never got a present before in his whole life. Well okay maybe the free vouchers for Ichiraku's ramen that he got from the old man but never actually a real gift.

This had Sarutobi to snap his fingers as Hinata just helped him with his dilemma of apologizing too Kushina and Naruto, he pulled out a notepad from his pocket and quickly started writing down some ninja hand signs on the paper, getting Hiashi to lean over the Hokage shoulder.

Wondering what he is writing only to smile at the hand signs and jutsu that he wanted to give to the boy. "Not a bad idea…" He muttered and asked for the notepad himself, which Sarutobi chuckled and handed to him having a good idea that he was going to give some old water and wind style Jutsu to the mother and son.

After they got done writing them down and handing them too Kushina, saying how these are also gifts from the two, telling her to have Naruto learn them whenever she thinks he is ready. Despite her being in a coma for seven years and Naruto living a horrible life in the leaf village.

They were people out there who were watching over her during the time she was out of commission, as well those who did everything in their power to protect Naruto from the mobs.

"Thanks again Hinata this is the best present ever!" Naruto exclaimed, getting the girl smile brightly as well blush from the complement. "Now can you promise something for me?"

"Huh?" This was sudden a promise from Naruto? It definitely got the girl curious and wondering what it is he wanted her to make a promise with? She then watches how he pulled his fist out forward with his trademark smirk.

"Show everyone that you are strong and confident! That being and acting like that is a way, to trick your enemies into dropping their guard when they at least expect it!" He explained, getting the girl blink her eyes. He wanted her to show everyone that she can be strong and that she can be confident into the things she does, "After all Hinata, you have the best ninja weapon there is and that deceiving the enemy!"

This had Hiashi widen his eyes he never actually thought to look into Hinata's shyness and lack of confidence as a tool before? Now that he thought about it, his wife was exactly the same when he first met her and literately kicked his ass many times in practice battles and rounds. In which attracted the man towards her over the years.

"He is right Hinata." Hiashi said with his hand resting on her shoulders, getting the girl to stare up at him. All the while seeing him smiling, "What is a ninja's greatest tool?"

She thought it over a bit all the while coming to the conclusion, seeing everyone expression turning into smiles as well nodding of their heads with Kushina yelling, "A ninja's true weapon is deceiving the enemy DATTEBANE!" She said with excitement while growling to her own self as that famous quote of hers burst out.

They were right now that Hinata thought of it that way before, knowing now that she can be a great ninja with the way she is as well using it with her and not against her. She can be strong as well being able to keep Naruto's promise!

"You are right everyone thank you and thank you Naruto-kun! I will keep my promise and someday show you how much I have improved!" She exclaimed with a smile and connected her own fist with his.

With their last good byes and farewells, Hiashi, Hinata and Sarutobi wave off towards the Uzumaki family. Wishing them luck on their journey as well having a safe trip towards Kirigakure Mist village, as it will be a long road ahead of them.

What awaits the Uzumaki family as well the dangers they will be facing?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Okay so I got to be more clearer when it comes to Council xD No they aren't dead...well at least not all of them, they are still around so just want to get that through.  
**

**As well got pm from NYCDman reminding me that Kushina assists with the rebels who fight against he blood line purge, only that Haku and Kimmaru's family didn't perish during the purge. So the Mist village is still in their war against Ninja's and people who have bloodlines, I thank you again for reminding me :) Without further adieu too the reviews and comments.  
**

**c3h0: Oh boo hoo, I mix match two simple words oh no its the end of the world. Wow real mature of ya.  
**

**Pensuka: lol thank you glad you enjoyed the chapter ^^  
**

**Rixxel: Who boy you wrote a lot and I really like that in a review XD To your first review, I thank you for telling me that it was Hiruzen wife that help with delivering Naruto, it's really hard to distinct some characters in the manga. Considering some of the artworks makes a few of them look the same or identical ^^; As well really glad you enjoy the first chapter.  
**

**To your second review: You just gave me a lot of great ideas to use after reading that, although I have been told that the Blood line purge is still in effect just Haku and Kimmaru's parents survived through the ordeal. But everything else definitely gave me great ideas of what to do, especially after getting Naruto and Kushina too Kiri.  
**

**DeathMVP: Thank you for the suggestion ^^  
**

**emilbootanimefreak: Lol hope you also get prepared for even more surprises in this chapter lol.  
**

**Alright everyone this chapter is all centering around Danzo, The council and Hinata so hope you all enjoy and have fun reading ^^. Next chapter will be Naruto getting to know more about his mother, as well her knowing more of Naruto's life as well training. Eheh I am going have fun with that XD  
**

**XXX**

**Chapter 3: Council's big mistake! Almost blew it Hinata's punishment and start of her new life! **

It is around three am in the morning in the leaf village, everyone by now is at their homes sleeping and resting. Having no idea what had transpire yesterday or what the commotion were about, considering that after the last mob attack. Nobody has heard any noise or ruckuses from Uzumaki Naruto, the demon scorn who lives in the village.

Danzo after making sure that everything was cleared and accounted for, issued another Council meeting. But this time only to the Civilian side and Village elders as he is approaching the council building, he gave another quick glance and pulse of Chakra to see if he was followed or not?

Seeing that nobody dare to follow him, he nodded and entered the building by opening and closing the door. The sight he was witnessing was as he would say…"Disgraceful all of you." He muttered out as he was calmly taking to his seat, listening and getting some glares from multiple councilmen.

"So I'm sure you all now know that messing with the Jinchurikii's mother and ninja is not wise?" He asked in a bad humor, as he took his seat between the elders, who heard and listened to Danzo findings as well disturbing news of what they've just let out from their village.

One of the councilmen who are sitting had one half bandages covering his entire right face. His shoulder and arms were in casts, even his right leg had to be in a cast. From all the impaling of Kunai's and shruikens that Kushina used on him "Can we just get on with it Lord Danzo…some of us aren't in perfect condition as well suffering memory losses…" the one councilman wearing glasses groaned out trying to right himself on his seat.

"Right of course after the meeting is adjourned you all can get healed, by one of my Medical ninja's." He explained getting everyone to nod their heads as he lean forward with his hands folded up to his face. "Now the topic we are going to discuss is our Military power rankings between the other nations." He stated, getting everyone to look at him.

Homura this time continue for Danzo, placing a folding on the table in front of him. "Apparently the person you all witness and angered was none other than our top ranked Shinobi, Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan, as well her son that was deemed killed is also from the Uzumaki clan and container of the nine tailed fox."

Except knowing the demon brat being the container, the civilian council did not know that the person they angered and left the village tonight was one of their top ranked Shinobi. They would try and be in an uproar, but it was late at night and they can barely move as it is.

"Okay so we may not know how ninja business works, but where are you telling us Danzo?" the old woman asked, as she adjusted her broken leg a bit wincing.

"Right now besides the Uchiha clan, the possibility of getting our Military power far stronger than the other nations opportunity has been in our reach." He then glared deadly at them, "We had Kushina right where we wanted her she wouldn't be able to leave the Leaf village. On the account we had her son in our custodies; it would've been easy to have her in bending knees with our orders."

He then lean back onto his chair, seeing everyone closing their eyes and nodding one another, as well feeling really bad about what they have done, "What is more importantly the Uzumaki clan have greater life force than other ninjas, are skilled in Fuunjutsu as well as using Kenjutsu." He then raised his hands from one of them about to outburst.

"As well our only Jinchurikii in which we had for seven years, who is harboring the nine tailed fox. Was our only real military power against other nations who too have Jinchurikii's in their countries as well? May I remind you of Kumogakure have two Jinchurikii's at their disposal, with the eight tailed Jinchurikii had encounter the fourth Hokage?" He likes the results the Civilians were displaying.

They were actually berating themselves for their behavior yesterday, as well the cost their actions made too having one of the best Ninja's they have in their disposal, leaving the village without a second glance. They have to bring her back, they need her back anyway as well now they know about Uzumaki's having strong life force.

They could have Kushina in a CRA 'Clan restoration act' to breed even more Uzumaki ninja's in the leaf village, making them the strongest nation of the ninja world. "Don't flatter yourself knowing Kushina's personality she will not take the CRA. Despite wanting to have her clan back into fruition." exclaimed Koharu, trying to stop the council from getting a big ego in their heads.

"There is yet another matter we must discuss. The fourth Mizukage himself is also a Jinchurikii and can fully control it with no problem I have confirmed and got detailed information from my root anbu. Telling me the location that Kushina was heading towards as well making that her new home."

He then quickly raised his hand once more, all the while going to like the response he is going to receive. "How they know well let's just say, a little Heiress led them straight towards Kushina. Who at the time was saying her good byes too Sarutobi Hiruzen as well Naruto Uzumaki." There was the response, everyone screaming out and going ballistic as well saying, that Kushina had told them he had perish.

Many, many yells and screams were being made as well words of how the demon making mother would lie to them as well take their only real military strength from the village. "Now who is the blame for the cause of Naruto leaving? Oh that is right, you civilians I informed you to tell everyone in the village to make sure you don't overdue your actions to the boy. Until he is at a breaking point where I could easily have him under our thumbs." He scolded at them as well leering darkly.

His plan to have the boy under his control had literately slipped through his fingers, add in the fact that Kushina and Sarutobi had plotted behind their backs, made it even more embarrassing. The third Hokage sure lives up the name of being the Professor in tacticians.

"We must bring them back! If we let them go to Kirigakure it will surely make them even stronger of a nation, with both the fourth Mizukage's demon spirit and the nine tailed fox!" One of the council shouted/groaned out in worriment.

"I too in agreement as well got some research to look over Kushina Uzumaki's files here in the leaf village. If what we now is true about her skills in Fuunjutsu as well going to explain too us, how the fundamentals worked when sealing a Demon spirit. Than we can literately say that the power struggle between our nations will be in favor of Kirigakure."

This worried Koharu and Homura greatly on the account they honestly, didn't want to let Kushina leave the village after hearing about how she survived the attack from the nine tails as well being in a comatose state.

All the while what Danzo announced and said were true, they could have easily handle Kushina without any problems. Since they had her son under watchful eye every twenty four seven, they can easily give the order to kill the boy right in front of the mother, if she were to go against their commands.

Danzo chuckled lightly as he was hearing many different opinions and outbursts that were being shouted. He was glad he had one of the root anbu following the young Hyuuga Heiress, to confirm his suspicions of Naruto actually being dead or not.

To him it can still work out, Naruto doesn't have any ninja skills yet and only knows the basic academy level's, that capturing him and bringing him back to the leaf village will be quite easy. Although there were the matter of Kushina still…That Chakra chains of hers will be quite the bad factor in kidnapping Naruto.

"Danzo do you have something you like to share with us?" asked Koharu, seeing the man grin and smiling like that means he definitely have something in mind. They all waited for the man to gather his thoughts as well him sipping his glass of water.

"Fret not everyone I may not look like it, but I am a war hawk and have devise many ideas of how we can bring the two betraying Uzumaki's back to the leaf village." He told them darkly while sipping his drink.

"And what will that be?"

He then leered forward with his one eye open and responded, "We attack the most precious thing a Mother could ever want in her life."

XXX

The next day early in the morning at the Hyuuga compound…

"You are a fool Hinata", the harsh tone in Hiashi voice boomed in the study halls. "The stunt you pulled last night is and was the most undignified for an Heiress to behave." He continued scolding her, as Hikari Hiashi wife and mother of Hinata and Hanabi, had to agree with her husband on this one, despite his cold and harsh demeanor he is very kind and lovable.

Always looking out what is best for the clan and his daughters, although right now. Even she will have to say what Hinata did was dangerous, especially considering her friend just announced to the council of Naruto's death or 'faked' death in a way to escape from the village.

"I know father but-", Hinata tried to explain, only to flinch from his hand slamming down into the table. Causing the heiress to look down with clenched eyes, she knew pushing the wrong buttons was bad and is now receiving the consequences of her action.

"No but's Hinata as an heiress you need to plan these things out more, as well not acting out on your own emotions. That is what causes many deaths and losses to a ninja out in the field. Do you want Naruto to die?" He asked at the end causing the girl to whip her head up at him.

"NO of course not, I just wanted-" She tried to explain only to get interrupted again, even though she is feeling awful about what she did, that promise she made for Naruto some reason is edging her on to stand up for herself and the decision she made '_I don't understand why Father is like this…I mean okay so that was…'_ without her father noticing, Hinata played out the scene in her head.

Of how things might or would've happen if she was suddenly followed by group of Leaf village ninja's, that the council probably sent out to confirm of Naruto's mother leaving the village. All the while tailing after her with thoughts of something or someone was chasing after her with the way she was running through the streets.

"Just what Hinata by risking the operation and the safety between the two for just giving the boy a birthday present!?" he continued on scolding his daughter, much he doesn't like doing so. He had to in order to let the girl know what wrong she did.

Hikari on the other hand just tilted her head and blinked at her eldest daughter. She was noticing how Hinata's lavender eyes moving left and right slowly as well in fashions of probably going through her thoughts?

Then whenever Hiashi continued speaking, Hinata would suddenly harden her stare just slightly, absorbing everything he is telling her, '_Hinata…posture change ever slightly? What are you planning my daughter.' _Hikari thought to herself and smile softly at her daughter change in posture.

"Anything you like to say Hinata?" Hiashi asked while crossing his arms, glaring hard at her. Then and there the man had to blink his eyes couple of times at the sudden response he got from the girl, whenever the topic was on Naruto.

She will try and do everything to defend why she behaved like it, or the need to rush out and greet the boy. "No you are absolutely right Father! I wanted to give Naruto his gift on the account I saw him heading out to the gates, thinking that something was wrong as well having doubting thoughts. That he might be running away. I wasn't thinking straight and my actions could've cost their lives." She finished saying while bowing down in front of the two.

This is where Hiashi kept blinking his eyes in disbelief he never ever thought he will see Hinata accepting so openly of her actions especially around Naruto. She would usually try and explain much as possible for her actions, but no…She didn't retort, she didn't defend herself.

She calmly thought through of probably many situations in her head, of what would occur if Naruto and Kushina were to be caught red handed as well Kushina lying to the council about Naruto's death. In all his life he known Hinata, this was a factor even he didn't expect.

"Um…err alright then yes, yes that is good you understand daughter. But don't you go thinking this won't-", He then backed up a bit when Hinata steeled up her stance and lean forward.

"I am ready for any kind of punishment Father, I have to set my mind and have it eased up for the wrong I did." Yeah where in the world did Hinata suddenly get this courage from were going through her father's head.

He then remembered Naruto making Hinata a promise for him last night. He looked over to Hikari seeing that she is making baby noises too Hanabi as the little bundle of joy was smiling up to her with her gums showing, playfully trying to grabbed her finger.

He then looked back at Hinata, her stare still holding onto that courage and determination. She was so much like her mother there is no doubt in his mind, that if Hinata were to pull off the things Naruto explained to her as well using her mother skills…

'_Once again Naruto Uzumaki…I have to thank you for helping my daughter.'_ He thought to himself and started shaking his head. Getting everyone who was sitting there at the table, to look up at him and blink their eyes as he stood up and went into Head clan mode, raising his Kill intent.

"Alright Daughter from this day on as well for your punishment, you will be training on the ways of a Hyuuga-", Then gets interrupted by Hinata once more as well shocked at what she announced to him.

"In all due respect father I know our clan specializes in the Byakkugan and Gentle fist Taijutsu, but even you and I know that we must have more in our disposal than Taijutsu, even to those who excel in Ninjutsu." She explained with closed eyes and a smile.

At first he was going to retort and said there was nothing wrong with the Gentle fist style, but dropped the subject. Hinata in all Kami honesty was correct, they can shut down Chakra points create a dome of Chakra to shield them from enemy attacks as well use the rotation as a weapon.

They can see all three sixty degrees angles when activating their doujutsu. Good it all sounds, what use will they have these techniques? If they can't get a single touch or reach to their opponents in time, all the while being force back when they use long range Jutsu.

"She is right dear, I'm sure even you don't want the Hyuuga clan to get big egos like the Uchiha clans? Who only honor in learning the ways of the Sharingan and copying others Ninjutsu do you?" Hikari beamed while tilting her head.

That validates it as well explain where Hinata got the idea from! It was the same with the other clans, they learn their clan techniques and ways, but always making sure that they don't focus all on it and have at least backups to their teachings, including the Yamanaka's who specialize in Mind swap techniques.

Are started to teach their members to use Ninjutsu just in case they know their Clan techniques don't work. He shook his head and let out a chuckle as well nudging his head for Hinata to follow him, which she quickly bow to her mother and followed right after her father.

"You are absolutely correct my daughter, if we were to stick with our ways of training for too long. Our enemies will sooner or later find their way around the Gentle fists and Byakkugan techniques, all the while using them against us." He explained to the young heiress who was smiling.

Also being shocked that her father took in her suggestion as she quickly turn her head towards a wall without him noticing whispering out quietly to herself saying, _"I can't believe he agreed with me!"_ she then quickly turn her attention back to her father as they were stepping out into the Hyuuga training fields.

"So from now on your Punishment will be training every hour, by the hour and on the hour whenever you are home. You will eat breakfast, lunch and dinner as well will be pushed to your body limitations until you can't move, all the while not stepping out of the compound." He turned around to face her as the girl nodded her head in understanding although he could see some doubts on that last bit.

"I think it will be safe to say that staying in here away from Danzo, will benefit both us and the Uzumaki's Hinata." He explained with a worry glance as well Hinata giving the same expression. Who knows what the war hawk will force Hinata to say.

"You will have a guide that will walk you to the school, as well on the weekends you will be free from training. Understood?"

"Yes father!" She replied back and got into her Taijutsu stance as well Hiashi, with the two glaring down at each other getting ready to start the punishment, as well Hinata keeping her promise for Naruto. They charged at each other with a skip as Hinata was approaching her father, she pulled her arm back ready to strike. '_I will keep your promise Naruto-kun'_ the two were only centimeters a part.

'_I can change and I will get stronger, I won't back down. From this day forth,' _they both then shouted their battle cries with both palms ready to strike each other down, '_I will change for the better and become more confident!"_

THWACK, SMACK, THUD!

XXX

"Class please settled down and get into your seats as well I have some…depressing announcements to make soon, so you have ten minutes of free time to yourselves." Iruka's voice rang as he was looking over the students, counting in his head of how many was here as well their faces.

Only to sadden when his head turn towards the direction where Naruto's usual spots were at, seeing some questioning looks from Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and Sakura who kept giving glances towards the door, wondering when the bright happy blond kid will burst in?

Even Sasuke, who was fiddling around with a paper shruiken origami, also looked up with his black eyes. Wondering where his class fighting rival will be entering the room also. Though they immediately smile only to become upset that it wasn't Naruto who came into the door, but Mizuki.

Iruka chuckled lightly as well shaking his head as he couldn't believe how much friends the boy had as well worrying the children. He continued looking through the rows of seats to the right side of the room, where Kiba and Shino were sitting, one row to the next he saw they were all there.

Except when he looked up to the last row, where Ino was speaking with a nearby classmate. He notice Hinata hasn't shown up to class yet, "Hey Ino?" Iruka called out getting the platinum blond girl to turn her head at him, "Do you know where Hinata is?"

"OH I went over to her house early this morning and was told she might be couple minutes late." She explained then hummed out with her blue eyes looking up in thought, "The guards also told me that Hinata will be with a guide, something about possible bullies that might hurt her."

Iruka nodded his head in understanding, all the while glad that the young Heiress was going to have a guide to the school. He remembered how distraught she was when two of the kids from school, were making fun of her eyes with the way they were pale and all, as well beating her up for not speaking to them.

That is when Naruto arrived to the scene and protected Hinata from the two bullies, only that Naruto having no experiences in self-defense couldn't really do much, that and it was two against one. Thankfully Naruto bought enough time for him and Hizashi Hinata's uncle, to arrive at the scene to help her and save the boy.

He had them expelled from school for what they did. Of course he didn't bother telling their parents. Considering they were part of the anti-Naruto band wagon and wanting to kill the boy. So in a way they sort of won the battle during that time.

His ears then heard what sounded like clicking of the door handle, as he move his directions towards it and seeing purple hair from the glass window. He figured that Hinata had arrive and wanted to greet her with a happy smile, "Welcome Hinata glad that you arrive safe…what the!?" He widened his eyes as well the others.

"Morning…Iruka-sensei I'm not late am I?" Hinata asked between some flinching movements. She was covered in what look like bruises as they were covered up in some bandages, as well what appears to be slight dirt on her face.

"Hinata what…what happen?" Iruka asked while gesturing to her face as the girl blinked her pale eyes then bashfully started rubbing her head.

"Oh um…I asked Father if we could do some early morning training before I left for school. So we did and accidentally with all out with each other, that I forgotten about him being more experience than I am."

'_Who am I kidding I easily got knocked out in ten seconds from father strikes if I want to make things better for me, I have to make sure that I can get through this! You wanted this Hinata and you will learn to adapt too it and become strong from it! I won't stop until Naruto and I meet again!' _She explained to Iruka as well thought quietly too herself as well seeing that Iruka nodded his head slowly to her response.

"O…Okay as long it's nothing too serious and its training. But please try and not overdue it ok Hinata?" He reminded her as the girl bowed and walked well…Limped towards her seat as she went up the rows of desks.

Without even knowing what was going to hit her, one of the students grin and stuck her foot out. Causing Hinata to trip and land face first into the floor. Making some of the students too start laughing at Hinata's distress.

"That's enough you all be quiet and apologize!" Iruka shouted towards the classmates, well those who were laughing at the poor girl. While Shikamaru and them were checking to see if the heiress was doing fine, as Hinata slowly got up and rubbed her face.

She then glared towards the girl who stuck her leg out, "What are you looking at bruise eyes?" This earn some more snickering as Hinata balled up her hand, trying hard not to get upset from the comment and kept moving forward.

"Hey…you okay?" Sakura asked, as Hinata looked over towards the pink hair girl who was blinking her emerald eyes towards her, wearing that pink bow on top of her head. Wondering if Hinata was doing okay, all the while wincing at how a wreck she looked.

"Don't worry Sakura-san, if my father fighting skills left me like this. A simple trip is nothing compared to my training…" She reassured the girl and actually was right, that fall did hurt but not as much it would've done. Then again it could be the fact that her cheeks were probably still numb from the blows her father delivered.

"Alright class…I have some news that is needed to be brought up. It is about Naruto Uzumaki…" He said with a very down casted look on his face, though Mizuki was smiling brightly at the thought the demon was finally dead, or at least out sick in his apartment on his deathbed.

"Well don't leave us hanging sensei, what happen to Naruto?" Ino asked with blinking eyes, as Kiba snorted a bit as he jokingly replied for him.

"He probably I playing hooky and gotten himself in loads of trouble from the Hokage." He jokingly said, then suddenly let out a painful out when Ino bopped him on the head from behind him.

"I wish that was true Kiba…" He said, even though he knew where Naruto was. He is putting up a very good and believable act that what happen to Naruto was devastating. Seeing Kiba and Ino blinking their eyes at their sensei, as well seeing slight tears falling from his face had their attention.

"…Sensei you don't mean?" Kiba asked slowly as well getting the others to quickly give their fullest attention to him, all the while widening their eyes and gasping. Sakura brought her hands up to her mouth, as she couldn't was having trouble controlling her breathing.

Sasuke was leaning forward on his desk, trying to gulp down his fears as well control this feeling of sadness. "Yeah as of yesterday night, Naruto was found in an ally murdered with his face messed up from his attackers, that you couldn't tell that it was him, skin all burned to the point that he was completely charcoal." He explained to the children as most of them were breaking down, hyperventilating, as well covering their ears and closing their eyes.

Mizuki even though wanted the demon dead and killed, was feeling sick to his stomach. He was more of the killing them on the spot quickly, not agonizingly slow and painful death! Maybe a Kunai bomb to blow his body into million pieces yeah, but nothing like what Iruka was describing.

"Sensei please…Please you have to tell us! if he is going to have a funeral at least?" Sasuke asked in a standing position, slamming his hands onto the desk trying to calm down his emotions. He and Naruto sure don't get along all that well.

But because how often the boy challenges him to almost anything, Kunai throwing, Taijutsu and even some stupid games the blond boy will make up, though they don't show it publicly they share a good friendship like bond with each other. That and his Kaa-san is happy that Sasuke was making friends with the boy, all the while telling him that if he makes friends.

Then they will go the great distances to achieve their dreams, as well always giving each other the helping hand. '_It can't be true, it just can't be!'_ He wouldn't believe that Naruto was dead, he wouldn't he had a dream of becoming the Hokage! He wouldn't throw that away even in a million years '_Wait how is Hinata taking…huh?'_

He quickly turned his head up towards the Heiress, knowing how much of a crush she had with the knucklehead, only to see that she was shaking her head with a small smile. Not that of glad he was gone, but that of knowing somebody was making a good act. He was taught by his father that in order to understand how the Sharingan works.

He must be able to read peoples body language without it. Well since he hasn't awaken it yet, he had a lot of practices of reading body languages and Hinata was applauding Iruka's fake speech and announcement of Naruto's death.

So making sure he wasn't mistaken, he turn over towards Iruka who was answering some of their questions, all the while answering Sasuke's saying that there will be a private funeral for the boy.

'_He…is lying so…so Naruto isn't dead! OH thanked Kami what a relief…I don't know what would happen if somebody I know dies…'_ Said too himself all the while leaning down on his chair playing his part of pretending to be upset. For a minute he was getting a bit worried there that it was actually true.

"Alright enough about that and let's get to a change of subject and get class started shall we?" Iruka announced getting everyone to nod their heads and move on the school day, knowing it will be really quiet without Naruto around.

Mizuki on the other hand was panicking a bit, now how will he be able to get the Forbidden scroll? Naruto was his key ticket into getting it, considering the boy spends a lot of time in the Hokage towers, well there is always a subsatute to take his place…But who he will use is the question?

XXX

"Another C plus…" Hinata whine out to nobody as they were now outside for the throwing practices and Taijutsu practice, she rolled up the test papers and slipped it inside her backpack. She knows that book smarts isn't really good out in the battlefield. Although having good enough intellect and battle strategies for the fields will be good.

Though after thinking about it, she is more of a person who adapts instantly on the battlefield, but she also remembers that some of the hyuuga's in the compound were also intelligent in battle that they usually have an advantage.

'_Well you can't win them all Hinata, besides C plus or B average person is still great!'_ She reassured herself with a smile all the while blinking her eyes. Didn't she sometimes get somewhat down whenever she gets a C plus grade? Not getting too deep into it, she heard her name being called out from Iruka saying it is her turn.

"Yes Iruka-sensei." She replied to him and walked by the girl who tripped her earlier, as well grunting in pain when she rammed herself into Hinata. Causing the girl to rub her sore shoulder as well glaring at her, with the way she just humph.

"Watch where you're going bruised eyes." She retorted and walked away from the line. Getting Ino and Sakura to shake their heads and wish Hinata good luck. She won't get upset about it, that girl is just a bully Hinata thought and approached Iruka-sensei who was smiling to Hinata.

"Alright Hinata you know what to do right?" He asked, he doesn't know what is going through Hinata today. But he is actually proud the way the girl was handling herself today, she didn't lose her confidence or getting hurt from these insults or that trip from earlier.

"Of course!" she beamed happily and carefully looked at the target pole they needed to throw their Shruikens, of course with her one bruised eye it was a bit hard to judge as well trying hard not to wince that eye when concentrating.

With a shout she threw her Shruiken towards the tree post, as they were about four thud noises made while the others hit the fence in the far back, "Wow what did the fence ever do to you?" shouted a couple of kids while laughing at the way she missed.

Though Iruka was going to scold the kids for saying that, he turned his attention towards Hinata ready to explain to her that it was okay. Only to stop and saw the girl wasn't upset, but actually sighing out a calming breath. "That what happens if you don't let your eye recover…" She joked out, she JOKED about her eyes.

"Uh…yes, yes your right Hinata. But something tells me you still want that score?" He asked with a proud smile, seeing the girl just nodded her head and walked out of the line with Ino and Sakura saying good job at her.

'_That is right Hinata, accepting your mistake is also part of building your confidence. If you know you did wrong, then don't dwell on it. Just move beyond it!' _She thought out as well sitting down at the far back end where the fences were, sighing and resting her chin on her knees.

XXX

35% was her score during the Shruiken toss as she did manage to land at least four shruikens into the Tree post, despite her one eye being bruised. That is still good with her kind of injury as well being able to throw them without it bothering her.

She now understands this feeling, this excitement running through her body. Just the knowing and feeling of being able to accomplishing something despite whatever your faults are. It felt amazing and wondered if this is what Naruto felt every time he will try again and try even harder to improve himself from his failures.

If this is what it means to be confident about yourself? Then by all means she will absorb it like a sponge! "Okay will Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten step up?" announced Iruka.

All that happy feeling instantly disappeared she was going to be up against a person who is one year older than her?! Forget what she said earlier, she rather feel down casted and less confident in herself again. She then mentally slapped herself and steeled her glare.

'_No, Hinata don't start doubting yourself again just like your other attempts accept your defeat with pride. You have to learn and understand that there will always be those, who are more experience than you are. You just have to learn from it and improve your skills!'_

With that in mind as well some of her friends, telling her that she shouldn't fight with the condition she was in. Only to be shock when Hinata politely moved Ino to the side as the platinum blond hair girl looked at her back and then towards Sakura, "Hey when did she started being serious!?"

"I don't know Ino I've never seen Hinata like this before…you think?" She pointed a finger at her with wide eyes wondering if this has something to do with Naruto death being announced to the classroom.

"You know Sakura you might be onto something, maybe she is going to respect never give up attitude and confidence!" She announced while the two nodded their heads with that judgment and looked towards the small arena in front of them.

Where Hinata was staring at Tenten who had a small bandage across her nose, smiling brightly towards her opponent "Now this is cool I always wanted to had this fight with ya…hey what happen to your face? If I know any better, I think you were copying me…cool!" She smiled at the end, getting Hinata giggling.

"Sorry Tenten-san just early morning practice." She explained getting the girl let out an, ah and both girls got into their Taijutsu stance. Iruka looked at the two battlers to see if they were ready or not and got the confirmation from the two.

"Okay this is Taijutsu only fight girls ready…BEGIN!"

THWACK, THUD...!

XXX

It was now night in the Leaf village as Hinata after being defeated by Tenten at the academy, as well earning a few more bruises to her body. The girl skipped out on dinner and head straight towards her bedroom with the door closing hard.

She knows she shouldn't be upset or getting mad, but the day she had was just too much for the girl. It wasn't bad with her father considering, she lose to him all the time so it was no problem. But when she arrive the Academy with those bruises and such, she was suddenly the center of attention.

From everyone either making fun of the way she was injured, walking with a limp all the while wincing the bruised eye of hers. Then getting calling names like bruised eyes or dirt face, she is really surprised how everyone was out to get her today.

Sure Sakura and Ino as well her other friends were there, helping and making sure she was doing okay is good and all. But it doesn't help that it affects you emotionally than physically then there were scores. Out of the entire day she had a score of 55%-65% rating for the day. Making her score rankings underneath Kiba! She didn't even think it was possible to be near his score levels, while the worst being Shikamaru's and Choji.

Then there is her fight with Tenten, honestly she would say it did okay. But within thirty seconds, she was down and out from when Tenten grabbed a hold of her right arm, twirling her body to pull Hinata closer to her and then shoulder throw her out of the ring, promptly knocking the heiress out.

It was rough and hard day for her…She wasn't sure if she will be able to keep going like this. Her doubts were seeping through her body as she is thinking that maybe she wouldn't be able to keep her promise for Naruto?

"_Ino you think that maybe the reason Hinata is acting like this is because?"_

_""You know Sakura you might be onto something? Maybe she is going to respect Naruto's never give up attitude and confidence!"_

Hinata quickly sat herself up on the bed and leered at the wall. Sakura and Ino was right, if she wanted to respect and honor Naruto's confidence and never give up attitude as her own, then she won't let her doubts distract her. Like she said at the Academy, she will learn too adapt and learn from his mistakes.

"That is it Hinata, like Sakura and Ino said. If you are going to respect Naruto's confidence and never giving up attitude and promise. Then that is what you're going to do, just like him learn from your mistakes, adapt from them and keep on improving your skills. Nobody becomes a great ninja out of nowhere! They become great from the ground and up!" She announced to nobody all the while looking out the window, seeing the bright stars shining through the night.

"It is only the first day Hinata keep working and you will do it. Watch Naruto-kun", she then smile and stretched her arm out with her balling up her hand. "When you return to the leaf village someday, you will be proud of me when we meet again!"

XXX

Naruto who is resting inside a tent that his mom and he made for the night as well using a flashlight too read some of the school papers about chakra control. He moved his head up and towards the night sky, as if sensing somebody telling him that they won't give up.

He had a feeling that it was Hinata who was telling him that as he smiled all the while lifting his own arm up in that fist pump formation, "That's right I too won't give up as well!"

For they made a promise, the two will continued to improve their skills as they can't wait for the day when they reunite. They can show each other and tell each other how much they have improved over through their training, although dark forces are in the works.

An eerie darkness looms over Kirigakure village that awaits for Son and Mother to arrive, as an old foe is waiting for their arrival…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hey everyone, Here is the next chapter as well the introduction towards Kushina and Naruto, meeting up with the rebels briefly as well introducing, Haku and Kimmimaro into the chapter ^^ The next chapter will all be focusing on the action portion from this chapter so hope you look forward too that, as well I'm not exactly sure who is in the rebels. But I am thinking of having a few of the clans listed in this fight ^^  
**

**I have to say that I am having a blast writing this story, as well I hope you are too. Especially with some of the ideas being giving as well the great suggestions from you guys, is giving wonderful ideas and outcome of what would happen in later chapters. So without further adieu too the Reviews/comments.  
**

**Bankai777: You will just have to wait and see XD  
**

**Deathmvp: Lol yeah usually that would be the case huh XD But in a way if I don't show how she is progressing her promise with Naruto, it will be kind of bland lol.  
**

**With that as well I have a lot plans for this story, including Danzo role in the story as well will surprise you all how the massacre will play out. So I want to know something before I get into it. Shisui Uchiha, was his eyes taken away from him by somebody? I can't remember if Danzo had it or not...If he did then it will work out with what I have in mind during the Uchiha massacre.  
**

**So with that said and everyone Christmas present from me to you, here is Chapter 4 : D Enjoy!  
**

**XXX**

**Chapter 4: Learning more about each other and the distraught village. The bone crushing Kaguya clan Appears!**

It was midday, the Uzumaki family made a lot of great progress ever since leaving the Leaf village last night. They were at one of the checkpoints through the Fire nation borders, that will be leading them too Kirigakure territory.

Even though they are traveling as civilians as well unbranded ninja's, they would have to be careful of what they will do as well how they behave in other nations. This especially worried Kushina, considering all her life living in the Leaf village.

As well how the villagers were raise and the lies of knowing they are safe behind those walls, will have them a bit too lax and blinded by what is truly out there over those large walls and such. Going through the sandy dirt road and sticking very close to a river side.

Kushina would once in a while explain too Naruto, that if they were to do this. They can easily hide their scents from anyone who is tracking them, or might be following behind them. She turned her head towards her son and smiled brightly, watching the blond kid out of boredom, hopping and jumping carefully between each rock with his jumps.

"Naruto what are you doing you silly boy?" She asked with a happy tone, admiring how despite them leaving the village. The boy hasn't at least whined, mope or complain about leaving his old home as well his friends. The last part though she knew wasn't true considering Hinata last night showed great concern for the boy's safety indicating that there were people who are caring for the boy.

"Oh nothing really just bored is all, that and trying to concentrate Chakra." He said as he made another leapt into the air and landed on a very jagged rock, that he promptly had his foot slip right from underneath him and falling straight down onto his back with a thud as well cackling of the rocks underneath him.

Causing Kushina to wince a bit with her shoulders up, all the while slowly opening her right eye up half way then let out a calming sigh seeing the boy was on his back with his legs up against shoulders. Eyes swirling indicating he took a very big hit to the back of his head, he then quickly recovered and sat up with his hands behind his back.

"Naruto I think you skipped over a few steps about Chakra control." She giggled out to him, as well watching how he laughed with a blush on his face. "Not one to like studying I presume?" She giggled at the way the boy, bashfully rubbed the back of his head and nod to her question.

She knelt down to his level keeping her smile on her face, "Yeah I too didn't like to study a lot when I was a child." She explained, as well then helped Naruto up onto his feet all the while dusting his shoulders off with careful strokes.

"Hey Kaa-san I know you were in a coma for seven years. But I am curious about something?" Naruto question watching his mother pull back a bit with blinking eyes, staring down at her blond hair boy. Seeing what appears to be confusion as well curiosity.

"Did you ever hear a person name Miko…Mikoto Uchiha?" He asked then brightened up at the way his mother gasp all the while giving her fox like smile to the boy, as well nodding her head to him ruffling up his hair causing him to laugh.

"You manage to meet up with Miko-chan! That is great Naruto cause her and Hikari, Hinata's mother. Were the only two who knew about you being born…Well not you, you the way you are. But like you were coming to be born and that umm…What I mean oh Dattebane!" She growled out at the end.

Getting all tongue twisted of explaining Naruto, that the two mothers knew that she was going to have a baby child. Seeing the distress she was in as well, rubbing her hands through her hair messing them up a bit had Naruto chuckled with both hands reaching behind his the back of his head.

"I get it Kaa-san you told them that you were going to have a baby." He said easing up the tension for the woman who bashfully rubbed the side of her arm. "As for meeting Mikoto-san, yeah I have met her and run into her a couple of times. She's pretty nice for being Sasuke mother that is…" He announced with a slight pout at the end of his sentence.

Causing Kushina too lightly shake her head left and right with her eyes rolling a bit. She had a feeling that him and Sasuke probably wouldn't get along, though that could be her not being there to help Naruto and the Uchiha son become friends with each other with the help of Mikoto.

"Oh boy, please tell me you two don't get into too many fights…" Kushina asked with her left arm resting against the side of her cheek.

"Well…" Naruto started while shrugging his shoulders a bit then smiled up to her. "Not really, only around the school but either than that. We are pretty good friends, when we feel up to it." He mentioned while crossing his arms with that smile of his.

"Ah I see so it's more of a mutual friendship with the two of you." She beamed getting the answer she needed, though could be better but guess mutual friendship will be good for now. Then that brought up about Naruto's life.

"Naruto help me set up camp so we can get some food cooking, all the while using this chance to learn more about each other!" She beamed as well Naruto too he would definitely love that although. Seeing how she behaved with the leaf villagers treating him like dirt. He will have to make sure that his mother doesn't decide to turn back and fully get her revenge on them…

XXX

After getting everything all set up and preparing food, the two Uzumaki's were quietly sitting on some logs. Listening to wild life around them, the bristle of the branches weaving to and fro from the gentle breeze, the sea salt like air hitting into their noses. Indicating that and telling them they are approaching their destination soon.

All they need to do is rent a boat that will allow them across the sea and they will be out of the Fire nation borders for good. Stirring up the food a bit in the pot, as well watching Naruto making rice donuts and sandwiches had the mother a bit sad mix in with proudness.

Sad because she wasn't there to help and teach Naruto, how to live on his own as well the skills needed to survive. Proud that the boy has learn survival skills when living by himself, all the while from the looks of it teaching himself how to cook, make and prepare food.

"Naruto who taught you too cook?" She asked him, watching the way the boy froze a bit. She could tell this will be very hard for him to explain, "It's alright you can tell me dear." She gave him a reassuring smile as he let out a calming breath.

Continuing rolling up the rice into a ball shape form, "No one really mom…I basically taught myself. The old man just gave me quick demonstration of how to use the apartment appliances." He then almost dropped his food when he felt a spike of kill intent coming from his mother.

He gulped as well turning his head slowly towards her, hearing the bones in his shoulders cracking like a crank. Then turn slightly purple in fear at the way his mother was balling his fist as well sneering.

"The…That ASS he had you living in an Apartment building!" She yelled having the boy wince a bit from the shout, though quickly started blinking his eyes wondering what she mean 'he had' him living in an apartment. Does that mean he was supposed to live in their real home!?

"Okay before I answer to that Eheh…" He squeaked his voice out all the while clearing his throat. He swung his legs over to the left, so this way he will be facing his mother as he placed his small hands onto his green pants and straighten out his white T-shirt with the swirl in the middle of it. "Was I by any chance when I got older and learn to take care of myself?"

He gave a few minute paused with his sentence, so he can prepare himself with Kushina's response. "Supposedly be living in you and Otou-san house by any chance?" Feeling the kill intent rising even more from his mother, gave her response by looking left and right with heavy breathing.

She then started punching repeatedly into the rocky ground next to her shouting out so many different profanities that were not meant to be heard for a child of Naruto's age, as he was slowly crawling back away from his mother, seeing that she is creating a small crater in the ground.

"THAT FUCKING OLD STICKING, LOUSY EXCUSE OF A THIRD HOKAGE, GRANDFATHER LIKE FIGURE. HOW THAT BASTARD THOUGHT IT WILL BE GOOD TO", at this point Naruto just tuned out his mother's anger rant as she continued cussing the living daylights at the old man.

'_Old man BE, glad we aren't at the village right now, or you will be so meeting your early grave right about now.' _ Naruto thought to himself as well seeing that his mother has finally calmed down from her punching a hole through the ground, which is about three inches deep into it.

He handed Kushina water bottle as she swiped it from his hand and started gulping down the water that was inside of it, tilting her head ever so back with each sip she made and then let out a refreshing gasp o air "Phew thanks Naruto…really needed that."

"No problem Kaa-san, so…I take it I hit the nail on the head huh?" He asked while placing down the rice balls, seeing Kushina breathing out a huge sigh and started pouring the stew into a couple of bowls.

"Yeah, Minato-kun and I specifically told the Third. That and if anything were to happen to us, wrote and left two separate notes in his offices. Explaining what we wanted him to do for when you could take care of yourself", she let out a breath and handed one of the bowls to Naruto. Who eagerly started scarfing the food down!

Making Kushina grin brightly, "Right this is your first ever meal from your mother isn't it!" She exclaimed all the while laughing at the way Naruto's face went from scarfing the food, to a very happy boy.

"This…is…the…best…food…I…ever ate!" He yelled out the last part with his fist in the air and continued eating the food, while Kushina just shook her head left and right as she too dug into her stew. Enjoying the two of their company, despite not in a house or building made it all the better.

"Well don't be modest in asking for more Naruto! Though we will have to be careful with what rations we have…" She explained after slurping up some of the stew, looking over at their traveling bag. Seeing that they were almost empty on the food department.

"Ne as you was saying Kaa-san? About what you and Otou-san wrote in that letter of yours?" he asked her as she nodded and continued on explaining what the two of them wrote and that was if and when Naruto becomes a certain age.

Where he is learning and being able to take care of himself with regular house chores and the likes. That they wanted Sarutobi to move the boy into their estate and property, so this way that he will feel right at home, with their pictures all over the ways and the likes.

All the while toys and the likes that Kushina went shopping for with Mikoto and Hikari, trying to guide Kushina and teach her how to be a mother of a child. Even though Kushina was a nervous wreck, saying things like nervous she was or what if she treats Naruto the wrong way.

All the response she got from the two mothers' was laughter as well saying that you're already acting like a true mother right now. Naruto listening to the tale of how the three mothers spend time with each other shopping and the likes for their children had the bow smiling as well rocking his body back and forth with his hands holding onto his feet when doing so.

He was learning more and more about his Mother history, that it is exciting to hear how much he could relate to her as well how their personality were almost identical. "To be blunt there was a lot we asked for Sarutobi, good for nothing fuck face…" she growled at the end, earning a sweat drop from her son who lightly scratched his whisker marks.

"Did he help you with anything at all?" she asked with a questioning gaze, as the smile and nodded his head.

"I will say lots but that would be you to judge right?" He asked with a playful smirk, surprising his mom with that remark as she stuck her tongue out to him, earning him to chuckle all the while crossing his arms into a thinking pose.

"Let's see…He did help me to understand most of the Academy papers and the likes, teaching me math, reading and other things. Oh and writing as well teaching me about ninja's, Hokage and chakra, Ninjutsu." He told her all the while telling her about one week of school year, when Iruka-sensei became his teacher.

Had the mother in fits of laughter at the way the man tried to understand or teach Naruto's behavior in school, even was told how to Naruto's eyes. It looked like Iruka was trying everything to make Naruto to disappear only to look back at the boy with slight concern.

"I have to say the way Iruka behaved during that time, had me wondering when he was going to ignore me all of the school year!" He exclaimed at the end while watching the way his mom shook her head, rubbing his head a bit.

"But he didn't not anymore he finally decided that you are you. Not the demon or the reincarnation of the nine tailed fox. He finally let go of what the others told him and saw there was a student who needed his help as well a father like figure!" She said while placing her hands onto her sides.

She would have to send a letter to Sarutobi, giving her thanks to Iruka for at least taking care of her son. Despite that he couldn't help with the mob attacks; after all he must be busy with grading papers and such.

"Yup, besides him there is also Teuichi and Ayame-nee-chan." He then blushed while getting embarrassed when his mother cooed out with a happy tone.

"Aw~ I didn't know you call her older sister! That is so cute of you!" she giggled out while pinching his cheeks, always wanted to do that with her son when he was born. All the while getting her hands whacked away with his hands with Naruto becoming embarrassed.

"Stop it mom that hurts!" He bellowed out all the while rubbing his sore cheeked, but still chuckled at the way his mom was giggling with that bright smile of hers "Which reminds me mom?"

This earned the mother to blink her eyes at her son, seeing and watching him thinking very hard with his thoughts. That it reminded her so much like herself whenever she wanted to asked something important to Minato, with the man saying how cute she looks whenever doing that.

'_And now it rubbed off onto Naruto…great that he means he also had some of my bad habits too.' _ She then just shrugged those thoughts away, considering you can't control all the things your child picks up on from their parents.

"If you and I are part of the clan…then where are the others? We couldn't be the last of our kind right?" Now that was a good question the boy brought up to Kushina. She too found it weird at the time that the only last surviving members of the Uzumaki clan.

Were Mito Uzumaki, who passed the Kyuubi towards her and Naruto who too received the nine tailed fox. All she knows is that she was a refugee from the Land of Whirlpools when it got destroyed, but there were no actual records of the entire clan perishing?

She hummed out in thought as she thought this through, her nose wrinkled a bit causing Naruto to chuckle at the way she imitated his own thinking pose, giving him a good idea that she was definitely his mom no question about it.

"You might have a good point Naruto…I too thought before having you, was the last Uzumaki clan member? Now thinking it over there were no actual records stating that we all had perish." She then sighed out as the two were finally done with their lunches, "If anything we all could still be in hiding."

Then this quickly brought up another question from the boy "If they are in hiding, how can we tell if they're an Uzumaki?"

"Heh that is kind of easy, Uzumaki are the only people known to have really bright red hair." She explained while lifting up a small strain of her hair. "Of course I am not entirely sure if that is true or not, but Mito the first Hokage's wife also had red hair…well when she was young that is Eheh." She bashfully rubbed the back of her head while letting go of her hair.

"Either than that we are also great in Kenjutsu, or Sword use in better meaning of the word." She stated getting Naruto smiling, as well thinking the boy wasn't taught about ninja's who uses swords is called Kenjutsu. "But what distinct Uzumaki's from the rest of the other ninja's is that we are excellent at the art of Fuunjutsu or sealing techniques!" She excitedly said at the end.

Getting the boy to shine brightly, he wasn't sure what Fuunjutsu is but if he was thinking right along with some of the scrolls he read in the old man's office. It was a style that requires special ink like material's to write down in certain made scrolls.

That allow the ninja's to seal away any weapons, kunais or jutsu of their choice. "Ne, ne Kaa-san, Kaa-san you think you could teach me about fuunjutsu!?" Naruto asked while clasping his hands together using the puppy eyes on her.

"Well duuuh", she hold out the word while moving her body forward playfully tapping her forehead with his "Of course I am going to teach you Fuunjutsu, where do you think your father master the technique from?" She exclaimed then toppled backwards onto her back, as Naruto dive into her a massive hug.

Thanking her quickly and fast that she could barely make out the words from him being way too excited. "But before we do though Naruto, Fuunjutsu takes a lot of practice as well patience. Since you need to learn how to write and make formula words."

"Formula words…like how some of the scrolls have those weird writings?" He asked which Kushina nodded her head, glad that none of the teachings went unheard of in the Academy…Either that or Sarutobi himself tried to explain Naruto about them.

"Yes that is exactly correct, but I don't want you to start training in that." The response she got was a whine of why not, getting her to smile. "Because and I will be blunt Naruto, your chakra control really…well it's mediocre at best son." She said, watching the way the boy leered at her.

"Thanks for the harsh criticism mom, really helpful." He blanched out then yelped when she tackled him and started tickling him. The bond they were displaying for mother and son is greatly rising as they are traveling through the outskirts of Kirigakure.

XXX

Hearing and being told that this journey, will not be all for nothing, Kushina explains to Naruto that tomorrow they will start practicing as well teaching him all of the basics he knows of how to become a ninja, thus their Journey will also become a traveling training journey as well.

With tomorrow rising sun breaking through the horizon, the two Uzumaki began with Naruto's training by first teaching the boy all there is to know about Chakra and how it is use importantly for Ninja's.

Of course Naruto's knowledge and ways of using his chakra in the first place was…Really, really poor considering from what he told her and explain to her, that every time lessons of Chakra nature and likes would be brought up in class, had the teachers kicking him out.

Telling him and explaining that demons don't need to learn about them, this cause Kushina to try everything to hold down her temper. The way her son, her and Minato son was being mistreated in the village is horrible.

She wasn't sure what Minato told Sarutobi in his letter, but she as hell knows that he wanted the village to see the boy as a hero, the child who save the village from the dangers of the nine tailed fox, although now she thought about it.

He probably did told Sarutobi and that those who survived the war, couldn't let go of the past and put all their hate and anger into the child as well believe he was the reincarnation of said fox. If what she was accused of in the council that day, then that would be a safe bet.

"So…Chakra is not just about physical strength?" Naruto asked while crossing his arms, seeing that his mother was teaching him the very beginning lessons of how Chakra works. Even though he explained to her that Iruka already taught him this lesson.

Only too be told that those lessons Iruka taught, were advance ones. All the while saying that what he learned from those are essential, but not to somebody who hasn't started from step one and work their way up, getting Naruto a better understanding what the other reason for his mother to hate the villagers.

They were stunting his growth and ability to be a better ninja! They were so afraid that if he were to learn how to use Chakra, the demon inside of him will tell him all of the dangerous jutsu out there and having the boy destroy everything.

Well enough musing, he has to pay attention if he wants to become a great ninja. "Right Naruto, it is also part of spiritual energy as well. In a way that gets draw out from your body, like for example!" She beamed while having her hands together, with the fingers pointing up.

Concentrating her own chakra as it started illuminating around her body, causing Naruto to let out a surprise look as well a smile. Never knowing you could have your Chakra surround you in an aura before, he moved his hand forward ever so slightly, wondering if he could feel it.

This action cause Kushina to giggle lightly, "Go ahead Naruto and yes skilled Ninja's, as well even an untrained one can feel the radiating chakra from said person who is concentrating on it." She explained while feeling her chakra lightly curling around the boy's finger.

Illuminating a green like glow, informing her that hers and Narutos chakra were that of the same as well in tune with each other. "Hey how come it is changing green like color? Are you using Medical jutsu?" The response he got from Kushina was a shake of the head.

She then canceled out her concentration and looked down at her son who was stuck in outstanding belief, "Nope, Chakra only does that whenever two people who shares the same Chakra nature will resonate one another. Your father explained it too me once, after going on a mission with Inoichi and Choza, Ino and Choji's fathers after stopping a powerful puppet master."

She then looked up in thought, trying to figure out who the ninja he met was. Then growled out in frustration as well causing Naruto to boast in laughter when she said, "Damn it Minato, even till then I still can't figure out what you mean by you will meet him one day…" By now the person in question will probably be around Kakashi's age, if the description were anything to go by?

"Any who since you are mine and Minato son, our Chakra nature will be resonating with one another automatically." She explained all the while stopping her concentration on her chakra, causing Naruto to be really surprised as well glad to know that he was definitely Kushina's and the fourth Hokage's son.

XXX

Things got started as Kushina continued her lessons with Naruto, telling him and wanting him to learn a very basic Chakra exercise and that is levitating a very small leaf in his hands. The boy asked what this will do for him.

At the same time smiling when she responded back with a wink as well grinning, informing him that doing this practice will help the boy understand too focus on the task he is doing as well saying that he will have a better understanding where to pinpoint where his chakra will be going.

Knowing the boy as well seeing how he is having a bit trouble, keeping the leaf from blowing away from his hands. She figured he would have a huge Chakra reserves in his body, from both Kushina and Kyuubi. One being of an Uzumaki blood would need that big amount of chakra in order to perform seals.

While the second will be the nine tail fox that is sealed inside of him, giving him those extra reserves from demonic chakra as well the ability to regenerate from bad injuries. The duo has been at this exercise for about three days, as they have finally arrived on the borders that were Land of Waters.

On the third day before arriving, Kushina had Naruto start practicing on his Taijutsu on the account seeing how terrible his stances were and the way she could read him like an open book. Had the mother really mad at yet again, with the poor treatment and lack of teaching the boy had.

She is glad though from what Naruto was saying to her, that Sasuke whenever they were hanging out with each other. With no eyes focusing on them, had asked Naruto if he wanted some help on his Taijutsu.

Of course he couldn't teach him the Uchiha style, since that will be betraying the trust of his family and clan secrets. Though became happy after a few minutes of Naruto thinking it through as well untrusting too Sasuke, that he agreed and had the two boy's practicing.

Of course training on a boat was difficult on its own, since the rocking of the waves made it difficult for young Naruto to even found his balance, as he was trying everything to land a hit on his mother. Who went ahead and told him that she will be his target practice for his Taijutsu training.

All the while reading a book about different styles and form of fighting techniques for Naruto to learn at the same time using the said book in the form to defending herself from whenever he would try and deliver a punch or kick to her.

There were a few times where Naruto would manage to land a hit, only to get counter by Kushina immediately twirling around his back and kicking him in the back of his head, sending the boy flying forward a bit as well hitting the boats surface with a groan.

XXX

Now that they were on land as well few sore muscles here and there, the two reached to one of the towns that were like a farm village. A nice quiet and peaceful looking place two, as Naruto couldn't help but express his emotions from the falling snowflakes that were coming from the clouds.

"Wow we never get any snow in the Leaf village all that much, look Kaa-san I can even catch them in my tongue!" He beamed at the end, all the while getting his mother to giggle at her son antics. True to his words he stuck his tongue out from his mouth, catching the multiple snowflakes that were landing on it. To quickly melt away in water with the boy swallowing it up, "Brr…tastes cold!"

"Heh come on Naruto, let's try and find a hotel room or something. Though seeing how little money we have?" She pulled out her wallet as well looking through how much money they have left through their entire adventure in the Land of Fire.

Causing the both of them to grimace at how they only have about 1k ryo left in their possession. She couldn't get any access to Minato's money on the account; she doesn't remember his code or have any proof that she knows the man.

Sure the wedding ring might be helpful, but their wedding was very secretively and that the only people who knows about it. Were Kakashi, Third Hokage and his wife as well probably the elders…Those are the only people who could vouch.

Even still she needed possession from Minato to still confirm it, "Don't worry Kaa-san I'm sure tomorrow we could ask one of the famers, if they need help or not!" Naruto said excitedly while bringing both arms behind his head causing the mother to let out a few chuckles as well the good idea from the boy.

"Your right but for now let get a room and something to eat, we are exhausted from the trip." She reminded him as Naruto nodded in agreement all the while hearing both their stomachs growling in agreement causing the two too blush and start seeking for a hotel room.

Without them knowing, a very young curious eyes belonging to a girl, who is around Naruto's age only two years older were watching the two strangers from behind a tree. She wore a light blue sweater like kimono on top a heavy long sleeve brown shirt as well a tan like heavy pants going down to her ankles.

Mesmerized by how colorful the two stranger's hair was as well how beautiful they looked on them. But her real main focus was the happy looking boy, who looked like he didn't really much care about what is around him. Lifting a thumb near her lip, she couldn't help but blush with a smile all the while following them towards the city.

After all they need a proper greeting to the Land of Water right? That and maybe she will be able to make friends with this boy, unlike most of the other children here. They were just way older than she was by ten years, making her the youngest in this farm village.

XXX

Upon entering the village like area, Naruto and Kushina were a bit passive upon entry. Getting this strange feeling of doubt, fear and worry in the air that it is so thick, you could easily cut a Kunai in the middle of it.

'_Something is definitely making the villagers uneasy here. What makes it validated is that the attention isn't on me or Naruto, but something else…'_ Kushina thought all the while blinking her eyes down too Naruto.

Feeling his hand softly gripping onto her sleeves as well looking up to her with a bit worried expression, though trying to stay and look strong, "Eheh not that I'm scared or anything Kaa-san, but you do feel that too right?"

"Yeah…" she said with a slight shake in her voice. Checking around with her eyes, seeing some of the villagers were working. But will sometimes look out towards where the mountain like road was in the south, as if expecting something or somebody to be coming through them any moment.

"Naruto…I have a feeling and it's just a hunch." She started while lightly pulling him into an ally way, making the young girl from the distance to blink her eyes and tilt her head to the left. Curious of why the red hair woman pulled her son over there?

Oh well she thought with a happy smile and happily continued on forward too their hiding spot, probably the mother wanted to tell the boy a secret. She knows she shouldn't listen in, but her curiosity is getting the better of her.

That and they did say they needed a place to sleep, in which they are in luck! Her mother works at an inn in the village, she will gladly guide them towards the hotel as well getting to know more about the boy. She now slowly started walking towards the ally way, wanting to know and hear what this secret will be about?

She lightly placed her body against the building wall and peaked around the corner in order to hear and see them better. "But something might happen…and I mean something terrible, which is why the villagers are on edge."

Naruto gritted his teeth a bit; he had a feeling that was the case. Nobody, not even an entire town will be on edge if they knew something horrible was going to happen. Though he quickly hummed out with closed eyes and crossed arms, causing the girl who is watching them to eye smile and blushed at the way he is being cute.

All the while keeping in mind of this danger they were talking about, "Kaa-san by any chance…Are they directing their woes on the village itself?"

This had Kushina paused, her son might be onto something. It is true that having everyone behaving like this as well starring at the top of a mountain side all seem to surreal…? She should really figure out the history on Kirigakure as well figure out if they are still at war or not.

Seeing how worried they are about the village safety eased the little girls mind. From the beginning she knew they weren't trouble at all and in fact good people, "Ahem sorry for listening in…" She piqued out all the while having Naruto and Kushina both looking at her.

Surprised they weren't paying attention to their surroundings to notice she was there, all the while watched how the bright smile of hers indicated that she comes in peace. "But I think I know somebody, in the hotel that my mom works in. Could help you out with whatever questions you have about our village, or…why they are worried."

She lightly lowered her voice at the end. She too had been noticing the woes of the people living here, that it was starting to affect her and the other people who were living, as well making a few on edge of what might be coming.

"Well thank you for the offer, but it is quite rude not introducing yourself!" a playful Kushina said with a bright smile, causing the young girl to bop her head lightly getting a few chuckles from Naruto.

"Right where are my manners! My name is Yuki Haku!" she announced holding her hand out towards the two, which Kushina happily accepts her hand shake.

"Names Uzumaki Kushina and this is my son Naruto." She introduced them to Haku, as she shook hands with the older woman, all the while bashfully shaking hands with Naruto. In turn didn't go unnoticed by Kushina, as the girls posture quickly changed.

"Nice to meet you Haku!" exclaimed Naruto as he looked at the girl's blushing face as well he too then blushed when she said,

"You look adorable with those whiskers…" This promptly had Haku widen her eyes in shocked. Those were supposed to stay in her thoughts, not out in the open all the while watching the way the boy pulled his hand gently away all the while bashfully rub the back of his head.

"Uh...um thanks I guess they do make me look a little chibi right?" He asked with embarrassment behind his voice. Kushina was trying everything to not go all Kawaii on the two children, not even ten minutes in the village and Naruto was already making friends…as well might be catching some affection too him.

Haku nodded weakly trying hard to hide her pink face, though failing at it considering the grey snowy clouds were making them really noticeable, she then looked up at Naruto's mother after she cleared her throat a bit.

"You were going to introduce me too a person?" She playfully said with a teasing smirk, this had Haku blinked her eyes a bit as she stared at the two.

"Oh…OH right, right my hotel…I mean my mother hotels, where he…I mean both of you can stay." She tried to explain only to constantly switch her sentence around, catching herself from not saying Naruto's name but to the both.

Earning even more laugher from Kushina, '_Dear kami was I like that with Minato-kun after he saved my life? Seems like our son has caught your attraction Minato',_ she thought to herself all the while shaking her head, as the two Uzumaki followed the girl.

Well more of Kushina following her as Haku, grabbed Naruto's hand and started pulling him with her. '_Either she is infatuated with Naruto, or just really happy to make some friends. Hmm…I will go with both.'_

With those final thoughts of how Haku is behaving, the trio all stepped inside a tall wooden like building with a sin hanging out in the front. That said Hotel on the sign that is swaying back and forth with the gentle winds, with the snow suddenly falling off of it when the door got shut.

XXX

"Kaa-san I brought some guests!" announced Haku who was still holding onto Naruto's wrists, having the boy become really bashful at this treatment. Nobody really had so much interest into him in the leaf village, and yet this girl who they only met like twenty seconds ago.

Is keeping a very firm and tight grip onto him afraid that if she let go, he would run away? '_Why would she even think I will run away?'_

Hearing her daughter calling her, the mother turned around behind the counter. Placing some of the keys through some slots on a drawer, no doubt about it her daughter had definitely found customers. Especially they were travelers from outside the Land of Waters, so she approached the counter and smiled softly at them.

All the while noticing the way Haku kept a firm grip on the blond boy's wrists, might also give her the hint. She gave them really no choice in the matter of coming here, "Welcome to the Usari Yuki hotel, how I can help you folks?" She asked, as she watched a woman with long red hair walking up to her.

Placing her arms onto the counter, fighting back the growling of her stomach in which had Haku giggling with the way both Uzumaki's stomach growled at the same time. "Would you happen to have a menu for food first?" Kushina bashfully said, making the woman with a tan long sleeve shirt, with a decorative poncho over top of it with a long blue skirt reaching down to her ankles, laughed gently.

"Of course the menus right next to the cash register, Haku dear?" She lean to the right seeing her daughter being fascinated by the blond boy's cheeks, as she hasn't learn about personal space from the look of things, gently stroking her thumbs over them. Causing Naruto to become very uneasy as well blushing from the way she is doing that to him.

"Haku leave the boy alone will ya?" Her mother yelled playfully, seeing that she scared the young girl all the while pulling away from Naruto in her up right standing position with a full on blush.

"Now that I got your attention, how about you show Naruto around the hotel as well prepare some food for our gusts. While me and his mother going to speak with each other", she explained getting Kushina to shift her eyes towards the mother.

Having a good feeling she knew what it is, that she really wanted asked. She then almost let out an aw when Haku agreed too quickly and had Naruto by her hands once again all the while, rushing out to give the boy a quick tour getting Hauk's mother to lower one brow down as well tilting her head.

"I think this is her first time, seeing somebody of her age group in the village?" Kushina mentioned while leaning on the counter, watching the two children heading off towards the back area of the building. This had Usari shaking her head, realizing that might be it as well probably never seeing a boy like him before.

"I'm sure that might be it, as well probably wanting to get too know him better as well." She said playfully getting Kushina to smile brightly, as well remembering telling Naruto about being able to make friends here and already he is!

Though truthfully she wished it was somebody who is the same age as him, not one who is two years older…Considering that someone being two years older is a girl, why does she have a gutsy feeling. That Naruto will have his dad curse of attracting ladies to him.

Oh boy she remember that perverted sage Jiraiya, always using Minato young boy charms to attract the older population of girls around him, saying how he is Minato's grandson just so he can get research for his Icha, Icha series.

"Alright I know you're a ninja from another land, so I will get to the chase." Usari explained while using a small sensory jutsu to make sure that Naruto and Haku were nowhere near them, seeing that the two were already in the kitchen she decided to begin as well pulling out some rice balls for the two mothers to eat.

"Right my son and I notice there is a lot of tension in the air. I am curious what gotten the village in so much fear?" She asked, accepting the rice ball even though she should be worried about poison and the likes from Usari.

But seeing how trusting she was with her daughter with her son is good enough to trust Usari. That and the way she is smiling and giving off a glad like feeling that somebody else has taken notice, was informing Kushina that she isn't the only one who notice.

Sighing and shaking her head she combed her fingers through her jet black hair, "It is because of the recent war that is going on." This almost caused Kushina to choke on her food, all the while whipping her attention at Usari.

Seeing the worried expression on her face as well validated that Naruto and she had arrived at the wrong time. "I'm sorry if I sound rude saying you and Naruto can't stay here." She then raised a hand, seeing that Kushina was going to protest. "It's not your fight, nor will it be your fight. This is Land of waters problem and you have to accept our wishes…"

Kushina can actually on the account it is true, she is from another Elemental nation and she haves no business into getting involve with their problems, she smiled "Your right this isn't my fight." She stated seeing the mother nodded in agreement, only to widen her eyes when Kushina next said, "This is both of our fights; I left my village with my son after witnessing how much hatred and scorn he was receiving with the villagers, teachers and ninja there. That we decided enough was enough and left, to find a better home, a better place to live."

She then sighed out a depressing sigh, "If I knew about the war that is going on here in Kirigakure, I would've waited until Naruto was trained enough to fight…"

Usari blinked her eyes at the story she was telling, the reason for the mother and son to be here. Is because her son was mistreated and scorned!? "If I may ask where exactly did you come from?" She pondered as well became appalled when Kushina told her that her and Naruto, came from the village Hidden in the leaves.

Weren't the village one to promise and accepting of blood lines? Why give her child a hard time in the first place considering how peaceful and prosperous that place was?

"You're thinking why we got treated so badly right?" She asked seeing Usari nodding her head a bit, wanting to know exactly why such a happy boy and a happy mother was force to leave such a village. Kushina was reluctant to actually explain to the woman about what is inside of Naruto.

On the account in any village, Jinchurikii's get shunned or get hated because of what is inside of them. No matter where they are or where they go, the treatment will always be the same within each village. But if she doesn't explain to her their situation, that will cause some trust issues.

'_Sigh Naruto will probably tell Haku sooner or later…so what else I got to lose?'_ She said to herself all the while inhaling a lot air and exhaling it back out with closed eyes. She then open one eye up in worriment when she asked "Do you…do you know about the tailed beasts?"

This had Usari blinked her eyes, that was definitely a dumb question to ask her about. Of course she knows about the beasts, everyone in the ninja world knows about them! That and she heard rumors of the fourth Mizukage might actually have one sealed inside…of…him.

Kushina saw the woman eyes bulge wide, surprised at how quick she picked up onto the hint that it left the mother concerned as well waving her right hand up and down in front of the woman face, wondering if she froze her in time "Usari…you okay?"

"Huh oh, oh fine, fine." She said quickly while shaking her head left and right all the while laughing, "So wait your son have a tailed beast seal inside of him right?" She asked, getting Kushina really, really concerned right now as she nodded her head "Which number?" she asked once more, showing Kushina how much she is curious now.

"…The nine tails?" She waited for the scream and scorned as well from the mother. Yelling at her as well kicking them out, for endangering her customers and her daughter, she waited and waited but haven't heard the woman scream yet. She bravely opened both eyes slowly to see what expression she was wearing?

Only to see that it was that ACTUAL concern for Naruto as well mixed in with relief. "Damn…at first I thought it is because you two had a blood line that they were afraid of. That had you two leaving the village, but he is a Jinchurikii?" she wanted to make sure, with a tilt of her head in a, you are sure fashion.

Seeing the weak nod the mother tsk all the while growling out, "Those bastards just because he have the demon inside of him, doesn't mean they should attack him or scorn him for that reason alone!" She yelled causing Kushina to widen her eyes as well hoping that none of the other customers were hearing this.

She then jumped a bit when Usari slammed her fist onto the counter all the while directing her attention to a woman, wearing blue like dress that were hanging off from under her shoulder blades. Her dark tone orange long hair, reaching all the way to her back as well what appear to be knee mesh stockings on her legs as her red lipsticks on her lips curled up into a smile.

"Can you believe that Mei!" Usari announced the woman's name, making Kushina slapped her hands up to her own face. Shaking her head left and right, thinking she blew it for both her and Naruto, she heard the foot step of what sounded like high heels, stopping right behind her all the while resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I too am appalled for what the Leaf village did to her son. They should know that Jinchurikii's are the ones who are keeping their people and homes alive right now." She said while getting Kushina to pull her hands down gently with blinking eyes, she then turned towards Mei with blinking eyes.

Mei winked at Kushina while moving towards the counter next Usari, with both of them now wearing proud smiles, "You shouldn't be concern about your son here Miss. Our fourth Mizukage himself has a tailed beast inside of him as well."

NOW that is a surprise to hear that the Mizukage having a tailed beast inside of him, "Before we continued I think introductions are in order?" Mei playfully said while moving off from the counter, while Usari nodded her head all the while what appears to be pulling out some headbands from a drawer?

"The name is Mei Terumi, the leader of a rebel group that is being gathered around here in the village and you are?" She introduced herself while resting a hand on her chest then guided the hand around the room.

Showing Kushina where the other rebels were, who were grinning, smiling as well as rolling their shoulders. Not a single fear were on their faces when they heard about Naruto having the nine tailed fox sealed inside of him, but what upset her is the fact they ranged from different ages.

She turned her attention back towards Mei after she asked who she was, all the while shaking her hands with the woman. "Kushina Uzumaki and the blond boy who is with Haku is Naruto Uzumaki." She told them as the two women welcome them to the land of water, only to glare to the next question in a way to respond to her, "What exactly are you… rebellion up against Mei, Usari?"

"The Blood line purge."

XXX

The two children, who left the adults to themselves, were now walking outside of the hotel and into the streets. The reason for this is because Haku wanted to show Naruto something special, and in order to do that. She has too lead him towards a nearby lake, which Naruto happily accepted after eating a good warm meal.

"So Naruto why are you and your mother coming here in Kirigakure?" she asked the blonde boy, making sure to stick close with him at all times. As well sharing body heat with one another, considering he wouldn't probably be use too the cold air.

"…You won't freak out if I tell you?" She could hear the worriment in his voice, indicating that he had a secret that must be frightening? Well it couldn't be bad as her having a blood line? She gave him a reassuring smile while rubbing his back gently, all the while leaning her head forward a bit.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I won't freak out unless you don't freak out from my surprise?" She told him, while blushing with the boy. Considering she added the suffix to his name, getting him to smile bashfully as well sighing out.

"Well…alright, the reason Kaa-san and I are here in Kirigakure is because…well I wasn't really well liked in my village." He started while looking down at the snow, remembering all those hateful glares those many random attacks that befall onto the boy.

Haku saw how depressed he look when he started telling her about how he wasn't liked in the village, then harden her stare with a very mean glare. Hearing how they would attack him, chase him through the village all the while, saying mean things about him.

Even going to the point of trying to kill him many times and he is only seven years old! What really got her furious is when they started calling him demon brat, monster and a demon spawn. She could actually relate in a way.

Ever since the blood line purge had started, everyone in Kirigakure are all afraid of any ninja's who possesses a blood line or Kekkei Gankai, while gathering everyone in that village to hunt them down and kill them.

Haku's mother and her barely escaped where they lived, on the account Haku at sheer pressured were going to watch her own father, her own neighbors coming to kill both her and her mother. Only for the young girl too get the sudden urge and bravery to protect her precious person…Her mother.

The house was covered in nothing but ice spikes, with dead bodies pierced all over the place, with the ice spikes covered in nothing but blood, while only a circular opening was un-touched by the ice. In which had Haku who had her arms out in front of her breathing heavily, with her mother behind her shock beyond belief.

Then wrapped the young girl into her arms, after Haku passed out and fell into her arms from chakra exhaustion. Thus how they wind up here now working at a hotel with the help of Mei Terumi, whom took them in and explain to the mother and daughter of her plans of starting a rebellion against the Mizukage.

"Naruto-kun was there a reason for them attacking you? Did you have a blood line?" The response she got was the boy shaking his head no; he wasn't sure what a blood line will have to do with all of this. But something tells him he would find out sooner or later.

"Now this is where I will ask you not to freak out okay?" He reminded her as they stopped in their tracks, at the lake side where Haku wanted to take him. That is about two minutes away from the village; her focus was all on him as she nodded her head.

He breathed in and clenched his eyes shut all the while saying "It's because I have the nine tailed demon fox sealed inside of me!" He quickly blurted out and turned his head away from the girl. He wasn't sure how things will play out, but if it liked anything back in the leaf village.

She would probably scream in terror and run away from the boy, shouting out monster, monster help me to a nearby adult. With him getting kicked out of the village and being hunted down like a wild animal.

"…Is that it?" She asked with a slight smile, causing Naruto to bulge his eyes open and whip his head at her in complete shock!

"What do you mean 'is that it'!? Don't you understand that I have a monster inside of me!?" He yelled out only to see Haku closing her eyes and smiling even more, she nodded her head in understanding him.

"Yeah I got that but…I don't understand why you will be upset about it?"

"You're kidding right?" Naruto blanched out while hanging his pumped arms down a bit, is she for real? Doesn't she understand the dangers of a tailed demon spirit? "Okay you are weird Haku, how are you not freaking out?" He then straightened up when the girl hummed out while tapping a finger against her cheek.

"Well…let's see, yes I understand why you and your mother will move away. I mean it was the same with me and my mom when we got attacked." She explained laughing at the dumbfounded look he was giving off.

She then nudged her head towards her hands, in which had Naruto raised a confused brow. So indulging he look down at her hands and gasp at the sight he was seeing, a stream of water was moving out from the lake side and started forming on top of her hands as well swirling around like a disc.

"You and I are the same Naruto, well…not the demon spirit portion. But in our lives, we have been nothing but ridicule and treated badly for the gifts we have or how our purpose started out." She explained getting him to look up at her, wondering what she means.

"You weren't far off when you asked your mother, if the town worries were directed at the village. You see…" She then solidifies the water in her hand, changing it into ice as well forming it into a small bracelet. Getting Naruto to be amazed at her powers all the while, concentrating hard at how she was doing it.

'_She's using her chakra to do this…Wait is what she meant by asking if I have a blood line?"_ He pondered as well looking up to her with a smile, causing the girl to bashfully look away with a blush. Seeing the admiration he was giving to her, and it was from her ability to change the water into ice.

"Kirigakure is at war with blood line users, going to each and individual location of the land of waters. To kill them off…" She stated causing Naruto to gape at this information. He then notice how her brown eyes were sad, "My father and our neighbors back in the farm fields…tried to get rid of mother and I…"

"Oh my…I, I'm sorry Haku I." He then blanched out when she stuck her tongue at him, then the two laughed when she said.

"No worries I was able to protect my mother…You see…When you have someone precious that you want to protect, you will gain unimaginable strength and ability to do everything in order to save them. Like the both of us, we have our moms that are precious to us." She then held onto Naruto's right hand, stroking her thumb with his.

Causing him and her to blush as she then placed her forehead onto his, "But you will get even stronger. You know why?" at this she got a shake of his head wondering and curious how he will get stronger? "Because you also have friends to protect as well…even, even me", she finished her sentence while looking into the boy's eyes.

Getting lost in their blue luster that were shining through the snowy white ground beneath them, all the while it was her turn to have her face fully red when he replied back with his fox grin, "Then wouldn't that make you even stronger too Haku-chan? After all like you said, you and I are friends now!" He beamed as the girl felt her heart skipped a few beat, all the while giving a big smile to him.

Of course the moment was suddenly interrupted when they heard an explosion as well the ground beneath them, violently started shaking alerting them to the city as they both gasp and shouted out at once, "KAA-SAN!" before they could move though, a child appeared in front of them.

Wearing what looks like a light grey shirt that was hanging off from his shoulders a bit, with snow white hair that reaches just above his neck. With long black sleeve pants and black slippers, all the while causing Haku and Naruto too shudder when suddenly bones started sticking out from his body.

"Do the both of you live here as Kiri residence?" He asked them while pointing his arm towards them, Naruto got in front of Haku causing the girl to blink at him. She was still new to this emotion she was feeling as well the one Naruto was radiating, but one thing for sure. It was that of wanting to protect her, as well her with him as she too harden her stare.

"If we say yes what are you going to do Mr. Bone Jackal!?" Naruto taunted out, causing the boy in front of him too leer and started forming what appear to be a bone sword from his wrist, glaring hard at the blonde boy and black hair girl in front of him.

"I'm here to exterminate the both of you for killing of my clan. My name is Kimmimaro Kaguya, but you won't live long enough to remember it." With that he charged forward towards the two with incredible speed.

Naruto and Haku manage to move out of the way in time, by jumping separately giving Kimmimaro a disadvantage with two opponents. Naruto gliding his hands and feet on the ground, yelled out towards the boy, "Why must you eliminate the people here!"

"I will humor you for your ignorance it is because the people of Kirigakure attacked my clan and killed my people…my mother was lost to me because of their destructive abuse. Now if there are no more questions, I must kill the both of you." He announced as he grew another sword bone from his other wrist.

Naruto and Haku, having no weapons on hand knew that they will have to somehow, someway get through to this boy head. That they are not his enemies as well hopefully they will be able to keep up with his fighting style.

XXX

Kushina, Mei and Usari all ran out from the hotel building, seeing multiple fires and destruction going on with paper bombs exploding here and there as well shower of arrows coming from the distance as they were coming directly towards the residence.

"Water style: Water wall!" shouted Mei as she ran in front of twenty civilians who were fleeing, as she breathed in some air into her mouth all the while spitting out a huge amount of chakra infused water, that hit the ground hard. All the while shooting straight up into the air, like a giant tidal wave as it curve at the top absorbing all the fire arrows into the jutsu.

"Ice style: Icicle protection jutsu!" shouted Usari next as she slammed her hands together and placed them onto the snowy ground which then underneath the woman, the snow started forming together and rose her up high into the air, as she made a huge ice like wall to protect everyone from Kunai's that were hitting up against the jutsu.

Kushina was amazed at the two skills that she almost got hit by one of the arrows, though in time she retaliated by using her chakra chains to shoot up from the ground and blocked the arrow from making contact with her as she then threw it into the ground. Glaring hard at the outskirts of town where battle cries were being heard.

"Show them all the strength of the Kaguya clan! Let them all perish with in your swords. Let the steel bathed with their blood dripping down from your sword tip. Show them all that when you mess with one of our people, you mess with them all!" shouted a man at the top of the mountain road as well having a very deranged look in his eyes.

Had his troops running down the very same road towards where the here Kunoichi are, as they were preparing themselves for a fight that will determine the strength of the rebels. Though the two mothers were about to attack with long distance jutsu, only to look above them in panic.

'_Shit!"_

_'Won't be able to dodge in time!?' _The two of them thought inside their head, as they didn't notice some of them were hiding underground and getting the jump on them, by appearing right above them. Right before they could strike down Usari and Kushina, the two of them gape at what looked like bone projectiles piercing straight through the enemy.

All the while continuing through them and out from their backs, causing the bloody bodies to fall straight down to the ground. Not sure who saved them, the two mothers looked at the direction of the hotel room all the while widen them at what they saw.

It was a woman, standing there with long white hair that was blowing harshly with the cold night air. Her teal eyes glaring and promising of death doors to anyone who will harm the people here, her attire while that of a misty design blue robe, with long sleeve blue latex pants reaching down to her ankles.

But what really distinct about her is the bones that were surrounding her body. With her hand outstretched with her fingers poise as if they threw those bone like projectiles, she like the rest of the rebellion also have a blood line, a very rare blood line to be seen this day.

"I will not let you harm these people anymore from your petty revenge!" She shouted and charged forward with anger behind her eyes. Tired of her clan going out and killing the innocent lives that were in this nation, they were just adding fuel to the fire even more and proven.

Too the entire Land of Water how frightful ninja's and people are with the blood lines. With the approaching clan that had bloodlust in their eyes, ready to slaughter everyone there with their weapons and use of putting fear into the nearby villages.

Kushina and the rebels are up against slight uneven odds, with fifty Kaguya clan members in their brackets, to their fifteen in the rebellion group. All the while Naruto and Haku entering their own fight against Kimmimaro, the boy who has the same bone Kekkei Gankai as that woman, with no real training in combat will the two children be able to get through the boy's head of the wrong he is doing?

As well will the rebels becoming victorious? Ever so slowly, 'he' watches from afar to see the strengths and beliefs these people have for when they come and confront him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hey everyone chapter five is now finish XD I had a tough decision if this will be a fight chapter or not with Haku, Naruto and Kimmimaro. But decided against it on the account it wouldn't make sense for them to suddenly be up and battling against a kid, who is way more experience than they are. As well that Naruto and Haku haven't gotten any training in the fighting department, so I went with this idea instead : ) So hope you all enjoy and have fun!  
**

**Though I do want to say one thing that just occur too me? Have anyone notice that Kimmimaro, Haku AND Naruto all share a similar life to one another and can really relate to each other on that aspect? Naruto being hated and shun in the village for having the nine tails inside of him, Haku and Kimmimaro being hunted down as well their clans getting killed, for having blood lines in their systems. Both lived lonely lives at the age of seven and eight. I never realize how much the three had in common with each other that it is scary XD  
**

**The next chapter will have fighting in it, though it will switch over to the Leaf village. I want to start pushing forward with the Uchiha massacre plans as well continuing showing how much Hinata improved from chapter 3 ^^ So enjoy!  
**

**XXX**

**Chapter 5: How the three are connected!**

The boy charged forward to once again to strike down both Naruto and Haku, with his fast movements almost cost them their lives, as he leapt up into the air and came hurdling down with a pinwheel kick. Using the bones that were in his toes, as well extending them out in hopes that he will be able to stab either Haku or Naruto straight into one of their shoulder blades during his downward kick.

Naruto who was the closest manage to hop backwards from the boy's descent, all the while getting pushed back from the small whiplash of the powerful kick creating a minor crater in the ground. Swiping his arm away from his face, Naruto glared out at the Kaguya child.

'_That attack would've killed me if I didn't get out of the way! How are we supposed to beat somebody of his magnitude?'_ Naruto thought to himself all the while trying his best to stand back up, only to be on the defensive again by rolling to the right and once more, from Kimmimaro getting back on his feet and attacking once more.

Haku, who recovered from her slight shock state, shook her head and growled out. "Leave Naruto-kun alone he did nothing to you!" She shouted as she concentrated her chakra, to form and combine all of the snow around her into water and started, with no precise aim or control over her attacks.

While doing so she started sending the bubble of waters at Kimmimaro as well she isn't succeeding at all with any of her strikes. Kimmimaro who looked over towards the girl as well seeing that she was manipulating water had the boy. Just standing there watching how poor her control were.

"You lack training for your blood line, even though you are a kiri residence as well having a Kekkei Gankai. I shall not let you live." He explained then went after her next, considering the blond boy would just be a waste of time killing.

Seeing him coming at her with incredible speed, she then at the last moment gritted her teeth all the while slamming her foot hard into the ground, causing a water geyser to erupt underneath Kimmimaro. Sending the boy flying up into the air all the while he is recovering in the air by couple feet from her and Naruto.

Once he landed back to the ground, he whipped his head up and saw the two of them running towards the forest. "No matter where you will go, it will all end up the same with your defeat." He announced while bringing a hand in front of his face, stretching the bone out further from his wrist.

XXX

Naruto and Haku ran far deep into the woods much as possible, all the while trying their best not to leave any trails that would direct the weird bone kid to their location, "What the hell is wrong with that kid? Why does he want to kill us so badly!?" shouted Naruto as he was trying to keep up with Haku, who has a firm grip on his hand.

"Naruto remember when I said that anyone who has a blood line is being hunted?" She asked while moving her head to face him, as well seeing harden his look at realizing it. "I think when he lost his mother from the villagers during their rampage, maybe…" She then stopped in her tracks with Naruto doing the same.

Both breathing heavily as well regaining their wits again, after all they got jumped by the boy and nearly lost their lives if their instincts didn't kicked in right there and then. "You think that he is killing any Kiri natives that had part of the killing of his mother?" Naruto asked, lifting his head up at Haku who had her head leaning back.

"Yeah…Though getting revenge is never the way to go. It just makes you go blind and always leaving you empty, from what my mother explained to me." She stated while Naruto nodded his head, his mother too explained about how revenge will never satisfied a person need.

After getting their revenge, they will always wanting to get more. "Meh wish the bastards in my village could understand that truth…" He muttered getting a little giggle from Haku. Despite the situation they were in as well having a lost and confused boy, wanting to kill them.

Naruto has somehow got her to still laugh, even in the face of danger no less. "So any ideas of how we should take him?" Haku asked after getting her breathing under control as well, shifting her eyes every so often.

The blond boy hummed out in thought, he can definitely tell Kimmimaro will arrive soon if his speed were to go by anything. He is very well trained in Taijutsu though he wasn't sure about his Ninjutsu…If he doesn't have any jutsu in his disposal, than Haku and he will stand a slight chance.

It's just that freaky thing he does with his bones that worries Naruto, "Unless you know anything about the Kaguru clan Haku, then I have no idea." He said with raised arms all the while blushing bashfully at the way she laughed.

"Kaguya clan Naruto", she reminded him with her hand up to her mouth "Either than the name no…From the looks of it though he can apparently use his bones as weapons." She then shivered with her arms crossing, "I don't know how that is not hurting him."

True to what she is saying, Naruto also doesn't know why that wasn't injuring the boy. He looked up in thought all the while trying to figure out what they should do… '_My Taijutsu is nowhere in his level, as my mom would describe I have the strength of an infant. I have no jutsu besides transformation and subsatution…' _He thought to himself all the while trying to judge Haku's skills.

From feeling and seeing from her posture, she has no training what so ever. Nor was she taught how to fight yet and he couldn't blame her. Her mother would probably didn't want her daughter to get caught again like last time and risk getting run out of town again.

Seeing the way he was analyzing her had the girl a little uneasy, though since he is a trainee ninja. He is probably trying to figure out her skill level, "Haku have you had any form of…well fighting?" He asked while tilting his head.

Before she could answer him, the two of them turn their entire body around all the while Naruto diving into Haku. After landing into the ground, they looked towards the spot and saw what looked like finger bones crashing into the ground where they were standing, with Naruto on top of Haku and her underneath facing where the attack landed and then towards the direction it came from.

There they saw Kimmimaro landing on top of a tree branch, staring down at the two children. '_Okay…I have to admit, that was impressive how they both sensed my attacks coming? Even though their posture tells me they have little to no training…Are they sensor ninja?' _ Kimmimaro said to himself all the while resting his outstretched arm down.

"I'm impressed that you two dodge that…Even though you are not ninja's, you shouldn't leave your guard down in the face of the enemy." He belittled them as the two blinked their eyes as well staring one another, only to quickly get out from their little predicament and back onto their feet with red faces.

This caused Kimmimaro raise an eyebrow, whoever these two are…they were definitely not behaving like ninja's should. "Commoners pretending to be a ninja…should be a shame and die…" This brought Naruto into a slight growl.

He thrust his arm out forward with the pointer facing at Kimmimaro, "Shut the hell up what right do you have in saying who can or cannot be ninja's!" He yelled out as well slashing his arm down to his sides. "From what I have been told from my Kaa-chan, that even people who can't use their chakra or learn any Ninjutsu can still be one!"

This made Kimmimaro leer hard, how dare he bring his mother into this conversation. She wasn't in this fight as well doesn't know what he himself is going through, "To be a ninja you don't have to be born with the skills or have huge amount of chakra in your body or blood lines!" Naruto continued as well hardening his glare, getting Haku to stare at the boy as well how protective he was on the subject.

"All it takes is the matter of not giving up, always doing the best you can and learning the ways of how to be one! Commoner or not, they like the rest of us have the right in their choice on the matter. Not from you…YOU HYPOCRIT!" the boy shouted all the while feeling one of the finger bones passing by his cheeks.

Cutting it ever so slightly that it drew blood from his face, causing Haku to become a little bit concern of his safety, but yet find that she is walking up next to the boy with her own glare. What he just said to this kid… Had her thinking what he just announced was the same in this purge!

Who get too decide on rather or not that Ninja's and normal people who awaken their blood lines, should go into hiding in fear that they will be killed? It is like killing a newborn that was just brought into this world by a loving mother.

Only to be told that the two of them have to be killed, for having a Kekkei Gankai! The results would be for the mother and or father to retaliate back as well saying, what rights they have to tell them that. But it wouldn't be the same for commoners who married ninja clan members on the account they wouldn't know.

If their child got the genes for said blood line, and when they do find out years later during the time of other fearing of them, they would be force to go into hiding from the outside world never to be seen again.

One thing for sure this kid had no right to say that her and Naruto couldn't be ninjas, "Naruto-kun is right what business do you have on this matter? To your eyes on the situation we are in right now, we may not look like ninja's to you right now and can't do anything to defend ourselves because we haven't been taught yet!"

"Shut the hell up!" Kimmimaro screamed firing another wave of bone projectiles towards the two, only for the two not moving from their spots as the attacks completely missed them.

"No I won't shut up, how is this any fare for the people living here? What about the innocent children who are like only four and five year old!?" she pressed on while moving forward, knowing the risk factor she is taking. There will be no way she will back down now though, what Naruto said earlier had her regain her resolve.

"They deserve to feel our pain, our suffering." He countered as his anger was rising and rising, he is starting to get ticked off at the two of them, he wanted to kill them and gut their insides out but his body…Just won't move!

"Your clan sufferings or are you referring to yourself!" Naruto added while gritting his teeth, "You are killing innocent lives just because you lost your mother?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He screamed while clutching his head with both hands, bending forward trying to ignore what the blonde boy is saying. "What do you know huh!? You know nothing of what I went through! You two…you two still have your PARENTS!" He shouted one more time, all the while firing more of his finger bones towards Naruto.

He didn't flinch at all, holding on to his glare towards Kimmimaro just listening to the whistling of his attacks going by him, '_What does he know, what does he know!'_ He kept thinking over and over all the while breathing heavily after stopping his barrage of attacks.

"You…are pathetic right now you know that?" Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone, causing Kimmimaro to widen his eyes. "You think you are the only one suffering right? Everything got taken away from you is that it!" Naruto pressed on as he gritted his teeth.

His cerulean eyes were showing how much he was angry at the boy, but he too was sympathizing with him. He wasn't sure how he lived but if he were to go on a guess, it wasn't a life that he deserved as a kid, He and Haku blinked their eyes when they saw Kimmimaro chuckling dark.

"You really think that there is somebody out there who had it worst?!" He shouted while swinging his arms. "They didn't have to live in a cave; they didn't have to live lock inside a cage! They didn't have any one to care for, to comfort them or trying to please their clan for the rights they are bringing to this land!" He continued as then the three children looked back towards the village.

Hearing another explosion happening as well another rumble in the ground, this made Naruto whip his head up at Kimmimaro all the while thrusting his hands towards the village, "You think this is right!? YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THIS IS JUSTICE! I sure as hell don't know what kind of family you live with but for once, how about you think what your mother will say!" He shouted causing Kimmimaro to widen his eyes.

"Would she be accepting this would she!? Tell me Kimmimaro, would your own mother want you to go around killing innocent…No, little children and take their family away from them!?" He continued getting Kimmimaro to slowly turn his head at the blond kid.

He looked into his eyes, for all that is worth he looked to see what he is saying is a lie or a truth. He then looked over towards Haku, who was in the same disposition as Naruto. They were both telling the truth…They were raising questions of would his mother be happy about this.

"…But…" he started while looking down a bit as well continuing getting scolded by Naruto.

"No but's that is just a poor excuse of trying to run away from what you have done wrong!" Naruto stated while hanging his arms forward with open palms, "Do you even know exactly how your mother died!?"

At this response the white hair boy couldn't think of anything to say, all he was told from his father that the people in Kiri killed his mother. With no exact details or whereabouts of her location, just that and as a young boy…It is obligated for the children to listen and believe what their parents are saying.

"Kimmimaro…" This time Haku spoke up, with her glare at the boy. Sensing confusion running through his facial features as Naruto speech and talking over things with him were finally getting through to the boy. "I lost my father because of this purge…But unlike you, he was a part of it and wanted to kill both I and my mother after seeing me manipulate water."

"I don't know what that would entail to you, but even those who you think are trusting…even to your own parents. Might turn their backs on you with a worried glance", she paused a bit to let the information in, seeing that she got his attention. She continued on "We were run out of town and ended up here, hoping to find some place to refuge in without any worried…I can't tell you how many sad faces I see in there…" She lowered her gaze down.

Images of families and relative losing their love ones and close friends from the purge were going through her head. So many sad faces as well concern in their eyes of wondering if this war will ever end.

"You…" Kimmimaro was going to retort only for Naruto to interrupt him, the young boy despite what the two were saying. Still believe in what his father said and will kill anyone for the death of his mother, but…he was also questioning if this was fair to the people who weren't involve in the killing?

Even hearing how children will be just like him, took a hard blow to the boy's heart. No, he wouldn't believe them not now, not ever they are probably saying things like this to lower his guard. Trying to get into his head as well when the moment is right, they will strike him down when his guards not up.

'_Ninja's or not, they won't kill me that easily. They are impressive for almost getting me to believe them.'_ He thought while having his left arm behind his back, concealing it with all of his left arm bone, forming it into a giant sword.

"I don't know if this will mean anything Kimmimaro, but I too am just like you." Naruto stated after a long pause, causing the boy to raise an eyebrow. Then his eyes started shaking from what Naruto is giving out and that was true sadness.

"I was never liked in my village, no one cared for me, took a second glance at me. Always calling me demon, a monster and a freak." Stated Naruto who had his eyes half open "Every day in my life no matter what happens. Like you and Haku, the only safe haven I had was my home…" He then looked up at Kimmimaro.

"I lost my parent's during when the nine tailed fox attacked the leaf village. I thought to myself every year as I grow older an older, wondering where they were or that they even loved me." He gritted his teeth all the while clutching his hand onto his coat. Haku to blink her eyes at him with concern as well wants to comfort him.

"I always had thoughts of killing myself, getting my revenge. Wanting to run away and flee from the village…There was so much I wanted to do too them, that I would have been considered a monster." He continued.

XXX

"Not far off to the city Mizukage." Announced a gruff voice belonging to a very tall man who is carrying a Giant sword behind his back, with black like grey sleeves shirt and long sleeve grey pants that reaches to his ankles, while wearing grey gloves that reaches just about shoulder length in his arms. His face covered in bandages, had his black eyes shifting towards the Mizukage Yagura.

Who was tired and worn out from breaking out of a terrible Genjutsu, that a masked figured had used on him. If it wasn't for the three tails Isobu for breaking him out of it, the Kage would not know what would happen if he was kept under the spell.

But from the look of things, he had messed up big time. He was informed by the person who is carrying him through the forest. Explained to him that a purge was going on in the Land of Waters, where everyone is going around hunting down those who have blood lines.

"This…is my fault, if I knew his intensions before inviting him. I would've had him killed on the spot, for telling me that his offer would make the land of waters better…" Yagura belittled himself as he was trying to keep his traction on his feet.

It took almost all of his and Isobu's chakra to break free of that Genjutsu and left the two of them very weak. He heard the man next to him chuckle lightly while shaking his head left and right, "You thought you were doing the land a favor Mizukage, with that kind of offer I doubt anyone would be accepting."

"If you say so Zabuza…but still all those people who are losing their lives and too make it even worst and from the sounds of it? I had angered the lethal and deadly of all clans, the Kaguya clan." He explained as the two kept walking and walking through the forest.

Hearing nearby explosion and battle cries not far from their positions, getting the two men to growl on the inside "Seems like they found yet another village to attack, damn that man. He is one crazy fruit loop." Zabuza stated as he got a small chuckle from the fourth Mizukage.

Before they got closer to the town as well helping them out with anything they needed. They started hearing what sounded like children interacting with one another and from the sounds of it. It was voice of reasoning and trying to convince the person they are being attack is wrong.

"Wait Zabuza go towards those children, I will not stand watching children die in this war." Yagura announced as Zabuza nodded and head towards the voices.

The volume gotten louder and louder as they were approaching them, hearing what sounded like a child was indeed lost and confused over his decision as well that getting his revenge for his mother death. Wouldn't let her soul put to rest, knowing that her only son is going around killing people.

When the two men got close enough too spectated the situation, they saw the three children one belonging to the Kaguya clan, the other one belonging to the Yuki clan. While the last one who is not native to the land earned a raised eyebrow from Yagura.

The two men waited behind couple of trees, watching how things will turn out. All the while listening in on what the blond boy was announcing too the Kaguya child, saying how in his village he would always get attack every direction he will go, as well being called names like Demon brat, monster or freak.

"_A Jinchurikii…I didn't expect to see another one in these lands and from the look of it. He is from the land of fire."_ The Mizukage whispered too Zabuza, as the tall man nodded his head. The clothing was definitely one to be found in the Leaf Village, though it brings up one question? Did he come here alone or with somebody who does care for his safety?

XXX

"But I didn't lash out or have thoughts of killing them, cause if I did? Then that would just prove to them what they see in me." Naruto continued while breathing out a heavy sigh, "Seven years of my life have I been hunted down, getting chase as well being brutally beaten to the point where no child should even survive!"

He then glared up at him, "Even though that happen to me, I still kept a high head because there were still people in the village who truly cared for me and they were my friends." He then tightened his hands, "They gave me hope, and they are the ones who gave me a purpose of still living. If I were to give up my life right there and then, not only will I be hurting people that deserved it, but I too will still hurt the ones who do care for me!"

He gritted his teeth a bit then softened his gaze. "Then that is when my mother showed up, in the nick of time before the village could lay a hand on me. I pray every day that my mother will come to rescue me…and she did."

'_He says he has no family, but his mother appeared after seven years? Also the reason he didn't attack his village, despite wanting to die or getting beating by the village. He still pressed onwards knowing that it will just get harder and harder…'_ Kimmimaro truly thought to himself and how similar his and Naruto's life were, hell even the girl next to him Haku. Shared the same life as well, both mother and daughter were afraid that they will get chased out, hunted down just for having blood line.

But unlike the two of them, he doesn't have a mother that will come to his rescue. He doesn't have a loving father who will be there for him; he is alone in this world. Much their lives are similar they were not one of the same. Naruto, Haku and him were all considered monster and freaks, but what different them and him, he was raise and taught how to be just like a monster.

"So please stop this Kimmimaro! You know this isn't right and that what your father is telling you is a bunch of lies!" Naruto pleaded out at the end with all his heart, he didn't want to explain to Kimmimaro just yet about the Kyuubi.

He just wanted the boy too know how much all their lives were similar, hell after giving that speech. He thought it over as well the canniness between the three of them are practically the same! Just with different situations and life styles they had been raise too.

Kimmimaro stares…He wanted to believe what the boy is telling him is the truth; this blond ninja did get through to him. But there were no proof that what his clan is doing is wrong they were bringing out justice to those who had them in hiding, who killed his mother. Who wants to hunt them down and kill them all!

"I…wish to believe you Naruto, but there is one thing you should know about the ninja life!" He shouted all the while dashing straight off the tree branched, arching his bone arm back as Naruto staggered back and saw Haku in blinding speed guarding in front of him with gritted teeth.

Wanting to take the killing blow for him, "I do not have friends, nor will I ever need them! Let's see you put your resolve when you lose someone who is close!" He shouted as he yelled out with his arm moving forward, as Haku is prepared to die and protect Naruto.

Only for the blond boy switching their places with his back turn and eyes clench shut, waiting for the inevitable death to pierce probably through the both of them, "DIE KIRI SCUM!" was the last shout he gave as Naruto and Haku knew they wouldn't be able to dodge in time and hugged tighter to each other for their doom.

"I have seen enough!" shouted a male voice as well a quick blur jumped out from the woods. All the while a loud clang could be alerting all the children there to widen their eyes as well witnessing a giant like sword blocking and deflecting the tough as nails bones.

With a grunt as well pushing Kimmimaro off his sword a bit, Zabuza quickly spun around and kicked the boy's stomach hard that sent him hurdling backwards and slammed right into a tree, making him gasp out large breath of air and collapse too the snowy ground, coughing and breathing hard.

Zabuza with his foot still extend, stood back onto his two feet as well facing towards Naruto and Haku. Having them blinking his eyes up at the man, who placed the broadsword over his shoulder and just bluntly asked "Hey kids…ya dead?"

Earning Naruto to get angry and shouted "YOU COULD'VE JUST ASK US IF WE ARE ALRIGHT INSTEAD OF INSISTING WE ARE DEAD!" shouted the boy as Haku open her eyes slowly and then up towards the man, then face turned slightly purple, knowing who is exactly it is that Naruto is shouting at!

"I mean Kami sake! Who goes and does that while asking if the person in question is dead!" Naruto kept shouting while glaring up at the man all the while feeling a tugged on his arm from Haku, he turned his attention towards her ignoring the close distances their face were "What?" he asked lightly.

"Naru-Naruto-kun that's…That's Zabuza one of the seven swordsman of the mist village!" She blurted out between each shake of her voice. Getting Zabuza to lower his eyes half way, while behind his bandage a smile is forming liking this blond brats guts to speak up to him like that.

"Is that a bad thing?" Naruto asked with blinking eyes, making Haku to stare at him a bit. Then she remembered about his treatment in the village as well probably not knowing who the seven swordsmen are.

"In a sense yes…cause he is a deadly missing ninja." She stated back while fighting the blush on her face finally realizing the close proximity the two were though both looked back up at Zabuza who turn his attention behind him.

"Hey Mizukage I like this gaki, got guts to stand up too somebody of my stature." He shouted towards the man who was walking closer too Kimmimaro, as the boy was just curled up against the tree branch. Confuse with his emotions as well the words Naruto spoke of how all three were a like.

He then looked up at Yagura, as the man was smiling down at him with sadness, "Why are you sad…shouldn't you be happy to kill somebody like me." He sneered at the end while glaring at the man. The Mizukage knelt down in front of the boy and saw him closing his eyes ready for his judgment.

Only that it never came and felt a comforting hand on his head lightly ruffling his hair, "Now why would I kill a child, who is confuse and lost his way?" He explained while smiling at Kimmimaro, causing the boy to sniffle a bit as well blinking his eyes.

"Kimmimaro was it? What that boy says is true…" He then raised one finger to keep the boy silent, letting him now he is talking. "I sure don't know what you are going through, or what made you start killing people in Kiri. But I have a hunch I have a good idea what it is…"

"…I was told by my father, that the people have murdered my mother." He explained feeling the man getting him to stand up as well dusting off the snow that was on his shoulder and head. "He said that you had issue out that all blood line users should be perished and die for their crimes of revolting?"

This made the Mizukage to breath in a lot of air and then exhaled it back out, he nodded his head to confirm what Kimmimaro heard was true, but this didn't made Kimmimaro shocked. What he did was study really hard on the Mizukage and what he saw is both the truth that he did, but the feeling of it wasn't him?

"Lord Mizukage if I may ask…Did you really order all of us to be murder?" This time Haku politely asked him as her and Naruto finally got up from their spot and carefully walked on over towards the man with Zabuza right behind them.

"Yes and no…A man came up to me with an offer that I couldn't refuse. He told me that with his offer it would make Kiri a better place to live in, as well being equal to the military power of that in Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning." He explained all the while standing up from his spot, walking a few feet away from the three children.

Seeing fire in the distance of where the attack is taking place, "He tricked me and used a powerful Genjutsu to mess with my mind and having me issue a command, to eliminate all blood line users." He stated while glaring hard at the scene in front of him.

Getting Haku and Naruto to become worried for their parent's safety, even though they are ninjas, who knows how many numbers they are facing as Mizukage looked down at the two with worried eyes all the while placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"The reason why the man was using Genjutsu on me is because…he wanted to gain something that is inside of me." This caused Naruto to whip his head up at the Mizukage with a surprise look in his eyes. He didn't know that the Mizukage have a tailed beast inside of him like he does with the nine tails.

'_Wait the man wanted to get the demon spirit inside of him…That sounds like!?'_

He then fully turned his attention toward the Mizukage with both hands balled up, "Mizukage did this guy wears an orange mask!?" He asked causing him and Zabuza to look at one another, wondering if he had encounter him before so nodding to his question, had confirm their suspicion as Naruto growled out.

"That is the same bastard who went after my mom seven years ago! I think he is using this opportunity in order for people to be focus on the purge, than him getting his hands on the demon spirit inside of you!"

This alerted Mizukage as he turn his head forward and gritted his teeth, "You might be onto something kid! No…you ARE right, that is exactly what he plans to do!" He announced getting Zabuza to growl and rested his hand on the swords hilt.

The Mizukage turn his attention at Haku, Naruto and Kimmimaro who were now standing side by side. "You three listen to me and listen well, that masked man is not a force to reckon with. If anything I think he is planning to gather all nine demon spirits." He explained, getting all three to harden their stares.

"_Hey you alright Kimmimaro, you seem…okay about this?"_ Naruto whispered out while leaning over towards the white hair boy, who shifted his gaze at him with a small smile.

_"Remind me to thank you after this Naruto I…was in a dark place. Now knowing the cause for my mother death wasn't the decision of the Mizukage or the villagers. All the while thinking of what you said earlier, how you, Haku and I all share the same lives?" _ He pause a bit as he got Haku to lean forward to listen in with their conversation.

"_I believe you are right in saying that I shouldn't do this and think of what my mother will say to me if she did know what I have done. You told me how you didn't have a mother for seven years, made me realize that I aint the only one who is suffering."_

He then bowed at the two with both of his eyes close, "I wish to apologize to the both of you for my behavior and that you are right!" He then raised his head with a stern look, "What my clan is doing isn't justice! It is mass killings; they are not doing it for the rights or justice for others. But only to themselves, as the Kaguya clan is a clan that wants nothing but fight to prove their strength."

The Mizukage watched in amazement how a child, who doesn't live in Kiri, has managed to change so much out of this boy. Sure there still doubts in the young ones mind, but with the right friends and those he can relate too…Will be able to steer him in the right direction. "So if it is alright with you and Mizukage…That I can join you in stopping my clan and saving the village?"

"I have no problem with that right Haku!" Naruto beamed, getting the girl to grin brightly and smiled. "Although Eheh Haku and I can't really fight", stated the boy with slight chuckles as he rubbed the back of his head towards the man.

"No need Naruto-san and Haku-san. Something tells me your parents are doing okay, but we should get going just in case 'he' shows up you coming along Zabuza!?" Mizukage asked while throwing his hat a side, so this way it won't get in the way when he is needed to fight.

"And what miss out on the fun? Of course I am." He stated while tapping his sword against his shoulder as the group headed out towards the village.

Though there is a couple things that confused Kimmimaro and knows asking now would be good right now, "Naruto?" He asked getting the boy to turn his attention towards him with blinking eyes, "When you said you were treated like a monster in your village…Are you the same as Mizukage?" he saw the boy hesitated to answer him, he shifted his blue eyes left and right a bit all the while giving a firm nod.

"So that means that masked man will be after you then?" He growled out as well staring forward, only for him and the group to stop when Naruto froze in place with wide eyes, causing everyone to look at him as Haku ran back to him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" She asked, she watched as the boy looked at her and then to the Mizukage.

"I don't know if he knows that I have the nine tails in me or not, but…HE MIGHT BE GOING AFTER MY MOTHER!" He shouted as well causing everyone to grit their teeth as well following right behind the Mizukage as he started sprinting again.

"Then if my hunch is correct, he is within somewhere during the attack! Waiting the right moment to jump in and capturing Naruto-san mother, come on we have no time to lose!" He shouted out getting everyone to follow them.

Figuring out the meaning behind the attack as well the Masked Man's plans, the groups are in a rush against time.

Not knowing if they will make it in time or not, as 'He' is now approaching to the scene of the defending village waiting for the right time to separate Kushina from the others, as 'he' knows the old saying 'like moth to a flame.' Her loving son will fall for the light and show himself towards the man. Will son and mother come out of this ordeal?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! phew...sorry for the long wait, this was pretty big update I made for Chapter 6. So I am a little tuckered out. So it is pretty big chapter, so I hope you all enjoy the chapter as well the next one will have Kushina vs. the Masked man/Tobi. As well to inform everyone that NYCDman gave a great suggestion for an arc : ) All the while giving me a good chance to work on Kimimaro, Naruto, Haku and Zabuza for future chapters XD Enjoy!  
**

**XXX**

**Chapter 6: The Uchiha Massacre operation! Hinata's progress Part 2! Rise against the Kaguya clan!**

Early morning way before the fight with the Kaguya clan that is happening in Kirigakure, a meeting back at the leaf village was taking place, a meeting that will decide the fate of Konoha and the Uchiha's. The old war hawk is in a private meeting with the head clan Fukaku.

Dealings and trying to find a way that the two will be in an agreement, that the coup with the Uchiha clan would be stop. Although such a thing like this will usually come with a very big and heavy price to bear, that my friends is never a good idea to have.

Watching and waiting to see what the war hawk wanted, all the while being summoned here alone. Had gave the head Uchiha a good idea, that only Danzou knows about the coup that is going to be happening tomorrow and had called him in probably in an agreement to stop it from happening.

Of course Fukaku would want anything to stop the coup, but not without having the Uchiha's their rights and freedom once again to be able to walk among the village, without the need of constant eyes on them, or being threatened of how their past conflictions with the Leaf village had cost trust issues.

Sure it wasn't really happening much to the younger generation like Sasuke, but the young generation after being of age will learn about their clan history and how they were stripped of their ability to walk in and out their Clan compound.

"Better start talking Danzou; I am a very busy man as well my sons class graduation is happening later in the afternoon." Fukaku spoke out all the while taking a sip from his glass water, watching the way the war hawk nodded his head with a couple of folders in front of him.

"I am a man of my word Fukaku; this discussion won't be long as well the negotiations. You will still have plenty of time to be able to watch Sasuke graduate in school. Until then I want to look over these files and then will hand it over to you." He explained as Fukaku nodded his head.

Danzou much of a crafty man he is, does keep his word too others when it is needed. Although the curiosity was eating him at what these folders contain? Do they have something to do with the negotiations that were about to take place between him and Danzou?

After couple minutes went by and true to his words yet again! The war hawk slide the folders down to the Uchiha head as he thanked him and pulled them in front of him, opening up the contents that they will probably hold.

"I can understand that in the past, the Uchiha have a nasty history between the Senju clan. From a certain man who demanded respect and control over the leaf village in the past." He started explaining while folding his hands together as well underneath his chin.

Watching the black hair man looking through the contents, with a few scowling looks as well raising of his eyebrows. "Ever since then and the victory over the Uchiha, they have lost their rights and respects towards the Leaf village. All the while being undermined into nothing but the police force despite being the same absolute strength as those with the Senju clan?"

Fukaku shifted his right eye towards the man, ever slightly moving his lips in a way he is correct. This war hawk had dug really deep into his homework that definitely has proven he knows about the coup. Now the only question is what does he want in return for stopping them?

He closed the folders and figured he will ask bluntly, instead of looking through a bunch of useless facts and data of his ninja clan. The man knows what he wanted, so why bother going through a stat folder of the Uchiha clan?

"Alright Danzou enough games, I don't need to go through the stats of my clan members. On the account it will just be a waste of time as well knowing, you have already guessed what you want." He announced with a sharp tone as well glaring right at the war hawk.

Who in returned chuckle lightly with his head shaking left and right, "Always to the point aren't you Fukaku? Very well", he stated while leaning back against his chair waving an arm up as one of his root Anbu appeared next to him with another folder.

"A boy who works as one of the Anbu black ops, Shisui Uchiha?" he paused a bit, so he can see if Fukaku knows about him and got the response he wanted by nodding his head. "Well I have dug and research all of the potential ninja's in this village and something about his skills had sparked my interest."

"If you want him to work for Root, then forget it. I am no fool when it comes to what you do with them, especially the curse mark seals you place on their tongues." Fukaku accused while sighing out. He knew the man was still working under Sarutobi's nose, but won't do anything about it.

Considering the Root Anbu does manage to take care of unfinished and forgotten things that regular Anbu might over seen. That is why Itachi and Shisui works for the group along with a few Hyuuga's, so this way if they did miss anything the two clan group will be able to pick them up.

"Oh no my dear man, I will never do that with the Hokage's anbu members. That is basically calling your own death wish." Danzou retorted with a scratch of his nose, knowing that if he did that Sarutobi will catch him in the act.

All the while having the proof he needed that he kidnapped a fellow leaf ninja and brainwashing them into doing and listening to his orders.

"On the contrary Fukaku, it is his eyes that had sparked my interests." This raised warning flags to the head clan, his brows furrowed downward. His eyes leer darkly at the war hawk; he can feel his temper rising and right of Clan head that their famed eyes were going to be a factor in this as well is used wrongly.

"Something tells me that he will learn a very special and powerful skill later on in the future. Who knows if the boy will be able to handle it or not as you may know-?" His sentence got interrupted when Fukaku slammed down the folder onto the table and slide it forcibly towards the war hawk. He wasn't amused of what the Uchiha did, he figure such a reaction.

"How dare you, how dare that you can call me on an important day for my son. Asking me and informing me about one Sharingan eye technique that one of my clansmen might or might not have. All the while saying and intentionally asking me to get these eyes for you?" He raised his voice and stood up from his desk.

"I don't know what kind of sick man you really are Danzou, but if there is one thing that us Uchiha take pride in and that is the Sharingan, no one. Not even you who have no blood or kin too that of the Uchiha's will be able to handle our eye techniques." He stated in complete anger all the while marching out of the council room.

"If this was too negotiated about the coup by me offering you one of our eyes, you my friend just made it worst…For both you and the leaf village! Good day." With that the man slammed the door shut and went on his way.

Boy did he felt so angry at the leaf right about now, how dare that man asking him. To do an eye transplant with Shisui's Sharingan eyes, just so the Uchiha clan can have the respect they well deserve in the Leaf village? Nonsense, the man was walking down the dirt road and shifted his eyes to the right.

One of the member of the Uchiha clan appeared next to him as they were walking side by side, with that member waiting for the commands of what to do? "Tell the other Uchiha's that the coup will be starting late tonight, the Leaf village has made an enemy out of the Uchiha clan. Tell this to no one." He informed as the Uchiha nodded and disappeared.

Danzou who is still sitting in the council room with his hands folded under his chin. Wasn't one bit upset about the situation that transpired here in the room that he expected such a response from Fukaku reaction today in the meeting not one least bit.

"You may think you had the Leaf village made an enemy out of your clan, but you forget Fukaku. That I will and always get what I came for and that my friend is the eyes that rightfully belong to me." He stated to himself all the while looking through two anbu folders of Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha. "Loyal to the leaf through and through." He muttered at the end while grinning.

XXX

"Good Hinata you are progressing…not as much but it is noticeable." Informed Hiashi as he was in his Taijutsu stance looking over too Hinata, who was on the ground breathing heavily as well trying everything to get back up from the ground.

_"She really wants to keep that promise to Naruto, I am not sure if she will be able to do it. But I have seen progress the past few hours. Maybe she could, just maybe could be able to improve." _ A small smirked appeared on his face all the while getting back on defense when Hinata charged forward once more.

She thrust one palm forward, only to be deflected lightly to the right. In which she then used the momentum to swing her leg across with the motion, causing Hiashi to widen his eyes all the while on instinct bend his upper body back all the while watching her small leg go over his body.

Once the leg went over Hinata gritted her teeth "HAAA!" she shouted and continued the flow motion by leg sweeping her left leg, tripping over Hiashi all the while placing her feet firmly on the ground with a stomp and slammed her right hand forward into Hiashi side that had the man quickly guarding against it.

Sliding across the floor with his slippers squeaking from the force once he brought his guard down, Hinata continued moving forward with slight wobble indicating that her body is reaching its limit. Before she could continue training she was stopped by a simple tap of her father's finger and fell onto her behind.

"That is enough Hinata." Her father announced all the while seeing the sweat pouring down the girl's forehead, as she was breathing heavily as well looking up to him confusingly. Wondering why he had her stop training? "I don't think Iruka will be quite as nice the next time, that he sees you in bruises. That and today is your class graduation?" He reminded her.

"OH you are right father! Almost forgotten about it!" she squeaked out while trying everything to get her body to stand up, only to groan in protest when it was screaming out aches. She then widen her eyes when she watched and felt her Father picking her up onto his back and carrying her into the house.

"Don't worry I got ya Hinata, you have been improving my daughter. Even though it is little day by day, you are certainly living up the name of heiress as well keeping Naruto's promise." He explained to her, all the while seeing his wife waiting for them by the door.

"I too have notice father, though it is difficult. There are still things for me to improve on!" She smiled at him as the man chuckle lightly as well placing her down onto the wooden floor. Seeing that the girl happily tapped her foot onto the floor, making sure her muscles weren't sore.

"If that motion you did earlier to trip me up when your first kicked miss, while following up with your left leg landed as well firmly placing your two feet together to land a hit with your palm strikes. My daughter that there proves, you are improving!" He smiled…him actually smile for all Hinata could remember smiled to her!

It was tough to get her father to smile, ever since the kidnapping happening. Her father has been very hard to bring out a smile too the man. It takes a lot for even a small smirk to appear on his face, but now…Now he is smiling to his daughter, to her progress going well!

She smiled and bowed down to him "Thank-thank you father! I will not let you and the clan down!" She then giggled when she felt her mother nudging her hair a bit with a giggle.

"Oh what about Naruto Hinata, I seem to recall you constantly saying and reminding yourself. That you will not fail him!" she playfully said all the while giggling when Hinata blushed with a slight eep all the while smiling bashfully.

"Y-yes it is also for Naruto-Naruto-kun." She clenched her eyes when her stuttered came back into full force. It always seems to happen when Naruto is brought up in the subject at mind. "But I…I also have to make sure to keep a bright image for the clan, since I am the Heiress." She reminded herself and towards her parents.

Hiashi sighed and nodded, knowing exactly what she is going through…He overheard some rumors spreading in the council room and that is, during the Graduation classes this year they will be having Hinata's class up against the more experiences classes.

To test and show their parents and guardians of how much their child had improved through this year in class. All the while determine their combat skills and judge if they will be ready for life as a Genin or not when they become of the age of twelve years old.

"Hinata…" Hiashi started while remembering some of the old hyuuga councilmen had devise that Neji will be one of the opponents that Hinata will be facing this year, despite the need of improving and trying to be more confident.

Neji has been giving her a hard life, ever since the kidnapping and saying how for an heiress to letting her guard down of that night. Took a heavy blow towards her confident level…That and didn't help that Hizashi, Neji's father and Hiashi brother had perish in his place for the freedom he ever so sought.

He is very worried about the vendetta that Neji might have with the main branch and thus, what better way than too attack the prize Heiress to show how weak she is? Seeing her looking up to her father, wondering what he wanted to tell her. She felt that weird emotion of doubt building up inside of her…Something she has been trying to avoid bubbling up ever since she started this promise.

"Please…be careful alright." He explained all the while the family looked over towards the door, seeing that Neji had pause a bit while staring towards them. Then sneered at Hinata as the purple hair girl gulped in understanding why he just said that.

All the while watched as the boy left the house and closed the door behind him, she closed her eyes and prayed to Kami…Hoping with every being in her body, that she won't be up against her cousin during the class graduation today. With her parents support behind her and able to see her father smile, she took that close to her heart and marched on.

Saying her goodbyes as well thanking Hiashi for the training, Hinata was off to the Academy getting ready and prepared for today's events!

XXX

"_Is it just me or…does things seem a little different?"_ Hinata thought to herself as she is walking down the road that she usually walks in when heading towards the Academy. Even though she wasn't sure about it, but the villagers seems to be either glad about something? Or their attentions were on her?

"I heard from one my friend's son, that she has been acting really different lately?" One of the voices murmured out that Hinata could easily pinpoint where the voices were coming from. They weren't fooling anybody; they were purposely being loud so she could hear them.

"I too have heard about it, they think it has something to do with Naruto's death." Well that solve the one mystery of why they were speaking about her. If she were to go with the flow as well her behavior, it wouldn't be a surprise if everyone started to notice her posture changing.

"You think the demon had brainwashed her in some way?" one asked to another.

"More of being imbued by the demon brats minds control probably."

Now things were starting to become very uncomfortable for her, she shifted her lavender eyes to her left and right as she tightly gripped onto her backpack. Talking about Naruto like he is a demon was going beyond the limit; as well saying how he somehow used his mind controls her into this new persona?

"What if he infused his demonic spirit into the girl and that she became the new demon?"

Hinata leered forward, trying hard not to let her anger get the best of her. How dare they speak about Naruto like he is some demon, let alone start believing she is becoming one as well. Just because she is honoring his wishes and holding onto his promise, to become more confident about her skills as well use her shy and bashful persona to let her enemies guard down.

Does not give them the rights to accuse her or Naruto of being demons! She was about to lash out, only to be saved by the bell with one of the students calling out her name, "Hinata wait up!" The voice shouted as well when she turned around to see who it was.

Caused the girl to blink her eyes in seeing that it was Sasuke who called out to her? "Uh Sasuke-san is there something you need?" He rarely speaks to her let alone looks at her in class, so seeing the boy actually approaching her and calling her name is one thing?

"Hmm…Is there something wrong with walking to school with a fellow classmate?" He asked with a tilt of his head as the two continued walking; now he wants to head toward school with her? This is all very confusing to the heiress let alone much very well angers the fan girls.

"About couple days ago Hinata with the announcement of Naruto's death…" He started with a low whisper, so that nobody will hear them. This alerted the girl a bit by shifting her eyes slightly at him and then back forward on the road. "Is it true…that he is alive?" He asked while looking over at the girl.

She almost tripped over her feet as she couldn't figure out how he knew that Naruto is alive and looked over at him with a shocked look. "Don't need to…your face says it all…That's good." He announced while smiling to himself getting the girl to be even more confused?

"Um Sasuke-san I thought you…and Naruto-kun don't like each other?" She asked as they were getting closer towards the academy, already getting some staring eyes from the Female population who were bugged eye as well passing out from who Sasuke was hanging out with.

Even Sakura and Ino were surprised as well, shy little Hinata walking with Sasuke? Now they have seen everything as Ino threw her hands up, while Sakura tilted her head to the side with one finger near her lips, "Strange Hinata usually walks nearby Naruto?" she stated.

This brought Ino to lower her head as well blinking her eyes, "Hey yeah that is true!" The two continued watching Sasuke and Hinata going through the gates as they peeped their heads out from behind the wall, "I think Sasuke misses Naruto after all…they are always bickering and fighting with each other?"

This had Sakura to look up with her emerald eyes, "So you think because of Hinata honoring Naruto's never give up attitude has something to do with this?"

"No doubt about it! If anything, Hinata getting Sasuke's attention were to go by. Maybe he will only interact with those who are really strong and confident! Why else would he bother putting up with Naruto's annoyances?!" Ino shouted with glee, now finally understanding what gets the boy's attention.

"Yeah you're right Ino! We shouldn't lose to Hinata, if that is what Sasuke is looking for than…wait?" She paused only taking a few steps inside the gate, causing Ino to turn around and face the girl with blinking eyes.

"What is it Sakura?"

"…We are both going to be strong for Sasuke right?" She asked slowly as her emerald eyes showed concern, getting the platinum blond girl to nod slowly. "Then…wouldn't that mean we are going to be…rivals?"

"Well…uh." Ino for once in her life was speechless. She didn't considered the after math of the two of them training for Sasuke love, would be winding up to something like this? What the pink trainee ninja said is true.

If they were getting strong for Sasuke love, then that means that the boy will only be able to choose one of them…Despite being friends for their life, hanging out and spending a lot together. They would eventually be at a crossroad where they will have to choose Friend over somebody they love.

Ino stood there silently as she stares at Sakura, who in returned stared back. If this is true on both accounts, then what they will be doing is just fighting over each other to get Sasuke's attention. Though for Sakura she was doing it for the right reason if she goes through with this.

In which is true love, she wasn't sure if Ino was doing it for the same purpose. She quivered her lips a bit…She doesn't want to lose her friendship with Ino. On the account of how many times the platinum blond girl helped her out and the likes?

"I…Ino?" she then widened her eyes when she felt Ino wrapping her arms around Sakura, all the while smiling.

"If we are going to be rival's in this Sakura, then it doesn't mean our friendship would be broken. It will be like what Naruto and Sasuke have!" She then pulled back with a bright grin all the while shaking her head, at the way Sakura letting a few tears drop from her eyes.

"Geez what am I going to do with you? Come on Sakura, I'll explain it along the way and hopefully it will make sense. In the mean time we shouldn't lose to Hinata!" She beamed at the end while pulling Sakura toward the class with her as the pink hair girl nodded her head and smiled.

XXX

Hinata never felt so happy in her life? Reason why? Well after Sasuke started walking with her down towards the Academy, the boy had started giving Hinata some good advice on how to handle her little confident problems, all the while giving her some tips for how she should concentrate her chakra.

Hell, the boy even explained to Hinata how he was able to know that Naruto was alive. He was training by his dad on how to be more perspective with the people around him without the use of the Sharingan and when he looked over at her, to check and see how she was handling the news of Naruto's death.

Only to be surprise when the girl wasn't worried at all, than there were times where he asked the girl of where Naruto is. Only to be told she wouldn't say at first she thought he will get mad. Until Sasuke blinked his eyes a bit and then widen them with ah.

'_He is definitely getting good at ready peoples gestures, though it does make me feel good to know. That his mother and brother cared for Naruto…I wonder if they told him about Naruto and his mother?'_ She thought to herself while looking around the room.

Seeing that Shikamaru and Choji are once again lazing about in the classroom with each other all the while Choji is eating another bag of chips. Kiba was just lightly tapping his chin against the desk, waiting for the teachers to come in and start things off.

Shino who is couple seats from Hinata, being quiet and unheard like he always does whenever he is in school. Not making a single peep or sound, he will probably be great on stealth missions though if he doesn't speak up. People might think he is a ghost and that will hurt his feelings.

Sakura and Ino, now this had Hinata blink her eyes…'_I've been doing that a lot lately, I better stop or else I get called bruise eyes again…'_ she growled to herself of that insult she got from the children who were making fun of her yesterday.

Though Ino and Sakura, the bane of all fan girls and being the loudest. Weren't screaming or scuttling each other in any type of hurry to sit with Sasuke at all today. She just quietly watch the two with happy smiles as they went up the rows of desks and sat down the ones they just feel like sitting at.

'_Did I get hit by a Genjutsu and I don't know about it?'_ she muttered to herself all the while, lightly smiling and waving quietly at the two then looked forward to the bottom of the class where Iruka and Mizuki are usually sitting at.

She could feel slight anger building up around the class from the female population, on the account they witness Sasuke walking beside the girl from the gates. She really hoped that this day could end really quickly and fast.

"Alright Class settle down, settle down." Iruka shouted while entering the room and sitting down in his chair. His eye brows were twitching at the constant noise that is going on, all the while watching a few paper airplanes being tossed. "Well I didn't want to use this but…" He inhale a lot of breath and then without any warning.

"SIT DOWN IN YOUR SEATS AND BE QUIET WHEN THE TEACHER IS TALKING!" Shouted an enlarge head of Iruka, quicker than he could blink everyone was all shaken up as well sitting in their desks. Scare to death at the sudden big head Iruka manage to do.

All the while watching the man turning back to normal and clearing his throat, he then smiled at his class with folders in his hands. "Alright now that I have your attention, you all know that this is your graduation year and one more step closer in becoming Genins." He explained seeing a lot of them nodding and smiling to themselves.

"Most of you are probably worried about your yearly test results", he shifted his eyes around seeing some questionable nods and look, "All the while some of you know that you passed with flying colors", with that he got some know it all looks and smirks.

"But that's not what a true ninja is about, your tests and scores doesn't make you a worthy ninja. No", he paused while leaning against his desk with crossed arms. Much Mizuki doesn't like the man, he sure as hell give off great speeches and one to take in mind, especially for those who only do their own way and getting things done than helping others.

"Here in the leaf village, we only look at the scores and tests to see if you will be good at Intel gathering, while your Shruiken and basic CRC tests to see if you are skilled enough, to wield weapons of a ninja as well learning self-defense against the enemy." He explained while smiling at those who understood.

Although he couldn't help but keep his stare lingering towards that one empty chair in the room, where Uzumaki Naruto once sat every year. Boasting and yelling how he will be better than all of them, all the while shouting out his dream of becoming Hokage.

"What makes you great ninja's in our eyes or in this case, the Hokage. Is if you have the Will of Fire burning brightly inside of ya. You are too young to understand this and I hope someday some of you will, considering to inherit the will of fire. You have to build it up from the bottom up, or if somebody who passed away pass it onto ya." He then smirked as this caught all of the kid's attention.

He then raised a finger towards Hinata, who straighten up a bit from this sudden motion. "But maybe those who are young can still wield it despite not understanding it. Like Hinata for instance, Naruto's will of fire was passed onto her." He smiled causing the girl to smile in return as well blushing.

"You see the Will of Fire that burns inside of us, allows us to accomplish things that we least expect it. I won't bore you kids with the details. But when you become of age as well understanding the meaning behind it? Then I will gladly answer any questions you want. Now let's get things started away shall we?" He finished with that.

'_Will of fire…Naruto-kun entrusted his Will of fire to me?'_ Hinata tried to figure out what Iruka meant by that? Usually the will of fire from what she learn from her father, gets passed on by someone who is very close to you or had passed away. While doing so and feel it is right, they will pass the torch to the next person they can trust with their will.

But…Naruto didn't passed away or actually died, so there is no way she could have his Will of fire…right? Hinata yelped quietly when a, scrounge up paper hit her face as well falling onto the desk in front of her. She leered at it having a good idea where this came from as she looked down towards the same girl.

The one who called her bruise had quickly turned around, before she could get notice by the girl. Oh how Hinata would love to throw the paper back, but Iruka and Mizuki will easily catch…'_Wait, why didn't Mizuki yelled at her?'_ She looked up and saw the man was looking directly at the class.

Yet he didn't do anything to scold the girl two rows below her, for throwing pieces of paper at her? Last Hinata check the man wasn't blind or sick…Sighing and deciding that opening the paper will just hurt her feelings, but knows if she doesn't she will get pelted at more.

Opening the paper and unfolding it to readable stature, Hinata blinked her eyes all the while feeling slight rage building up at her. At first she would've blushed at the first paragraph having her and Naruto's initial's circled in a heart shape.

Only that the doodles say otherwise, with the words Demon lovers should die in a pike. In which the artwork explains itself with both Hinata and Naruto getting stabbed with said pikes where their hearts were. Her byakkugan flared through her eyes as her temper reached its limit.

Causing Ino who was sitting next to her too slowly inch away from Hinata with a pale look on her face. All the while chuckling nervously wondering what got the Heiress so mad only to get a glance at the paper she was holding, all the while appalled at what she did.

Hinata wanted to shout, wanted to have the girl take back what she will wrote. But if she raised her voice, she will get into trouble that and it wouldn't do good with her nice persona. All she could do is just ignore it for now and let class resume its course.

"Hey…Hinata you alright?" asked Ino watching the girl calming down with deep breathing, as well canceling out her byakkugan. She then looked over towards Ino who just asked if she was alright.

"I...I'm fine Ino, just been thinking what Iruka just said." She lied to Ino as the girl nodded lightly, even though her facial expression said other wise and that was anger. She shifted her blue eyes towards the paper that Hinata was quietly ripping up, so that nobody will know what contained on it.

'_So much for evidence…'_ Ino thought to herself while facing forward too Iruka again, as they were now being handed out some test papers.

XXX

After doing their papers as well having lunch for a while, Hinata is sitting at her desk with a happy smile on her face. She did a lot better than last time by scoring an actual 80% on her test results. Despite her school day getting bad with the paper, she has to say everything is turning out ok so far.

'_This has to prove that I am getting better! Just you wait Naruto-kun; I will be able to show you and the village what I can do soon!'_ She thought to herself and happily placing the paper back into her bag and went to get her lunch bag.

Only that it got swiped away from her from a group of girls in front of her. Glaring hard at her as well waving the bag, "Hey freak we have a couple of questions to ask you." The girl in the front said, while having the others behind her.

"Any reason you were hanging around with Sasuke earlier?" she sneered getting the other girls to nod and asking the same thing. Hinata, who was sitting just tilted her head slightly while blinking her eyes. Then leered harshly when the girl then added, "Hello, are you deaf? Did you not…"

"I heard what you said!" Hinata snapped, all the while backing off a bit. Never has she snapped like that before and knew this was going to be worse before it gets better…She heard the other girls mumbling to each other shock evident that Hinata will be snapping like that.

The girl in front tilt her head with closed eyes and scoff out, "Well I didn't expect you to have a backbone…But I'm not playing games, answer the question. Why are you walking with Sasuke you better not be thinking of taking him away from us."

At this Hinata just rolled her eyes and then roughly gets pulled up from the jacket collar as well grunting, "You think this is funny don't you!? You had no interest in the boy Hinata and now you suddenly want to spend time with him?" She yelled then pushed the girl down into her chair.

"Look", Hinata hissed out in slight discomfort from hitting the chair. "Sasuke approached me alright? So can I have my lunch back…?" She groaned out while stretching her hand out, she really just want to eat in peace.

"Yeah why would Sasuke ever want to hang out with someone like you?" She continued, though luckily it was a good reason for the girls to leave her alone…only for her lunch to meet a grounding defeat in the end, as they dropped her lunch bag onto the floor and trample all over it. Spilling the contents out of the bag, "Oops sorry butter fingers." The girl taunted and had everyone laughing as they left.

Hinata just watched them leave, all the while turning over towards her food. She sighed and decided to get it clean up, before she gets in trouble with one of the teachers. "What a drag…you going to let them keep pushing you Hinata?" yawned out a very lazy boy, who moved his bag towards the left of the desk.

"Huh?" questioned Hinata, from both his question and moving his lunch bag over to her. She didn't quite understood what he meant by that statement, only to sigh with a knowing smirk when he said.

"The way you have been acting lately Hinata, can't fool me at all." He stated while stretching his arms, then looking out the window with a bored look. "You are trying to improve yourself as well be more assertive. For what reason I don't know, nor don't really care to know." He yawned out while hanging his head back against his chair.

"Are you sure-"

"Yeah go ahead and eat it, I already shared with Choji earlier. That and my mom cooking is really good, just don't feel like eating it today." She let out a few giggles from that statement, getting the boy to smirk a bit. "So…when will you be showing the more outer you?"

"…Well-well, until I guess I become more comfortable of behaving like it." She stated while eating the offered sandwich in the bag all the while laughing when Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "alright maybe next year Shikamaru…I made…"

"A promise to Naruto right, honoring whatever he wanted you to promise correct?" He stated with one eye open. Hinata didn't falter when he announced that on the account, she knows that Shikamaru is a lot smarter than he shows.

He saw her nodding her head to answer his question, getting the boy to turn his attention back towards the window. "That is good…I too think you should start showing your new persona more next year Hinata. After all, it will be quite boring seeing the same thing here in school."

"Will do Shikamaru and…thanks." She finished the food all the while thanking the boy by bowing down and back up. Getting him to let out an irritated sigh as the girl giggled out a few more times.

"Women are troublesome…but you are welcome. Just be careful around that group, who knows what kind of trouble they will cause next year." With that Hinata nodded and headed out the door with a smile on her face, "And Hinata?"

"Hmm?" she turned around at the boy before leaving the door, then saw him just looking out the window.

"If you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask either Choji or me…but please mostly Choji. Be troublesome to lift a muscle." He finished then promptly went to sleep on his desk, wanting to skip out the little Taijutsu tourney the school haves every end of the year.

To show the progress everyone's child went through over the course of the school year. Smiling and nodding, the Heiress left the room. Knowing that now she had made friends with Shikamaru and Choji, all the while the lazy genius had offered any advice or help she needs!

XXX

Things were getting more lively in the academy, with everyone family and parents all attending to the school yards. All gathering around in the biggest event of graduation year and that is, the mini Taijutsu tourney that is going to be in place.

Children are placed and line up in each year group, to show how much they know about self-defense and close range combats, which will help them out as Genins. All the while allowing the use of Subsatution jutsu's as a basic way to start using their chakra from within.

If they can succeed in doing a Subsatute in at least one battle, then they are giving the automatic pass to the next grade. Of course test scores also helps them out, since over the course of time in the village, the testing had change a lot in order to allow even civilians to get the rights of being a ninja.

Downside to this though is that there will always be less and less experience ninja's being sent out into the field of battle, or doing a lot of D-rank missions when they start out as Genins.

Over in the balconies, the parents were all walking and sitting comfortably or uncomfortably on the bleachers as they wait for the tourney to start in rows of three. Hinata, who was out in the fields is scanning the area with her byakkugan, seeing if she could spot her family.

There she spotted them at the end of the rows of bleachers, as well giggling at the way they have their byakkugan on as well her mother waving towards her. All the while helping little Hanabi to wave at her sister, while her father nodded his head with a smile.

Before she could get into her spot, she felt extra weight on her back all the while falling into the ground. Feeling somebody playfully tackling her down, "Why if it isn't my fighting buddy!" said the chipper voice.

"Tenten-san?" questioned Hinata as the older girl got off of her as well helping her up. "What-?"

"What can't a friend see her fighting buddy?" The older girl said with a beaming smile, still having the small bandage across her noise. "So are you excited huh?!" She asked getting closer to Hinata who was bashfully laughing; the girl is definitely hyped up today!

"Uh, err yes I am…But that still doesn't answered why you are over here with me?" she managed to squeak before grunting when Tenten had Hinata in a head lock!

"Oh I just felt like coming over and hanging out with ya! After all you did manage to come close in hitting me the last time, as well showing guts at standing up against me!" Even though Tenten was speaking to Hinata, the young girl was thrashing about losing air from her lungs.

"Any time I am up against somebody from your year, they tactically retreat from fighting. Giving me nobody to test my skills with and…why are you blue?" She asked while looking down at her then let go quickly, "Oh kami so sorry!" she blurted out quickly as Hinata's face returned back to normal colors.

"It's quite alright Tenten-san…" Hinata reassured her while smiling lightly at her, she then stood up straight. "So you're going to graduate this year TenTen?" She asked all the while giggling when the girl beamed and playfully hit her arm.

"You bet ya, there is no way I am going to fail this year!" She announced, causing Hinata to stand there a bit as well watching how Tenten was purposely boasting out loud.

"Ano…what do you mean…not going to fail this year?" She had to asked, it sounded too much like Tenten purposely failed to be in her grades? She then grunted a bit when Tenten started patting her back really hard.

"Oh don't you go worrying about that! Just have fun and kick some ass!" She exclaimed all the while they were being called to the fields, "Oh better get going, listen Hinata if you make a subsatution in this fight. I hear you can get an automatic pass!" She explained then rushed out leaving an outstretched arm Hinata behind.

"Wait what do you mean…make a subsatute?" She wondered? The hyuuga were taught on the matter of how to do it, but that last part about getting a free passing grade for performing it? Seemed a little too surreal?

Well whatever it was she can think on it later and head on out after her class was called next, only to get shoved into the wall as well quickly using her shoulder, to keeping herself from getting injured. "Move it freak!" It was that girl from the class who did it.

She sighed and was about to move off from the wall, only to constantly get pushed back into it by the fan girls. If anything she needed to know and that was to take Shikamaru's advice, she should really start showing her assertive self, next year.

'_Why not just start now getting really tired of being pushed around!'_ She thought to herself, only to then blink her eyes when she saw somebody offering her a helping hand was Sasuke.

"Hey you alright?" he asked all the while Hinata just turned and lightly banging her head on the wall. Earning the boy to tilt his head, considering he wasn't sure what or why she is acting like this? If he knows that just being around Hinata is just adding fuel to the fire…

XXX

The matches that were being shown weren't all spectacular on the account, they are just children and some of them do not have the skills or stamina in order to show great fighting.

A lot were minim, some were just outright poor in performances while some, the parents were laughing lightly as well awing to some who were scared as well in fear cried off the stage. They couldn't blame them at all, on the account facing somebody in battle can be frightening as well they still need to adapt on the concept.

Fukaku who was in the bleachers, just leered over the performances as well sighing. He was as the great Nara's, was getting bored from all of these fights; he doesn't understand why Itachi and Mikoto had to drag him out here. Yes sure for his son Sasuke, who in his mind better do greater than the rest of them, no son of his will be weaker than these children.

"Honey why not at least shows some encouragement?" Mikoto asked while looking at her husband, who blinked his eyes over to her all the while looking at the way she leered at him.

"I am I am…" He retorted only to shake his head low.

"No you're not…you are analyzing the children just like you did last year. Relax will you it is not like they will be the enemy." She explained rubbing his shoulders a bit, as the man sighed and nodded his head. He didn't act like that when Itachi was in the academy, so he shouldn't do it to his second son.

"Alright dear you are correct." He responded back which she smiled and looked back to the front, only to groan when he continued saying, "Just long Sasuke doesn't lose to any Hyuuga…" he announced, in her mind though if Sasuke were to be up against a Hyuuga. He should be proud to even stand a chance against one.

On the account they are naturally taught how to use their Byakkugan at a young age like the Uchiha's, though downside with Uchiha's they have to be in immediate threat of death or intense stress in order to activate their eyes.

She then heard the man growl out when the next match was called, "Hyuuga Hinata vs. Uchiha Sasuke!" What are the odds of that, being put down by your own words? Though she couldn't help but smile considering that she had ran into Hinata a few times, she is a nice girl.

"Sigh…I deserve that I really deserved it." Fukaku groan, considering he just jinxed his son into battling the hyuuga clan Heiress! No less she has been training really well and the likes, although from sitting at the bleachers and watching the two stepping up to the arena. He noticed a lot of her posture screams out not very confident.

"I thought all Hyuuga were taught to be fearless." He snarky out, causing Hiashi and Hikari a few bleachers away to look over towards him as well waiting to see what else his mouth has to say, "I don't think this girl no less, stands a chance against an Uchiha with that type of attitude."

Though the two parents should be angry, they just scoff and chuckle to themselves. Hinata's act of shyness was and is a weapon on its own, if she is able to fool the head Uchiha clan with that act. Then will he be in a surprise after Hinata does win, though they wouldn't mind the girl just winning the fight by ring out, or stepping out herself.

"No shame in losing right Hiashi?" Hikari said while smiling up to the man, as Hanabi just started blowing froth like bubbles from her mouth, getting the two to smile.

"Yes, even I and Hinata knows that she isn't quite there yet. I reassured her during our training, that if she doesn't win. Then learn from the loss and be proud to still giving a good fight." He explained towards his wife all the while wiggling a finger against Hanabi's stomach, "You see you're older Sister Hanabi?" He playfully said, then chuckled when the girl grabbed his finger as well putting it in her mouth gnawing at it.

XXX

If hanging out with Sasuke wasn't bad enough, now she has to face him in battle!? Granted it is only Taijutsu fighting and so far from what she had seen. The boy hasn't gotten his Sharingan awaken yet, so she might still be able to chance it.

Then there was the question of being really talented at CRC battles…'_Just do you best Hinata, you aren't here to prove to anyone but yourself. Father will be proud either way!'_ She told herself all the while smiling, considering that is all she needs.

Her mother and father will be proud with her either way, all the while being told that even if you lose. You can still learn over that loss and figure out what you did wrong. Of course fighting out in the fields, it is either do or die…

"Alright you two, make the hand signs that you are going to be fighting as true Leaf ninjas as well as equals." Iruka said as he watched Hinata doing the two finger hand sign all the while, facing it upward. Sasuke doing the same as his entire posture change into a very serious battler.

Causing Hinata to reconsider what she is getting into, she saw how Naruto and Sasuke fought with each other and they hit hard. Her Gentle Fist style isn't one to hit hard, it was more design to be precise where they are striking the foe.

Since their Jyuuken style is use for closing and reopening chakra points whenever they hit the enemy. Add the Byakkugan with the Jyuuken strike you got yourself even more deadly force that can hit eternal organs inside the human body.

Getting into her stance she got ready for the match to begin, she could feel her heart racing. Clogging up her hearing as well her deep breathing was the only thing she could hear. She let out a calming breath as well getting more into the Gentle fist style with her palms open and outstretched, poise for combat.

"BEGIN!" with that the match had started!

XXX

Sasuke charged forward with intent of doing really good damage to Hinata, as the girl gritted her teeth and stood her ground. She didn't activate her Byakkugan on the account it would just waste Chakra inside of her system.

She crossed her arms to block Sasuke forward punch that the girl winced and staggered backwards from the force, then grunted out when Sasuke landed on the ground delivered a powerful kick to her ribs that she went flying sideways and into the floor sliding on the ground.

'_That hurt…'_ Hinata groan to herself, she needed to do better than that. She heard Sasuke coming towards her once more, as he got closer and closer Hinata retaliated by sending a kick directly into his chin that had him flying back in an arched.

The fan girls were screaming their heads off after seeing Hinata delivering such a blow to their boy's face. Sasuke though is surprised as well shocked, that was almost similar to how Naruto retaliated when he was on the ground.

Though instead of using her entire back, the girl actually used her leg and kick straight up at him! Not wanting to give Sasuke a chance as well knowing if she did. He will be forcing her into defense; she rolled onto her hands and knees.

After doing that she quickly backflip into the air, twirling her body just right and slammed a crescent kicked into the boy's stomach causing him to gasp out as well slamming hard into the ground as Hinata jumped away from him and slide on the ground.

All the while widening her eyes at what she just did!? Hell everyone was shocked as well had their mouths hanging open. Hiashi though couldn't be but more proud at what Hinata just performed, "She…She performed your pinwheel kick honey!?" Hikari said in disbelief.

He just nodded his head and was smiling broadly, he never ever shown Hinata his Taijutsu at all. Nor during their practices had used anything of the sorts? "Doesn't belong to me Hikari…It belong to my brother and I couldn't be any more proud to know she is taking his Taijutsu into heart."

That is where she got it from, he finally figured out why his daughter learning his Taijutsu style wasn't working at all. Is because her body and as well Hizashi were more fluid motions than his own rougher movements.

"You do know what this mean right Hiashi-kun." Hikari beamed while little Hanabi clasps her hands together by accident, all the while with her curious eyes looked at her hands and repeated it again and again enjoying the sound she was making and laughing.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head, "My Taijutsu style is not meant for our daughter…After this is over I will go on over and grabbed my brother's scroll. The Twirling Palm style will be more suited for Hinata than Gentle fist…" He then looked up towards the sky as Iruka went over to check Sasuke's condition. '_If that is alright with you brother, Neji is a genius at the Gentle fist style and I know deep down…You would probably wanted him to learn your style. But, something tells me you made the scroll for your cousin right?'_ Quietly in his thoughts asked towards his deceased brother.

Wondering if that is the real reason he put the lists and teachings of his style in the scroll. So in a way for Hinata to someday master it her own as well, keeping the style alive and going. Looking back down at the arena, everyone was wondering if Sasuke was ever going to get up?

Iruka looked at the boy to see if he was okay, only to notice that one simple blow to the stomach had literately knocked the boy out cold. Combine that and hitting his head hard into the ground, it will send even him into a knocked out state, Raising his arm up and then swinging it down towards Hinata "Winner by total and surprisingly knock out, Hyuuga Hinata!" Iruka announced as well beaming brightly towards the girl.

She couldn't believe it!? One simple blow had the boy out cold!? She didn't understand it at all; she knew Sasuke is a lot stronger than that, but taking into consideration that the ground they were standing on is made of wood. So maybe he hit his head really hard into the ground?

She didn't know, as she was getting a lot of applauding's and cheers from most of the parents. While some mix looks and sneers from the more common ones, whispering to one another. While she also groaned out at hearing some cries from the fan girls as well death threats from them.

She looked through the bleachers to see her parent's response, only gotten really scared from the scowling look that Sasuke's father was giving to her as well with that Sharingan of his glaring down at her. Although her spirits were recovered quickly after seeing Mikoto's caring smile as well saying great job Hinata.

Hell, even Itachi was clapping and smiling for her. Despite Sasuke being his younger brother and losing, he is taking this quite well. After passing them and getting happy smiles from the other clan heads, she spotted her parents and almost went to tears.

Her father had the biggest smile she ever saw all the while clapping for her! She doesn't know what she did to make him happy, but it surely wasn't from defeating Sasuke! Seeing her parent's nods and smiles Hinata smiled towards them after that she then bow down to Iruka as well towards the unconscious Sasuke as she headed off the platform.

Seeing wide eyed Sakura and Ino just staring out in the open as Hinata just walked between them and whispering out '_I do hope you two will train hard over the years.'_ All the while passing them, getting the two too shake out of their stupor and looked over towards the Heiress as she settled nearby a wall, all the while sliding down it with trembling movements.

"…You know what she is right! I mean sure that was a lucky hit she got, but if Sasuke fell for that! Then that definitely means we need to work harder Sakura!"

"Your right Ino, I am actually more amazed at how Hinata pulled off such a difficult move." Sakura retorted getting Ino to nod as well never seeing the girl use that before. "Also…she didn't have her byakkugan on." Now that got Ino to whip her head at Sakura and then towards Hinata, who was trying to steeling her nerves.

XXX

"What was that Hinata-_sama"_ announced a very angry voice that had Hinata freeze from her spot. He was definitely the last person she wanted to speak too right about now. She looked up towards the scowling face of her cousin Neji, who was glaring daggers at her.

"What…was what Neji-nii-san?" she asked, she honestly was confused of what she just did. She sighed out when the boy just activate his byakkugan to be more intimidated as well getting in her face was not helping easing her nerves.

"You know exactly what I mean, how dare…How dare you use and steal one of my father's Taijutsu moves!" Steal he said, Hinata just let her body react on its own! How dare he accuse her of stealing somebodies Taijutsu, when she herself doesn't even know it?!

"Look nii-san I didn't steal it alright!?" She retorted with her voice shaking very badly, she stood up from the ground and trying to defend herself much she could against him. He isn't going to ruin her day over some Taijutsu she didn't even knew she could pull?

"My body reacted on its own occur and just happen to use that type of style alright!" She explained knowing the boy was very perspective with his eyes. He grunted a bit all the while looking down at the corner of his eyes.

Okay maybe he was a bit hasty with the accusation, on the account it did look like Hinata's body just did what was needed to defend itself. Still, body muscles don't behave or act like that unless somebody were to seen it!

"Either way, you must've seen my father using it before. Body muscles don't happen automatically Hinata-sama!" He growled out all the while leering at her, with her returning the glare. She is so not backing down from her cousin, with or without her byakkugan.

"HEY back off will ya!" Tenten shouted while shoving the boy away, causing him to right himself. "IF she said she didn't steal it, then she didn't steal it!" She shouted getting Neji to rub his chest all the while standing up straight.

Sneering at the two all the while sighing, he approached to Hinata all the while amuse at the way Tenten was getting her guard up. "Then my apologies…although my theory of you seeing that move is still in question, maybe you just responded by thought and used it in a last resort. But either way…"

He placed a hand onto Hinata's shoulder, as the girl suddenly cringe at the harsh pressure he was adding to her shoulder, all the while feeling very strange all of the sudden. "If I catch you stealing those moves, I won't go easy on you the next time." He ended it there and walked away, "After all…Destiny can be a cruel thing." He smirked at the end and walked away.

Getting Hinata to closing one eye and rubbing her sore shoulder, "What the hell is his problem?" Tenten stated with a pout, all the while looking over towards the purple hair girl. Rubbing her back a bit, "Hey you alright you look a little pale?" Tenten asked as she lean in front of Hinata's face.

"Huh…oh I'm…I'm fine just shaken up is all." She explained all the while waiting for her name to be called, for the next match. Her day was doing great until he had to show up and ruin it for her, I mean sure she has no idea where that style came from.

But the way her father was beaming and proud of her executing it without any problems, might mean that…He wants her to learn her uncles Taijutsu style. She then grimaced from her shoulder shooting pain throughout her body, causing Tenten to suck in her lower lip.

She definitely didn't look fine and was in terrible pain…She doesn't know much about how the Hyuuga clan works, but she knows how deadly their Taijutsu is if one were to get hit by it. "You are not alright, you need to see the nurse-", before she could finish her sentence, Hinata's face went completely pale as well shaking of her eyes when the next match was called.

"Will Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata come up?" Iruka announced, getting Hiashi to grit his teeth. This is exactly what he wanted Hinata to at least avoid this year, considering the boy would have witness the girl using the Twirling Palm style against Sasuke, will just add fuel to his anger.

Tenten was about to tell Iruka she couldn't fight, only for the heiress to continue moving forward "Wait Hinata your-" she tried to say only to gasp when Hinata turned around and smile at her, her face was definitely look like she was in pain.

"All I got to do is make a Subsatute right Tenten-chan?" She asked with a weak smile, getting the girl to shift her eyes left and right all the while sighing out with a shake of the head. She then leered playfully at her with both hands on her waist.

"You better walk out of the arena once you do make a Subsatute Hinata, I don't think you are in top form." She scolded at the girl who nodded, if Tenten can definitely see she wasn't feeling good. She probably should make that subsatute and ring out herself.

That and there is no way she will be able to match Neji's speed once the battle gets started. She grunted out once more all the while grabbing her shoulder as the pain continued to shoot through, getting some attention from Sakura, as the girl blinked her emerald eyes at her.

"I will don't worry Tenten…" She bowed and headed on up towards the arena, where she saw her cousin smirking at her with hatred in his eyes, that promises she will get injured very badly.

XXX

"Hey…What's wrong with Hinata?" asked a worried Sakura. Who approached the twin bun hair girl who turned at her attention with a worried glance all the staring back out towards the arena, as well seeing Iruka explaining the rules once again to the fighters, who were ready to fight with one another.

"I…I don't know she keeps holding her shoulders like she is in terrible pain…I think Neji did something to her…" she explained, all the while biting her finger nail a bit in worriment as the match is about to begin.

"Neji…did something to her shoulder? Why didn't Hinata tell Iruka?" She asked with confusion as well worriment, it is against the rules to mess with somebody before fighting them in the graduation test. On the account they won't be able to perform well.

"I don't know…but whatever reason she has to continue on in that condition, she must really want to show she isn't weak?" She honestly said too Sakura as the girl blinked her eyes as well looking over towards Hinata. Seeing that the girl was trying hard not to show how much pain she was in.

'_Hinata…there's no reason to kill yourself over with honoring Naruto's wishes…'_ Sakura thought to herself and steeled her gaze hard, wanting to see how much influence the boy had on her?

XXX

"You know you should back down Hinata-sama, you will only get hurt." Neji said getting into his Taijutsu stance, all the while hearing Iruka telling the two too use the two finger hand sign. In turn Hinata did it to respect and honor each other equaling; only that Neji wasn't bothering to do so.

"Neji…can you please do the hand sign?" Iruka asked with blinking eyes, then sweat drop when Neji looked at him and then shifted his head towards his fingers. Showing they were in the fashion of the hand sign. "Right…right you do it differently, alright Taijutsu only no Gentle fists or Jyuuken strikes got it?"

"Yes" they both said as Hinata went into her stance then flinched from the pain causing Hiashi from the stands to blink his eyes when he noticed it, all the while turning his byakkugan on.

"What is it dear?" Hikari asked while looking over to her husband, worried about Hinata's safety against her cousin only to panic when Hiashi's emotions were playing through his facial features "Honey?"

"Hinata's chakra system is all messed up!" He announced, causing his wife to whip her head back too Hinata and activated her doujutsu all the while seeing, the chakra flowing through her shoulders weren't gathering anything at all and just forcing a big amount of concentrated flow in her left arm. "STOP-"

He was too late to call off the match as Iruka swung his arm down and began the fight! Before anyone could blink or sneeze, the fight was already over when Neji charged forward to deliver a heavy palm strike into Hinata's chest, only for the girl to subsatute away from it at the same time.

By hopping off the stage having she had made herself lose the fight automatically by ringing out. Making Hiashi literately hung his entire upper body down to his knees, with a big exhale of breath while resting a hand on his chest.

Neji turned around with anger behind his eyes; he didn't expect Hinata being able to use the Subsatute this early of age. "…Uh winner by default is Neji Hyuuga?" Iruka announced confusingly all the while rushing towards Hinata when she collapsed onto her knees.

The pain was getting to the point where she was blacking out as the last thing she remember seeing, was a small smile from Neji. Not from her in pain, nor that he won the match. But from the way she purposely jumped out of the arena to avoid fighting him.

He watched as Iruka, Tenten and her father carry her towards the nurse's office, as well turning his head away from Hiashi as the man probably knew what he did with her shoulder. On the account he lightly tapped the spot Neji had use his Jyuuken strike, to even out the flow of chakra back into her.

XXX

"Okay I have to admit, that was smart of the Heiress to do." Fukaku nodded his head at the great strategy young Hinata pulled off there, he notice it too. That she was in terrible pain, from what he wasn't sure. But she avoided an unnecessary fight with her cousin.

Itachi nodded his head to his father's agreement, considering Mikoto right now is with Sasuke tending to his injured head and stomach. "She has definitely improved." He stated while looking down softly, remembering the conversation he had earlier before coming here with the Third Hokage.

The operation was beginning tonight and Itachi knew he was the only one, who could stop his entire clan from taking over the leaf village. He was afraid in doing so…so much fear course through his body when he offered up the job and becoming later a missing ninja.

Though his resolved returned after seeing young Hinata, showing that there are fights you can avoid or decisions you really don't feel like you shouldn't do.

"Yes…I think it had something to do with the Uzumaki kid. Any way come Itachi we have to start preparing ourselves tonight." Fukaku stated all the while getting up from the bleachers and walking away, with Itachi Sharingan eyes glaring hard at his back.

"Yes…Father." One thought in his mind and that was the final decision that his family must be perish! His love for this village was more important than some coup or taking over the leaf village. But…will he be able to kill his own brother and mother?

XXX

Leaf general hospital late at night

"Are you sure about this Itachi?" whispered out a voice, she was sleeping in the hospital bed. After being told by the school nurse that even if her chakra points were restored. She still needed more professional medical assistance, to make sure none of the organs got messed up.

"I have no choice in the matter…If I don't do it now, there will be no one to protect the leaf village." He whispered back all the while equipped in his Anbu ninja gear, watching the mother of Hinata stroking lightly against her daughters cheeks. "Your daughter though did help me realize my decision…"

"Her fight with Neji right Itachi-san? What prey tell she help you with this decision?" She asked looking over towards the boy, who smiled lightly all the while walking towards the open window. Prompting one leg on the sill he looked back with his new Sharingan eyes.

"That family no matter what, in a fight or out on the fields comes first. That is what the Leaf village is too me." He then lightly chuckled when Hikari shook her head.

"Are you saying you got all that from the girl, deciding not to fight against Neji?" She asked with mirth in her voice. Seeing the boy just waving towards her as well now knows who should be left alive after the massacre.

"You will be surprise where inspiration comes from, like hers with Naruto-kun. She is very well imbued with his will of fire as well wanting to keep that promise of hers." He explained, not surprise that Hikari didn't react negatively towards him.

"So…you decided who should be alive?" She just stated not looking at the window, as Itachi stared up towards the night skies as well the full moon that is shining brightly in the sky. He had a small tear going down his cheeks with a smile.

"Yes…they like Hinata, are important people to me and should deserve not too be involved. Even though she knows about the coup, she has no power of choice on the matter…" with that he jumped out the window and began the operation to kill all of the Uchiha clan, minus two.

Hinata who is asleep heard the whole conversation, that as well it wasn't hard to hear any of it when your mother is right next to you. Couldn't believe what Itachi had to do and that was to kill his family. She then flinched when her mother pulled on her cheek trying hard not to give herself away.

"Give it up Hinata, both Itachi and I knew you were awake. Now stop messing around and wake up." She beamed causing Hinata to wince her eyes open with a tear drop forming.

"Owowowowow!" she whined out silently all the while feeling that her skin was ready to be rip off. Only to sigh in relief when her mother finally let go of her face while rubbing the sore spot, she then turn over towards her mother with confusion and riddles in her stare. Wondering exactly what Itachi is planning to do as well what he means that he will let two being the only one to survive?

"I'll tell you in the morning Hinata, come on let's get you home before you start smelling like the medicines in the room." She joked while scooping up the girl into her arms as she nodded, leaning against her mother's chest. Going back to sleep by the rhythm of her mother's heart was making, all the while a quick image of Neji's smile popped into her head.

Making her smile silently, knowing that the boy got very impressed when she avoided a deadly blow towards the chest as well subsatute from it. Who knew she could even perform it, let alone execute it without any problems at her age?

'_I know you can't see it Naruto-kun, but I am doing it! I am getting better little by little!'_ she thought to herself while her dreams took her to where, she is showing off her skills to the blond boy as well him praising her. Though, there was still the lingering thought of what will happen tonight?

XXX

"Kaa-san did you really needed to go out of your way to buy everything…" Sasuke whine while pouting a bit his mother after getting him out of the Nurse's office as well being told about how Hinata performed a very tough Taijutsu against him during the match that cause him to lose the match.

He was a bit upset that he lost, but at the same time was very proud for the girl. Considering when they were walking down the street towards the Academy, she explain to the boy how before Naruto left the village with his mother.

He requested Hinata with a promise from him and that is to show everyone, that she can become strong and be a great ninja despite her shy and bashful self. Even to where the boy also said that her shy persona could be used as a weapon!

For a boy who isn't really bright, sure knows where to spot a strong point. Cause Sasuke never would think Hinata using that as a weapon before! Clever very clever indeed, he then smiled when his mother lifted a hand and rubbed a few fingers onto his head.

Considering she was carrying bags with them after shopping for some ninja tools, blunt ninja tools for Sasuke next year in the Academy, she tilted her head and smile "Of course Sasuke don't want to look like an idiot without having stuff for next year's class right?"

He shook his head no with a smile as they continued down the night streets, all the while the mother sweat dropping "Though…I think we spent a little too much time out? What do you think?" She then blinked her eyes when Sasuke showed a slight annoyed look mix with a smile.

"I did tell Kaa-san that it was getting dark out, but nooo." He playfully said out loud, "She didn't listen or was too engross in her shopping to realize." He then laughed when she playfully punched his arm. Then got belittled when his mother telling him, that he should've done something big to get her attention.

"I did and that was doing a hand stand!" He joked with his mother all the while laughing when she just nudges her arm against his shoulder.

XXX

They did not know why but the skies tonight looked very odd, especially with the night air filled with dread and promises of death surrounding their very souls. That Sasuke hugged a bit closer to his mother, considering it is very rare of her to activate her Sharingan eyes.

"Stay close Sasuke…" she whispered out, having no idea what the hell is going on. Leaf village isn't this dreadful nor was it a place to be under attack. Unless you were Naruto, than the harsh truth would be that this isn't one home you will want to stay and live in.

They were now walking very slowly as they were approaching the Uchiha district. Mikoto knew of the coup that is going to happen tonight but something felt off. Once they reached the gates the mother turned around as well kneeling in front of Sasuke.

Seeing that the boy was breathing heavily and could feel danger inside, "Sasuke honey, honey look at mama ok?" She asked all the while grabbing the sides of his cheeks, having the boy look at her with fast breathing.

He didn't understand, nor the feeling that is going through his body. It felt like his home wasn't safe to be at, let alone stepping inside could call your own death wish. He stared at his mother's Sharingan eyes as they were giving the feel that he needs to stay here.

"Listen whatever you do, I do not I repeat do not want you entering or following me alright?" She said with a firm tone, having the boy trying to get a coherent sentence, as he constantly kept pointing towards the gate in fear.

"But-but what is going on Kaa-san, why is it suddenly..?" He tried to say but couldn't form the words. He then felt his mother kissing him on the forehead and then ruffling up his hair. She wanted him to stay and be safe right?

"Al…Alright Kaa-san…but, you will be back right? Right?" he asked watching the emotions going through the mother, seeing her eyes shift to the left and then towards the right. She wasn't even sure she herself will come out of this alive.

Let alone fight the person who is inside the compound, or at least have the heart into killing them at least. So she decided on being silent and stood up as she witness the boy, widening his eyes and gritting his teeth.

Her not saying she will comeback had Sasuke worried that she will die, before he could latch onto her she was already gone, causing Sasuke to fall forward when he went to grab her and landed onto the ground on both legs and hands, screaming out to his mother with tears falling to the ground.

XXX

It's been at least five minutes since his mother went inside the compound; the boy was getting worried as well wondering what the hell is going on in there? '_Damn it…I should be in there helping Kaa-san!'_ He thought to himself and leaned over of the edge of the gate.

Staring down the dark and scary streets that is called home, breathing in and exhaling out the boy collected his nerves and started walking in very slowly with trembling legs. For the first time of his life, never did he felt like coming home tonight…

He crept through the streets with his eyes shifting left and right, looking at all the damaged buildings, signs and light posts. All the while seeing freshly made blood forming here and there, showing where the murderer had butchered all of the residence.

He gritted his teeth some more as well gulping, signs of struggle wasn't shown anywhere, meaning whoever killed the Uchiha's here was very skilled and had knowledge about the Sharingan…He trip over a branch that was laying about and had the boy falling down towards the ground.

He then screamed with fright as well crawling backwards at the person he saw, with wide eyes that looked like they were in shock, a clean cut through the throat could be seen. All the while the pool of blood they were laying in was fresh.

Sasuke's eyes were shaking as well his face turned completely white, there lying in the pool of blood. Was his uncle! His uncle was dead; somebody cut clean through his neck and instantly killed them in one simple blow. "No…un…uncle!" he shouted while crawling towards the dead body, shaking it ever so slightly.

He then yelped when the arm latched onto his arm and then drop towards the ground, making Sasuke almost losing his lunch as well clenching his eyes shut. That was probably the last thing his Uncle was going to do…

Getting up and running down the streets now, he witness more and more of his family member's dead bodies all over the place. All the while shruikens, blood, sword strikes…He came to a halt when he saw the Uchiha symbol on the wall was still cracked.

That was the day when Itachi threw his Shuriken at the wall, causing it to break the fan like symbol in half. He stared and stared at the symbol, flashes of his memories going by him quickly, remembering how distant Itachi and his father were with each other.

'_Itachi…?'_ Was the only guess he could think of right now, but there is no way his brother would do something like this…right? He whipped his head towards his house all the while gulping. His mother and father were in there, he could sense it he could feel it.

The darkness surrounding the house was beckoning him to go inside. "KAA-SAN!" he screamed and ran straight towards the house, feeling that it was just pulling itself away from the boy whenever he felt like he was getting close.

It just seemed to get farther and farther away, though he knew his mind was playing tricks on him. On the account he tripped over the small balcony, causing the boy to fall forward and hit his face on the ground. Hissing and cussing out how painful that was, he then heard a slight snort coming from the room.

Making him freeze in place as well as raising his head up from the ground looking at the closed doors. Wondering who were inside, though the cold bristle air was making every hair in his body stand up. His spine tingling in fear all the while he didn't felt like moving from his spot.

After some force of will, he got up onto his legs and with weight hovering over his body. He slowly moved forward. Hearing each thump his feet will make with each step, each shuffle could be heard when he will drag them on the wooden floor board.

His hand moved forward ever so slowly, fingers clutching in and out, hands trembling from pure fear. He shook his head and latched onto the handle all the while his heart was racing faster and faster, each thump it created was making him feel it in his chest.

He closed his eyes and reopening them, hoping that this was a nightmare everything about this was a nightmare! He slowly pulls on the slider door, at first it got stuck almost causing it to make a sound. Though he made sure it didn't.

He tried again and this time it unlatches from the hinges and he swung them wide open, causing the boy to gasp and freeze in place when a Shuriken flew by him and cut a little bit of his cheek and shoulders. The attacker who threw it was none other than.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke quietly said staring down his brothers Sharingan eyes, as they zoomed into them and all you could hear was Sasuke screaming throughout the night. Showing the boy had falling down towards the ground along with his father in a pool of blood and his mother up against the Far East wall.

"Sleep foolish little brother, by the time you wake up. All of this will be over…" Itachi said walking up towards Sasuke, as the boy was staring up at him as the last thing he saw were those cold Sharingan eyes staring down at him, then a small tear drop landing in front of Sasuke, before sleep finally consumed him.

XXX

Back with the battle at Kirigakure

"Come on you guys are pathetically easy!" shouted Usari, who was making real work out of the Kaguya clan, facing off about five of them at once who were having a hard time hitting the woman. When the two of the clan would try and make a downward slash at the mother.

She will instantly turn her body sideways, letting the blades go past between her. She will then tilt her upper body sideways; forming some icicles around her shoulders and then clasps her hands together causing the giant spear like ice to stab into the two members.

After that she will then twirl around from an attacker that came from behind, hoping to cut her in a crisscross fashion, only to miss completely. While the fourth one who went to back him up, missed entirely when she jumped into the air to dodge another sword that was aim for her chest.

They were going to press onto her, only for the Mother who landed back on the ground. She did a full split that sent giant Ice spikes to crashing up from the ground into each side of their bodies, breaking them in half as well their rib cages.

She heard the fifth one doing his battle cry as he came running from behind with a mighty axe and swung it down at the mother who erupted into nothing but water, causing man to blink at the spot and then saw pair of legs landing on top of his axe.

"If you know what is good of your health, you do not want to look up." She taunted as well smiling to herself, seeing the man scoffing as well he did the opposite by looking up at her. Only to pale as well the mustache on his face hung low at the sight he is seeing.

"Warn ya", she belittled and pelted him with a dozen small ice balls that were slamming and piercing through the man's body as he was flailing and flinching in every direction. The attack then stop as he fell backwards with blood and cuts all over his chest and stomach, with his mouth wide open.

"To think I got worried of fighting you guys?" She smiled while sitting down on the battle axe, with her legs cross and resting her chin on her hand. She then blinked her eyes when she heard what sounded like gurgling noises from behind her.

When she turned to look, she saw one of the Kaguya clan members had what looked like huge pink like diamonds going through his entire stomach, that cause Usari to fall backwards and into the snowy ground. Rubbing her behind a bit then open her eyes to see who would've done that?

"Who was it that says never get too cocky?" asked a very young girls voice. The only girl who would wear bright colors and had a Crystal bloodline was standing there breathing and panting heavily, as it was her very first kill as well using her jutsu like this before.

It was Haku's friend Guren! The first person that Haku befriended as well being detachable from each other, considering the two enjoys how their ice and crystal like jutsu almost looked similar. Usari flushed lightly as well rubbing the back of her head.

"I did say that didn't I?" She embarrassingly chuckled out all the while the two of them heard what sounded like rushing waters on the next block over, getting their attentions as well to each other. "Guren get everyone in this village to safety, as well Haku and a boy name Naruto."

"Naruto, what does Naruto look like?" Guren called out watching the mother run towards the next block over, all the while shouting back.

"Blond hair can't miss it!"

This got Guren to scratch the top of her head, while tilting it slightly. Nobody of that description have blond hair in Kirigakure? She shrugged and figured Haku will probably enlighten her up as she turned towards the civilians and some ninja's who aren't confident with their skills.

"Well come on there is a bunker at the hotel inn. It can survive through anything as well automatically locks itself with seals. Now let's go!" She shouted and started waving her hands in a follow me fashion as everyone nodded and started following the girl.

Minus two who were holding a young child by the shoulders, "No Yukimaru you follow us. We know a better and safer place than the rebels." A woman voice explained, picking the young child up and carrying them from the opposite side of the group's direction causing the young child to drop their prize possession that they got from their father.

Only o be picked up by a young boy with shark like fangs, raising the teddy like doll up to his chest and then watching the three fleeing the other direction, he grunted a bit when some of the people bumped into him, indicating he should get going and followed right behind them.

XXX

Kushina was having a quite a difficult time fighting against the clan. There were no time or breathers between each strike they were making, making hand seals were difficult since one after another will start firing their bows at her. Forcing her into summon up her chakra chains to whip them out from the ground.

Then wrapping all around her to block some more projectiles that were coming at her, it was definitely a battle she wasn't prepared for. Let alone she hasn't gotten time, to get her muscles up to snuff from being in a coma for seven years!

She grunted and staggered back when her chains disperse from a heavy punch to them caused her to lose focus as well whipping her head up. Having no time to block or pulling out her Kunai, to deflect the insane head clan's blade that was ready to pierce through her chest.

"Die Kiri scum!" he shouted as Kushina harden her stare and stood still, the sword got blocked just in time before it could hit her as the man widen his eyes all the while being tossed overhead between the defender and Kushina all at once, crashing hard into the ground hard while sliding through the snow.

"Boy glad your fast." Kushina beamed witnessing the woman from earlier had the bones sticking out of her body, in a throwing position had protected and saved her at the last minute. She shifted her eyes over too Kushina with a small smile.

"Husbands can't live with them, can't live without them." She explained then stood up straight. Watching the man finally standing up from his down positioned, "Leaf ninja how much Chakra do you have left?"

"I still have a lot; just my body isn't up to snuff for being in a coma." Kushina explained while getting into her battle stance. She watched as the woman nodded her head and got into her battle stance as well.

"Well then a little exercise never hurt anyone…Names Kurra" She quickly said all the while forming a bone sword from the top of her arm as well causing Kushina to shiver at that, never will she get used to seeing bones being used as weapons.

"Kushina Uzumaki, now let's take this goon down." She shouted all the while back jumping away as well Kurra who too got out of the way when more arrows were being fired upon them, trying to protect their leader from the two women.

"I will deal with my husband; you take care of the archers!" she exclaimed as Kushina nodded and ran towards the archers that were up on the mountain top, while Kurra stayed behind to face off with her husband.

Who looked even more deranged than usual as his blood shot eyes were wide and he had a very sinister smile across his face, "Well Kurra…I didn't actually think you would have survived that fall…" He muttered, remembering chloroforming the woman in her sleep and then tossing her down the mountain.

In order to have Kimimaro too obeying him and him only as well making the child the one true heir of the clan. Becoming the very insane induce warrior monster who thrive in nothing but battling and bloodshed.

"You sick bastard, you knew I was going to take Kimimaro with me and away from the clan." She shouted while crouching down to get ready for a big fight, "you didn't care about your family, all you cared about is for the boy getting my bloodline!" She announced while firing off multiple finger bone projectiles at the man who immediately started running towards his left too dodging them.

"OF course, think about how strong and powerful he will become? Can't you see that with your bloodline we can become the most feared CLAN, no of ALL the nations in the world!" he shouted and ran straight towards her with his broadsword connecting with her bone sword, causing the mother to wince as well being pushed back.

"I don't care nor do I want our clan to be the strongest!" She retorted while kicking the man in the stomach, strong enough to pushing him back as well managing to cut him a bit with her toe bones. She retracted the bone back in its place and ran at him.

"I never wanted Kimimaro living in that kind of life, being treated nothing but a weapon!? As well becoming a monster, there are too many children who have that life!" She continued and started swinging her arms at the man, who was swinging his sword to defend and deflect each strike she will make.

Her down strikes were more powerful than her upward ones, as they force the man to let his guard down a bit whenever he felt pain going through his hands and then get punched across the face from Kurra using that brief opportunity to strike.

Only for him to counter by swinging his legs into her ribs, not in the slightest feared of the bones cutting him as the woman got pushed back as well again, when he swung to her left ribcage causing her to go flying back a bit. "That is why I had to get rid of you, that is why you were a problem for my clan." He started.

All the while slamming his foot straight down into her leg, causing the woman to scream out in pain! All the while she retaliated back with both hands facing at him, shooting all ten finger bone like projectiles into the man who went flying backwards and off her leg.

Flexing her fingers a bit, she went to tend her leg into making sure that it didn't break from the stomp. She let out a sigh, seeing that it didn't but was really sore from the contact. She got up slowly with her arms dangling left and right all the while she rolled her neck.

Only to gasp out with blood flying out of her mouth when the father suddenly gut punched her stomach really hard and then followed up by slamming both fists into her back, making sure to avoid the bones that were sticking out of her.

She coughed out some blood that is staining the snow in front of her, as she was lying limply on the ground. Those blows really did a number on her body, all the while to make things worse. She exposed her bones to long in the cold air that they were becoming a lot more fragile.

"I see…so this great bloodline does have a weakness." He chuckled darkly watching how his wife were retracting them back inside of her, all the while coughing out more blood as well yelping when she felt her snow white hair being pulled forcing her to arch a bit.

"Where is that confidence of yours now hmm?" He snickered while slamming her face back into the ground, causing her to see spots a bit as well feeling the cold snow on her face. Her coughing fits returned when he pulled her head back out from the ground.

"Ba-bastard…" she choked out only to get her face rammed back into the ground while he started forcing her to twist and turn.

"You will learn respect, I am the head clan, I am the law, I tell what goes right in my family! I am the leader! I will not have anyone disobeying me!" He shouted with insane laughter all the while letting go of Kurra's hair as she grunted and gritted her teeth. She was trying to let the pain subside all the while trying to ignore the cold air that was hitting her body.

Her tan white like robes were somewhat as mess, cuts could be seen here and there where her bones came out, some sword like slashes could be seen on the back side. All the while it was getting soaked from all the snow she was hitting, making it hung out a bit.

He licked his lips in appreciation that his wife had finally ceased her endeavors as he walked in front of her and knelt down towards her, all the while roughly grabbed a handful of her hair and pulling her head back, causing her to grit in pain as well opening her silver color eyes at him.

The two of them could hear where Kushina were taking care of the archers and some of the men on the mountain side, as she was too busy to know what is happening below her. "Such a waste…" He muttered as he was looking over his wife features.

"You were such a beautiful creature too, why did you choose freedom? Over life of the clan…" He asked with distain as Kurra growled as well tearing up, she couldn't over power the man at all. Let alone his horrendous strength of his and the blood thirst for battle.

Unlike them and the rest of the clan, she was more of a tender soul and caring person. She would always get teased or bully because of her personality, even her parents had shun her…Well not her parents but Grandparents, the day she witness her parents death by them had her run away from home.

Only to be capture and later get into an arrange marriage. That actually turned out great and that her husband was very caring and loving with her as well the others, but what changed him so much?

She clenched her eyes, disgusted at the way the man was roaming his hands along her arm and back side. Hissing in some pain from the sore spots as well places she got attacked, "Why…what happen to you?" She asked between slight tears.

"What happen to me you say?" He repeated all the while throwing her onto her back, as she grunted and lay on her side. "I saw the truth of what was happening to my clan, the way they were being perished. If not for 'him' in showing what was happening to them as well becoming soft." He paused a bit and watched as the woman open one eye and shifted them at him.

"Why should you even care, being kind is weak, kindness brings nothing but death! It was a good thing I've locked up Kimimaro and brought him everywhere we went!" He said causing her to widen her eyes! Her son was still alive and this man…had him locked up!?

Fresh tears were falling down her face as well gritting her teeth together. She watches as the man picked up his broadsword and lifting it in front of him. All the while tracing his thumb carefully across it, "Honest you were such a nice woman and wife, as well a beauty that matches like no other." He stated getting her to feel uncomfortable with the way he was treating her like meat.

"But you are no use too me now…To bad Kimimaro isn't here to deal the finishing blow!" He shouted as he lifted up the sword and swung it downward as all Kurra could do is quickly close her eyes and wait for the imamate death that awaits her.

Only to open her eyes wide and far as blood splattered onto her face, all the while shaking her silver eyes at the sight she was seeing. "Urgh…how dare you…" The man claimed while moving his head ever so slowly behind him "How dare…you disobey orders…"

Kimimaro had tears going down his eyes all the while gritting his teeth to the point that his lips were bleeding as he had both of his palms on the man's back. Stabbing him with his wrist bone blades, that pierced all the through the other side of his body, where the sword was mere inches from Kurra face as it dropped to the side.

"Kimimaro!" the man shouted only to start screaming when the boy pulled his hands away from him and started slashing him none stop with blurry motions as well crying out, screaming and yelling. No words need to express the sadness that is running through the boy's mind.

He kept slashing and cutting up his father into nothing but body parts, as he couldn't control his anger, his hatred too him! All the lies he was told, all the stories that he told him of how the villagers killed his mother, when all this time. She was alive, she somehow was alive after being thrown off the mountain side in her sleeping state.

He wasn't sure how or what is going on, but now understands that what Naruto and Haku explained to him back near the lake. Were all true, what he was doing wasn't justice, nor was it too avenged his mother death as his father would put it.

But it was just revenger for the way their clan was attacked…He was used as a monster; he was used as a weapon. After the flurry of attacks stop with Kimimaro, the boy was now breathing and hyperventilating from all the anger and rage he held inside of him as well letting it all out at once.

"Kaa-san…" he quietly said as he looked slowly towards his left, to see his mother still in the position. Both of them were staring at one another, not sure of what to say or what to do. Kimimaro who was traveling with Naruto, Haku, Zabuza and the Mizukage towards the nearby village…

Stopped in his tracks when he heard shouting and battling going on nearby only to stay and watched a woman with familiar snowy white hair battling against his father. Getting him to speak out his entire plan towards her after the red hair woman, who apparently was Naruto's mother?

In which the boy wanted to follow her, only for the Mizukage telling him no and continued on towards the inn with Zabuza and Haku. Explaining to the young blond, that if he were to show up where she is right in a middle of a fight? She will have nothing but a hard time focusing on fighting and worrying about his safety.

With some encouragement from Haku, the boy regrettably agreed and followed the missing ninja Zabuza and Haku towards the inn all the while the Mizukage told Kimimaro to go and assist the woman, as he will go and help Kushina.

"Kimimaro?" announced Kurra, wondering the boy who was standing in front of her, covered in nothing but small patches of blood here and there was actually her son who came and rescued her? Not sure how to respond, the boy shifted his eyes a bit all the while lifting his arm up and concentrating chakra.

"I…I was told by a blond boy named Naruto…that if somebodies chakra were to resonate with one another and shared the same nature…than they are family…" He bashfully explained to the woman as she blinked her eyes all the while, smiling with blood hanging from her chin as she carefully got up and walked over towards the boy.

She stood in front of him and rested her hands onto his, all the while concentrating her own chakra that was coursing through Kimimaro's own chakra, all the while the boy widen his eyes just a bit at the way their blue color chakra turned green as well in harmony with one another.

Kurra let out a loud oomph as well crouching down to the ground, hugging the boy close to her while resting her cheek against the side of his head for they are finally reunited again as mother and son.

XXX

"Water style: Great waterfall jutsu!" Shouted Kushina as she gathered the snow that were falling around her, to conjure up into nothing but water as well swirling all around her as she then used the force of the attack to slam up against the last couple group of the Kaguya clan off the mountain cliff.

All the while bringing out her Kunai to deflect some of the swords that were coming at her, as she then jumps back and then rushes forward with her Kunai stabbing into one of the man chest, at the same time swinging it off from him and into another one cutting the two of them in half.

She then ducked and brought her arms together to block two punches that came at her, she retaliated by spinning her legs over their own legs and quickly raising two fingers up "Release!" she shouted and two explosions appeared underneath their bodies, sending the scorched corpse away.

Breathing lightly as well wiping an arm over her forehead, she is double checking to see if that is the last of them on the mountain side. Seeing and sensing no more threats around her, the woman hunched forward with a big breath of air as well making her red long hair hung from her shoulders.

"Dattabane…really need to get my muscles back to working order." She grumbled out as well bending her back a bit, staring down the mountain seeing that Kurra and a child were hugging each other as well quickly fleeing the scene back towards the village.

She smiled to herself, glad to see that and hoping a mother and son is reunited once more. In turn reminds her that she needed to get back…"NARUTO! Aw shit I was so busy fighting!" she suddenly came to the conclusion that him and Haku were left alone at the Inn!

Who knows what kind of danger there are in, but before she could start running back to the village. A sudden gale forces her off from her feet and slamming her up against a tree bark. Causing her to get into a coughing fit, wondering where the hell that came from.

She stopped her coughing fits as well widening her violet eyes, feeling this same chakra nature seven years ago when she was captured and had the Nine tailed fox extracted from her body, '_it…couldn't be!' _she thought to herself and slowly raised her head up and witness a distortion in the middle of her path.

Contorting out a man in robes, appearing in front of her in that same vortex she saw seven years ago. As well the orange masked he wore when she was chained up onto those pillars, staring directly at her with those Sharingan like eyes.

Fear was creeping up on her, but as well anger as she slowly stood up onto her two feet and stared down the masked man. Her eyes sought out the pain and anguish that both her and Naruto had suffered for a long time.

The man who disconnected her from the outside world for seven years, the man who forced her husband to perish in sealing the nine tailed fox to her son, all the while her son had to live the life of a Jinchurikii for seven years.

Never once being taken care of, being protected by the other villages. Let alone being educated properly from the place she once called home. "It's been a long time…Mother of the Jinchurikii" the man said causing her to rigid her stance more.

She growled as well gritting her teeth, he knew Naruto is the new Jinchurikii?! "When I am done with you, like a cub hearing the cries of his mother. He will come running after her to see if she will be alright." He continued while chains came out of his robes where his arms were.

Face to face, a chance to finally end the nightmare had appeared in front of her! Will Kushina be victorious over the masked man?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Okay this chapter was not intended to be long XD Hey everyone here is the new chapter, I have to say it took a little longer than suspected, on the account I had to give a very good reason for Yagura to deem Kushina as the new kaga and figured it out along the way. So yeah, I also hope you all enjoy the chapter as well for the next arc to begin : D In which will now focus onto Team Zabuza ^^ NYCDman suggested a good arc to do for this three year time skip, so it will definitely help me out develop more on the characters. Especially, Usari, Kushina, Mei, Ao, Zabuza, Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro.  
**

**As well as for Hinata and the other characters in the Leaf village : ) So yeah I hope you all have fun and enjoy, as well look forward to the next arc, "The search for Yukimaru" ^^ ENJOY! Also to let everyone know that this chapter literately got finished around 4:30am in the morning. So if you see errors, please let me know and I will try and fix them.  
**

**XXX**

**Chapter 7: Fighting against ones nightmare, Kushina the New Mizukage of Uzushiogakure!**

The winds were howling through the night air, trees were bustling and rustling as the harsh and cold air blew through them. Daring too bend them out of the ground, witnessing a very deadly match that is about to begin here in Kirigakure.

For seven years she had to suffer of not knowing what was going on, in the outside world. For seven long years she had been disconnected from her family, her red hair whip and flail behind her as the cold wind and snow was blowing into her face.

Her violet eyes promise bloody murder too the masked man. Because of this person, her fate was nothing but torture and nightmarish. Even making matters worse is that her son, her only son. He had to live without anyone protecting him, watching him or taking care of him. All because of this man this…Monster!

Hell couldn't describe how the mother was feeling as kill intent is rising from her and the man in front of her. She couldn't tell what his skills were or what kind of strength he has…But one thing for sure, it was enough to worry Minato.

'_My muscles still hasn't recovered fully from being asleep for so long. I better keep an eye out for his time space jutsu…'_ She thought to herself all the while gritting her teeth. She is feeling very bad emotions running through the man as well abruptness of anger coming from him as well.

Although what makes it a bit odd, is that all this anger and hate wasn't directed at her. Nor was it directed at anything specific. It…was puzzling to figure out why he is angry? If it wasn't too her than…who else?

She went into her battle stance, knowing full well that talking things over with the man was going to be pointless as she pulled out one of her Kunai's from the weapon pouch. She eyed carefully at the chains that were rattling through the snowy ground.

It was a weird thing to have as a weapon, but if she were too go on a guess? They were probably used for when he uses that jutsu of his to wrap up around his opponents. "Your ninja skills are what they say about you. Already you have a gist of what my weapon will be us for." He stated flicking his wrist just a bit, making the chains rattle.

'_Shadow clones, sealing techniques, and water jutsu's…I don't know if I will be able to win against him. My chakra is already been used too much against the Kaguya clan. Who knows what other jutsu this guy has…?'_

She thought to herself as she raised her Kunai just in front of her face, staring and analyzing the man carefully for any movements. She could still hear a small battle going on in the village, which is causing the woman to be concern about her son's safety.

"Do not fret about him; you should be focus on the battle in front of you. I should be the one you fear, not your son safety." He taunted out causing the woman too grit her teeth as well growl out at him. He doesn't know anything about a mother love for their children.

Their safety comes 100% attention…She shook her head and figure to imagine the masked man going after Naruto, instead of the Kaguya clan. After all Mothers get the strength of ten strong men when their child are in danger as well getting enough strength to make sure they get out safely.

With nothing else to say or too discuss, the masked man charged forward towards Kushina who immediately put her guard up and hop out of the way. Only to gasp out when the chains manage to wrapped around her midsection and felt weightless when she got toss over head of the man.

After getting tossed she righted herself and quickly forms a hand sign of release, causing multiple seals surrounding the man to glow and started exploded around him. Landing on her feet and sliding to a stop, she immediately clashed her Kunai with the man's chains causing the Mother to staggered back with a wince.

She tried to retaliate by kicking her leg at his head, only for it to go through him. Making her to widening her eyes all the while screaming out in pain when he followed up with a powerful punch at her back that sent her tumbling and bouncing on the ground.

After the second bounce she quickly slammed her hand into the ground and recovered back onto her feet, all the while quickly forming another hand seal. When doing so she then had the snow that is around her to melt into water, all the while climbing and flying high into the air forming into two dragon heads.

They then arched downward as they roared loudly with power behind them as they came crashing towards the Masked Man. He just tsks under his breath, knowing she was just wasting her time only for him to widen his Sharingan eye, when Kushina suddenly appeared underneath him.

With her fist stretched out far up, that she almost made connection to his chin if he didn't transport his own body to another dimension. Only to see that this Kushina burst into nothing but clouds, making him realize that it was only a Shadow clone!

He let out a powerful grunt and scream of pain when the Twin water dragon jutsu came crashing down onto him. Making a direct hit with her jutsu that she smiled just slightly, though knows deep down it wouldn't be enough to take him down.

She then lifted her head and acted on instinct, swung her arm behind her making another direct hit towards the Masked Man, hitting across his left cheek that sent him tumbling towards the right as well resting a few fingers onto the snowy ground.

Kushina after making the hit stop her motion and went back into her fighting stance, blinking her eyes a bit. Wondering how the hell she sensed the man coming from behind? Let alone felt that high kill intent when he did appear behind her?

She watched as the man slide his arm across the spot she punched him at. Getting up onto his feet, he glared menacingly at Kushina. Wondering what to do next as well how he should proceed into fighting her?

No doubt her body must be still recovering after being asleep for seven years, as well her response time…"I see…" he just muttered out while becoming a distortion in front of the woman who quickly threw her Kunai at him.

Only for it to miss right when he disappeared, she gritted her teeth and tsk under her breath. She got this bad feeling that he figured out how too easily defeat her, she swung her left arm behind her once more after feeling the kill intent appearing behind her.

Only to cough out roughly when she felt an arm swung around her stomach and sent her flying back. Recovering from the blow by back flipping Kushina, wrapped both of her arms towards her stomach. Coughing and gasping out air badly she couldn't figure out how she missed?

Flinching and grunting out, she raised her head up towards the spot she supposedly hit the man. Only to see that it was a basic Clone jutsu that she hit! While the masked man was standing on the spot behind her!

"Your reaction time isn't back to speed is it…Kushina?" He muttered out while turning his gaze towards her, all the while watching the women staring down at his feet with wincing eyes. "That is very good…you've learn to avoid the Sharingan huh? So this way you won't get hit by any Genjutsu is that it?"

He had to say for somebody who has been asleep for seven years, sure knows how the Sharingan work. That and could also help into knowing she made friends with Mikoto Uchiha, so yeah she will probably warn the mother about the dangers they hold.

Kushina on instinct quickly blocked a kick that was aiming for her stomach, all the while wrapping her around it and throwing the man away from her as she then went back to the ground on her hands and knees.

Coughing slightly as the blow still managed to connect, just only a little. '_I have to come up a way to stop that time jutsu of his…'_ She thought to herself all the while looking up slightly, watching the way how the man recovered from his toss.

Started walking back towards her with flickering movements, at first she thought she was imagining things. Considering it sort of reminded her of Minato's own time space jutsu, only then clicking to her that most Space jutsu must have the same seals and formula in order too achieve!

'_Or at least the same principle…Alright Kushina better time this just right.'_ The mother thought to herself, all the while quickly forming fast movements with her hand to prepare a seal that might stunt the masked man's teleportation with ease.

Hearing the crunching noise of the snow being pressed down, Kushina closed her eyes to concentrate. To silence everything around her, all the while trying too sensing exactly where this man will be appearing. Knowing his battle strategy now, she might have a good idea where or when he will pop up.

She smirked when she felt a pulse of chakra, telling her he was going to repeat his clone trick again. There were three this time as the fourth appeared too her right. With her quick thinking and movements, she is starting to get the feel of battling back into her senses.

She did a full leg sweep across the ground, phasing through the three clones. While the man himself distorted his legs too another dimension, knowing this will happen. She immediately stopped her movement all the while lounging at the man with her palms thrusting forward as well her Violet eyes opening up.

"Sealing technique: Chakra disruption!" she shouted all the while pounding into the man's stomach very hard all the while a blue glow started surrounding the two of them. Chakra was literately being shown everywhere as well ink like writings appearing onto the man stomach as he was flying backwards a bit.

Only for Kushina to not stop there, as she then smiled and swung her leg over to his face watching the way the man leered at her. Only for the man's Sharingan eye to widen open as well feeling blood coming inside his mouth when the foot made contact to him as well the force behind the kick sent him flying into a heap of mess.

"You are forgetting who you are messing with! I was taught and raised by one of the greatest Sealing masters!" Kushina announced with her leg still in the air a bit then she brought it back down to the ground.

Getting into her Taijutsu stance once more, watching the way the man groaned lightly all the while part of his masked was actually cracked a bit from the powerful blow. "I underestimated you Kushina…although you have underestimated me as well." He muttered out, getting the mother to blink.

Only too let out a scream when seals appeared around her as well electricity coursing through her body followed by an explosion.

XXX

This alerted a lot of ninja's back in the village as they all whipped their head towards the area where the explosion happened. Earning Usari to grimace a bit as well gritting her teeth, she was praying to Kami that wasn't Haku or Naruto whom got caught in that explosion.

Hell anyone at that matter, from the looks of things though it seemed like it came from the hill side. Where the Kaguya clan arrived at? She blinked her head when she heard a voice calling out with fright behind it, "KAA-CHAN!"

It belong too Naruto! Mother instincts kicking in, she immediately ran towards the direction of where the boy kept on screaming out for his mother, as well what sounds like struggling too breaking free by somebodies grip.

She ran and hopped over a few buildings, trying to get a better view of the situation all the while avoiding the fleeting survivors and civilians that were running towards the shelters. She lowered her gaze half way with her brown eyes looking through the snowstorm.

"SHIT!" She quickly muttered out after spotting the blond hair boy and Haku, with what appears to be the Mizukage and a Missing nuke ninja! This was bad she thought on the account who knows what will happen if the Mizukage figures out that Haku has a blood line.

All the while might confuse Naruto of having one as well, she ran on top of the rooftops fast she could. Hoping that she will be able to get there in time, all the while blinking her eyes into seeing some steam being poured out nearby their location, letting out a big breath of air.

Mei Terumi had arrived on the scene before her, which will give the kids at least long enough to live. Hoping that the woman will be able to handle both the Mizukage and the Missing Nuke ninja "Secret Technique: Crystal Ice mirrors!" she shouted, forming icicle like mirrors on top of all the roof tops in front of her.

Then one appeared right next to her a very powerful Jutsu that allows the user to enter inside of it. All the while giving them incredible speed too be able jump between each individual mirrors they create as well giving them the upper hand.

Of attacking their opponents once the caster surrounds them with nothing but mirrors, always becoming a blur to the enemy eyes. So stepping through the mirror all the while fusing with it, she started jumping through each and individual one that she created, hoping to reach where Mei was.

XXX

"Water style: Water Bullet!" shouted Mei after grabbing Haku and Naruto away from the two men that had them, as well the children being held back by Ao who had grey hair that is sticking up high above his headband, trying his best to keep the two children from interfering with the fight that Mei was in.

"Let me go you bastard you both are misunderstanding the situation!" shouted Naruto as he was trying everything to breaking free of his grip. By tugging and running left and right, hoping to trip up the man only for Naruto's legs to go flailing up and down when doing so.

He then tried flipping the man over his shoulder with teeth barring wide, while Haku doing somewhat the same thing only that she was calling out at Mei to stop attacking the Mizukage. "Man you got a grip!" announced Naruto who was now hanging his upper body down a bit with heavy breathing.

"You two will follow me now and will be into safety. By Mei Terumi orders-"

"And let Naruto's mother get killed by the masked man! Who by the way the Mizukage was going to go assist!" bellowed out Haku this time by turning her head over at the man, who shifted his gaze down at her, seeing slight tears going down her face all the while shifting over towards the blond boy name Naruto.

"Strong as ever Mei!" commented Zabuza as he slashed the three water bullets that were gunning for the Mizukage. Who is breathing and panting lightly after defending him and Zabuza from Mei's boil release jutsu that had them covered in very hot steam that will burn their skin off.

All the while Ao swooped in and carried Haku as well Naruto away from their position in order not to get caught by the jutsu. The man looked up from his hunched form, watching Zabuza and Mei clash together showing great ninja skills, as the woman was able to hold him back.

Despite his large sword clashing with Mei's Kunai, the two were literately at a standstill. Both Zabuza and Mei glaring at one another with Zabuza making sure to keep his face away from her when their sword and Kunai clashed with each other.

Yagura then looked over towards the two children who were in the hands of Ao, watching the way the two were trying to explain towards him, that he wasn't the enemy. Even though in this type of situation and what he did, he wouldn't blame anyone into thinking so.

'_Isobu how much chakra do I have left?'_ He asked the tailed beast that is sealed inside of him, hearing a very disgruntle sigh as well feeling the turtle turning his head away in shame. '_Not much for me to live through all of this right?'_

_'**Yeah…despite Zabuza coming into the office and freeing us from that Genjutsu, I can safely say that even with our reserves this low. You will die either way…I really, really suggest you assist the nine tails Jinchurikii's mother soon.'**_

The three tails informed the man, as he lowered his gaze in sorrow causing Zabuza who looked over at him. About too tell the man to go and help the red hair woman, only to widen his eyes as well grunting out when Mei finally overpowered him.

Only for her to stop her attack as well as Usari, who jumped into the middle of it all where Zabuza was standing, then blinked confusingly at the weird looks everyone was giving. She turned around at what they were all looking at and saw the Mizukage…Crying…?

"I…know I messed up a lot for everyone, Mei…The Yuki clan, Kaguya clan all the clans that have blood lines here." The man started as people around them who were still hiding in the buildings, were looking out their doors and windows in confusion as well spectating of what's going on?

"I have no right to try and apologize to everyone", he continued while lifting his head up with sorrow in his eyes, staring at everyone that is in the general area as well looking over towards Haku and Naruto. "Never did I wanted children to get involve either, as well anyone in the villages. What I thought at the time when that man…A man wearing a masked offered me a proposal that anyone couldn't refuse to accept."

He started walking forward with careful steps, seeing Usari and Mei gritting their teeth as well getting into their battle poises. Only to blinked their eyes when the man gave them his genuine smile, "As much apologies can't go by…I offer my complete forgiveness to you, to your clans and too the rebels." He then looked over towards the building with a strong look.

"I even apologize to the citizens, the civilians who also got caught in this mess. I don't care if you believe me or not, but I was tricked, manipulative by the man wearing the orange mask." He then lifted a hand up towards Naruto, who was gritting his teeth as well looking down.

"That same man right now is fighting that boy's mother, who I believe won't be able to do much. If I don't get to her in time, her efforts…No her heart into protecting her new home and family will go to waste!" He shouted while continuing forward towards Ao, who smirked weakly.

Seeing that it was definitely the man he once remembered before that masked man came. Ao was part of the Kirigakure Anbu block ops, at the time during the man being manipulative and mind controlled. Ao ran off from the rankings and went into hiding with the rebels and Mei.

He let go both Naruto and Haku as the two children looked at him and then back towards he Mizukage. "If I don't go and help her right now, you all will be endangered even Naruto here." He stopped in front of the two children and knelt down in front of the two.

"After all…us Jinchurikii's have to watch out for one another right?" He joked, lightly ruffling the boy's hair as well Haku. Getting a small nod from the two of them all the while blinking their eyes at him, "I want you two as well Kimimaro, to watch out for this village…For everyone safety with your mothers and ninja's here." He explained getting the two too widen their eyes.

Dread was seeping through them as they have a good feeling why he was saying this…He knew he was going to perish, this battle he was going to enter with Kushina? He won't be coming out of it alive let alone, unscathed once he does confront the masked man.

"But-but old man you…" Naruto was going to asked only to clench his eyes shut.

"I know Naruto, I was going to teach everything there is on how to work with your Bijuu spirit, or in this case the nine tailed fox…"

"**Pfft that is if the fluff ball allows it, he can be quite troublesome when he wants too."** Isobu stated through Yagura's head as the man snickered a bit, getting Naruto too tilt his head towards the right all the while smirking lightly as well Haku.

"I think Isobu might be right, Kyuubi might be a little difficult to come into terms with." Yagura joked while coughing lightly, causing the two children to worry about him as well Ao who ran up towards the man.

"I'm fine…" He stated then stood up fully as well revealing his battle clothes underneath his robes once he removed it and started cracking his neck. Mei biting her lower lip stepped forward with one question that has been bothering her.

"Sir if I may…You said you were being manipulative? Does that mean that the orders of killing the blood line?" Her sentence came short when she turned around towards Zabuza, who let out a loud sigh of breath.

"Yes, the masked man had him under a powerful Genjutsu that lasted for a long time. I am not sure exactly when the date and year it happen, but I will go on a guess and say about four years." He muttered out all the while swinging the sword onto his back.

He had a feeling that Yagura didn't want Zabuza to join in the fight with Naruto's mother and him. "When I went to go and assonate him the one year, after succeeding in avoiding the anbu black ops and the ninjas. I notice right before my sword met with his neck after turning his chair around. That is when I spotted the strange looked in his eyes."

Then Zabuza lightly looked away with light scratching on his cheek when Usari leaned forward with a very menacing glare, "You tried to assonate the Mizukage? Shame on you", she stated at the end while swiping a finger over her left hand finger.

"Well sorry if I didn't like the idea of blood line being killed okay? Besides it would've taken a lot longer than what Mei was planning, as well less bloodshed!" He retorted back towards the Ice mother as the two had sparks shooting across their eyes.

"ANY WAY! What Zabuza was getting at", Yagura continued with slight annoyance in his eyes. Watching the way Usari and Zabuza quickly looked down towards the snowy ground, giving their apologies towards the man who closed his eyes and sighed out.

"Is that this man isn't one to be forced with and I will have to atone for all the wrong doing I have done, as well…" He silently looked up towards the grey clouds that were in the sky. Watching the snowflakes fall gently down towards the ground. Whoever this masked man is, he was definitely strong enough and bold enough to even put him in a Genjutsu for over four years.

There was a lot that he had to do as well fix, but knew his time was coming short. This village needs a new Kage, a better leader as well one who will go out of their way into making sure this nation was treated with outmost care.

In their time of need right now and the way how things turned out, they are now open targets for the other elemental nations to wipe them out…Like they did with the Land of Whirlpools. Then his eyes blinked as well started shifting left and right.

He slowly turned his attention towards Naruto as the boy, kept looking at the direction where his mother was all the while gritting his teeth badly. He curiously pulled out the note from the Third Hokage that got delivered couple days ago and read the note again.

Seeing and reading through quickly he realized that both Kushina and Naruto were both Uzumaki's! Despite in his mind boggling situation with the masked man, he somehow managed to break enough will power to accept the offer of having the two living among Kirigakure.

"I have made my decision and I want you all too bare witness it, once this fight have officially been over." Is all he stated as he ran ahead leaving a lot of the group puzzled and pondering what the hell his decision was only for Zabuza too sigh out...

"Well till then let's get Naruto out of the cold, unlike the rest of us. The boy isn't used to the temperatures here." He muttered while walking on ahead from the others towards the direction of where the hotel was.

Naruto who was leering at him started muttering as well mocking Zabuza, "I can so handle a little cold-cold-ah choo!" he sneezed at the end while blinking his eyes with annoyance. Hating that when people tend to be correct than he was.

Haku just giggle lightly and moved a bit closer too Naruto, in order to share body heat with the boy. All the while her mother approaching behind them and guiding the two children back towards the Hotel. While Mei and Ao were staying behind still staring at the direction the Mizukage ran.

"Mei you don't think that the Mizukage will be…?" Ao asked while standing next to the woman, who just closed her eyes and shook her head left and right. If anything that is what Yagura is exactly going to do and that is.

"He feels so sorry for all the trouble that he created here in the Mist village, he wants to try and make it up to everyone. Even too those who have blood lines", she paused her sentence as the two of them turned around all the while following Usari, Haku and Naruto back towards the bunkers.

"I also have a feeling that this attack have more meaning too it than it seems. I mean why would this Masked man…Even put our Mizukage in a Genjutsu as well controlling him for four years? Killing off all of the Clans here?" She stated while looking over towards him, as well the city that was in ruins.

People were gathering around the outside, trying to comprehend the damages that have been done to their city. All the while helping out those who were trap all the while, seeing that couple of the ninja's who were protecting them is going out and about into helping.

Bringing some of the family back together with heart filled reunions, while some not so much when they got caught between the crossfires as they were getting hugged by some of the ninja too help them cope with their losses.

Buildings were broken, roof tops were still on fire and slowly being put out with both civilians and ninja's a like. Hell what shock Usari and Mei a lot was when a couple of Kaguya clan members, who were at the time on the side with Kurra started appearing and trying everything to fix of the wrong doings their leader did.

All the while not even getting into trouble or being yelled at by the civilians. This made Mei and Ao happy, as well laughed when Naruto and Haku started helping out as well despite Usari scolding them about Naruto going to catch a cold.

"Even after what their clan did, the civilians are still willing to give them a second chance." Ao commented towards Mei as the woman agrees with him, it could also have to do with the fact Kimimaro and his mother is helping out as well.

There are still those who don't trust the ninja's that do have the blood lines and will probably never will. Prejudice over one act of judgment by one clan can easily tarnish the other neighboring clan rep as well. She had to sigh out that this might be awhile, until they got full trust back in Kirigakure.

"For now let's focus on the present and get things into working order. Who knows how long it will be before Kushina and Yagura come back…" Mei muttered out all the while giving a happy smile to some people as she went on over to help them, lift some of the rubble off the ground.

Making Ao smirked to himself as well shaking his head; the only question now will be…Who will be the new Mizukage?

XXX

"Dattabane do you ever stay down!" screamed Kushina as she was breathing and panting heavily, from fighting the masked man. Blood was hanging off from her mouth as well slight cuts here and there on her arms and sides, where the chains have made contact a lot towards her.

She thought it would be a fair chance once she used a seal that disrupts chakra flow. In order to prevent the man from using that Space time jutsu of his, but alas now knows why Minato got concerned of this man.

He was highly skilled in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, that he didn't need that Space warp of his. The trees and forest life around them were charcoal and cut down into nothing, as both she and the masked man were using high level jutsu.

In hoping to finish one or the other in one fell swoop, but no tenacious the both of them are. They wouldn't go down without a fight. "Tell me…why do you care so much for this village? You don't live here officially, nor have they accepted you and your son?" He stated getting Kushina to harden her stare.

Watching the man flicking the chains a bit as they rattle and moved against the ground, where the snow is starting to melt from all the nearby fire that is surrounding them. Her vision were slowly fading in and out, indicating that she was running low on Chakra as well getting exhausted.

Use of many seals at her disposal puts her in this disadvantage, all the while not getting back into shape. This is the cause of the effect from using too much Chakra, causing her too struggling as well keeping her ground as well as standing, the mother spit out a spat of blood from her mouth all the while wiping her arm across her mouth.

"You know he will be treated the same way in the Leaf village, no one respects a Jinchurikii. All they can do is coward in fear, respond negatively towards them with actions of wanting to kill them, too slaughter them and banish them into the wild like the animals they are." He continued while walking closer to her.

The mother just sneered as well gritted her teeth, how dare he speaks about Jinchurikii's like that! Like some animal they are, the only reason they behave and act out on angry intensions is the way the villagers treats them.

"Never going to be liked always watching over their backs for somebody to kill them, scrapping up for food water, until the day they starve to death because of not being treated nicely. All the while being under watchful eyes twenty four seven." He went on and on at the same time, getting under Kushina skin.

She heard from Naruto how his life was in the leaf village, everything that he had to go through without anyone help. Always living on his own and occasionally get treated with some help from the third, but no matter what kind of good outlook she tries to look through.

All she can see is a boy calling out for his mother, wandering and searching out for her, calling out for her name only for her too never showing up, then getting told by the people who you live with go saying that they abandon you.

Everything that a Jinchurikii had to go through in their daily lives, never once understanding why the people around you treats you like that, let alone why they even do so in the first place. Revenge, ignorance all of the above could be it, especially if said family perish from the tailed beasts.

"Hatred will just keep growing and growing for them, never understanding any shape or form of love and kindness. You were one of the lucky ones into not having too lived such a life." He stated getting Kushina to widen her eyes in disbelief!

How would he know that her sealing was kept as a secret? How would he know that her treatment in the village wasn't like the other Jinchurikii's? The only way for somebody like that to know and heard about this will be Jonin and Anbu rank shinobi's back in the past.

She lifted her head up ever slowly, wondering exactly who this masked man was? OR how he even knew that she held the Kyuubi unless… '_It couldn't be…?'_ There was only three members in a team that had been with Minato as well might have a good idea of knowing how to fight the man as well knowing who his wife was.

It wasn't Kakashi considering she was told by Sarutobi, that during the attack with the Kyuubi. The silver hair man found her lying unconscious on the ground as well warn the old geezer about her still being alive and brought her to the Special Anbu medical center too keeping an eye on her vitals.

"There will be no place for them, no safe haven no sanctuary they call home-" Before he continued his rant and got closer towards Kushina, the masked man stopped in his tracks and watched the mother standing up slowly onto her two feet.

Her bangs hanging over her eyes all the while, she cleaned off some of the blood near her lips. "Shut the hell up Dattabane…" She stated.

Yagura couple distance away from the standoff. Stop in his tracks after seeing that Kushina was getting back up onto her feet, all the while having this very strong feeling that whatever his next choice for the land of Mist, will have something to do with the two Uzumaki's arriving here.

She lifted her gaze up at the masked man with deep breathing as well Kill intent going through the roof, that is even causing slight discomfort for the man standing in front of her. "I am not special, nor did I have any special treatments back in the day when I was the Jinchurikii…" She said, while standing up right.

"But I know what it is like to feel alone, to feel not welcome or having nobody there to help me. I was treated differently; I was teased all the time because of my personality as well for my red hair!" She balled up her hand.

"I know and can relate what could've been what they live through, the people…The people can't accept changes nor can they ever move on from their distress and hatred. That they go out of the way to do their version of justice and lashing out on the children who should be considered as HEROS!" She yelled at the end while swinging her arm down.

She then crossed her fingers as about fifty different clones of her started appearing, making the masked man to shift his gaze at every single one of them. Curious of what the woman in front of him was planning to do?

"If they can't find a home that they are not welcome too? Then I will make them a home; if they want somebody that can truly love them like a real family, than I will find them that family! Maybe not now or sometime in the future, but I will find a way and make a village. A village where anyone who has been ridicule, been made fun or run out of the town!" then all the clones started making hand seals, performing a powerful jutsu.

A jutsu like no other that will cause the masked man's own Space time jutsu to destroy his own body from inside out, sending him towards another dimension. Never to be able to return, though there was a cost for such a powerful sealing art.

It might take her own life with him if she doesn't get out of there in time, "I will give them a home, I will give them a village that they will be welcome with open arms as well giving them the knowledge of being safe from anyone. I know I can't keep the illusion of things being safe, but I can at least give them a place where they can call home. Rather they be wanted for dead just for having a Kekkei Gankai in their system. Or just being a young innocent child who went through the sealing rituals of a tailed beast."

Yagura spectating this from afar smiled and decided on who the next Mizukage should be. Though it wouldn't do any good if the woman will go and killing herself now would it?

"I will welcome them to a place that is a safe haven a sanctuary they can call on. A village where they wouldn't need to worry about being hunted down or killed, that will be my goal!" She announced and went too finishing the complicated seals only to widen her violet eyes at the sight of her clones being destroyed instantly.

On the account she didn't even seen the man make a single move, or inch a single muscle. Although her clue came to her when she saw that there were wires around his fingers that apparently triggered a Kunai traps inside the snow that destroyed her Shadow clones.

"You honestly believe you will be able to do that? That all it is at the end though, a dream…" He then started chuckling deeply and glared menacingly at the mother whom widens her eyes in fear, feeling deaths door in front of her.

She used up a lot of chakra to summon those fifty clones in order to perform such a powerful sealing technique. Now it all went to waste when the man somehow seen through her jutsu and she should've been more careful, considering the Sharingan can slow down movements…Including those who are going to perform jutsu.

"You have lost the moment you set your eyes onto my Sharingan…No one here too save you, no one to hear you scream. It is going to be very easy to capture the nine tails now…" He muttered all the while everything moved in slow motion.

Kushina fell backwards onto her behind, fear creeping up into her. She knew she was trapped inside a Genjutsu or at least a Genjutsu type move that paralyzes her entire body making it difficult for her to even counter and retaliate back against the masked man.

She watches in terror as the man pulled out a very sharp Kunai from within his sleeves and aimed straight for where her heart was, her breathing was the only thing she could hear as well those red eyes of his glaring down at her.

XXX

Birds flew off from the trees as a very horrible sound could be heard, as well a scream of agony throughout the cold bristle air that echoed through the forest scaring away a lot of wild life from their habitats as things were becoming quite loud fast, as well being quiet just as fast.

Kushina had her eyes wide with shaking of his irises, her hand in a defensive position. In a way to block any attacks the man might do to her as she was still on the ground, not even an inch. She was frozen of what just occurred in front of her, all the while there were couple spots of blood that fell onto her face and arm.

"Kushina…that is a wonderful dream my dear." Said a very disgruntled voice that filled with pain, it belong to Yagura! The Mizukage lifted his head with one eye closed, while the other one was glaring daggers at the masked man who in return.

Own Sharingan eye is wincing horrible from one of the man's own Kunai's stabbing through his right shoulder, while his own stabbed into the man's heart causing the three tails inside to go in a panic of worriment, considering that Yagura just instantly threw his life away.

"You know nothing about dreams, nor should you even speak ill about them!" He shouted while pushing more of the Kunai into the Masked Man's shoulder, causing him to grimace and dropped his own weapon.

"You cause nothing but pain in this village, to my home and too my people who live here. I don't know what you are after or why your trying to capture this woman son. But I do know one thing", he paused after coughing out a couple of blood from his mouth causing Kushina to shake out of her stupor all the while standing up quickly to her feet.

"No Mizukage if you push any further!" She tried to reason only to get interrupted when torrent of water came bursting out from the ground on each side of the Mizukage, sending the man flying backwards from the powerful blow.

"Go…while he is trying to recover…" Yagura commanded while falling down onto his hands and knees.

She gritted her teeth as well shaking her fist a bit, he needed medical treatment fast. But he was right she wouldn't get another chance to kill the man that caused such tragedies too this land, all the while to her and Naruto. If she wants to kill him, she will have to do it now!

She dashed forward with incredible speed, pushing much chakra she has left in her body. Once up to her feet and gaining great distance towards the masked man. She immediately pulled back her fist and slammed it into his stomach, causing him to slam down into the ground and back up into the air.

In which Kushina followed up by delivering a very powerful flip kick into his back, while following up after getting into a crouching position. A couple hand signs to fire off a powerful water dragon jutsu underneath him, sending him flying up high into the air.

All the while his body was spinning and flailing in all directions inside the dragons head, then came crashing downward at the ground with enough force to cause an earthquake or an explosion to be heard from a mile away!

Kushina was panting heavily as well sweating badly; she knew that probably wouldn't be enough to take him out. So quicker than her eyes could blink, she reached into her weapons pouch grabbing multiple paper bombs into her hands.

She then ran in a circle around the area where the masked man had landed, all the while hearing him groaning out. Tossing the bombs up above him as they were flapping and floating gently around him, after that was done she quickly hopped away from him where the Mizukage was and shouted out "RELEASE!"

Multiple flash of lights started appearing along with explosions and loud booms, all erupting in one general area that it alerted Usari, Zabuza, Naruto, Haku, Mei and Ao as they all whipped their head towards the direction of where it was coming from.

Not wanting to disobey orders from the Mizukage, they decided as well Naruto almost breaking into tears thinking his mother had perished. Decided to go and investigate, making sure that Naruto and Haku were sticking close too Ao and headed off towards where the battle was.

XXX

Kushina just sat there with the Mizukage head lying on her lap. Her eyes were half way open, her Jonin like clothes were a mess, cuts here and there, and tears could be seen where the Flak jacket took the most damage even around where Kushina's stomach was.

After the initial explosion and paper bombs were used, the mother investigated the spot of what could've been the dead body of the man. Only to lose her hopes and seeing that there were no traces what so ever, not even his torn up robes didn't fall from the sky.

Logical reason would be that he managed to somehow, phase through all of those paper bombs without receiving a single touch. That and it could possibly be Kushina's Chakra abruption seal wore off after using up the rest of her chakra for that Water dragon Jutsu and Shadow clones.

"No…need to be upset Kushina…" Yagura wheezed out, all the while coughing badly, getting the woman to grit her teeth as well, lightly wrapping up some more of her cut out sleeves to his wounds "I knew my time was coming let alone, my chakra was completely tarnish during the man's mind control."

"B…But you could've still made it if you were to rest, I-I bet even the three tails could." She then pause her sentence when the man lightly clasps his right hand against her cheek.

"Even so… I would have died either way, for not being able to take care of my body. I am reaching my limits after all and I have no regrets in saving your life." He stated while shifting his gaze forward seeing some arrivals of the others, who all looked shocked as well horrified at the condition he was in.

"See Naruto…I told you I would save her…" he joked out causing the mother to blink her eyes, all the while turning her head towards the boy. Feeling a weight left her shoulders, seeing that he is indeed alright!

There are signs of slight struggle between him and Haku, in which she hoped that the two didn't, ran into any of the Kaguya clan. She saw Mei and Usari slowly approaching the two all the while kneeling down on the other side, facing at the man.

Mei was the first one to speak as she closed her eyes, "Lord Mizukage…why?"

The man just stared up towards the snowy grey clouds, just hearing the slight sniffling from Usari. He then closed his eyes gently all the while going through his thoughts, he could feel that Isobu is trying everything he can in order to heal him, only for the man too shake his head left and right.

"Because…I met a person despite the situation, this wonderful person had me thinking as well from what she said towards the masked man…" He stated getting all of them standing there to stay at the man's smiling face.

"A…offer that I cannot refuse after all this village had just went through for their whole lives?" He chuckled lightly as his blood stain teeth could be seen, causing most of them to quickly kneel down towards him saying don't push himself.

Naruto just stood on the spot he was standing hugging a crying Haku. He didn't know what to do or how to behave all he could do was grit his teeth and let Haku comfort herself by hugging into the boy. After all what friend wouldn't help each other in their time of need?

Much he doesn't know anything about the Mizukage, or how he behaves. All he DOES know is that he was a great and kind person, who would do anything to make his village and land safe. He felt it from first glancing at him as well walking through the forest back to the village.

What made it even greater was the fact; he is just like Naruto who had a demon spirit inside of him. All the while seemingly gets along with said spirit that is sealed inside of him. Now…now he is passing away, all on the act of making sure that he will be able to reunite back with his mom.

"Kushina…say it once more of that dream…" He requested as the mother bit her lower lip and sucked in a lot of air. All the while she sighed out with a short gasp, having tears go down her cheeks.

"That someday I will make a home for everyone who have ever been ridicule for having a Bloodline, or being treated badly as well being run out of their home just because of having a Demon spirit inside of them, for being a Jinchurikii…I will give them a family that will love them, that will take care of them. No matter what they have or what is sealed inside of them" she repeated all the while trying not to break into tears.

Usari was doing everything in her will power not too bawl her eyes out, considering that is exactly how her and Haku felt. They too been searching for a place they could call home, without the worriment of being hunted down for having a bloodline. All the while hearing how she will give the same too Jinchurikii's was probably inspired by her son having to live such a terrible life in the Leaf village.

Mei though she had tears smiled and figured out that Kushina…CAN in fact gain that dream. After all she has a gutsy feeling that Mizukage had already chosen his next successor for the land of Mist. "Mizukage what about the three tails? If you die so will it." Mei reminded the man as he lightly chuckled at the same time coughing.

"I am already ahead of you..." he then shifted his eyes towards Kushina's violet eyes, "Kushina there are so many things I wanted to explain too both you and Naruto when you would arrive…As well teach the two of you the history of the Uzumaki clan as well teaching Naruto-kun, on how to handle the Kyuubi's chakra once he taps into it."

This alerted Zabuza as the man looked over towards the blonde boy, who is now sitting down on the snowy ground as him and Haku, were looking over at Yagura's body listening in on everything he was saying towards the boy's mother '_I see now why Kushina made that vow…I would never guessed this gaki will have the nine tails in him.'_ He said to himself.

All the while being curious how strong this boy will be if he were to be taught on how to be a ninja? His attention turned back towards the three women that were around the Mizukage as he explained too Kushina about Uzumaki's are still alive; somewhere out there he just knows that she and Naruto will meet up with them again.

All the while he is explaining that there is some group of people in the land of mist that fits the description of having bright red hair. Though where their whereabouts he wasn't exactly sure but prey that someday she will meet up with them.

Feeling that his time was nearing as well Isobu, the man needed to make an official announcement for which the next Mizukage is going to be, "Kushina can you please…release the three tails?" He asked with a weak voice causing the woman too stare dumbfounded at him.

"Please…if anything I don't want Isobu to die with me, I shall carry this death on my own. For I foolishly greeted the man and welcomed him into my village, I should've heed the three tails warnings about him. And for that he must be release as he doesn't deserve to die with me." He finished with that announcement all the while lifting up his shirt for said where the seal was.

Kushina wanted to protest about his decision, even the others. But seeing gleam in his eyes, she couldn't refuse and nodded her head. "Alright…everyone please don't interrupt me or distract me when I do this…"

So with that her hands started glowing with blue and red chakra, indicating that she was tapping inside some of the left over Kyuubi chakra that were still in her system. As well causing the seal on the man to become big and wide forming a huge black hole surrounding his entire stomach.

"Mei, Ao, Zabuza make this creed. I the fourth Mizukage give his sincerest apologies to all those who had too suffer throughout the years of my poor decisions." Electricity started to cackle around him as he is willingly allowing the seal to be open, making Isobu tails slowly coming out from the seal.

"The things I have done may or may not get through to most of you. But I want you all too know, that I wish for your forgiveness for the things I have done." He grunted and started flinching about as Isobu body was starting to pull out of him.

"I have decided on the next Mizukage, who will take my steed and make a better place for everyone. She is a wonderful person who wants nothing more but to treat every single one of you like family!" He started turning his head left and right, the pain getting too much for him.

Ao approached the two children who were witnessing this as well hugging them close to him, hoping to shield them or at least not let them see what is happening to the Mizukage. "For her name is Kushina Uzumaki, thus and foremost will be the new fifth Mizukage of the Village hidden in the mist! I pray and in hopes you honor my wishes and treat her with great respect as well help her through this ordeal!"

"FOR I THE FOURTH MIZUKAGE, HERE BY ANNOUNCED UZUMAKI KUSHINA TO BE THE NEW FIFTH MIZUKAGE, I WISH HER AND ALL OF YOU THE BEST OF LUCK AND TO REMEMBER MY SACRIFICE TO SAVE YOU ALL WASN'T IN VAIN…I, I LOVE YOU ALL LIKE YOU ARE FAMILY!" After those words escape his lips, there was a blinding light as well a roar.

A roar of sorrow as everyone in nearby areas, villages and forests witness that the Three tails have been release out into the open crying in painful roars that it was even going through their heart, as they figured the presence of said spirit.

Is crying for the loss of their leader, their protector despite everything that had been done here, the ninja's, the civilians can all feel the sadness the three tails was emitting. All the while watching the giant beast head on out towards where the general location of where the ocean meets with the lake.

Not once attacking or threatening to harm them, they were confuse of why? Only to later figured out the next day of the announcement for the Mizukage's funeral.

XXX

In all their years of knowing that it never stops snowing here in the Land of Mist, the people were in mourning moods as the snowflakes on this day, the day of his funeral started raining down hard as everyone were wearing black robes, black long sleeves shirts and pants.

The spectators who couldn't attend to the ceremony, watched from their windows and doors with lanterns and white snow flowers. They watched a group of ninja's carrying what looks like the coffin of their previous Mizukage, what even surprised them most of all is Zabuza, the missing ninja among the ninjas.

They walked silently through the streets of the Mist village; Naruto is walking between Kimimaro and Haku. Who all three had very sad looks in their eyes, even though they've only met the man for only a short time, they knew if he were to survive through this ordeal.

They would've gotten along great with him; they could feel it in their entire being. Naruto closed his eye softly as he felt the older girl lightly resting her head with his all the while Guren. Who is walking along side of Kimimaro loops her arms around him, causing the white hair boy to look over towards her with slight confusion.

Only response he got from her was a very caring smile, letting him know that she, Naruto and Haku are there for him whenever he feels like talking. The boy didn't argue nor did he retreat from her, he nodded and accepted her arm.

The children were walking behind the coffin where their mothers along with Mei, Ao and Zabuza. All were carrying the coffin down the roads, never in the slightest figured something like this would happen.

Usari and Kurra for all they know had mix feelings for the Mizukage. After all he had done to their clans and children, all the while what everyone had to live through? They weren't sure where their emotions were, but can honestly say that he was truthful to his dying wish as Mei and Ao released his decree too the nation.

That as much he had done wrong, he had hope that his actions had shown that he was willing to do anything, to make up for them and by doing so he had saved Kushina, as well the next person to take charge in his stead.

They too only met the mother for a short while, but they somehow can feel that his decision of choosing her. Wasn't a wrong one and that she will do everything in her power, to bring back the Land of Mist back to its former glory as well forget the nightmares.

Who knows? Maybe instead of being called the Mist village, they might actually be able to rebuild it into the Uzushiogakure village and live up to that dream slash goal of Kushina. Allowing too those who have been hunted down and mistreated badly in villages, for having a blood line or being a jailor of a tailed spirit.

To find a place they can call once more their home and feel like a family again. Kushina, thoughts were going everywhere as well mostly focusing on the whole task in mind of actually being a Kage?

Sure that was her dream when she was a child, including wanting to lead a village where even Jinchurikii's are welcome and have no fear of being hunted down or being run out of their village. But…can she really do it? She has no idea what ways the Land of Water ways works, let alone their ninja task force.

"If you ever have questions or need someone to guide you through it, you have me and Ao to help you along the way Kushina." Mei announced, causing the red hair mother to blink her eye at her.

"Like you said, you want to lead a village where everyone is treated like family right? And that is exactly what we are going to do." She finished while smiling towards the mother as well getting a firm nod from Ao.

She then looked on over towards Kurra and Usari, who too smiled and nodded at her direction. They will help her achieve that dream as well guide her along the way, making sure that nothing will go wrong. She smiled lightly as her attention went towards the children who helped out during the attack against the Kaguya clan.

All showing promises that in the future, they will be able to show how much the Land of Waters had change as well proudly show the other nations that this little setback doesn't show that they are weak. But a Land that is worth fighting for and to protect!

She then faced back forward as well noticing that they were now entering the cemetery as Kushina now haves a new found feeling of hope running throughout her body as well a brighter future for the land of waters.

This feeling was even affecting those around her, as they notice the woman new determination setting in her facial expression. That had some of the children and family who were watching her walked by, get the sense of happiness coursing through their body that they don't know where it is coming from, or why they were feeling it.

All they know is that this woman will show everyone that even though things may look bleak right now. It doesn't mean that it is the end of the road, all they need to do is get back up on their feet and keep pressing forward.

XXX

Three years have no pass in the Land of Waters, everyone were gathered around in front of the main building where the announcement of their new Kage will make her appearance ever since the funeral passed as well getting things back into working order.

Everyone was amazed at how all of the ninja's were going out of their way, by going back too said villagers that got attack by the Kaguya clan. Giving their deepest apologies towards them as well, explaining to the mayor and everyone that they are here to help with their construction.

Even though it was a bit hard for Kimimaro and Kurra as people didn't trust them a bit. Still came around after seeing a blond boy approaching them with a girl beside him, asking if they need any help on lifting thing.

They were a bit skeptic about this but, seeing how the mother and son smiled and appreciated their offer. They started to have change of hearts as well help out the two, when it seems they were struggling all the while getting along just nicely with them.

Usari, Haku and Guren in their parts was the same but whenever either Kushina or Naruto. Comes to the area in a way to get busy with the reconstruction, got more and more people to nod their heads as well changing their views about the said clans.

Hell what shocked the group the most, is when the village who somewhat almost killed Haku and her mom when they supported her father to gather some villagers. Came up to them and beg for their forgiveness.

Course Usari would've turned them down on the account; well the mother still didn't trust them. But seeing Haku smiling and bowing down accepting their apologies as well explain that they needed not to worry. It took everything for Usari not to break down at how matured Haku took the situation and just nodded her head at the group.

Who in return got along greatly after helping the two ice users in rebuilding and fixing up their home town, everything over the course of three years was going great! Apologies and heart felt reunite were shared, comforting and reassuring people that there will be a better future for them.

All and all they can definitely say that ever since Naruto and Kushina had arrived, things started to shape up for Kirigakure, sure there some place that turn down their help as well discriminated them for all they have done.

So they just respectively waited until they cooled down as well hopefully show them, that they all mean well.

XXX

"Dattabane, Dattabane, DATTABANE!" Kushina repeatedly said over and over as she was pacing back and forth in the hall, that will lead her out through those double doors and too the balcony, where she will make it official that she will be the new Mizukage of Kirigakure.

Kurra and Usari, who were in the room with her, were sitting on a couple of chairs. Trying hard not too snicker, well mostly Usari who was trying hard not to laugh at the mothers distress. While Kurra just blinked her eyes and followed Kushina movements with her eyes, getting a bit dizzy from starring too long.

"Relax will ya?" Mei announced grabbing a hold of her shoulders and forcing the mother too turn around. Wearing the Kage hat that is literately kept sliding down to her eyes considering it doesn't fit her well. As well wearing the Kage robes over top of her Jonin outfit, Mei giggled lightly when Kushina lifted the hat a bit, quivering her lips.

"I know back then my dream was to be Kage, but I didn't actually think it will come true!" She announced while ready to run away, only to be held down by the powerful two Kekkei Gankai woman who was smoothing out her shoulder blades.

"Look all Kages go through with this and I bet they too always felt nervous. Although", she tilted her head a bit all the while stepping back with her fingers tapping on her own chin. "You said your husband Minato was the fourth Hokage, so you do have experience with this kind of stuff right?" she asked, then couldn't help but smile when Usari giggled from what Kushina said.

"Well…no not really our marriage was mostly kept secret. So everyone in the leaf village doesn't really know that he and I were actually…married I think?" She said the last part while closing one eye and tilted her head ajar, all the while getting Kurra to raise a question.

"So…that means you never actually went to his meetings and such when he is on duty? For a wife who is married to a Kage, I kind of expected a little bit more…" She then paled and raised her hands up defensively when Kushina sent her a death glare, "N-n-not that there is nothing wrong with it!"

"You can say one thing", Usari started while munching lightly on an apple. She then pointed her finger at Kushina with a smile, "If anyone were to step out of her orders as well go behind her back, she can easily give them that death glare considering she got it pat down."

This just had Kushina to sigh out all the while shaking her head gently, at the same time quickly grabbing the hat before it falls off from her head. She then turn her gaze towards the double doors where Ao open it slightly and announced.

"Mizukage-sama they are all gathered and awaiting for you." He informed all the while opening all the way, seeing that Kushina breathed in a lot of air and the let it all out at once, steeling her nerves as well slapping her face cheeks to get herself psyched.

"Alright…You sure no one will be mad about-?"

"I'm sure they will be glad of the new name for this village, better than being called the 'bloody mist village'." Mei reassured her all the while joining the mother out the door as the blinding light shined against their eyes. Making everything turn white for a bit only to recover their vision quickly as Kushina gulped at seeing so many different people and ninja's a like below her.

Looking up and staring at her as well cheering, actually cheering for her. She looked through the many faces and people down below, getting an ever so slow smile crossing her lips. "It seems like they loved the new name Kushina…" Mei stated with a bright smile, seeing how everyone were just ecstatic as well going nuts rooting for her.

She then brightly smiled down too one person with his blonde hair sticking out like a sore thumb, with his own bright smile rivaling hers. Uzumaki Naruto was his name and is eleven years old, wearing what looks to be a dark blue trench coat with orange sleeves, all the while wearing orange pants.

He was standing next to an equally smiling Haku as well Kimimaro, remembering just how close the three children were as well how much they got along. That Kushina, Usari and Kurra couldn't help but live closer to Naruto, just so the three can get along and interact with one another.

What made it even more interesting was the fact that one day; Zabuza came into the office and asked if Kushina was going to make the three ninja's? In which was a great concept as well informing the mothers, Zabuza,, Mei and Ao of how in the leaf village that her Husband always wanted a team that relies on teamwork.

As seeing how Kimimaro, Naruto and Haku behave and played well with each other. Zabuza decided or more of his way of demanding that those three will be the first Genins of their new village. Despite her saying how Naruto and Haku have no shape or form of actual training, only to get turned around when Usari.

On the second year living here, said that she started teaching both Naruto and Haku a little bit of being Ninja's while Kurra, explained much she could for Kimimaro. Now all that is left is have the children start learning about chakra and the rest of the lessons, even scaring the two mothers when Kushina stated too them.

'_Unlike most villages, we are actually going to go and train them in Chuunin levels.'_

Boy did she enjoyed the shock expressions from the mothers, as well a happy go smile Zabuza liking the idea of torturing the gakis through Chuunin like trainings. Of course she had to hold him back and explain to him, it won't be official until they get everything back to tip top shape.

XXX

_"Sorry you three but until next month, all three of you are going to enter what we adults call…HELL"_ She said to herself all the while waving her hands in a way to silence the crowd. Seeing that everyone have started to settle down along with new faces and new clans in the mix.

She approached the railings with a nervous laughter, "Well I can definitely tell you all have happy smiles plastered on your faces." She announced getting all of them to chuckle and laugh, "I hope you are still remembered of the fourth Mizukage's sacrifice he made. If it wasn't for him saving my life, I wouldn't be standing before you right here."

She soften her gaze and looked up towards the sky, "I cannot stress enough how much he wanted to redeem himself as well making this nation a better place…" She then looked down seeing that all of them shared her thoughts, "I see you all understand why he did so as well been inform what happen to him? But…"

She saw couple of them to blink their eyes, all the while then smiled when she said "I think he would have planned this either way if he knew there was someone who shared his same kindness. So I hope that throughout the years, you all will be able to help guide our Village, this land to a more prosperous place."

She laughed and smiled when everyone started cheering as well chanting out her names as well honoring the fourth Mizukage wishes, "He will not be forgotten nor his actions, as well saving this Land from its shackles that had been place by a masked man. I will not forget his kind words before his death, he saw this land, the villages and people who live here as family. So that is what we are going to represent now!" She announced getting everyone even more excited.

"From this day forth I Uzumaki Kushina, shall become the Fifth Mizukage or should say the Uzukage of our new home and village filled with Family…Of the Hidden village Uzushiogakure!" She officially declared while tossing her hat up into the air, along with others of the spectators doing the same with bright and happy filled cheered.

"Let this family begin a new life and show this is a family worth fighting for. For we will honor the fourth Mizukage wishes!" she ended the speech with that all the while looking down at the people…NO, her new family and home.

Where her and Naruto will forever feel wanted and cared for here, as well in hopes that those who travel here will also have that feeling. It will be a tough and long road, but she believes everything will turn out okay.

For the Kirigakure village, the Bloody mist village is no more. Not filled with discrimination of families who have blood lines in their veins. Or Jinchurikii's who have been run out of town by their own home, can also feel welcome here. This is a new start and a new beginning for a Village filled with nothing but family are going to show the ninja world, that they aren't going down without a fight.

For what future holds now for Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki? The Land of Uzushiogakure begins anew!


	8. Arc II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hello everyone ^^ The next arc is here as well a New Chapter XD It took me awhile to figure out how this will turn out, but got everything control as well figuring what how to take things for Naruto, Kimimaro and Haku for this chapter as well what they will be training in. Which more will be shown in the next chapter with better details of what they are going to do : ) While for Hinata will be learning on the Pinwheel style in the next chapter, with help from her Mother and Tenten ^^ So hope you all look forward to that as well enjoying this chapter XD  
**

**XXX**

**Chapter 8: Training in the way of being Uzushiogakure Chuunin Part 1!**

It has been a very good couple months for the people in Uzushiogakure, as reconstruction and rebuilding old land marks and the likes were in the works. The repairs from their last conflict with the Kaguya clan are finally coming to a close.

Not much is left for them to fix and everyone was finally going to enjoy the monetary rest and relaxation. Some of the workers were already taking breaks, sitting on edges of the buildings. Looking down below too the village streets as they are finally witnessing happy faces all around.

Children running around gathering up some of the snow into their hands while forming them into snowballs. Some were laughing and running through the newly made park that was built couple months back, in a way to have a place for them to hang out and making friends.

The skies were clear today and no indication of any terrible storms is going to come, meaning that it is good time of any to spend the majority of going outside. The new Kage everyone thought is doing a great job watching over and keeping an eye out for their safety.

They couldn't ask for a better Kage in their life!

XXX

"Okay Mei what do you have for me today?" said a cheery voice that belong to one Kushina Uzumaki. Who was smiling bright as well watching the children through her windows playing around in the village, seeing them all getting along very well.

Mei smirked as well pull out the paper reports from her bag and started reading through them, "Well Uzukage-sama, there is nothing bad to report. Except the inquiries of some of the people who were in the blood line purge, keep insisting that they don't want anything to do with us." She stated watching Kushina nodding her head.

"Can't be helped all we can do is wait and see how things turn out, if we can show them or at least in a way of not fearing us. I will like any suggestions but for now. We honor their wishes and not interfere with their business." She explained turning around from the window and approaching her desk.

Making Mei smile softly, "That is an excellent idea Kushina-san, three years have pass and we don't want to anger the majority any more than we have too." She stated all the while grabbing a nearby chair and sitting down on it, with her legs crossing the other.

"Next on the list are the new clan arrivals as well letters we've been receiving." This information had Kushina blinking her eyes as well smiling, it seemed like those rumors about them were true as well digging up information about them. Kurra and Usari did a great job of scouting things out during this year.

"That is great to hear what are the clans that are requesting to stay here in the village?" asked Kushina as she took a seat, at the same grumble of the kage hat sliding down in front of her eyes, making the woman flip it up back on top of her head with a harsh breath. Getting Mei to shake her head lightly, as well knowing that they couldn't get it fixed up.

On the account its sort of tradition to make sure that the Kage hats are fitted, to fit in any shape or sizes of heads. Just for Kushina luck to be a little small to wearing the hat, though Mei wouldn't argue with the woman it probably wouldn't fit her own head.

"I am not sure they haven't worked it out yet, they said once they do though. You will be the first too hear about it." She finished while turning over a couple more pages and reports, placing the ones she read onto the desk. Just in case Kushina wanted to read through them herself.

"As for the status in our city the guards that are around the city gates, the Kessho clan who specializes in the crystal releases. All of them is doing a great job as well reporting that there hasn't been any sign of suspicious activities." She continued with the report as well nodding her head.

She was actually impressed on the decision with the Kessho clan being city guards and protectors around the walls. With their Crystal style jutsu's, they can easily make giant like crystals to block the entrances as well make a huge slanted dome, in a way to making sure nobody can get inside.

"That's good to know I was worried that they wouldn't like the job position. But, I couldn't really ask for anyone better. I have seen and witness their jutsu's in first hand, boy those things are tough to break through!" She exclaimed with a bright smile as well leaning against her chair.

She was going through the papers that were handed out to her by Mei, wanting to double check things all the while making sure that everything is in the right place, "What about Usari and Haku's clan? How are they doing?" She asked moving her violet eyes at the woman.

She giggled as well shaking her head, "Like the Kessho clan who are preparing some formidable ninja's, the Yuki clan are all starting to learn how to use their jutsu's more effectively, as well mastering them. So this way when they get done training and perfecting them. They will be honor to work under your guise as honorary Uzumaki Ninja's."

"And before we do that we need to get some missions going, I don't want just the adult's to be ninja's. No doubt the children here too would want to start training as well." Kushina interrupted, knowing Mei was going to suggest something for the children.

Mei didn't know what to exactly say, Kushina keeps surprising her every second. In fact she was about to suggest what they should do about the children who will be interested, she watch as Kushina started moving her chair left to right, a trait she found funny to watch.

She was definitely not like most Kage, "I think once we get missions over here as well more profits in our budget. I highly suggest we get started on building a Ninja academy, one that doesn't involve the whole mass murdering your teammates and fellow ninja's." She shuddered at the thought of seeing Naruto killing one of his close friends.

Who knew the Mist village had such a bad history and rep? "I agree", Mei nodded while standing up from her chair, placing more of the papers onto the desk as well holding one last folder "It will be wise to actually build a new academy instead of using that old bloody one, as well change the rules of how one becomes a new Genin. But how will the teachings work Kushina?"

At this question the mother hummed as well crossing her arms under her chest. "How indeed…" before they could think it through, both women blinked their eyes towards the door that was barged open showing Zabuza walking in with stride. "AH what perfect timing! Maybe you could help us out Zabuza?" Kushina beamed, causing the man to stop in his tracks and raise an eyebrow.

"Uh can this wait after I want to ask something, or do you want my help now?" Zabuza questioned while leering lightly, not in a sense of not actually wanting to help. But is curious if this will have to do with his timing of entering the room?

"That depends on how you answer, but here it is." Kushina insisted getting the man to breath out lightly and wave one arm in the fashion of go ahead, unlike most ninja's here besides Ao and Mei. Kushina likes the way some people actually speaks to her without the formality and the likes.

"Mei and I are thinking of making a new Academy, one where it doesn't involve killing your allies and students. But we want it to be sort of different, than like most academy does things." She continued while lean up from her chair and smiling towards the man, seeing him stroking under his chin.

"So I was wondering what your thoughts will be if we just teach them the history of their homeland, but making most of the test and the likes on learning actually being a ninja out in the fields?" She suggested getting Mei to widen her eyes all the while pursed her lips with a nod in agreement.

This actually sparked Zabuza an interest considering what he was going to ask is when they will start teaching Haku, Naruto and Kimimaro on how to be Chuunin? This idea will actually benefit for them, sure he wasn't sure how they do things in Cloud, Kumo Wind and Fire nations.

"Before I give you an answer, is there any reason for this of being brought up?" He asked wondering where the Uzumaki was going with this.

She sat down and was please of how Zabuza is getting psych about the idea, moving one arm to her side with an open hand. All the while twirling a few strains of hair in her right she continued, "Well you see from what I heard by Naruto. The Leaf village teachings have changed a lot over seven years, where they are making it that even Civilians can easily pass." She stated as well snickering at the two responses by groaning or scrounging up their noses.

"Honest to say I am in the same boat as you two, where the actual requirement to becoming a Genin. Is performing one subsatution, three basic clones and transforming into the current Hokage." She was trying everything to hold back her laughter, seeing the appalling looks the two were giving.

"What kind of shit is that?! Do they honestly want to have cannon fodder in their ranks, which no offense Kushina, but I have to say that is pretty ludicrous to me." Zabuza stated in a cold manner while plopping himself on a nearby couch with his leg hanging off the edge.

"I am in agreement I know, it will be the sensei of said teams job to teach the rest. But do they even explain about the dangers and outcomes of said when Jutsu's backfires on them or doesn't work properly if they don't have the required Chakra?" Mei added getting Kushina liking the idea of building this academy even more, as well the reason why they should do it differently than the leaf.

"No and they don't plan too from what I gathered before leaving the Leaf village. Hell, Iruka who taught Naruto's class so far seems to be the only sane person to actually go out of the way of explaining the dangers…Well to some extent."

"Smart man I'll have to meet him someday", Mei joked out with a giggle causing Zabuza to lean his head back against the side of the couch with a loud groan, all the while quickly jumping out of it when Mei threw a kunai at him.

"Damn woman I didn't say anything about your longing love life!" Zabuza shouted with anger, as well blinking his eyes at the sudden tick mark appearing on Mei's forehead.

'_Longing?!'_ she thought to herself causing Kushina in front of her too tilt her head ajar, all the while watching the woman stand up and walking towards Zabuza, feeling very high level Kill intent coming from her for…unknown reasons?

"Zabuza if you want to stay alive, I suggest you shut up okay?" She said that sent chills down the man spine, he wasn't sure why he felt afraid suddenly but he wasn't stupid of getting on somebodies bad side as well one who can make Steam and Lava. He nodded his head very quickly threatening to snap it off.

"Good now", she cleared her throat and head on back towards Kushina having Zabuza grabbing a tissue and wiping the sweat off from his forehead. "Besides the lessons and the history of the lands, what else do you have in mind for the Academy?" She asked with a smile, causing Kushina to chuckle nervously all the while closing her eyes.

"I'll let you know when I come up with something Eheh…" she bashfully said out. She then turned her attention towards Zabuza having the feeling he came in here for a reason? "R-Right Zabuza-san you wanted to ask me something?"

"Huh?" he question out while looking towards her, then snapped his fingers after a few seconds. Knowing why he entered the building in the first place as he hopped off the chair and approached the desk, slamming his hands onto it. "I am wondering when we are going to start the Gaki's Chuunin like training, I hope it is soon. I am itching to cause some hell with our young ninja to be." He smirked at the end.

"Seeing as their Chakra coils have developed over the years and can be properly train in the ways. I say today, they have a lot of catching up to do with the other nations. So we will have to teach them Chuunin level training as well the basic forms of Jutsu's." She intended all the while smirking at the looks she was getting from Mei and Zabuza.

"Oh what do you have in mind Kushina?" Mei giggled out, already liking the idea of teaching their first ninja team advance steps without actually taking precautions.

"For the next three years we will work on their physical training, as well teaching them how to use their chakra more efficiently by placing Chakra weights. We will then…" Plans for the training was going underway, all the while informing Kurra and Usari who came back from their recent scouting trips on the plan they have in mind.

Naruto, Kimimaro and Haku are going to be the first three to suffer the wraith of such training; hopefully they will live to see the next age of their life.

XXX

"Seven, eight, nine ten! Ready or not here I come!" Shouted Naruto who had his arms over his eyes as well as resting the said arm against one of the trees that were out in the park. He pulled away from the tree and started scanning around the small little woods of trees.

He, Kimimaro and Haku children as they were decided to go out towards the park and hang out with each other for the day all the while playing some games that Naruto suggested when he was young and hanged out with Shikamaru and his other friends back in the leaf village.

Of course it took both him and Haku awhile to explain the rules and how to play with Kimimaro, considering the life style he had as a child. Nearly took three hours just for the boy to get it right and when he does finally understood the concept, he was very difficult to find as well catch when he gets to home free.

"Let's see…" Naruto question out with a smile, walking carefully through the trees and such. He is even looking up at the branches, of the account Kimimaro from he remember facing the boy three years ago was trained of how to use the trees to his advantage.

Difficult it was to catch him; it does make the game even more interesting as either Haku or Naruto will try their best to copy the boy. Only to fail miserably and fall back down into the cold ground when they tried to imitate Kimimaro's jumping on the tree branches and the likes.

So for now even though disadvantage the two kids will chase him down on foot. Though doesn't mean they could find other means of catching the boy, after walking for a while through the park trees and the like. Naruto smiled to himself as he could hear slight giggling coming from Haku.

It is always fun when he was around her, the girl just can't help herself to always revealing her spot. Her excuse though always confuses Naruto whenever the girl says, that she just can't help but smile and feel happy when she is with Naruto.

It was the same with Kimimaro, the boy despite the life he lived. Always feels comfortable and opens up to Naruto, for Haku it was because of how his Chakra feels warm and nice. While for Kimimaro his body and mind keeps telling him that this boy will no doubt be an irreplaceable friend!

Sneaking up quietly as well tip toeing up towards Haku, Naruto stuck his tongue out gently. Feeling the nice cool breeze blowing through his blonde hair as well his blue trench coat, he wanted to try and sneak up on the girl.

Only to fail in catching her when he ran around the tree and lounge at her, all the while hitting the ground with a loud oomph with Haku running backwards with her tongue sticking out "Better luck next time Naruto-kun!" she teased out and ran fast towards Home free, with Naruto laughing and following right behind her.

Bobbing and weaving between each tree they were running pass and around, had the boy focusing all his eyes on the girl. He had too considering over the past three years, her mother has been teaching Haku on basics of ninja training all the while focusing on the girls speed.

For what reason he wasn't sure but has a feeling that she was definitely built for such training. It was definitely showing as every three seconds went by, Haku started getting farther and farther from Naruto. That the boy couldn't help but admire the girl's agility!

Of course he wasn't lacking in his training either, his mother despite telling the boy constantly about his awful Taijutsu and Chakra control. Had explain to him that he was old enough as well decent chakra control on learning one Sealing technique, a very basic one that she learn as a child.

It was Sealing Art: Wind burst jutsu, a very low level jutsu that concentrates a pocket of air in a very small circular ink formation. Once release, it will cause the user or enemy to be blown away at a very good five to ten feet from said seal.

Naruto though was a bit upset that it wasn't much of an offensive jutsu, until his mom demonstrated to him that it was definitely indeed helpful as it allowed her to reach higher places that "HE" wouldn't be able to reach without knowing the tree climbing jutsu.

Including showing how effective it was in battle, after teaching the boy some Taijutsu she led him into this said park. Placing multiple seals in each and individual tree, telling her son to come at her only for him to started flying back and forth like a pin pong, from each seal she released had the boy in her grasp.

Which he exactly is planning on using against Kimimaro and Haku today, and seeing how the girl turned around taunting and blowing raspberries at him Naruto just smiled and form some basic hand signs, getting the girl to blink her eyes wide.

All the while fully turning around thinking that Naruto somehow or someway learned his mother's Chakra chains, to pull her into him "RELEASE!" was the words Naruto shouted making the girl question why he said that?

Only to let out a gasp of surprise when she felt something hitting her stomach as well lifting her up into the air, flying backwards with incredible speed that Naruto stopped in his tracks and grabbed onto the girl causing the two of them to slide against the ground coming to a stop "HAH gotcha ya Haku-chan!" he shouted.

The girl grimace a bit as well groaning, she never expected Naruto to use a sealing technique on her? Let alone plan so much ahead, after recovering and giggling a bit at how he did catch her. She opened her brown eyes and blushed lightly seeing that his hands were around her chest.

Unintentionally of course since he was catching her in mid-flight, but enjoying it either way as well not wanting to tell Naruto where his hands were, as she turn her head and smirked "Yup you got me Naruto-kun, though you still have Kimimaro to get…" she started silently as their faces were close to each other.

She couldn't help but let her blush grow a bit, getting lost in those blue eyes of his as well admiring his whisker marks, she immediately got the blush go away as she heard Naruto declare "Not to worry I have couple seals planted for him!" he declared while staring into the girl's face as she closed both eyes and moves her shoulder up a bit with a giggle.

'_I wonder if I am getting sick, everything time I look at Haku I keep feeling funny in my stomach? I hope it's not the flu…'_ He thought too himself trying to figure out where his emotions were going, all the while blinking his eyes after a while considering he was still holding onto the girl.

That he was about to move away only for the two eyes bulge wide when they heard a taunting voice, "Am I interrupting something between you two, or should I go ahead towards home base?" it belong to Kimimaro who was laying on a branch with one hand against his cheek.

Chuckling at Naruto and Haku's distress as the two children immediately backed away from each other as well rubbing the side of their arm for Haku, while for Naruto is scratching the side of his face, both having huge blushes as it just egg on Kimimaro to openly laugh.

"N-Not funny Kimimaro you know I just caught her when she got blown away!" shouted a squeaky Naruto with Haku nodding in agreement. Only for the two blushes to get even bigger as the boy gave out a Cheshire smile.

"Uh huh…didn't look like it from here you two." He teased and immediately squeaked while hanging upside down on the branch when Haku lifted up snow off the ground and rolled it up by using chakra into a snowball at the same time throwing it towards him.

"Oh boy!" he stated next with wide teeth and eyes, dropping immediately down to the next branch when Naruto followed Haku motion by throwing a snowball as well. After landing onto the branch below him Kimimaro started jumping through the tree branches towards home free.

"You can't keep dodging forever Kimimaro!" shouted the two as more barrages of snowballs came flying at the boy, making him constantly bounce between branch to branch, having some of the snow hitting his back almost causing him to lose his balance.

"Geez can't you guys take a hint! Whoa oh…" he shouted and then panic when he saw Haku using her chakra to manipulate the snow up from the ground with her strong blood line, giving them easy access into grabbing the snowballs for both she and Naruto for ammunition.

In turn throwing the said snowballs at Kimimaro, who immediately started ducking his head low while having his arms over the back of his head to defend himself, as the two kids below him were easily forming them into ball shapes with their chakra and chucking them at the defenseless boy who couldn't really fight back.

Naruto after getting his fifth snowball, placed one of his seals into his right hand so this way. The snowball will go a lot faster after throwing it and releasing the seal, in which he did as the results was good.

The snowball he threw shot out of his hand like a Kunai being release by a bow gun. Slammed right into the back of Kimimaro head, causing the boy too start falling out of the tree and into the ground with a loud yell.

Once he hit the ground he quickly shook it off, as well turning his head at Haku and Naruto wide eye as well scuffling to get back onto his feet as the girl and boy lounge at him all the while everything going black as they crashed into something and falling onto their backs.

XXX

"Well at least they are active today, that's good considering what they will be going through when we get a hold of them." Announced a gruff like voice, as Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro were rubbing their heads as well behind after colliding with somebody.

Opening their eyes with one close, they saw it was Zabuza who they ran into and boy. The man was like a rock that didn't get budge when all three of them crashed into him. All the while accompanying the man were their mothers with smiles, while Kushina having a huge grin that promises something they wouldn't like as well waving towards them.

"Mom argh…ow what's going on?" Naruto groaned out after getting up onto his two feet. Helping both Haku and Kimimaro up as well, then they all faced towards the group that is standing in front of them. Wondering and curious of why they were all here?

Let alone Kushina the Uzukage of the village only for the three too then realize that this might be a shadow clone she used in order to be here. "Glad you ask Naruto, you see Zabuza, the mothers and I all decided on what to do with you three for next couple of years." She explained getting all them to sit up as well blinking their eyes in confusion.

They all then watched Kushina approaching them as well pulling each and single arms and legs out, placing what seems to be seals. "And that is we are going to be teaching you guys on how to be ninja's." She finished while a excited Naruto grin brightly.

"Really you guys are going to teach us how to be ninja's! ALRIGHT!" he shouted trying to lift his arm up in a fist pump, only too noticing that he couldn't really lift up his arm! "Hey what gives why can't I lift up my arm…OR MY LEGS!?" he shouted in panic as he was struggling to get up off the cold ground.

Even Haku and Kimimaro couldn't move their arms or legs either when Kushina got done placing the seals onto their arms and ankles. The mother walked a couple feet back from the three still holding onto that smile of hers and lifted up one finger.

"Not just any type of Ninja's but we are going to be training you in the ways of Chuunin level." She then pointed towards the children after they blinked their eyes in confusion of why they will be training in Chuunin levels, "You see from what I heard by Kimimaro is that both you and Haku were able to still dodge most of his attacks, despite not being trained or having the skills of said ninja. So it got me thinking." She continued while started pacing left and right with her hand wagging a bit.

Kimimaro sweat dropped as well nervously chuckle towards Haku and Naruto, considering he did explain to Kushina about their feats of avoiding his attack, although he didn't actually believe the woman will actually go the distance and teach them Chuunin level training!

"Because of your stunted growth in the Leaf village Naruto, as well Haku never having the chance to even work with her Blood line, I figure this will benefit for the entire group. Even too Kimimaro who hasn't gotten the chance to learn about Chakra control or how to use it efficiently." She explained while Usari decided to fill in for her as she smirked.

"So Kushina and everyone here decided on what subjects you all will be working on for the next three years." This got the response of the kids widening their eyes as well Naruto opening his mouth wide as well shouting out.

"THREE YEARS!?" he shouted while blinking his cerulean eyes at the group who all promises that they will in a world of torture, though Kurra seems more apologetic than the others. Zabuza seeing how this will be any better time started explaining of what they will be doing for the three years.

"What you all will be first learning is avoiding and evasion then next we will work on combat skills. Which I am so going to enjoy teaching you Gaki's in. Which next will be teaching you how to better use of your chakra, while the last one will be working on your stealth." He finished.

"Plus we will then explain how Chuunin works, considering being Chuunin. You usually have to go on certain teams and lead them on a mission as Team leader. But for now you're just going to be train in Chuunin level training methods, your still going to be Genins" Kushina quickly added, getting the children to tilt their heads with confusion.

Once again Kushina growled lightly at how uneducated Naruto was in the academy, this is usually basic things they should be taught in school. "For now just focus on training, I'm sure you all understand?" She asked all the while getting some replies from them all, while Haku trying to raise her arm up but struggling to do so.

"I have one question and that is what the seals are for?" Haku asked while grunting a bit along with Kimimaro and Naruto who were trying to stand up from their spots, only to fall back down on the ground with Kushina and some of the others lightly laughing.

"That is an excellent question Haku-chan, those my dear are chakra weights. Those special sealing technique that increases both the muscles and agility for ninja's who are using them." She started explaining while walking up to her son and grabbing his arm as well lifting it up with no problems.

Causing the blond boy to blink his eyes as well looking up at his mom and then down to the ground, wondering how in the hell she was able to pick him up so easily?

"Of course it is quite dangerous to use on children, but considering the fact that everyone here lacks or therefor any training as ninja's. I figure precautions are in order, if you all glance at the seals. You will notice that each one of you have different colors representing your skill levels." She explained while dropping Naruto to the ground.

"White, Purple, Green, Yellow, Red and Blue, they all represent each level that a ninja have left in their training White being the worst while Blue means you have mastered everything you needed to know." She started explaining even getting Kurra, Usari and Zabuza interested on this information.

"So as you can see Haku and Naruto, you both are in the white level. Meaning…well you haven't really been taught yet." She explained causing the two children too leer lightly; making her bashfully rubbed the back of her head.

"Ahem right as for Kimimaro, he is in the green area for his arms. Considering his time fighting and everything during the blood line purge, while purple for his legs." She stated getting three of them too look onto the colors, seeing that she is right.

"So…wait, the colors on the seals changes on what you are focusing on?" Naruto asked while looking back to his mother who beamed.

"That is correct now normally nobody has ever mastered these types of training, let alone even the Kages." She stated getting almost everyone to bulge their eyes, considering that Kages are mostly the strongest of the ninja's.

"Ah before you jump the gun, take in mind that these seals works two ways. Arms for your physical strength and endurance, while the legs will help you out with your speed that is what the seal represents so in a way a Kage could be excellent in speed with it being blue, but still in the Yellow for their arms."

"So on and so forth, no one and I mean no one has ever mastered both legs and arms. So don't get discourage if you can't master them both. Believe me it isn't possible any other questions before we get started?" She asked seeing how most of the children were a little confuse on the concept, but can see it in their eyes.

That they understood why they will be training in Chuunin level methods, is because the other Nations children and Genin will be ahead of them by ten years. All the while they are now just getting started with their own training.

"Seeing as you all understand then let us not waste any more time!" She exclaimed getting everyone nodding as well walking ahead of the three children, as they had their eyes closed with smiles. Only too widen them.

"HEY WAIT-WAIT-WAIT WHAT ABOUT US, WE CAN BARELY MOVE HOLD ON!" shouted Naruto as they were trying everything to catch up with the adults. All the while thinking that Kushina forgotten one important detail about these Chakra weights…they are very heavy to move in.

XXX

"Okay explained to Haku and I of why we have to be standing out in the middle of the lake? Let alone on top of a floating pole!" asked Naruto, who was trying everything to keep his balance on the wooden pole that he and Haku were standing on.

Flailing and moving their arms in all directions, trying to find their balance as well keeping their two feet on the tiny space they have. "Why doesn't Kimimaro train with us on this?" he continued asking, after finally getting his footing into place as well Haku who breathed out a sigh.

Kushina and Usari who were on land were lightly looking through their blunted Kunai's and Shruiken that they were going to use for the two children who were in the middle of a lake a very, very cold lake that could easily freeze anyone who were to fall into it, though that what they were told.

"Because Naruto", stated Usari who giggled at the weapon of choice and they were senbons, her favorite type of Ninja tools she liked to use, hard to see and very easy to throw them at pressure points making easy to kill targets or in this case, easy to paralyze Genin.

"Unlike you and Haku, Kimimaro actually has been self-taught on how to avoid weapons as well projectiles. Even though he hasn't fully mastered it, he doesn't really need any lessons on them since his instincts will kick in for him." She explained while gliding a few fingers on each senbons she picked up. Making sure they will not be effective by the slight wind in the air.

"Okay Kaa-san…um just one more question?" This time Haku asked, getting Kushina to fully turn around with a dozen of Kunai's under her arms smiling towards the two children who paled at the sight.

"Yes and what is that Haku?" she asked getting the girl to gulp as well shiver a bit feeling the cold breeze running through her body.

"Any…particular reason for Naruto and I just to be down in nothing but…well his boxers and my sports clothing?" she explained as stated, Naruto was literately shaking too the bones by wearing only but his boxers as well trying hard to keep himself up right, with the weights and all weighing him down.

While for Haku, she was wearing a sports bra and sports shorts that were meant to be wear during the summer when they want to go out jogging and the likes. Both of them blushing as they were being seen in their somewhat under garments in a way.

"Oh that well Kushina actually made a good point earlier when telling you two to strip down too those." Usari stated getting done with her weapon of choice, as well feeling a bit sorry to the boy. Especially too Haku, considering the girl felt very embarrassed of wearing nothing but her underwear.

Only to be told by her mother that her sports bra and shorts aren't really considered underwear. Considering Kunoichi's actually wear them in the summer for training as well, losing some weights.

"Pray tell what my Mother pointed out whoa!" Naruto asked while quickly flailing his arms, with his body moving forward and back as he tried to get reposition again. Then paled at the way her eyes were gleaming as well raising about four different Kunai's between each fingers, meaning he was going to be her center of attention.

All the while Usari turning around with a huge smile, "Gives you and Haku a better reason to stay dry now does it so on account of three."

"Wait, wait Haku and I aren't ready!" shouted Naruto as well Haku nodding, trying their best too keeping their balance on the wooden poles with them bobbing up and down wildly.

"Two", the countdown continued as both children were doing their best to get settled, only to start screaming and wailing as the last numbered was counted down and tons of different weapons were being thrown at them, as both girl and boy were moving and flailing their bodies in different spots.

Trying their best to stay on the pole only feeling the senbons lightly cutting onto their sides all the while the Kunai's were thwacking into their arms and stomach. Although Haku screeched out when one of the senbons cut through her top causing her to yelp and fall into the water, making Naruto be concern for her when he turned towards her only for the boy.

To get hit in the head by a blunt Kunai and then the stomach, all the while screaming out when one hit him between the legs. Causing Kushina to smack her lips when she accidentally hit him there, "SORRY HONEY!" she shouted and watched the boy cussed out something and fell to the lake water, "Watch that tone of yours!"

Usari who wrapped Haku in a blanket giggled lightly when the girl glared at her with blue lips, shivering and shaking badly as well blinking their eyes at her top floating towards the edge of the lake. "Well not bad for your first try, now get back out there!" Usari shouted as she started sowing the top back together.

"B-b-b-b-but m-m-m-mom!" whined Haku between each shiver only to let out a grunt when the top was force into her hands.

"MARCH!" the mother shouted as Haku groan and did as she was told, same for Naruto. Only for the both of them wondering how Kimimaro was doing with his training, only for the four of them hear a very loud shrill like scream coming in his direction followed by an explosion.

Kushina hummed out with her hands rubbing under her chin, "Hmm seems like Kimimaro ain't doing so good in the obstacle course. I knew we should at least let the paper bomb be seeable." This earn a shouted what from Naruto and Haku who proceeding losing their balance and once again fall into the lake with loud splashes.

XXX

Bruises could be seen on Kimimaro body as the boy, was literately ready to fall into the ground. Some scorch marks could be seen on his legs and arm, all the while part of his hair was a bit black from the dirt that the bombs caused to fly up.

Haku and Naruto were trembling and shaking badly, from all the times they fell into the water as well trying to keep them self-up right. The two even though you can't see them through their now fully clothed body, had bumps and red marks in places they didn't even knew they had as well rubbing out their sore arms and legs.

Their next lesson for today is tree climbing, in which the three were glad considering the other methods they've been taught has been going badly. Learning how to manipulate objects with their Chakra was the worst, considering that Kimimaro once he met up with the two in this lesson.

Kept having the Kunai he was carrying to be either bent from too much pressure of his chakra, or get thrown into his stomach when he will lose control and shoot it off backwards into the boy, having him lose a lot of air. It was terrible in his opinion, on the account he had no control over his chakra what so ever!

For Naruto who has somewhat decent Chakra control was learning how to use other parts of his body to balance his Kunai like his feet and arms. Of course being the Jinchurikii of the nine tailed fox, gives him extra Chakra reserves.

So this lesson became a bit more difficult for him to do, as he tries fruitlessly too keep the kunai with him at all cost. Only for it to go shooting off into no man's land, as well towards either Haku or Kimimaro who will dive bomb out of the way before they get hit.

Haku, who was already being taught on how to control the snow with her chakra, had a little bit easier time with this lesson as she was able to balance the Kunai with just her fingers and feet. But when it became more than just three Kunai's, the girl was having a hard time trying to adjust with it.

As well trying hard not to burn her fingers and hand from the extra usage of chakra being poured out. In which right now she was constantly waving her two hands around, trying to ease out the burning sensation they were going through.

It gotten even worse when they had combat training with Kurra, that girl was relentless and brutal. Even more so when Zabuza decided that he wasn't going to teach them the combat skills, considering Kurra herself was enough to have all three children running in terror by her battle expertise.

Haku and Naruto as Kimimaro mentioned too Kushina couple years back, have shown that they were able to dodge somewhat most of Kurra attacks indicating they do have ninja instincts in them. They just need to find a way to have them fully use them.

On the account the girl and boy suffered a lot of damage in the CRC training, as well cuts here and there in their clothing. While for Kimimaro? Well let's just say the boy as mention for the Kaguya clan specializes in combat, lasted a good five minutes against his mother. Only to start losing it after that five minute mark when he was sweating and panting heavily from exerting too much energy.

XXX

All Kushina can validate is that they all need some work, Naruto and Haku's reflexes were terrible, they have no proper training in combat. In which she couldn't really complain, since Naruto doesn't know any decent Taijutsu, while for Haku she has no ninja training what so ever!

Kimimaro and Naruto's Chakra control were abysmal and couldn't really judge how much chakra they were using or letting out, including burning them. While for Haku, her control is somewhat good but as like the others needs to learn not to over use it when more than one object is being focused on.

Combat skills terrible on Haku and Naruto's account, while for Kimimaro he has to learn to judge and time his attacks, reflexes from what she heard from Kurra is that very good and doesn't really need training in the department. But everything else he really needs help.

As for their stealth, Zabuza will comment how he knows a lot cats and dogs that can do a better job than them. All in all, she wasn't sure if the three children will be able to master this type of level of training, let alone being able to use the Chakra weights too their advantage.

Looking over at their conditions, she can definitely say they've seen better days…Naruto and Haku look like they were ready to collapse, while Kimimaro looked like he will need to see the doctors soon with how pale he looked as well worn out by using too much of his chakra.

They will admit one thing about these three though; they were determined to learn much they can out of this training as well their Endurance? Well they can definitely say that these three did better than regular Genin who can't even survive the most basics of training without much help.

Though sad to say, that is all the parents and Zabuza can only really comment about is their Endurance and will to never giving up. "Alright…this will be your last training session for today." Kushina said with a disappointed sigh, she doubt they will even be able to do this. Plus it is nearing evening as well the night air will probably bother them.

Hell they could barely eat their lunch after what they went through. "Alright you three paying attention?" she asked seeing a collective nod, even after all they went through they were still determine to train. This just had her smiling no doubt about it, if they succeed in these three years, than they will be great Uzushiogakure ninja's.

"This exercise is also part of another, Chakra training as well very helpful for a lot of ninja's. It is call Chakra concentration." She explained getting a few brows rising up from the three, "As demonstrated!" She beamed and formed one hand sign to show what they needed to all the while closing her eyes.

"With this type of training, you will be focusing Chakra into a certain part of your body. That will then allow you to do this" She stated all the while approaching one of the trees as she placed a foot onto the bark and then another one.

The three children were amazed at how the mother was actually walking up the tree without slipping or falling off from it as if it was like walking normally?! "Depending how much flow of chakra is going through your feet, you will be able to climb up on any type of surfaces without any problems." She explained as she walked up about seven foot and then came back down.

"Though be careful, if you use too much chakra on the tree. You will break it and fall, as well the same if you're using less chakra you will immediately fall off the tree. I don't expect the three of you to master this at such a young age, except well…Maybe Haku and Kimimaro." She finished at the end, explaining how those two might able to do it.

In which didn't bother Naruto at all, considering that they are older than he is by two years. He will admit he would probably have a hard time mastering this technique. "But I believe in all of you as well your mothers."

She blinked her eyes when she saw how down casted they looked, "I know you guys are trying to be positive but let's face it…we suck" muttered Haku who had an upset look, while Kimimaro was nodding his head.

"I can't even get the basic Chakra training done right without any problems."

"Hey you two come on don't be like that, it's just because you haven't really been properly trained." Kushina explained towards the two all the while having the three huddling up together as she hugged them,

"Yeah no need to get upset I am also in the same boat as you guys, don't forget that! I'm sure we will be able to master these in no time!" shouted an excited Naruto who wrapped his arms around their necks, getting both of them to smile lightly.

"With that positive attitude I'm sure you three will do just fine. Remember, no one can master these things in one day. It takes week, months and sometimes years; even the greatest of all Ninja's takes a while to fully master their techniques." She explained all the while seeing them nod a bit. Than figured mentioning about Minato's training on the Rasengan might be good to boost Moral.

"You guys want to know a secret that nobody knows about my husband and Naruto's father?" She asked with a wink, getting all three of them to look at her as well as Naruto being curious too. "There is one Jutsu of his called the Rasengan, that it took him about three whole years to master!" She exclaimed with an excited getting all three children to widen their eyes.

"Whoa"

"Three years?"

"Really, did it really took dad that long to master the Rasengan Kaa-chan!?" shouted Naruto getting the others wondering as well. Seeing how the mother smile never left her as well standing up, with a firm nod.

"Yup that is correct, it took Minato-kun three years in mastering the Rasengan and you know what makes it even cooler?" She asked with one finger raised, getting three excited. "He CREATED the rasengan on his own with nobody's help, which is why it took him three years to master."

"No way!" all three of them shouted as well watching the mother walking away. They couldn't believe it that the fourth Hokage and Naruto's father, created the Rasengan as well taking him three years just to make it and use it as his own!

"Yup so while you are learning and training in these you three, just remember that even slow and steady can still win the race." She explained all the while leaving three at it for today. She knows they will do great, they just need time into the training and they will do great.

XXX

It is late at night and the three who were at the tree climbing exercise for the evening called it quits after falling and failing for about twenty times, using Kunai's that were left for them to mark their progress as Kimimaro couldn't even go past five inches on the tree, considering his Chakra control is terrible.

Naruto only manage one foot on the tree before having to back flip off of it, panting and punching the ground. While Haku who is a bit farther than the others, manage three foot. But even then after repeating the process over and over, they couldn't get past their original markers except for Kimimaro who gotten about two foot in the training. The Kunai marker that Kushina left, wanted them to achieve at least eight too ten foot. While the trees themselves were about twenty foot tall.

They all returned home after seeing that it was getting late out as well the cold air was starting to bother Naruto and Haku, seeing as how they still haven't warm up from falling in the lake so many times. As they call it quits and head on home, with slight depression of failure.

What the three didn't realize was that they still had the chakra weights on them during the entire training day, including their Tree climbing exercise and that without noticing, the seals on their legs and arms change colors.

It was still the green color for Kimimaro's arms, but for his legs they were slowly changing too green as tinges of that color could be seen around the edges of the purple seal on his legs. While for Naruto and Haku, their white colors were also slowly changing ever slightly to purple in the same fashion with Kimimaro's legs.

Naruto who was lying on his bad, facing up towards the ceiling sighed silently. Wondering as well question his mother's teaching skills, as he felt all the muscles in his body were screaming out too him. Telling him that if he doesn't get any sleep at all.

He wouldn't be able to walk properly in the next day. He turned his head towards the desk next to his bed, with an open envelop that was sent to him and his mother today from the Leaf village.

It belonged to Hinata telling him how she was doing, as well how her training was going. From what he read and found out about the girl, she too was having slight difficulties in her own training after pulling off a Taijutsu that her uncle used when he was a ninja.

It also went explained how she was in the same status as he was. Crimpled and a wreck from all the training they were going through. "Hinata something tells me that this is only the beginning, so we better give it our all over the course of time." He muttered quietly and went to sleep, hoping that him, Kimimaro and Haku will be able to do better on the next day, as well praying for Hinata's success as well.

XXX

Late that night outside a good distance away from the Uzushiogakure village, stood a figured on top of a hill. Wearing nothing but what was on his back as well wearing Anbu like gear that represents the Leaf village, as his Red eyes showed pained in them and exhaustion while the other eye was sealed shut.

He was told by Itachi that he could find the Uzumaki's who left the Leaf village three years ago here in the land of water. It took him awhile to find the place and get proper papers to travel on over here, but was glad either way as well thankful for the rogue ninja for giving him this information.

"After all it will benefit for the mother to know what is exactly happened in the Leaf village, as well what that masked man is up too." He said quietly to himself and marched onwards too the Village hoping that nothing will go wrong once he does enter.

What type of information and secret he hold that will change the future for Uzushiogakure as well will Naruto and his friends be able to complete the Chuunin level training? In the distance a monster is approaching to destroy the village.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hello everyone ^^ Okay so originally I was going have something with Hinata in this chapter with her progression and everything. But decided to leave it out for now and focus on everyone in Uzushiogakure for now, at least until Chapter 11. Then it will go to Hinata in the leaf village as well explaining the after math of the Uchiha massacre, figure you know. It deserve it's own chapter and not mix in XD  
**

**Any way, I made a slight error in ages XD Apparently both Haku and Kimimaro are 15 years old when Naruto meets up with them, so that will mean in my story these two are actually thirteen years old XD So my mistake on that lol. All the while am going to get into Naruto and Haku's relationship and curiosity building up in this chapter as well in the next one, so yeah a little bit of fanservice in this chapter. So hope you all enjoy and look forward to crazy thing the three will be up too during their weekend break XD Enjoy ^^As to inform everyone as well being curious, Naruto is 11 in this time year XD  
**

**XXX**

**Chapter 9: Training in the way of Chuunin Part 2, Information from an ex-Leaf Ninja!**

It was another day for the three training session, hoping and praying that today will go a lot better than yesterday. Naruto, Kimimaro and Haku couldn't believe how bad things went yesterday as they tried everything to get their training done right.

They got tossed up, chewed out and spit out like yesterday's left overs. They didn't clear a single training at all, always getting caught by Zabuza when they tried to become stealthy, Haku and Naruto nearly caught a cold from falling into the lake multiple times, as well getting bruised here and there by the Kunai's and senbons.

It had gotten even worse when they went up against Kurra, Kimimaro's mom who continued beating them up to a pulp. Trying to learn Taijutsu even though the mother didn't really help them on that department, all the while coming a bit consume by her Kaguya clan's blood thirst to fight.

Although Kimimaro did mention towards the two, after passing out for a short second that they were able to dodge most if not, all of Kurra's attacks meaning that their evasion training on the lake was kicking in a lot better.

But it was still for naught as Haku and Naruto couldn't even lay a finger on the mother, let alone Kimimaro. Who personally did better than those two, but exerted too much energy that will leave him very tired out and exhausted.

Then they were taught on chakra control where Kimimaro did really bad, considering of his time being locked up in the cage as well only being taught how to just fight without using his chakra. Had the boy be a bit frustrated at how he couldn't really conjure up enough chakra to levitate some of the items they were told to balance.

While for Naruto and Haku, the two were either using way too much chakra or way to less of chakra that had some of the Kunai's go flying to no man lands for Naruto while Haku concentrated too much chakra when she was balancing more than one item at a time, that it started burning her fingers badly.

Although through everything they went through as well trying to learn the tree climbing exercise, Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro all forgotten that they still had the chakra weights on them. In which slowly started changing colors indicating that they were progressing well in their training.

We now meet up with said children on day two of their Chuunin level training.

XXX

"Argh why is it so difficult to move in these!" whined out Naruto who was still having a bit of trouble, moving in the chakra weights, that he was constantly dragging one foot after another while his arms were barely going past his stomach every time he lifts them up.

Haku was in the same predicament as he was, she too couldn't really move that well with the chakra weights all the while forgetting to ask Kushina if they could take them off yesterday, boy did her ankles and wrists hurt in the morning.

"I know it is supposed to help us, but you think your mom is going a little overboard?" Haku asked, while shifting her brown eyes over towards the blond hair boy, who sighed a depressing sigh and shrugged his shoulders best he could.

"Who knows…I mean let's be honest to ourselves we really, really need this kind of training level if we want to catch up with the other Genins out there right?" He asked while lifting his head up and looking towards Haku, who smiled lightly and nodded.

"So I say we go through the training and show our Kaa-chans and that smug face Zabuza that we are worthy of this training level!" he announced getting Haku to giggle as well getting pumped. "Hell Kimimaro declared that he will clear that obstacle course someday, so we too should stay positive as well for our evasion and Taijutsu training!" He declared getting Haku to nod in approval.

They were walking through the park woods, same path that led them towards where the lake was as well the two wooden poles they used to balance on. Over the course of the night Haku had been racking her brain at what is making those wooden poles float and bob in the water so badly?

She has a good idea that was also part of the reason, for most of their balance being ruin? But it didn't make much sense for one pole to be affecting the other one, without actually disturbing the lake waters motions unless she or Naruto would jump on the poles really hard.

'_There must be some sort of trick to it…I mean there has to be a reason for Kushina-san wanting to use those poles for our evasion training?'_ Haku thought as she looked up towards the snow covered trees and grey barks. Noticing that for once today it wasn't going to be snowing, in which is very rare to happen in the Land of Waters.

The sun beaming down will definitely be welcome as well praying that it will warm up the lake. "Hey Haku I was meaning to ask you something?" Naruto's voice rang out towards the girl's ear as she turned her attention towards the boy. Seeing him looking at her with a questioning look?

"Yeah Naruto-kun?" she replied back as well giggling at how he tried to point towards her backpack, with that thinking pose that he does with his face that will always cause the girl to blush as well thinking how cute he looked when those whiskers marks scrounging up most of his face.

"What's inside the bag if you don't mind me asking?"

"OH this?" she stated while thumbing towards the back on her back, all the while smiling with a small blush as well shifting her brown eyes a bit. "Um…well I sort of packed extra clothing for you know…When I fall into the lake and get wet. So besides just wearing my soaked clothes, I brought some extra pairs that will be dry." She explained bashfully.

"Heh you got the same idea as I did! I too brought extra pair of clothing!" He beamed excitedly getting the two of them to laugh out and giggle through the woods as they were approaching the lake side. Both of them were leering deadly at the two poles that were gently floating in the middle of the lake.

Taunting them as well scolding them at how they failed miserably yesterday of their poor job of dodging. But not today they thought, today they will do a lot better than yesterday. Hopefully they will consider that the extra weights were also affecting their ability to dodge said weapons.

"Hmm…you think we are a bit early?" Naruto asked with blinking eyes, setting down his bag near a tree. Seeing no signs what so ever of his mom, or Usari anywhere? "Our mom's should be here right?" Naruto asked after taking a few steps forward with his hand barely scratching the side of his cheek.

He then turned over towards Haku, who too was looking around the surrounding area. Only thing she could hear was the soft gentle splashes of the lake hitting the beach side, all the while rustling of the bushes and tree branches moving about.

"I think so Naruto, which is usually a good thing for students to be here early. Allows us to figure things out and plan ahead." She explained as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, considering she couldn't lift them up towards her chest as she stared towards Naruto.

Seeing how the boy agrees with a firm nod, he started thinking ahead by looking out towards the two poles. Figuring that is their main object of today if Haku were implying anything, his thoughts were on the same level as hers.

Trying to figure out why they were bobbing up and down so much in the water that caused most of their unbalance yesterday? It could have not been them considering the weights were pushing them down into the poles, as well not being able to jump during the onslaught of weapons coming at them.

If anything that Naruto could think of, were the constant ripple effects that the Kunai's were making when they landed in the lake. But…that alone didn't make sense since the Kunai's don't really weigh all that much.

He growled in frustration all the while leaning his down towards his hands as he ruffled up his hair, "Argh this is frustrating! I can't figure out if we were the cause of the poles bobbing, or if it was the weapons!" He screamed out while lifting his head back up, breathing heavily.

Earning a few giggles from Haku as she tried to control it, with her eyes closed and hand up near her lips. She too was thinking the same thing and came up with nothing.

Not even the reason behind the poles bobbing up and down, so without much to do as well wasting time before either parent's gets here. They might as well get undress and prepare for their training to begin, "Come on Naruto I think we should get ready for training. Who knows when our parent's will get here?" she explained with a bashful tone.

On the account this was the second day they will be undressing near each other. Granted her and Naruto were couple distances away from each other, as well being able to see one another get undress when their mother's took them behind some trees and bushes.

Although doesn't fight the fact, she was still able to see Naruto in nothing but his boxers, as well him seeing her in nothing but her sports bra and shorts. She still considered them to be somewhat undergarments but like her mother said, they really weren't treated as such and have been used for training purposes in the summer.

"Yeah your right…I'll be over there if you need me Haku-chan." Naruto started while ready to head on over behind some trees, as Haku bite her lower lip a bit.

They were going to be future teammates right? Then it should be alright for them to at least undress near each other…Of course that thought was thrown away considering she was going to be the only female in the group.

That is what her rational thoughts should say, but another part of her mind is telling that if only Naruto was around, it should be alright right? Besides that they all know each other for three years of living together.

Gulping and trying to get some courage into her body, she approached the boy and quickly before she could blink grabbed two fingers lightly against his coat sleeve, "Wait-wait Naruto-Naruto-kun…" she slightly stuttered out causing the boy to shift his head over towards her with confusion.

All the while seeing the girl blushing a bit with her smiling brightly at him, "It…it's alright to get undress where you're standing. I mean it is just you and I as well we are going to be in a future team together right?" she stated all the while letting go of his arm sleeve, getting the boy to widen his eyes at what Haku was saying.

He then thought about how she said that they were going to be in a future team together, so in a way there might be situations where the group might get undress with each other around, "That…that is true but why do our moms?" he went to asked then chuckled at what Haku said next.

"They're moms Naruto; it's their job to be worried about their children. Especially when training them to be ninja besides…I, I don't mind if you and I were to just well…" She started losing it as the boy quickly moved his hands up in understanding.

Or at least he thinks so considering Haku just explained if it was just her and him. So that means she won't mind, if the two of them undress with each other. But leaves the question of Kimimaro?

"Don't worry about him alright Naruto; I'm sure he will understand." She said hating herself of lying towards the boy, or at this point tricking him into doing this with her. After all she did spend a lot of time with Naruto, as well him with her that the two became nearly inseparable!

Well with nothing else to do and seeing no problem with her logic, they decided to go ahead and get undressed. Besides, whenever Kushina have a break from her work. She will usually take Naruto with her towards the hot springs and join in a mixed bathing with her.

All the while Usari and Haku joining in, just chatting away with each other while Naruto and Haku spend time together all the while their mother's chat with each other. Been like that ever since two years, so it wasn't anything new for either one of them too see each other with nothing but their under garments.

Seeing how Haku started getting her clothes off, Naruto couldn't help but turn away. Causing Haku to lightly turn her head towards him with blinking eyes, she then bit her lower lip. With the weights on her it will be difficult to reach the zipper on the back of her shirt.

"Na…Naruto-kun I will need help with the zipper once I take off my Kimono jacket." She explained with a slight blush causing the boy behind her to turn around as well looking her at the eyes, seeing her smile. "Eheh blame fashion."

This earn her a chuckle from Naruto as he understood what she means, he has seen the girl have slight trouble unzipping that long brown sleeve shirt of hers. So nodding he watched the girl untying the sash too her Kimono jacket and shrugged it off towards the ground with her shoulders, all the while keeping her eyes on the boy.

Who saw the zipper and grin at Haku, as he approached behind her. Now he understood why she has difficult times getting this zipper, it's literately up near her neck and with the weights on her arms. It would be fruitless to try and reach it in her situation.

"Alright Haku, though not sure I'll be able to lift my arms that high?" He explained getting the girl to nod. She couldn't help but giggle as Naruto was struggling very badly to lift his arms, making different faces whenever he tried to lift them up.

She felt his hands lightly grasping onto her shoulders all the while moving towards the zipper. Getting her to shudder a bit when his hands glided across her body and latched onto the zipper and started pulling it down near the middle of her back and pulled away.

"There ya go Haku!" he beamed giving his traditional fox smile towards her as she smiled back with a blush as she got to work on getting her shirt off, in a manor she was unintentionally doing. By moving her shoulders up and down slowly, shifting them gently against the fabric as it was slowly going down her arms.

Revealing ever slowly her smooth white back skin to Naruto, as he watched the girl struggled a bit on getting the shirt off. Now he understood why their parent's help them out with this, though he lightly grabbed his stomach as he felt that funny sensation again.

Like butterflies in his stomach just by watching the girl, managing to get her hands up onto her arms and bending her body forward too fully get the shirt off of her, revealing the rest of her back and the button sports bra of hers as she bend back up with a sigh and shook her head.

Naruto shook his head as well trying to figure out why he was feeling funny, only to then blushed a bit when Haku went to take her pants off by grabbing the waist band and pulling it down her legs, all the while bending down with said pants, giving a good view too Naruto of her shorts that is forming her behind a bit.

She knew what she was doing, more importantly she wanted for some reason show off her body a bit towards the boy. Not quite sure why though, all her mind could think about is too impressing the boy of how her body is forming out as well wanting to see his reaction.

Standing back up as well having the blush on her face, she turned around and tilted her head a bit with a smile. "You-your turn Naruto-kun." She said innocently with closed eyes and a smile. Getting the boy too blink his eyes all the while shaking his head.

Then bashfully smiled and rubbed his head as he went for his jacket first and started unzipping it and taking it off, along with his shirt in which this where his problem comes in with the weights considering he couldn't even lift his arms past his chest.

But did the same fashion as Haku by bending his upper body forward and taking it off that way, all the while standing back up while shaking his head, broadly smiling towards Haku who giggled a bit at the way he acted like a fox would shake out his fur.

She then stood there for a bit with her face becoming red once more as he was taking his pants off and being in nothing but his boxers once more, at the same time scanning out his entire body. All the while staring too long at his face with those blue orbs of his, those whisker marks and that smile.

She could easily get lost in those and felt herself unintentionally moving towards him, only to stop herself when the boy stood up and stretching his body. "There we go though still doesn't help anything with the weights, let alone how we are going to get onto the poles?" he mused out while crossing his arms a bit in a cold shiver.

Haku nodded her head and looked out towards the pole one last time, still trying to figure out how they were constantly bobbing up and down without the two of them jumping all that much?

"I see you two already went ahead and got undressed." Announced a female voice, getting Haku and Naruto to turn around and smile brightly. It was Kimimaro's mother Kurra, bringing a big happy smile towards the two kids as she approached the two of them and lightly petted their head.

"I was informed by Kushina of what you two will be training in and figured I take her place for today", she paused all the while lifting up a finger seeing that one of them were about to asked where she was "She is in a meeting right now and discussing with a very important visitor on certain matters." She explained getting the two too raise their heads in understanding then blushed when she couldn't help but asked.

"So…did you privately undressed or both of you watched each other taking your clothes off?" she mused out seeing collective blushes from the two as well Haku, stammering out how she couldn't really reach her zipper and such.

"Easy you two it's alright I'm not surprised if you asked help or not, considering those chakra weights weigh about ten pounds each." She explained laughing quietly at the way the two hang their mouths open.

"What the hell…? Ten pounds each that's about forty pounds we have on our body!" Naruto shouted getting Kurra to nod as she lifted up Haku and Naruto up onto her shoulders as well started walking out towards the two poles that were in the middle of the lake.

"Yeah I know Kushina did say she wanted everyone to catch up with the other Genins, so she figured that forty pounds should be enough for you, Haku and Kimimaro to catch up with the other Nations. That and it will be good for you three being able to defend yourselves and be at the top of your game." explained Kurra as she got Haku onto her pole and then Naruto onto his.

"Hey wait Kurra-san where are your Kunai's or Senbons?" asked Haku, only to pale and gulped when the mother hop and skipped around onto the beach with a sinister smile.

"Oh Haku-chan did you forget that I am a Kaguya ninja? I don't need Kunai's or senbons to fight." She stated while flexing her fingers getting the two children to understand that she can use her bones as projectiles.

In which still sent shivers down their spines, but unlike Kushina and Usari. She actually gave the two enough time to take their time and adjust with the poles constant bobbing as well getting them to balance "Ready?" she asked.

Seeing that the two weren't flailing around as much as well softly placing their arms down to their side, the two children nodded and got ready for the bone like fingers to start firing "Okay count of three."

Haku and Naruto harden their glares and focus heavily on the mother, seeing which target she will be going after first "One." She counted as she took a couple steps back a bit, judging the distance between her and the children as well hoping that they will do better today.

"Two", the second number came as Naruto saw that her attention was turning towards him, becoming her target for a bit and knew deep down he will have to dodge much as possible. Plus make sure he doesn't get cut badly from her bone projectiles.

The third number was shouted as she fired all five finger bone projectiles towards Naruto, as the boy gritted his teeth in fright and started best he could to throw his weight around, by lifting one leg up into the air while his arms were flailing, hissing in pain when three bone cut across his shoulders and arm.

Though when he placed his foot back onto the pole, Haku started flailing about as she felt her own pole bobbing, causing her to bend her upper body back with wide eyes as two finger bones went past her. She then quickly turned her body sideways a bit with one arm behind her back and the other above her.

Only to hiss in pain when two finger bones cut across her waist causing her to stand back up with her arms crossing her stomach a bit, all the while noticing that Naruto started flailing about when she up righted herself and started losing all balance as she closed her eyes with her hands, shifting two fingers apart to watch how he will handle this.

"SHIIIIT!" he shouted as his entire body started falling backwards with his arms going in pinwheel fashion, as well one leg lifted up in the air trying to grasp onto the pole much as possible only to see the cold freezing lake waters was coming towards him very fast.

Out of instincts as well panic, he formed the hand signs for Chakra concentration by accident and heard a small plop noise. His eyes were closed and he dared not open them, though something wasn't right? He didn't feel like he got soaked, or fell into the water?

So being brave he slowly opened one eye just a tiny bit. Hearing muffling voice calling out too him, trying to figure out what they were saying to him as he fully open his eyes and saw the world was turned upside down!?

"Naruto-kun…you, you're doing it! You are hanging onto the pole!" shouted an excited Haku who had her mouth wide open with a huge smile, as well pointing at his feet. In which the boy eyes were blinking a bit as he then looked up or down, whatever the direction is and saw that she was right!

There was a blue glow under his feet, indicating that he was focusing Chakra onto his feet as well staying onto the pole despite being about two inches away from the water. Hell, even Kurra was astounded at how the boy managed to pull it off.

"Either that is a fluke, or he really did mean to use the chakra concentration?" She pondered out loud seeing the boy shouting and rooting, only to start sliding down the pole and submerging into the lake waters with bubbles rippling onto the surface as Haku couldn't help but hold her stomach and laughed wildly at how the boy just slide right into the cold waters.

XXX

This went on for another two hours as Haku and Naruto were panting and breathing heavily from all the training they did onto their reflexes. In which Kurra announced that they did a great job, although haven't been able to dodge all of them as well keeping themselves on the pole.

But they did a lot better than their first try; saying how they were also using their Chakra concentration into the mix was an awesome idea to do. Telling and explaining to them that ninja's will always need to think ahead as well stay on their toes in situation like that.

Using the Chakra concentration like that to recover back on top of the pole was genius. They couldn't help but feel great today; sure they have cuts littered all over their bodies' as well slight torn parts in their clothing, but they didn't care!

They manage to work both reflexes and chakra concentration into this training and no doubt in their mind if they both want to master both. They might as well use everything they have into their training, especially if that's how ninja's train then no doubt in mind, if they were to keep that though in hand.

They will be able to succeed in this training. Kurra after discussing that she need to go and check up on Kimimaro, told the two too stay for a bit and dry off. Since the sun is beaming brightly today with no clouds in the way.

Haku and Naruto can get themselves all warm up, before getting into the Taijutsu practice. Before she left though, the two asked how Kimimaro was doing in his obstacle course and smiled when she replied back "Let's say he only gotten blown up three times today and crashed into some swinging logs twice."

Meaning that the boy is doing a lot better than last time, from what they remember he kept on screaming out in agony and pain when he ran through the obstacle course, hell they did horrible when they were tested on it.

So leaving the children there for now, Haku and Naruto just rested up against a tree both of them sliding down it gently as they rested on the ground and stared out at the two poles.

"You've notice it too right Haku?" started Naruto as the girl nodded to his statement, "That the poles were definitely bobbing from us right?"

"Yup no doubt that those two poles are connected to one another, which is causing us to become unbalance a lot over the training course." She replied back while humming to herself. She then leered very lightly at the lake waters as well noticing how very clear it was today.

She wasn't sure of what she is looking for, but she was hoping to see if there was any indication of a rope being tied between the two of the poles? Upon investigating a bit longer on the water, she noticed a dark brown thick rope across the lake surface that had her thrusting her arm forward.

"Naruto-kun look!" she shouted getting the boy to blink his eyes and stared over towards the spot she was pointing, getting him too leer his blues eyes as well widening them. "They were connected to each other, more of tied together! That explains why we were having so much trouble balancing!"

"If that is true than…wouldn't that mean is part of the training somehow?" he questioned at the end, getting the both of them to look over to each with questioning looks and then back towards the lake. "Let's see…" he hummed out crossing his arms in a thinking position.

"We now know they are tied together and doesn't bobs on its own." He muttered getting Haku to nod as well closing her own eyes, as they were picturing the two logs in the lake waters.

"But once we get on top of the two and move in an erratic fashion, it causes the other log pole to bob from the persons movement." She continued for him, picturing both her and Naruto on top of the poles, as the two miniature versions of themselves were flailing about and falling into the lake.

The two of them were going through every situation possible of what could not make the two poles move under their feet, after a few minute Naruto started blinking his eyes all the while standing up as well walking towards the edge of the lake.

"Naruto-kun?" quietly Haku asked, watching the boy approached the lake and picked up a couple of pebbles lightly tossing it up and down in his hands, he then chucked the pebble towards the pole seeing if that will cause any motion or shifting of the poles. Only to see that nothing had happen.

"Okay we definitely know Kunai's and Shruikens have nothing to do with our balance problem." He stated as he turned around and headed towards their bags, knowing full well they would need to change out of their wet clothes.

Haku nodded with a smile as well proud how Naruto figured that out, she then widen her eyes and shot straight up onto her two feet. "Wait Naruto-kun maybe…Maybe it has something to do with us!" She shouted getting the boy to look over towards her as well bringing their bags over.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he handed her brown bag over too her, he then started un-zippering his green bags a she started explaining too him as well probably figuring out how the training method works.

"Well remember after getting into the training, when one of us jumped up into the air and landed back down onto the poll? Causing the other to get lifted up into the air as well messing up with their dodging?" She stated about to get new pairs of under garments, as well Naruto getting a new pair of boxers as he looked up at her with her looking into his eyes.

"Yeah I…WAIT HOLY COW! Of course the motions we do while we are dodging is affecting the other which means…" he hang onto the word a bit with his big grin as Haku nodded with her own answer.

"We are supposed to work as one when avoiding weapons like that, of course probably not solo." She quickly added as she saw Naruto grinning like a fool as well nodding his head.

"It will still help us work as a team! Awesome we figured it out way to go Haku!" He shouted as the girl couldn't help but hugged the boy as well him hugging back, only for the two too widen their eyes and pulled away considering they were hugging each other half naked.

"Ahem right-right we better get out of these wet clothes." Naruto stated as Haku nodded and stood up with the boy, but before they could go behind some bushes the girl blushed fully red and realized that…In order to get her bra on, she needs another set of hands to help her. She started gnawing on her lower lip and slowly turned her gaze over towards Naruto.

Who was about too walked behind some bushes, she looked up towards the sky a bit with closed eyes and squeaked out, "Naruto-Naruto-kun…?" causing the boy to turn around at her with a tilted head. Wondering what was up as well seeing the girl entire face was red, all the while her bangs shadowing her scared eyes.

"I-I-I still need help getting…getting, getting my top on." She stuttered out causing Naruto to close his eyes in confusion, only to widen them with a ridicules look on his face as well full blown blush. On the account she was right, she can barely lift her arms and bending her upper body down won't help with getting them off or on.

"A…Are, are you sure-sure?" He stuttered out with a gulp and saw the girl nodding her head very slowly as well looking over towards him with a very embarrassed expression. Gulping as well approaching her, he decided to help out Haku, considering it wouldn't be fair for him to have no trouble getting his clothes on.

Only for the girl to struggle with her own clothing, once he reached to her Haku turned her back towards Naruto all the while facing down towards the ground. Showing him where her sports bra button was place which was near the top of her back.

He with extreme caution as well enough force to get his arms lifted up, placed his cold hands onto the girls wet back, causing her to shiver a bit and felt the boy trying his best to move them up her back. Getting her to clench her eyes shut, trying to fight back this strange feeling that's wanting to escape from her throat.

As well felt the boy stumbled a bit with her sports bra button and managing to get it off, with her eyes watching the fabric fall to the ground as well doing the best she could not moving or revealing her front side. "There…there ya go!" Naruto stuttered out, thinking that was over with only for his eyes to blink when Haku gulped.

"Umm…" she slowly crossed one arm over her chest and used her free right arm, to point towards her bag, "My...my uh top is still in there Naruto-Naruto-kun." She felt really embarrassed for not grabbing it earlier before asking Naruto to help her with this predicament.

Nodding in understanding the boy went towards the bag that is next to her and went to find a shirt for her. Only to blinked his eyes when she said that looked like her sports top, as he grabbed it and stood up all the while moving his arm behind him.

Haku smiled lightly and grabbed the bra; she wasn't embarrassed about wearing these in front of the boy not after those many visits to the hot springs with their parents. She shivered a bit when a cold breeze blew by and had her looking down at her modest chests that were going into C cups.

Her arms were starting to hurt considering the weights and all, causing her to dropped one arm down too her sides with a harsh sigh as well hoping it didn't cause Naruto too look over towards her, "Haku-chan…you okay?" he asked quietly with a stutter. Getting the girl to smile lightly as well bringing the bra towards her face only to twitch her face in an exaggerated look with her mouth hanging open and purple lines going across her face.

It was one to be button in front of her and that means "_Naruto hands have too…wait why am I freaking out?"_ she quickly shook her head. Why was she worried that Naruto hands will be touching her? Like she said earlier they were going to be on the same team, as well they will need to have good trust with each other right?

"Naruto-kun…I, need you to stand behind me again." She explained getting the boy to raise an eyebrow in confusion then mentally bopping his head. It must be another top that requires Haku to button it on her back, so with a shrug he walked behind Haku and notice how she was slouching forward a bit.

Giving him a good idea that the girl will be bringing the strap around, only to blink when she tilted her head and then bit her lower lip, all the while handing him the top "Err?" he question while looking at the top she handed him, all the while noticing the slight smile.

"I…Err need you to wrap it around to my front?" She said with an innocent smile, causing Naruto to blink his eyes. She wanted him to hook it to the front? He just sighed and shook his head while muttering out.

"I'll never understand girls and their fashion sense." Earning a heart filled giggle from Haku as she agrees with him, she doesn't understand why clothes are so different for girls? So standing up straight and breathing in a lot air.

She intently watched the boy bringing the front part of the top over to her chest, while lifting her hands up much she could as well seeing him struggling with his own chakra weights. To touch his own arms while guiding him where they need to rest, only for the girl too blush bright red as well letting out a soft moan.

Causing Naruto to tilt his head a bit, "Haku everything alright?" He asked seeing the girl nodding her head as well looking back down towards his hands, seeing that they were gently pressing against her chest all the while buttoning up her top.

"_Why…why do I feel funny as well…feeling good somehow?"_ she thought to herself and felt the boy stepping away from the girl as well smiling at his progress all the while Haku turning around with her own smile as well blushing face.

"Heh that actually wasn't as bad with the sports bra huh!" He beamed getting her to giggle. She has to agree, they both struggled with the sports bra but with this it went without a hitch. She then lightly pulled Naruto in a hugged causing the boy to chuckle lightly and hugged back.

He wasn't sure why they were hugging but figure she was thanking him once more, for the help and pulled away only for the girl to lightly place a thank you kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Naruto I should ask for your help more often!" she giggled with slight squeal and ran off behind some bushes.

Leaving a stunned Naruto there a bit, as he raised his right hand up to the spot she kissed and grin like a giddy school kid as well going towards his bush too get change.

XXX

After they were fully dressed and change, they went ahead and met up with Kimimaro for their Taijutsu practice as well seeing that Kurra was correct, Kimimaro looked like he did a lot better in the obstacle course considering if his smile were anything to go by?

He did great though there were still signs of burnt marks here and there on the boy's body, as well slight bruises here and there near his legs. The boy after meeting up with them was blinking his eyes a bit, feeling something different about the two.

Sure he was proud to hear how they figured out the secret behind the two poles, as well using the Chakra concentration to slightly stopping themselves from falling into the lake, including dodging a lot better with the projectiles.

Only for that their chakra seems more…brighter than usual, definitely Haku who was smiling none stop after the three of them approached Zabuza for today's Taijutsu as he leaned in and whispered into her ear "_Hey Haku?"_

_"Yes Kimimaro?" _She replied with a happy smile and tilt of her head, seeing the confusion from the boy as well knowing what he is probably going to ask of her.

He blinked his eyes at the way she was smiling and couldn't help but think something good happen for the girl. "_Well I was going to ask if something happen, only to get my answer with your smile. So what happen tell me?"_ He asked with a little impatience as well wondering what got her in such a great mood.

She wiggled her nose a bit all the while blushing as she bashfully rubbed her foot on the ground, "_I can't really explain it really, you know about what me and Naruto have to train in right?"_ She asked as well seeing the boy nodding, he knows about the whole getting undress part of the training.

Since he too despite already being self-taught, Naruto and Haku's mothers still wanted to keep the boy reflexes up to snuff, knows about being left nothing but in his boxers, so Haku doesn't need to explain about her and Naruto doing the same thing as him.

"_Well-well after getting done and bringing extra pairs of clothes too change into."_ In turn made Kimimaro snapped his fingers as he should've thought of doing that and had Haku giggle, "_Don't worry we did the same mistake the first time. Any way…the weights being heavy and all…I, well couldn't really get my top around my chest and asked Naruto to help me." _She then let out another happy giggle getting Kimimaro to smile a bit.

"_Come on don't leave me hanging what happen next?"_ He actually haves a good idea of what happen next, although wasn't sure if Kushina and Usari neglect to explain Naruto and Haku about the differences between a female and male?

"_Well…his hand sort of touch my chest and it felt…really good for some reason and I can't help but feel really happy about it as well I…" _She then lightly tapped her fingers together as Kimimaro tilted his head and then brighten up.

"Oh I get it you gave Naruto a thank you kiss for helping you…did you enjoy it?" He asked with a slight wiggle of his brows, laughing when Haku playfully punched him and nodded her head. Facing down towards the ground as they approached next too Naruto who too was smiling with a blush.

Giving Kimimaro a good idea that he also enjoyed the kiss all the while seeing how trusting Haku was of telling him about their situation? No doubt in his mind that these two should definitely be together "_Just like Guren said, Haku could not stop talking about Naruto-kun. All the while Naruto couldn't really stop talking about Haku-chan over the two years."_ He thought to himself as well planning on how these two should get together?

"Alright you three pay attention because I am not going to tolerate anyone who isn't focusing." Shouted Zabuza causing all three students to stand rigid as well looking at the man, who was going to be training, them in close range combat.

"Now you all know what to do today right?" He asked as he leered at the three ninja to be, who nodded their heads as they understood what they were going to be learning today. In which is learning how to defend and counter against Zabuza attacks, "Okay today lesson for you three is learning how to counter a Jonin class ninja's attacks." He started while charging towards Kimimaro without hesitation.

Causing the boy to constantly started hopping away from the first punch being delivered, while ducking underneath an leg sweep towards the head, as he then tried to counter by palm thrusting forward only to scream out in pain as well bulging his eyes when Zabuza right leg slammed right into his stomach.

Sending the boy flying backwards as well as tumbling and rolling on the ground, he was trying to recover from the heavy blow that he received from the kick that Zabuza delivered.

Zabuza then quickly grabbed onto Haku and Naruto's fists, as they were hoping to catch him off guard while he was attacking Kimimaro, only to then get slammed up against each other by colliding with their heads all the while screaming out when he proceeded to slam both their bodies onto the ground.

He then followed up by kicking Haku and Naruto in the stomach's, sending them flying towards where Kimimaro was as the boy was getting up, only to fall back to the ground after Haku and Naruto fell on top of the boy.

"Remember brats that in battle you can also use Subsatution to get away from deadly blows, but it costs chakra when doing so." He reprimanded them about how they weren't using that jutsu to get away from his attacks, than again he never actually told them they could use Subsatute.

"Water Style: Twin Water Dragon Jutsu!"

"HEY WAIT THAT'S OVER KILL!" Naruto shouted as all the three of them thrashing about from each other, trying to untangle themselves in time to escape from the water jutsu only to fail and turn their bodies around at the same time scream.

XXX

Inside the Uzukage office Kushina had both hands under her chin, looking over towards their little visitor that arrived earlier this morning, saying and reporting to the guards that he haves very important information he wanted to share with their leader.

Ao who was scouting around the time, felt suspicious of the new comers arrival as well the timing of coming to their village right after they finally gotten peace back into the village let alone got the repairs done and over with.

The red hair mother was about to speak only to blink her violet eyes and turn towards her window, seeing a big water geyser shooting up from the location of the park as well a collective shrilling screams as well.

"Ah come on Zabuza, I wanted you to use Great Waterfall jutsu not Water dragon. They won't be able to learn much if they don't have something chasing them." She muttered out causing the man to gulp in fear all the while chuckling lightly feeling sorry about whoever Genins that were training under one of the seven swordsmen.

"Now…It's been awhile and had gotten recent reports from the old bastard from the leaf village, of what happen three years ago. About the Uchiha massacre happening as well how Itachi went rogue and became a missing ninja. But I have a question?" She started while leaning against her chair, worrying about Mikoto and Sasuke's safety, considering the old fool didn't explain anything about their status.

Mei, Ao and Usari were all on edge as this new comer had proven he was the leaf village, as well possessing the Sharingan, than same Doujutsu eyes that casted a powerful Genjutsu on the Mizukage seven years ago for a long time and issuing out the destruction on all blood line ninja's and civilians.

The young teen felt very uncomfortable, he has a good feeling that he was not welcomed here at all. Let alone trusted considering he had heard reports from Itachi himself, that Madara started attacking Kirigakure or…Should he say Uzushiogakure now, three years ago.

Wanting to kill Kushina and capture the Three tails as well the nine tails. Knowing the woman in front of him is in fact the wife of the fourth Hokage, alive and kicking was still going through his thought process as well went toe to toe with Madara. Probably knows about the Sharingan being very powerful and dangerous.

"Why…why did Itachi attack and killed all of the Uchiha's?" She asked with slight worriment in her voice. "I mean it is kind of a shock to see that you alone, are alive", she paused as the boy removed his hat and showed jet black hair with one black eye showing hurt as well pleased that the Uzumaki's were alright as his red eye showed three tomoe in them.

"Shisui." Continued Kushina as the boy nodded his head in understanding, as well shifting his one eye towards the other three present in the room. Giving him very high level kill intent, he then looked back too Kushina and smiled.

"I too agree after meeting up with Itachi and telling him about the coup the Uchiha's were planning as well wanting him to take my eyes. I am as shock as you are that he didn't kill me…" He explained while stopping for a bit, as his eyes looked down at the desk.

"Coup…what coup, what were the Uchiha's going to do?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, hoping in all kami that Mikoto was not involved with anything that will cause a rebellion with the Leaf village. She would so hate to hear how she was involve with it as well losing her trust with her best friend.

"They were planning to overrun the Leaf village and take over as rulers. Fukaku the head clan announced it one night ago before Kirigakure went and fought against the Kaguya clan." He explained while lifting his head up with a stern look.

"It was all planned by a man name Madara Uchiha." He stated causing Kushina and Mei to widen their eyes in shock at this information.

"Madara that is impossible, he was dead after fighting against Hashirama Senju during the first great Ninja war." announced Kushina as she was told about the story, by none other than Mito Uzumaki the wife of Hashirama Senju as well the first jailor of the nine tailed fox.

"You sure it was that man, you could have mistaken his identity of being him?" Mei asked while approaching next to the chair that Kushina was sitting in, while the other two were looking at one another in confusion. Not sure who this Madara person is, but sounds of it he shouldn't be even remotely alive.

"Itachi and I confirmed it as he announced his name himself." Shisui confirmed with a firm nod as well breathing out a soft sigh, "He messed with Fukaku and all the other Uchiha's wanting them too break their bonds with the Leaf village and get the respect they deserved for over generations. THAT he broke in the first place many years ago." He explained while looking up towards Kushina.

"I don't know what his goal he had in mind at the time, but I am pretty sure he wanted to recreate the first ninja war again with the people in the leaf village. While all this was in motion, I went to confront Danzou and inform him about this information…only with a big price."

At this Kushina widen her eyes all the while growling, "He stole your left eye didn't he?" She confirmed it when Shisui nodded his head and continued to explaining how after he nearly escape from Danzou, as the man would stop the coup only in return that he gets both Shisui eyes.

After escaping and regrouping back with Itachi in a hidden hide out, he went and told the boy everything that was going to happen later that night as well explaining to him that he has to kill the Uchiha clan, "Of course to my surprise when Itachi told me that he couldn't kill them all and I asked why." He then shook his head with a smile.

Getting everyone there too blinked their eyes, "Only for him too telling me that a certain Hyuuga Heiress, after watching her using a Subsatute against her cousin Neji and stepping out of the arena in graduation year. Gave him the idea that, there are some decisions that you can still make." He then looked up at Kushina with a soft smile. Getting the mother too smile as well feeling slight tears coming to her eyes.

"He said that two certain people, despite one of them knowing and hearing about the coup. Will be left alive as well having somebody guide Sasuke through trouble times…Mikoto-san is still alive." He finished with a big smile, seeing the mother relaxing and letting out a huge breath of relief.

As well .lightly chuckling at how Hinata, gave the incense for Itachi's final decision of who should be left alive in the Uchiha massacre. Knowing that and been confirm that Itachi is now a missing ninja; there was still a problem of where Itachi went?

"Wait…he left you alive also, but for what reason?" She asked as Mei and Ao got tensed a bit, leaving a very confused Usari and Kushina too pondering why the dread level increased really high after the boy said…

"Madara Uchiha is forming a group known and called the Akatsuki, with only one goal in mind. They want all of the nine tailed demons in their possession"

XXX

Haku, who finally got home, was in her bedroom standing in front of her mirror. Just like yesterday all three of them were a wreck and had bumps, bruises and cuts littered all over their bodies as well Haku, having a slight black left eye, had it open half way as she was going through everything that occurred today.

Her and Naruto gotten a lot better with their reflex training, after they started putting the Chakra concentration into play, their combat skills slightly improved as well learning the basics of how to counter an attack right after performing the subsatution jutsu, even though it was hard to do.

Considering that Zabuza made it clear that their enemies will not give them light of day, to even move or react in time when subsatute out of harm's way. All the while teaching the three children on how to know when their enemy is about to strike them.

She wince as well started rubbing her right arm; from all the times she tried to block most of her sensei attacks. Regretting from blocking every single one of them, considering the man was much taller and stronger than her.

As well add in the chakra weights being in play, they were all pushing their limits just to react in time. After two hours was done doing combat training, with a very bad rank of D in Zabuza book. Saying he knows academy students who could fight better than them and walked off, yelling at them that they would do two hundred pushups as well the tree climbing exercise.

She will have to agree with Naruto on this statement and that is do their parents want them to die? She sighed out and decided to discard her torn clothes, preparing to go to bed for the night. As well take advantage of the two day weekend break they all got from Kushina announcing it too them after her meeting.

Before she went to get her night clothes, the girl stared at herself in the mirror. Remembering those weird feelings she felt when she had Naruto, help her put on her bra. Moaning from the contact his hands made with her breasts.

She was curious of what made her to do that, curious herself she struggled with every might with the weights on her arms. Raised them up and pressed her hands against her covered breasts, only to tilt her head and pursed her lips to the side a bit.

Not feeling anything abnormal like when Naruto touched them, until she moved her hands down against them that she quickly bit her lower lip and felt that sensation running through her body. '_It's the same feeling I felt when Naruto touched and pressed against them…'_ she thought to herself as she fully pulled her arms away.

Not sure what to make of it, the girl figure to experiment on this detail tomorrow once she starts hanging out with Naruto tomorrow. So grabbing a pair of pajama's as well getting tucked into bed, the girl went right ahead and started sleeping soundly as well smiling with light blushes.

All the while ignorant of the fact that the seals on her legs went from white too completely purple, while more tinges of that color appeared on her arms indicating that her training was progressing well for her speed, while Naruto's seals on his arms fully turn purple as well.

While for Kimimaro his arms finally turned Yellow while his legs were slowly changing from purple too green. Everyone training is doing great as well they can't wait too finally have that weekend break.

While for Kushina and the others is concern about this group called Akatsuki as well hearing that Madara is alive, is going out of his way to collect all nine tailed demons for what purpose they weren't sure, but one thing they do know. They have to make sure that their village will be ready for anything they will come up with.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hello everyone ^^ Chapter Ten is finally here XD Hey everybody I hope didn't keep you all waiting ^^ Before I begin things let me start and say there is a small lime scene up ahead, but also to let everyone know that I am not really rushing the relationship between Haku or Naruto, they are just being curious teens from discovering something they haven't experience yet. So being curious as they are they will try and figure what made them feel that way and etc...But don't worry their relationship will start building through this arc before the Land of Waves ^^ So yeah, hope you all have fun and enjoy the chapter : ) As to answer the one question about there being more Uzumaki joining, I haven't thought that far ahead yet but might : )  
**

**XXX**

**Chapter 10: Every ninja trains differently. Relationships are blooming. A new threat is approaching!**

It is in the early mornings of Uzushiogakure as Kushina, Mei, Ao and Shisui were all discussing on some things about what is transpiring so far with the leaf village, as well gaining new knowledge about a terrifying group called the Akatsuki that is being formed by Madara Uchiha.

The masked man who attacked Konoha ten years ago wanted to extract the Kyuubi from Kushina and use it against the Leaf ninja, as well coming back once again in order to retrieve said fox from her son this time. Only that this time was making sure that they will be no one around too protecting Naruto from him.

They been talking to one another for a very long time, throughout the night even in order to make sure that they got everything straight as well understood what their next plan will be. Kushina who had both hands on her face she then rested them down onto the desk with a light thump and sighed out a tired yawn.

"Alright so I understand this, Madara right now is going around gathering very high level and dangerous ninja's that went rogue or missing correct?" She asked getting a nod from Shisui who accepted the tea from Mei.

"That is what I got from Itachi the last I heard from him, so far they have about four members in the group as of now. I am not sure how many there will be." He explained while lightly taking a sip from his tea cup.

Causing Kushina too just nod her head, as if it wasn't bad enough that they have to get their military power going again, now they have to worry about this new group that is promptly going around collecting the nine tails demon spirits.

"If I may make a suggestion Uzukage?" piqued Ao standing up from his seat on the couch. Moving behind Shisui as the Uchiha blinked his eyes up towards man. Getting Kushina looking up at him as well raising an eyebrow the man continued.

"If we were to say, prep ourselves against this…Akatsuki would it not be wise to focus on our village defenses first as well recon group further?" He suggested, getting the Kage to sigh lightly and shook her head.

"As it is a good suggestion, we don't really have the resources or Ninja's that are sensor types. We can increase our defenses yes, but I am sure that they will find a loop hole around it." In which had Ao nodding in his head, like she said they don't have the resources or knowing what ninja group is good at Sensing nearby ninja's unlike Hyuuga's and their byakkugan.

"I know it may be a long shot, but if you give permission. Maybe I can go around to each clan and nearby civilians who are good at sensing presence, into training them for Intel." He continued getting Mei to smile lightly as that sounded like a great idea.

At this Shisui stood up as well smiling down towards Kushina, "I'll gladly accompanying Ao on this search; with both our eyes we can double the efforts as well finding the suitable candidates that will fit the job."

Kushina well…was astonished, despite what they know or have gotten working on getting working ninja's. The people who she known for over three years were, actually thinking ahead of time as well as wanting to prepare everything for the future events.

"Well… I don't see why not but Shisui I can't allow you to accompany with Ao." She stated while resting her arms on her lap, all the while lightly yawning. Shisui could see and understood why; the man did attack this land three years ago.

So there will be question and feeling of doubt for an Uchiha roaming around here in the village. On the account Madara had Yagura under a powerful Genjutsu with his one Sharingan eye. "No need to explain Uzukage-sama. I can understand where you're coming from; the people would be a little freaked to seeing a Leaf villager here." He joked getting some snickers around the room.

"I wouldn't mind you helping out just don't think anyone is quite ready yet. Until then though you are welcome to stay in the village in one of the vacancies we have for our buildings. Till then I will work on some paper work, including informing those about your presence as well as saying how beneficial you will be." Kushina explained with a smile and shook hands with the boy, who smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you Lady Kushina, for someone who is only doing this for three years, you have quite a knack for being leader." He finished causing the girl too shake her head.

"Oh you should have seen her three years ago, the girl was always in a nervous wreck. Not sure on how this should go or where these people should live. Never have I seen somebody become so terrified of a job before." Mei piqued causing Kushina to bashfully blush as well rubbing the back of her head.

"Any way…Ao think you could find a home for Shisui here? I still have some letters and papers to go through." Kushina stated as the man nodded and nudge his head towards the door, indicating Shisui to follow him.

"Well…what should we do now Kushina-sama?" Mei asked after the two men left as she took the seat, that Shisui was sitting on crossing her legs across her knee. Seeing and watching the red hair mother slouching down on her seat a bit, while holding the bridge of her nose.

"I honestly am really concern about many things, which Akatsuki is one of them. The second being summoned towards the great five nations Daimyo's insisting and clarifying of our village existence as well replacing the Bloody Mist village name with Uzushiogakure. All the while the third thing is a meeting of a ninja name Utakata and his sensei that are coming sometime next week!" she exclaimed looking through some of the folders as well organizing them into proper place.

Mei shook her head with a light sigh, seeing that the mother really needed to rest. Just like their three Genin to be who are taking these two days off from training, "Kushina you should really calm down and take it easy for the day. You have been up all night and it wouldn't do any good if you were too exhausted, to roam around the village as well helping Naruto and them with their training."

"I know I know…" Kushina muttered while flopping say papers onto the desk as she let out a sigh, "Think I should really take a break?" She asked towards the two blood line user who nodded her head.

"It will be for the best, I can look through the papers for you as well get your suggestions on it later. For now take a load off and relax. I'll go and tell the others not to bother you alright?" She suggested while standing up, collecting the folders and papers into one file as well seeing the mother yawning.

"Alright…Thanks Mei, but please if anything important shows up in those files. I really want to look through them and judge carefully on them, especially the one with Utakata. From what I read so far, he is a Jinchurikii from the letter his master sent me…now I am not sure if the man knows about it, or has informed Utakata about it yet." She pause a bit as Mei continued on for her.

"But you want to be sure you've had read it correctly and don't want the meeting to get awry right?" She smiled at the end with a tilt of her head. Kushina smiled and nodded, "Don't worry I will you can trust on me. Now go on and get some rest alright you really need sleep." She insisted as Kushina thanked her and got up from her chair all the while heading through the doors that were on the left side of the office.

That leads towards her and Naruto's home; Mei couldn't help but giggle as she was gathering the papers. If anything she was enjoying every moment with Kushina as well impress with her leadership skills that no doubt in her mind the past Mizukage chose the right person for this job.

She looked up towards the windows leading outside too the village, wondering how things will turn out for them this year? Like Kushina she was also worried about this group of Akatsuki as well the Daimyo accepting this village as Uzushiogakure and part of the great five nations.

That will be their main priority and worries, in order to show that they are a ninja village. They would need to start gathering Missions, making profits on ninja gears as well initiating more ninja's in their village.

That step in itself is taking a while considering the fact, almost everyone was in hiding as well keeping their skills too themselves ever since the blood line purge. Everyone has either no contact with their ninja training, or have no skills in it what so ever.

Thankfully the clans that are living here are doing their best to get everyone up to speed and start learning the ways of their techniques. So far, Kessho, Yuki and Kaguya clan are all up to speed with their clan secret techniques and Taijutsu.

All the while having Haku and Kimimaro being paired with Naruto Uzumaki to form the first Genin team, while the next group of children that Kushina have in mind to be the second Genin team is Guren Kessho and Suigetsu a boy who is very excellent in broadswords and water techniques, but finding a third member is the difficult part.

On the account most of the children are either pre-adults or Teenagers ahead of their time. Kushina wanted to make sure too having teams that were balance in skill levels and age. In turn is a great concept as this will have those who are beginners making good friends with others who are in the same skill levels as well as having those who are experienced making great combination with others who will understand and follow their orders.

Of course there will be arguments and fights to breaking out sooner or later, so far they haven't had any trouble and even if they do fight or argue, it would be out of whose plans will be right or wrong. That so far did happen a quite the number of times, but they still showed that they are willing to work together.

Mei then lower her gaze lightly as she recalled something during these three years, right after the initiation of Kushina being crowned the Uzukage.

Is when Suigetsu the boy who watched a couple of people, picking up a child and taken them away during the attack from the Kaguya clan. Came and asked them if they know who teddy bear that he brought with him belongs too.

Kushina at the time didn't know who it belongs too or who was carrying it at the time. Hell, she wasn't in the village during the craziness that was going on, but Mei knew off the bat of which person it belonged too. All the while asking the boy where he seen it. He told them that he watched a young child being picked up by a group of people.

Saying to them that they know a better and safer place to hide, than the ones they were leading too. The bear it belong too was Yukimaru, who was abducted and taken away by Kirigakure rebels who were apart of the purge.

Although granted Mei and the others didn't know how things would turn out as well if the entire village would be destroy. So in a way…they are slightly thankful that the villagers have taken the girl to a safer place, but still no whereabouts of their location or even knowing if Yukimaru is alright or not?

_"Please let that child be okay Kami…It's bad enough we lost the Mizukage, we don't need to lose his only child as well…"_ Mei whispered to herself and sighed out. She turned away from the window and headed on out of the building, while turning the lights off so Kushina won't be disturbed by it through the door cracks.

XXX

"Any idea what we should do?" asked a bored tone Naruto, who was head standing up against a tree, with his feet planted firmly on the tree bark using the Chakra concentration to keep them on there, while speaking towards Haku and Kimimaro who were both doing the same thing.

Only for Kimimaro using his hands on the ground while balancing himself during the head stand, while Haku just had her arms crossed on her chest, moving a small leaf on her lower lip. "Nope…nothing I can think of, except practicing with our ninja training." Kimimaro stated.

"I got nothing in mind as well. I mean we really needed this break and yet we didn't plan on what to do with our free time…" In which all three of them closed their eyes and gave out a defeated sigh, they were bored out of their mind.

They woke up very early in the morning because of their usual training resume and the likes, as well eating an early breakfast that the three children were already out the door and towards their usual training spots. Only to realize that it was a day off, Kurra, Usari and Zabuza were out scouting today.

They were out looking for a child that was taken away from the village by some rebels who assisted with the purge, saying that the three will be gone for at least three days and will return on Wednesday.

Leaving the three with anything they could think of for the three days, but couldn't think of anything that will keep them occupied. "Hmm…Well how about this?" Naruto started while flipping onto his legs and standing up, watching the two also getting situated and sat on the cold ground looking up at the boy.

Who was smiling and wrapping his hand behind his head, "Why not we do our own version of our parent's training method?" He suggested getting the two too look at one another and then back to Naruto.

"How?" they both asked in unison getting the boy to chuckle.

"Well besides the tree exercise training cause, I know it wouldn't be fun hitting our heads all the time from falling off the trees." He explained seeing the two rubbing the back of their heads, feeling the faint stinging pain that comes with falling.

He then continued explaining, "Remember that practice course that Kurra had Kimimaro do?" He asked getting a couple of nods from the two children all the while blinking their eyes a bit, then tilted their heads "Why not we make a Ninja race out of it!" He exclaimed getting Haku and Kimimaro to bulge their eyes a bit.

"Think about it if we make a ninja race out of it, we will be able to get training done that way!"

This Kimimaro scratched the side of his head all the while piquing up, "Yeah…but Naruto exactly how are we going to do it?" He asked then blinked his eyes with a smile when Naruto wagged a pointed finger with a wink.

"Simple, we have the first part of the course working on our running speed by sprinting. While the next course will work on our reaction time by jumping on top of couple of poles that were standing." He continued explaining as he got Haku and Kimimaro to huddle up as well getting thing in motion for said ninja race.

XXX

After getting everything explained as well getting a couple of kids to join in as well, the Ninja race was about to commence. Everything they have built as well created their own version of the parent's training method.

The first part of the racing course will work on everyone speed and reflexes as they were obstacles and walls in their ways, all forming into a small maze while the reflex and reaction part of the course, had everyone going up two feet of platforms that had swinging punching bags that were constantly swinging back and forth.

Working on how well they can time their reaction as well reflexes. The third part of the race course were target practices, as they stand on a very unbalance large lily pads that will test how well they can balance as well aim their ninja tools at the target markers.

For the fourth part of the race course, had them all focus on Chakra concentration as well hanging off the ledge of a wooden wall, that they need to shimmy towards the right where another platform awaits for them, all the while climbing upwards. As well for the end of the race course is them reaching towards the finish line.

"I have to say this is pretty darn good idea Naruto." Said an excited Guren along with Suigetsu who couldn't keep his smile away as Kimimaro and Haku invited them to join them, figuring that they would want to join in on their little race.

"As much I say it will be too much of a bother in running through it all. It will definitely do a lot better than what I saw you three trained in your ninja training." Suigetsu said with a toothy chuckle, all the while getting the three too bashfully rubbed the back of their heads.

"Well-well I'm really glad you two like it! So whenever you guys feel ready let's get this race going!" Naruto shouted as he went to go into position, only for him to gag a bit when his coat collar got grabbed as well pulling him backwards by Guren.

"Hold on their blonde if I know all sorts of race, there is always a certain prize to be won." Guren announced while letting go of the boy as he fell onto his butt, while rubbing the spot.

"What do you mean Guren? Isn't just doing the race good enough for training?" Haku piqued with her brown eyes blinking, watching her older friend shrugging her shoulder with a sigh.

"Yes that is good and all, but I mean some people tend to get more motivated when there is a prize to offer and from the look of thing. I am not sure what we will get out of all of this besides the training effort." She muttered with slight leering of her eyes, getting Haku to nod a bit in agreement.

"Well…what do you have in mind Guren-san?" Kimimaro asked getting the girl to smile with a small blush all the while wagging her fingers.

"Well I was thinking why not make this race a bit more interesting yes? You see have these two free passes for the very well expensive bath house in this village. Don't ask where I got them; they were a birthday gift from my grandpa." She quickly explained, knowing how hard it is to even get these vouchers.

Getting the four children to nod as she continued, "So I figured whoever comes in First and Second place will be able to win these tickets as their prizes." She explained as well getting slight sweat drops from a couple of them.

"Err that is great and all, but how will that be fair for the third place winner?" Naruto asked with a hummed all the while crossing his arms, all the while counting in his head. They were five of them and only two tickets, there has to be another reason for Guren wanting to sacrifice them?

"Ah that is where the beauty comes in with these vouchers Naruto." Guren winked with a smile, causing Haku for some reason she doesn't know why too leer a bit at the girl when she winked at the blond hair boy.

"These vouchers will allow you to invite one guest to said bath house, so in a way whoever comes in third place. If second and first feels up to it will invite with them, so do we have an agreement?" She asked while pulling out said vouchers to show that she really does have them.

Getting everyone there to glance at one another and then back towards Guren, with Naruto smiling, "If anyone is up to it than I don't mind, but question is-", he never got to finished his sentence as Guren answered for him.

"We will do it in groups!" She beamed, causing most of them too collapse onto the ground as well getting back up onto their feet with slight gritted teeth, "Don't worry knowing Suigetsu he probably wants to work solo. So that leaves you and Haku Naruto, while I have Kimimaro in my team!" She beamed quickly wrapping an arm around the boy's neck, causing him to blink his eyes a bit.

Suigetsu who heard this chuckled a bit, "She is right actually, I know teamwork and the likes. But I do better when I'm by myself in these types of races. So I have no problem in that." He explained while getting into position, along with the other four as they all got ready to race and dashed off after go was shouted.

XXX

Naruto and Haku were sitting back to back, soaked, hurting and annoyed. They both came into last place in the race, even though they had a great start in the beginning with the speed portion of the race as well the reflexes and the likes with the swinging punching bags.

They got through with no problems as well with the throwing part of the race, although they had hard time balancing on the lily pad considering that they both had to stand on the same one. Making it quite difficult not to bump into one another, or accidentally knock each other in the freezing cold lake waters.

In which they have, but still manage to preserver despite being drench. That is where the nightmare begins, because the lack of any good Chakra control. Most of the children had a bit more difficult times with the wood wall as well hanging off the edge.

They've forgotten about how wet and slippery it is that they literately needed to focus everything with concentrating Chakra to their feet. The first one who managed across was none other than Suigetsu, considering the boy for odd reasons, had a knack for chakra control as well already learning in the ways of it.

For Haku, Naruto Kimimaro and Guren, it was a very close race. Considering of their blood lines as well Naruto large Chakra reserves it was quite difficult for them to get the right amount of chakra flowing through their body down towards their legs.

Making them constantly fall into the lake many times, that all four of them were very drenched and wet that the extra weight from their wet clothes made it all more difficult to get through. Although, Guren and Kimimaro manage to make it through at the end as the Crystal release girl told the boy.

To ever slowly shimmy across as well lightly touching her hand, to feel how much chakra she was using. This helped out for Naruto and Haku as well, considering they were only about five inches away from them, but before either of them manage to get across they lost control of their chakra.

With Haku desperately trying to jump across towards the platform, only to grabbed onto Naruto's legs and caused the two of them to fall straight down into the lake. Losing the ninja race and the bath house vouchers as Kimimaro, Guren and Suigetsu rightfully earned.

Of course Kimimaro wanted to make it up for the two, only to quickly get whispered in the ear by Guren. About something Naruto and Haku weren't quite sure off, but seeing the smile on the boy's face and a firm nod had them tilt their heads in confusion of wondering what she said too the boy?

Only later find out that they will go and get them extra pair of clothes to replace the wet ones they have. So now here we are with both Naruto and Haku, who are thankful that the sun was out today were drying themselves out with their shirt and pants hanging off of the tree branches all the while leaning against each other in order to dry faster.

With slight blushes on their faces as they were touching both of each other skins, waiting for both Guren and Kimimaro to return with their extra pair of clothes. Haku was lightly rubbing the left side of her arm, trying to ignore the weird images going through her head when Naruto yesterday accidentally pressed his hands against her chest, as well getting that strange feeling coursing through her body.

"Naruto I am…sorry for us losing…" She suddenly said, getting the boy to blink his eyes as well slightly turn his head towards her. He then chuckled and rested the back of his head with her black hair, getting her to smile.

"Hey I would've done the same thing Haku-chan, especially making that jump for the platform. Considering I too was losing focus on my chakra." He stated with a happy tone as well smiling, having a good feeling she was smiling too.

"Yeah you would huh? But still…wouldn't been kind of cool to win those vouchers." She explained with a sigh all the while lying her legs out straight, looking down at her bad choice of wearing a white bra today, getting her to gnaw on her lower lip a bit.

"Yeah I guess…but I'm sure Guren will still invite you either way towards the bath house! She is your friend after all!" He beamed then winced a bit when Haku retorted.

"But it wouldn't be fair if you didn't come with me…I err…" she stated all the while stuttering a bit when she said that, she then quickly looked down towards the ground with a huge blush. Naruto being the same, he didn't know Haku wanted him to come with her towards the bath house.

'_Then again it felt like she was determined to win those vouchers during the race. I never realize how important it was for her too inviting me?'_ He thought to himself and slowly turned his head towards the girl's face, whose eyes blinked and looked over towards him then slightly smiled at the boy who returned it with his own fox like smile.

"Hey don't forget the real purpose of that race Haku-chan!" He laughed out loud as the girl blinked her brown eyes with her mouth slightly open, she then all her might started laughing and giggling uncontrollably considering the reason for the ninja race, was to help them train a bit better with their ninja skills!

Not some contest into winning some free vouchers for the bath house that was just an added bonus Guren added in a way to get everyone motivated. If anything Guren probably did that so there was a reason for everyone to do it, or at least for Suigetsu to join in their race.

"Right I almost forgot thanks Naruto for reminding me…though wish we wouldn't have trouble with the Chakra control…" she muttered out the last part, getting the boy to nod his head. It seems those two were having the most difficult time concentrating their chakra, despite Haku actually achieving more height than him and Kimimaro during the tree climbing exercise.

"Though what Guren advice of having us touching each other hands, to get a good flow was really good. Especially your hands being soft…" Naruto stated without realizing what he said, caused the boy to get a full blown blushed along with Haku doing the same, as well widening her eyes.

"Your-your hands are soft…too Naruto-Naruto-kun and…firm." She whispered back, both of the children quickly looked away from each other as they could feel their heart rates, increasing a bit as well feeling funny in their stomachs. They couldn't understand what they were feeling or why it was happening, the two hopefully thought they weren't getting sick, considering how many times they fell in the lake.

Haku who was staring at the ground as well lightly, sucking in and out her lips wanted for odd reasons, to feel that strange sensation again when the boy hands pressed against her chest, causing her to let out that soft moan. She also wanted to know what is taking Kimimaro and Guren so long, considering the sun doesn't stay out for long as well the two of them were in nothing but their boxers and undergarments!

"Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-kun?" squeaked out Haku as she tilted her head gently towards the right a bit, with a full on blushed seeing the boy turning his head towards her direction with an raised eyebrow.

"Yeah Haku?" he asked with a small tone, wondering what is making the girl speak out like that let alone. Why he is feeling a bit nervous, he watched the girl's eyes a bit as they were shifting left and right as if she wasn't sure on how to asked him or what to tell him.

As well lightly biting her lower lip a bit, he could definitely tell she was nervous for whatever she is about to ask him and he couldn't blame her. Considering he too was getting a bit nervous as well gulping slightly as well seeing the girl letting out a sigh.

"Do…you remember when you were helping me with my top yesterday?" She asked with a slight stutter in her voice as Naruto looked up in thought as he tries to recall her asking him and which he nodded. "Think…Think you could place your hand-hands onto…my chest again?" She asked with a big gulped, she wanted to feel that strange sensation again; it was all she could think about in her sleep.

"Uh…you sure Haku it is still a bit difficult for me to raise my arms with the weights on." He wanted to make sure as well inform the girl, that they still have the chakra weights on their bodies. In which they should've asked his mother to take them off today, it would've made the ninja race a lot easier for them.

Seeing the girl nodding as well giving him a reassuring smile "I just want to figure out something…you-you see I felt…funny yesterday when your hands pressed into my chest." She quickly then raised her hands up "Not that it wasn't bad or anything…it felt strangely…good?" She said unsure how to describe the feeling, getting the boy to close his eyes as well lightly scratching the side of his cheeks.

Getting Haku to smile lightly, always find him cute when he does that especially his whisker marks. "Well-well if you want me too Haku?" He wanted to make sure and then brightly smile when she smiled brightly too.

"I am definitely sure Naruto-kun! So will you?" she beamed all the while giddying on the inside, considering she will finally figure out why she felt funny yesterday? Was it from the cold air that made her feel like that, or was it Naruto who were touching her that caused her to feel good? She had to know and what better way than now?

After all they are alone as well Kimimaro and Guren won't probably arriving until couple minutes later, giving them enough time to experiment what it was that got her like that, seeing the boy nodding as well shifting herself into his open legs as well leaning her back against the boy's chest.

Getting both to shiver lightly as their smooth skin gently rubbed themselves against each other. They then got into a more comfortable position where Naruto was leaning forward onto Haku, with her upper body bending gently forward as well seeing the boys hands with shaky movements from the cold air and such.

***Small lime scene up ahead***

Moved ever closer to her breasts, as the girl gulped a bit and wonder if she would instantly feel it right away or it was just the wind that caused her to behave like that "You sure Haku?" asked a worried Naruto not sure why she wanted to do this, as well wanting to be sure that he wouldn't hurt her.

She nodded her head and braced herself as his hands continued moving and pressed themselves against her drying bra as well her breasts, getting the girl to move her head up a bit with her sucking in her mouth as well closing her eyes.

"Don't let go Naruto", she quickly said knowing the boy will immediately let go of her from just that motion "Just…just let me get used to this please?" she said with a breathy voice as she couldn't believe it. It was Naruto who made her feel like this just from touching her breasts!

She was breathing ever so lightly as she knew the boy wasn't making any daring movements on her, let alone not doing anything wanting to make sure that she was alright. She had a gutsy feeling that if she had Naruto keep going she will feel probably even better?

"Okay…start, start rubbing them please?" She asked with a smile as well showing Naruto how much she was enjoying this, in which got the boy to blush a bit all the while nodding his head. So he did what she wanted him to do and started rubbing her small C cup breasts around a bit, getting the girl to close her eyes a bit as well letting out small squeaks that sounded cute in Naruto's ears for some reason?

He rubbed them at the same time, doing circular motions at first as he was getting results from the girl. Who leaned her head against his shoulders, showing a very pleased look on her face as she smiled towards the boy, getting him to smile as well "So when I asked if you were okay, you really meant it huh!" he beamed.

Getting her to nod "I was afraid what it was I felt-felt yesterday, but now…now know ooooh." She suddenly moaned out as Naruto accidentally squeezed her breasts, causing the girl to open her mouth a bit with a moan. Causing Naruto about too pull away only for her hands, to slapped themselves onto him.

"No please Naruto, it feels really good." She muttered out with a smile and started having the boy rub her breasts with her own hands. The girl felt like she was in heaven, never in her life she ever thought there was something that could feel this good?

After while of having Naruto rubbing her breasts and squeezing them, the girl felt what is a small poke on her lower end getting her to shift her eyes down a bit, wondering what that was? If anything it felt it was coming from Naruto, so being curious she lightly shifted her bottom a bit and shivered along with Naruto.

'_It is coming from Naruto…is it something similar to what he is doing too me?'_ She pondered all the while blushing badly as she kept rubbing up against him, not sure why but her body was acting on autopilot as well wanting to feel whatever it was that is poking her more.

She moaned a bit more as well her cheeks turning a bit red, when the boy started alternating between each of her breasts, one hand pulling out her left breast while the right one was pushing in her right breast. At the same time she heard Naruto letting out small grunts of his own from her bumping and pressing against whatever it was that is poking her.

Her eyes were a bit hazy as she could feel Naruto's hot breath breathing onto her neck, all the while leaning into the boy's chest watching the way he was casually getting into the massage treatment towards her breasts, that the girl couldn't help but smile as well keeping letting out squeaks after squeaks of pleasure.

"I don't know why-why this feels good, but I don't want you to stop-stop Naruto-kun." Haku said with a quiet moan as the boy could not help but smile, he was so new to this as well knowing yesterday he accidentally touched the girl on her chest.

But seeing how happy she was as well enjoying the treatment, Naruto wouldn't mind doing this again with her when she feels up to it '_Plus her skin underneath her bra feels really smooth.'_ He thought to himself as he continued rubbing and massaging the girls breasts, that she was literately started shifting about.

All the while he too was grunting a bit as the girl kept pressing her bottom between his legs, causing slight weird feelings going through his body as well. Maybe it was similar to what Haku is going through? He wasn't sure but he couldn't help but wonder if the girl skin was born smooth and soft in the first place.

"Narutooo" she lightly moaned out with a please looked as well squirming a bit as the boy grabbed onto her nipples through the fabric and started pulling them out and into her chest after another in a rhythm like fashion, that had the girl smiling and giggling a bit.

All she could think about was the amazing feeling that is running through her body right about now, she wasn't sure how long they been at this but she wish he will not stop at all. Alas though after shuddering and feeling his hands letting go of her boobs.

Haku hazily blinked her eyes a bit, while staring over towards him curious of why he stopped only to receive a bashful smile as well the boy struggling a bit to lift his arm behind his head "I…I think we should stop Haku, I can hear Kimimaro coming as well as Guren." He explained, getting the girl to nod in understanding.

On the account she didn't want Guren or Kimimaro seeing them in just their boxers and undergarments, on the account they were hiding behind some bushes when they took most of their clothes off and asked the two if they could go and get them a new pair.

"Naruto one last thing and this time something I want to do okay?" She suddenly piqued getting the boy to blink his cerulean eyes "Close your eyes please." She beamed at the end getting the boy chuckling a bit as well probably wanted to give him something for making her feel good.

Closing his eyes and waiting for whatever it is that Haku wanted him to close his eyes for, felt his lips being pressed against another person lips making him shoot his eyes wide open as well witnessing that Haku was kissing him! Fully kissing him on the lips with both hands grabbing each side of his cheeks, all the while caressing her thumbs across his whisker marks that he was left speechless!

"Thank you for making me feeling good Naruto-kun." she squeaked out with a squeal as well smiling very brightly towards him, as well lightly tracing a finger across her lips as she felt static across them when she kissed the boy.

As well giggling when he did the same all the while holding onto that shock expression on his face, only for Haku to blink her eyes when she notice the boy had gone stiff as she then lightly tapped him on the shoulder, then gently put some pressure against him.

All the while watching him fall backwards in a fainting spell, giving her a good idea that this was the boy's first ever kiss from the girl then…Wouldn't she faint too? Nope the girl just happily smiled and happily went on over towards Guren after the two arrive, telling Kimimaro to wake up Naruto as the boy fainted on them.

One thing for sure now in the girls mind, she would have to get Naruto into doing that again with her as well figure out what exactly was poking her?

XXX

"So is the child ready for the sealing to begin?" a mysterious voice said in the darkness of the night, standing in front of a bedroom belonging to child who is only but two years younger than Naruto. Resting peacefully for tomorrow is a big day for them.

"Yes, Yukimaru meets all the requirements as well prime enough for the sealing of the three tails. After that is done and securely sealed within Yukimaru. We will then teach the child of how to use its chakra as well train in the ways of ninja." said a female voice who cackled a bit.

"Good the rebel who went against the blood line purge will soon know the meaning of true fear. Once the child is ready and willing, we will go towards the village and exact our revenge." A male voiced said with a gruff like tone who glided his weapons against the wall of the hall way.

"Patience you two…we have to be very careful. They may not have a lot of ninja's who have learn how to control their skills yet, but they still have the leader of the purge rebel and her assistances. As well as a man name Zabuza one of the seven swordsmen."

"Fret not, all they have in their military power is new trained Genin and three Kunoichi's that is mostly their defense right there. It will be easy to sneak in and kill off every single person in that pathetic excuse as a village. Including their Kage!" announced the gruff tone man once more, only to receive a heavy thwack against the back of his head.

"Watch it bub I hear that this Kage manage to fight off whoever it was, that had the fourth Mizukage under a strong Genjutsu and live through it. She maybe a Kunoichi but a very strong one, as well being from a Clan that is long forgotten", said the female voice with an annoyed tone.

"Yes, she is part of the Uzumaki clan. For now let us worry about the three tails. After that is settle we will then go and make our move!"

What danger awaits Uzushiogakure?!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Yo and hello for those who have been waiting for an update on this story : D I have great news, after finally getting done with Naruto Ultimate ninja storm 3 and finally able to watch Naruto Shippuden: Road To Ninja movie [though no subs ] I finally went and got the next chapter for the Kushina story done ^^, little of the chapter had already been written out, glad to say that those things got out of the way. I can finally get back to writing again : ) This is the last you will see of Hinata, Sasuke and The gang in the leaf village for awhile until the Wave mission arc starts.  
**

**Reason for this chapter updating slow ^^; well I was being very careful of how things will turn out, along with how to explain what is going through Sasuke mind and such in a way he won't be turning out like his canon counter part. Until something hit me and that is the phrase, 'When two ninja's are equals they can feel what the others are thinking through battle.' or something along those lines and figure it will play out perfectly. So I hope you all enjoy and have fun, as the next chapter will have Naruto and his friends becoming full fledged ninja's : D Enjoy ^^ **

**XXX  
**

.

**Chapter 11: Hinata's final progress and Sasukes decision outcome!**

It's been a couple days since the incident that plague the Leaf village. In which was the case of Itachi Uchiha, who went rogue and started butchering and murdering everyone that was part of the Uchiha clan. Family, relatives, close friends and even love ones and acquaintances that Itachi have met and known over the years. Even ones that he haven't met or even heard about… All the clan heads and elders, plus the Hokage knows is that Itachi was a force not to mess with and had been branded the title of Rogue Ninja or Missing Ninja of the leaf village.

But throughout this entire ordeal, there were only but two survivors who had lived through the horrors that Itachi put them through and they were Mikoto and Sasuke Uchiha. Mother and brother of Itachi Uchiha, are and is the only two people left of the once proud and powerful clan, now living in nothing but old ruins and destruction of the Uchiha district.

The ordeal and knowledge of what the boy did too their family, is a hard and rough one as they strive to keep things together for these past few days. That Sasuke has been distant and silently keeping himself away from others including his mother. Trying to comprehend the entire situation to his young eleven year old mind of what his brother has done.

While his mother Mikoto was trying to sort things out with the council of the village, wanting to try and see if she could get them to believe that Sasuke and her had nothing to do with what just happen with Itachi, or at least Sasuke alone. Considering she had heard of the coup that the Uchiha clan was going to plan of taking over the leaf village, but did nothing to stop it from proceeding.

Thus we now enter the council building of where said meeting is taking place, for Mikoto and Sasuke for staying in the leaf village.

XXX

"Silence!" shouted Hiruzen Sarutobi who was clenching his eyes shut, as well as rubbing between his eye temples. From the outburst and everything though not from the outburst of death calls or the likes, more of panic and confusion of what transpire at the Uchiha compound along with Itachi's betrayal.

Along with the fact that even Shisui Uchiha had perish as well, one of the leaf finest shinobi's to ever live at a young age. Everything in his own mind was spiraling out of the control, with the way the villagers treated Naruto.

Both Kushina and Naruto leaving the Leaf village as Kushina and her son are afraid of what would happen if they both were to stay and live among them. Including more ways of trying to get rid of Naruto, especially who knows what Danzo might be planning behind his back with that root of his.

He lifted his hands away from his eyes, scanning around the room seeing collective glares and stares down towards the mother who is standing in the middle of the council room, center of the entire conversation that is going on around her and Sasuke.

Things were looking grim for son and mother, as everyone is worried of what would happen? If these two were to also defect and start attacking the leaf village as well everyone who is living in said village? The only real clue they got from the mother is Itachi leaving a Genjutsu like message too Sasuke right before the boy left and ran out of the village as becoming a missing ninja.

Whatever the message was, it really caused slight harm to Sasuke's psyche as the boy hasn't spoken, react or give a single signs that he was even there. Always wearing that far away trance like look of his whenever he leaves the compound to attend the academy and such.

"Lord Hokage how do we know that Mikoto and Sasuke Uchiha will do the same just like Itachi?" asked one of the civilians who clearly was out of the loop of the information, seeing how the other civilians face palmed themselves and quickly inform the woman of what is going on.

As she quickly blinked her eyes and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment as well apologizing for any false accusation. In which only had Sarutobi chuckling lightly, much they are annoying, they do care for the village and the well-being of the citizens here.

Just wish they would've leave Naruto alone for having the nine tailed fox inside of him. "As much I would disagree with her information, I am highly concern of our safety if Mikoto is telling the truth about said coup, as well knowing everything about it." Spoke the war hawk thy name is Danzo, as he stood up and was addressing to the mother.

Who looked like had seen better days, as there were signs of no sleep in her eyes. Along with what seem to be fatigue on her facial expressions, all the while looking like she hasn't eaten since day one of the attack on her clan.

"Mikoto Uchiha is a threat on its own, as the women you all know is a highly skilled Kunoichi Jonin level ninja." He stated getting everyone to lightly nod their heads in agreement as well murmuring to one another that fact alone they can't ignore.

Except one Hyuuga head, as he was leering lightly at Danzo. Much he despises the Uchiha, there are certain people he does trust in said clans like Itachi, Mikoto and Shisui as they shown over the course of time, that their heart are in the village and will do anything to help out anyone.

Hell! Ever since news about Kushina false death was spread during the attack of the nine tailed fox eleven years ago, Mikoto did everything in her power to making sure that Naruto would be alright, despite having to take care of Sasuke at the time. Though there is one thing he won't ignore…

The fact she knew of the coup and did nothing to warn anyone about it…then again when you have a lot of family members looking over your shoulders and such. It would probably be nerve wrecking to even leave the compound.

"Who knows that Mikoto right now is plotting to do exactly what Itachi has done and attack everyone here in their sleep?" Danzo accused getting the mother to whip her head up in panic as well her eyes showing that she will never do anything like that!

"As much I would agree with you there Danzo", started the lazy genius Shikaku Nara. Shikamaru's father, who was leaning his head back against his chair was gathering and absorbing all the information that was going around in the room.

"There would be no reason for Mikoto to even attack everyone here, without being spotted let alone having acquired some access to most of the people houses here." He then sat up and rested his hands onto the desk, as he looked down the room to the mother face as it showed a lot of confliction.

But if there is one thing that is showing the most is her love…Love for Sasuke, love for Itachi and love for this village and her family. "Mikoto and I full heartedly agree to my assessment to this. Will give up her life for the leaf village, despite she knew of the coup that the Uchiha's were planning. There would be no way in hell, the mother would be able to get out and inform anyone of us of such plans."

"Hear hear I agree with Shikaku on this one I mean think about it. It will be like trying to get out of the Hyuuga compound with their byakkugan scanning the area every second of the night. Making sure no intruders will go in or out, think of that with the Sharingan being able to read body languages." Choza added in with a smile and small nod to his best friend as well too Mikoto.

"I too in agreement with Shikaku assessment, all the years we have worked with her and the likes. She had shown no hate, disdain or trust issues with the leaf village. Let alone seeing her interacting and greeting everyone once in a while, as well attend to some of the academy classes? I don't know about you, but if that doesn't prove the mother won't betray us, and then there is something wrong with everyone judgment." Inoichi this time announced as he nodded down to mother who was almost letting tears come out as she witness those around her still believe in her as well her loyalty to the village.

Even Tsume, Sarutobi, the elders and Hiashi all too were in agreement. Hell even the civilians were too as they personally know the mother by heart, everyone in the room were murmuring one to another as to figure out a final decision on the matter as Mikoto took the time to look down at the floor.

'_Itachi please don't do this!'_ shouted a frantic Mikoto as the mother closed her eyes tightly at the memory of couple nights ago.

XXX

On the night of the massacre

She was standing in the room where she just witnesses her older son, just killing her husband right in front of her. With blood splattering all over the place, including some getting onto her clothes and face, as the limp body fell to the floor making a pool of blood to surround the body, as Itachi new Sharingan eyes stared down Mikoto without a single sign of remorse, pity or empathy for what he just did. He lifted up the blade towards the mother who gritted her teeth and pulled out her Kunai from a weapon pouch as well defending herself in front of her son.

Trembling and shaking in fear, fear of actually needing to kill her, own son… "_Mother don't deny the truth or hide anything from me…My eyes can see it all as well knows all, you knew about the coup that was being planned from the Uchiha councilmen as well from father correct?"_ the boy asked while still facing the sword at Mikoto who eyes were wide from her son knowing about this.

"_I…I"_ she then dropped the kunai onto the floor, as well closing her eyes as her heart was aching. She wanted to tell everyone of what is going to happen, she wanted to inform the Hokage of what the Uchiha was planning, even to the point with some of the conversation Fukaku had with a man in a strange orange mask.

In which she couldn't get a good look of since the slider door was open just a bit, that she overheard something about in exchange of doing this coup, that he wanted to kidnapped Naruto and extract the nine tails from the boy. She didn't understand what that meant, but whatever the man wanted with the nine tails. He was going to use the coup as a way to distract everyone during the confusion in which by doing so.

He will then go and kidnapped the blonde boy from his home, or where ever he would be at the time and take him away from the leaf village as well extracting the nine tails from him.

Itachi, who was watching the emotions running through the mothers face, shifted his eyes towards his father with look of disgust but also respect. As the man right before he killed him, explain of the situation and why they were doing the coup is because of a man named Madara Uchiha.

A ninja who is supposedly been dead centuries when the first Hokage founded the leaf village from the beginning, was going to use the coup to get too Naruto Uzumaki. After he was told that and had every dots connecting to each other, the man wanted three things during all of this.

Revenge against the leaf, wanting to get the Izunagi technique that is somehow only by taking Shisui Sharingan eyes, as well getting the nine tailed fox that is living inside of Naruto. "_I see now…"_ he finally spoke causing Mikoto to raise her head slowly with tears streaming from her eyes.

She then blinked them as Itachi smiled lightly and looked at her with eyes close, _"Father went with the planned and kept you close to the compound because he was afraid…Afraid of what Madara would do to you, if you were to warn everyone about the coup."_

XXX

Those were his last words to her, as well saying that he has to remember thanking Hinata for the decision of leaving her and Sasuke alive. She didn't quite understand it at first, but after going through that memory again as well carefully remembering what the boy said at the time.

Had the woman eyes wide at what and why Itachi did it in the first place! Yes, it was because he wanted to protect the leaf village, as well being branded as rogue ninja for said village by under Sarutobi and the elders orders. But it was in a way, to show Sasuke if he ever wanted to know the truth that Itachi did it, to protect him…To protecting her as well from Madara clutches. He tainted the entire compound and tricked everyone into revolting against the leaf village.

Fresh tears were coming from the mother as she looked down with a smile, '_Fukaku…you, you baka…'_ she said jokingly as she now figured out why the man kept her inside the compound and went on to telling Itachi of the warnings and signs, he did it to save her and Sasuke.

'_You planned this ahead of time didn't you…You were still loyal to the leaf through to the end huh?' _She thought to herself all the while closing her eyes gently. After hearing more murmuring and chattering going on around in the council room and then became silent when Sarutobi finally came to a decision.

"Since this is ninja business and seeing how Mikoto and Sasuke Uchiha are the only ones left. The owner and leadership for the clan as follow in degree of head clans and ninja's way. Mikoto will be the rightful owner for the Uchiha clan head." He explained, causing Danzo to sneer behind his bandage face, all the while gritting his teeth.

If Itachi would've killed Mikoto, then he would've been the rightful representative for the head watcher of the Uchiha compound as well still having somewhat an iron fist with the civilian side of the village being able to kill two birds with one stone.

"Tell me Hokage would it be wise to allow an instability woman who got struck by Itachi's powerful Genjutsu? To lead such a life after what just happen to her entire family?" Danzo explained while looking down to the leering mother, as she knows what he is trying to do.

He wanted to try and get Sasuke under his control, for his Root Anbu. Since the incident couple days ago as well Sasuke being in the state of shock and silence, is making him a perfect opportunity for Danzo to get inside the boy's mind and manipulate him under his guise and control.

As well who knows what he wants with the Sharingan, if her husband temper were to go anything by with? "I believe I am capable of leading my clan Danzo. Even if it is with just me and Sasuke!" she retorted while glaring daggers at the man with her own Sharingan as he leered back as well sitting back into his chair.

"Speaking of the boy", Hiashi started with a clearing of his throat. As the mother turn her attention towards the head clan, curious if he suspects something? "How is Sasuke exactly handling the situation? I heard he hasn't really spoken all that much lately?" He question while leaning against his folded hands, as well looking at the mother with calculating eyes.

She sighed all the while shaking her head in depression, as she responded "I don't know…He always keeps that faraway look of his everyday…"

XXX

Sasuke was lying down on his bed, with that faraway look she mentioned as the boy was trying to go through his thoughts. "He wouldn't eat, or speak to me. The only time he will respond is when going to school, or speaking with the teachers." Her mother's voice continued on, as Sasuke looks out the window with a sorrowful look.

"If anything I don't know how he is handling the situation, or what is going through his mind. All I can pray is that he comes out of this ordeal with the help of his friends…" Mikoto continued explaining as Sasuke sighs and closes his eyes, getting that same dream ever since confronting Itachi that night. Trying to figure out what the hell it is he is trying to say to him, in those dreams.

This was one of the reasons why he wasn't really speaking or looking towards his mother, or other people. Cause he is afraid that if somebody were to say the wrong thing, he will lash out in anger and respond irrationally too them.

"_Brother…what is it that you want me to figure out…why did you attack our home? But leaving me and Mother alive?"_ He thought to himself as the early sun was starting to rise up to the sky, knowing full well that school will be starting soon and he needed to get ready.

Only thing he could get out of the dream was Hinata and Naruto's name, which is confusing the boy badly of what they have to do with the attack? "_No…not the attack, but influence Itachi…Argh damn it, damn it, damn it!"_ He cursed as well sitting up straight out of his bed, ruffling his hair wildly as this was too damn confusing for the boy.

"_I need more time…I need to figure this out!"_ and since speaking with his mother won't help considering she is probably in the same situation as he was. Trying to comprehend of why Itachi went and butcher all of their family and relatives in one night?

He knows his brother was really good and get praised a lot for his skills, but even with Itachi being that great in his skills. Could still not be able to kill as well murder all of their family members without any trouble? All for what achieving the next level of the Sharingan?

"_…I'll figure it out soon brother and the only way to doing that is to find you and hunt you down for the answers!" _He said with a steel look in his eyes as he faces the morning suns all the while, making a pledge that one day he will find Itachi and learn the truth, though sweat dropped when he felt his stomach growling out to him.

"After breakfast first and then I'll find you brother!" he suddenly said, throwing the blankets off and hopping out of the bed and ran towards the kitchen. His first clue from those dreams was Hinata and since he knows Hinata was training hard and becoming strong for the promise she made with Naruto?

She will probably have somewhat of the answers to why Itachi attacked the village, though probably not as much since she did from what his mother told him passed out from having her chakra being messed up with its flow by her cousin, tapping onto one of the chakra points.

"_Then again Nii-san did go to visit Hinata first when we left the school. To check up on her and the likes, maybe that is what he meant in my dreams? Well one way to find out and that is to ask Hinata of what she knows if I am wrong…Then I will just have to wait till I meet up with Naruto…geez brother."_ He slouched down when he open the fridge in the kitchen as well sighing out in defeat.

"_You know I hate riddles…just what is it you want me to figure out?" _Sasuke groaned out and bopped his head onto the freezer door, clenching his eyes tight. Still trying to get rid of the images of his entire family, murdered, cut and burn to death from when he enter the compound right after his mother.

One thing for sure, if he can't find any answers with Hinata or to himself, he will have to ask his mom about what happen…If she will be willing to speak to him about the massacre couple nights ago. One thing for sure, it will do him no good if he was late for school and so he got started on eating his breakfast, as well getting change for the school day.

XXX

"Hinata your form is still a bit lack luster, but you're getting there honey!" beamed Hikari as she was tilting left and right whenever Hinata will try and strike down her mother with the Pinwheel Taijutsu style, as she was doing the basics of all combos for the move. Although becoming quite difficult as she has to make sure that her body.

Will have to be constantly doing pinwheel fashions, that it was good for both speed and muscle build up. As well as it is making her feel good about herself, considering this style was most definitely fit for her to use as the girl who was taking a little breather with pants and gasping of air. Looked up to her mother with a smile, as well admiring how great of a teacher she was.

"Hai Kaa-san and thank you, although I feel like I am still doing something out of place?" Hinata breathed out as she then stood up straight and crossed her arms a bit. Hikari couldn't help but giggle as the girl's persona has most definitely change over the past three years.

That it was becoming noticeable everywhere, her outlook was definitely a bit more confident. Although there are times where Hinata will lose that self-confidence a bit here and there, her drive to keeping Naruto's promise was at full effect as the girl.

Gotten better and better over the years with the pinwheel style as well being able to start mastering it only in three years, while for Hizashi it took nearly about six to nine years to make for him and Hinata as well as Hanabi after the mother looked and delve deeper into the scroll.

That after analyzing it for three days in a row, she couldn't help along with Hiashi to being proud of what his brother was doing for their family, it was definitely originally going to be for Neji but when the boy was born and becoming a genius at the Jyuuken style.

The man figured that if Hinata or Hanabi have ever trouble with the Jyuuken style Taijutsu, he decided to write down his own Pinwheel style in a scroll for Hiashi to teach too the two girls, whenever Hiashi feels like they were ready.

And boy was Hinata ever ready, as the girl surprised the mother and father over the course of time. That Hinata manage to learn and master the first three combo of the Taijutsu, out of twenty said combos that are written for just the basics.

"Hmm…Hinata can you describe what it is that you feel like, is out of place?" Hikari asked while lifting her arm towards her mouth with the kimono sleeve sliding down her arm, watching her eldest daughter looking up in thought with a tilt of her head.

"Well it feels like once I get done with the basic combo, I start losing my balance when I go for the moderate styles of the Taijutsu. That my body starts flailing about with no control…" she explained watching her mother nodding her head and then walked off towards the center of the training dojo.

"That is because Hinata you are working against your body movements." She stated, while getting into the posture of the pinwheel style, as her right hand was above her head with her hands pointing forward, with the other one down below her waist.

Sort of like a crane style, only that once she started the technique, she spun her hands in a pinwheel fashion for the first combo. Then tilted her body sideways, with her legs twirling forward a bit with her hands striking downward where the enemy head might be, then she quickly stomped her right foot out with the left knee high in the air for the third combo, having both hands swinging up towards the enemy chin and then karate chopping down into their shoulders with her left leg slamming down into the ground.

In which Hinata stared at her mother with amazement at the way she handle the first three combo's so easily "You have to let your body move in a way it wants to, which you have the three basics down. As for the moderate ones, this is where you want to keep your body moving." She explained.

Then demonstrated by doing the first three combos again, but this time instead of stopping with the left leg slamming down to the ground, she quickly swung her right leg to the left, at the same time still going with the motion as she did another pinwheel kick to the left, as she was going back in a standing formation.

She brought her left hand over head and chop in a crisscross fashion, where it would hit the shoulder again as with the right hand following right behind it and slamming against where the enemy sides was and then quickly pulled both hands back and palm thrust forward.

With the mothers eyes showing complete concentration and seriousness behind them, as Hinata couldn't believe how different her mother looked when she was doing the basic combos. It definitely looked like her mother was a moving pinwheel that wouldn't stop for nothing as well showcasing how powerful just the regular hand combo was!

"Awe-Awesome Kaa-san how did you…when?" asked a flabbergasted Hinata, as she ran up to her mother after the woman stood up straight and let out a calming breath as well giggling at the way her daughter came bolting towards her with excitement as well the need behind her eyes of wanting to try again with the combos.

"Your Uncle actually showed me and your father the scroll he was making. Wanting our opinion of what we think of his Taijutsu style, in case somebody ever was to figure out the secrets behind the Jyuuken style." She explained while ruffling Hinata's purple hair, causing the young girl to giggle out with closed eyes and playfully moved her mother's hand away from her head.

"I watched him and Hiashi one day train each other into the style, although", She then laughed causing Hinata to blink her eyes up at her mother then giggled along with her when she poked her nose "The two were so horrible at the style, that I stepped in and showed them how it was really done as well giving the two their own medicine by showing that style, could in fact beat the Jyuuken style."

"Whoa really!?" exclaimed Hinata who backed up a bit, wondering if it was true or not that the Pinwheel style could in fact beat the Jyuuken?

"Depending how well you train in it, the only reason", she quickly stated before Hinata could ask how. "Why I was able to master it is because whenever your father or uncle is busy. I will go out of my free time to go and study the Taijutsu scroll whenever I had the chance."

The two then started heading back inside the house, after the mother nudge her head towards it and wanting Hinata to be ready for school. In which they saw little Hanabi who is now four years old, sitting calmly nearby a table, happily coloring and randomly singing as she was working on her coloring book.

"So Kaa-san you think…Think if I could master the Pinwheel style? That…someday the hyuuga council will allow the half branch family to learn in the style as well the main branch?" She asked as the girl went on over towards her school bag, swinging it over her shoulder.

All the while after doing so and walking over towards her mom in the kitchen. Quickly with a happy smile rubbed Hanabi's head, getting the young girl to laugh and playfully push her hand away as the young girl beamed brightly to her older sister.

"Hinata I am sure that one day, your Uncle's Taijutsu style will be taught to everyone who wishes to learn it. Despite what they say, or how small you are? Things come in great packages when they come in small sizes and right now, all you can do is take small steps. Just like Naruto in those letters", she beamed at the end.

In which had Hinata blushing and smiling brightly, after three years and everything that had happen between Leaf and Uzushiogakure. Naruto and his mother after getting settling in and the mom becoming the Uzukage of the now renamed village and land of waters was able to send a messenger bird for the third Hokage, asking permission if Naruto can send in messages towards his friends.

Of course the downside of it is that the only people who know of Naruto being alive were her, and some of the head clans. Since everyone at school despite a few, were still convince that the boy had died. She was the only one who could receive the boy's messages, but doesn't mean she can share it with Sasuke?

Plus the boy would probably feel even better knowing how Naruto is doing and will probably lift his spirits up after what happen to his family. "By the way how is Naruto-kun doing Hinata?" the mother asked once more, after bringing a few bags over to the counter giving Hinata's lunch for the day.

With the lavender eye girl smiling brightly, "He is doing great as well making new friends there!" Hinata beamed, as she couldn't help but be happy for the boy. It was hard for him to make friends with others here in the leaf village and that the only ones who were friends with him, was secretly Sasuke, then Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji.

He is friends with her but because of her always passing out and fainting near the boy; he never actually spent time with her. "As well from the photo's he sent over is amazing with how beautiful the villages look and everything. He even sent photos of the new friends he made as well", she explained while sticking her tongue out real quick and taking out the photo she put inside her pocket.

Showing the now mother who was leaning over the counter, saw these new friends as well how everyone was smiling and everything. She even got a kick out of seeing Kushina wearing a Kage hat above her head with that big smile of hers.

'_Kushina your dream has finally come true and look how happy you are! Oh how I miss our regular visits.'_ Hikari thought as she was holding back a few tears, seeing that Kushina was definitely fit as a fiddle. She then looked towards the blonde hair boy, who was surrounded by couple of kids who look about two years older than him, as well around his age.

Notably the two who were standing next to him "Are these his friends Hinata?" she asked pointing at the silver hair boy and a girl with black long hair, wearing what looked like a green kimono vest over top a long brown sleeve shirt.

"Yup their names are Haku Yuki, of the Yuki clan and user of the ice style." She explained as her mom blinked her eyes and gave a low whistle, while Hanabi. Who was finish drawing was getting interested in what her mom and sister was looking at as she was hopping up and down a bit to get a good look.

Then smiled when Hinata lower the photo more for the girl to see "And the boy on Naruto-kun left is Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan", now that had Hikari widening her eyes in shock, surprised that somebody like Naruto and Kushina would be able to befriended with such a ruthless clan!?

But from what she can tell and study from their smiles and such, they are actually well behaved and then smiled throughout the things that Naruto explained, as well almost making the mother passed out when they have Zabuza, one of the seven swordsman becoming Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro sensei that it literately threw her in the loop.

What didn't surprise her though is when the boy letter went and explaining how the three of them, are learning in Chuunin level training making Hinata curious of why? "I know why dear and it's because of how Naruto was treated in school and such." She quickly explained as everything connecting too Hinata.

Remembered all the times the boy was kicked out from lessons, for something he didn't really do or deserved. "Wait what about Iruka…OH!" she was about to asked only to quickly catch on when her Mother smiled at her.

"Iruka-sensei teachings were a higher grade than Naruto…that he", her mom was impressed! Those study with Sasuke analyzing how people react and respond to others as well giving out subtle hints through just body movements were finally paying off.

She didn't expect Hinata to catch on right away from why Naruto is being taught Chuunin level training, "Because Naruto was…stunted wasn't he…" she asked with a sad tone in her voice in which the mother stroked her hair a bit and nodded.

Then saw the girl shaking her head and lightly pumping her fist, "Right then if Naruto and his friends can go through that, then that must mean I will have to work harder!" before she could ask another round of training a voice rang out through the hyuuga compound.

"YO HINATAAAA YOUR GOING TO BE LAAAATE!" it belong to a screaming Tenten, who was eagerly waiting for the Heiress to come out and join her walk to school in which earned some laughter from Hinata and Hikari while Hanabi blinked her eyes and looked up at her sister.

"Nee-chan panda girl yelling for you why?" she asked with a small voice and curious gaze. That just had Hinata laughing some more and hugged Hanabi, explaining to her that she is going to be late for school and dashed off to get ready.

Xxx

"Bleeeh", Tenten announced sticking her tongue out and stretching he lips a bit. Trying to make one of the hyuuga guards to chuckle or snicker with her funny faces only to quickly letting go of her lips and humming out with leering of her eyes.

"Man you two are tough nuts to crack…" She stated while stroking her chin a bit, seeing the two guards were stationary still without even a slightest smirk or subtle movements from them. "Okay how about this? Transform!" she shouted as well forming the hand signs for a transformation jutsu.

Once the puff of smoke came and gun, she turned into a disfigured form of the Hokage with a large pipe in his mouth, as the fake kage pulled it out and bowed down towards the two only to then hear a tear coming out from behind.

"Oh no what am I a kage, going and letting one rip?" he said in a way of making somewhat of a fart joke. Only to glare and change back to a normal Tenten who was gritting her teeth and sighed out with both arms shrugging out.

"Man you two are impossible…" She muttered out and crossed her arms looking between the two and saw that didn't work either.

"Tenten-chan I'm coming just give me a sec." Shouted Hinata behind the doors, who was stumbling and fiddling around with some of the books that were falling out from her bag.

"Whoa easy there Hinata I'll help!" exclaimed a laughing Tenten as she went past the guards and came back out with Hinata next to her as the two girls were getting the falling items into her bag after the left and a good distance away.

The two guards lean forward a bit and looked at the directions where the heiress and her friend went. Then lean back to standing, all the while the next thing you heard were big loud boastful laughs as they were doing everything to keep it in, only to started bursting out in laughter.

Then quickly straightening themselves with slight snorts and snicker once Hiashi arrived and stop in place, looking between the two wondering what was funny? Only to shake his head and continued through the hyuuga gates and inside the room as the two guards went back to laughing their heads off, only quieter this time around.

XXX

"So this is Naruto you were speaking of?" Tenten asked as she was leaning against Hinata's right arm, looking at the photo secretly keeping it away from prying eyes as the weapon girl was amazed at how everyone looked from another village.

"Yup, this is also his mother Kushina." She said pointing at the red hair women as Tenten beamed and smiled brightly at the way the two were smiling in the photo.

"Wow she is really pretty, you weren't exaggerating when you said his mom looked beautiful. So is it true that when you thought it over and heard stories from your mom? That Naruto personality is just like his mother?" She asked as the two of them were standing outside of the academy waiting for the doors to be opening up for the new fresh year.

As there were a lot of new faces and old ones gathering around one another, entering conversations or asking how they were doing. While some the kids in their class were minding their own businesses, with some of the girls is forming a big group and becoming the official Sasuke Fan Club, after hearing and what happening to the boy's home.

Figure he will be turning into one of those cool, silent bad boy types and that just increase their affection towards him even more as well becoming even more annoying and giving bad excuses to all female ninjas out there in the ninja world.

In which had Tenten huffing and crossing her arms across her chest, leering deadly at the fawning girls that were gathering around near the gate waiting for Sasuke to arrive "Geez you think after all the staring and gawking they do. You be surprise there isn't a puddle of drool where they go." Tenten snickered out, causing Hinata to lightly punch her arm.

"Tenten", she scolded as the weapon girl is correct. She is surprise there hasn't been any signs of drool puddles anywhere, but bringing the subject to Sasuke as the boy is arriving to the school yard right now. Look liked a total messed as well looking like he hasn't gotten a lot of sleep lately.

Had her a little concern for the boy health, but dropped it as he started yawning a bit and walked by the fan girls as well her and Tenten, "Sasuke did…you wanted?" Hinata blinked her eyes as the boy ignored her and walked into the school building.

Getting both Hinata and Tenten to look at one another as they shrugged their shoulders, figuring that his fatigue must be making the boy have trouble hearing as they proceeded to walk inside the building right when the school bell rang out.

XXX

"Alright class settle down, settle down today we will be discussing Chakra as well what happens when one tries to use too much of it." Iruka stated in the classroom as he turned his back against them and started drawing on the chalkboard and the likes.

While Mizuki is eyeing carefully through the class, finding any candidates for his plans this year of getting the forbidden scroll considering he was running out of time to meet the deadline for Orochimaru. As the snake Sannin is about to cut ties with the man as well promising him ultimate power that will allow him to crush anybody that got in his way.

But without the demon brat here, it will be nearly impossible to find somebody who will be willing enough to do such a task. He could probably use Hinata as the girl personality and new outlook in life is started showing, thanks to the demon boy deaths.

He could tell the villagers were starting to unnerve the girl whenever she will travel here and back to her home. On the account he started spreading rumors around saying that Naruto, or the demon to make it convincing had left an influence to the Heiress.

Giving this whole new personality and attitude to everything, that she is slowly becoming a servant for the demons place, of course getting to convince the girl to go into the Hokage tower to stealing the scroll will be the difficult part?

Considering unlike Naruto, she isn't as naïve as he is and had shown she had great senses when things doesn't seem right, that and along with the byakkugan and being taught how to read peoples movements with just her eyes by Sasuke teaching her.

It will make things even more difficult… '_But doesn't mean she still suffer confidence issues.'_ He grin to himself as there was always one flaw in every person and Hinata's was her confidence.

While he is plotting another mind was plotting, well more of trying to figure things out and it was Sasuke. The boy half listening to the lesson and half going through his thoughts is still trying to figure out what Itachi was trying to tell the boy.

'_Brother…why, why are you doing this?' _Sasuke frighten voice echoed through his head, as he was staring out the window. Trying to recall what it was that happen couple nights ago, as his hand tightening up a bit on his pencil.

'_Foolish brother, if I were to try and explain things to you…You wouldn't be able to understand it. Nor will you understand why I am doing this.'_ The older brother said as he was slowly approaching the now backed up Boy in the corner, getting ready to prepare a sleeping Genjutsu.

_'Even if I do understand it still doesn't add up the fact you will butcher everyone!'_ He screamed now looking his towering brother as those red eyes were staring down at him. '_Bro-brother…?'_

_'Sasuke, no matter if I tell you or not, you won't understand and you never will understand it. I have sought out the perfect level of the Sharingan and by doing that I had to cut my ties.'_ He stated as his Sharingan eyes were now starting to rotate as it means he was beginning his Genjutsu.

'_Then why you left me and mother alive!? Why did you kill our family!? WHY!" continued question as he widen his eyes and gave a light gasp at what looked a tear running down Itachi's eyes, though a small smirk could still be seen._

_'Watching Hinata fought against her cousin, gave me the decision of why you and mother must live.'_ Was all he said to the boy before Sasuke passed out onto the ground and woke up the next day in the hospital room along with his mother, after the events that occur back in their home.

XXX

"Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga." Called out Iruka as the boy blinked his eyes and looked up, to see that everyone was outside now doing their Taijutsu practice battles, he must've been so caught up with his thoughts he didn't realize that they were all outside.

'_Watching Hinata fighting her cousin, gave me the decision of why you and Mother will be left alive.'_

_'What does he mean Hinata gave him the decision?'_ He thought to himself as he was stepping up a few distances away from the girl who was smiling lightly at Sasuke, though groaned in disgust with some of the fan girls telling him to rip her apart.

"Ignore them Hinata you got this! You can do it Hinata, remember touch and go, touch and go!" Tenten chanted out with little demonstration of her fist going out and then pulling them back towards her body telling Hinata that a hit and run will work well against Sasuke, since he is both fast and strong.

"Please bruise eyes won't be able to land a hit on our Sasuke!" shouted one of the fan girls that officially giving Hinata the nickname of bruise eyes in a way to insult. Causing the Heiress to sighed out and get into a fighting position after making the hand sign.

'_Even if you do understand, you will still understand nothing.'_ Itachi voice continued to ring out through Sasuke's head as the boy stared down at Hinata. Twitching his lips a bit in anger, along with tightening his fists a bit, as Iruka was constantly asking Sasuke to do the hand signs for equality with his fight with Hinata.

Sakura who was with Ino, who despite them wanting to get stronger, still can't fight old habits of cheering on for Sasuke. But for Sakura she started sensing something she couldn't figure out, along with having concern in her emerald eyes.

When she looks at Hinata, the girl was showing confidence in fighting Sasuke, but along with confusion. While when she looked towards Sasuke, the girl felt a strange feeling coming out from the boy, mixture of anger, hate and confusion.

Even to the point he was now starting to staring daggers at Hinata, in a fashion of blaming everything that happen to him on Hinata? "Hey Ino…?" She asked while tugging on Ino's orange shirt a bit, causing the girl to stop from her loud cheering and looking towards Sakura.

"Yeah Sakura?" asked Ino, only to see the girl pointing at Sasuke with a light shake in her movements. Making Ino blinked her eyes and turn to get a good look at what she was pointing at and saw it was Sasuke.

She was about to say something to Sakura, only she too started noticing the boy flinching movements as well him now baring his fang towards Hinata causing the Heiress to raise an eyebrow in confusion as well getting Iruka to lightly scratched the side of his own cheek, wondering what is wrong with Sasuke not forming the two finger hand sign?

'_Because of watching Hinata fighting her cousin, she gave me the decision of why you and mother should survive.'_ If Sasuke understanding it correctly? Then does that mean because of Hinata, that only he and Kaa-chan should only be the one left alive?

To only suffer their losses of losing their entire family, their entire clan? Just because Itachi thought that one simple girl in his class…Gave him the insight of who should be left behind? It was somewhat starting to make sense in Sasuke's mind as the boy got into the battle position and ready to fight Hinata.

If anything, the girl must have the answers as Itachi did go to check up with the girl. So maybe before Itachi went to go and kill his family, he had one last chat with Hinata getting his final decision from the girl and her experience with Neji.

'_It would make sense now! Hinata always being treated ill by her cousin will definitely be the filling for Itachi murdering his clansmen and people. All the while seeing how much she gets along with her mother!' _Sasuke thought out with a conclusion and that for the suffering they were going through wasn't because of Itachi.

It was because of Hinata! She was the one who made Itachi's final choice, it was because of her she made Itachi go and butcher everyone in his clan!

Well not today he thought, he will seek vengeance and peace for his fellow clansmen for he will defeat Hinata. Of course he wouldn't go far as killing the girl, on the account he would probably turn out like Itachi, getting the answers out from the girl will have to do.

Considering like Itachi said as well being the key factor in his thoughts, that if he tried to understand he will still know nothing of what happen in the skirmish.

"Alright if you two are ready…Then begin!" announced Iruka as his hand with time moving slow for the both of them swipe downward in a karate chop fashion with the two staring at each other from each side. When the hand moved down past their faces, Hinata widen her eyes as well seeing the murderous intent behind Sasuke eyes as the boy immediately rushed towards hers!

XXX

She didn't had time to block as she let out a loud gasp of air and widening her eyes from the powerful punch she received in the stomach, that sent her tumbling and rolling across the ground that had Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba to widen their eyes at the force behind the punch as well for Hinata's health.

As the girl was flinching and coughing badly on all fours, that she was having trouble getting up onto her legs. She heard the fan girls cheers, but not to a level of being amazing but more of a shock cheer, all the while with Sakura holding her hands up to her mouth, while Ino was blinking her eyes.

In all the time they spent with the boy and throughout school, they've never seen the boy be so…rough before? Once Hinata gotten back up as well panting from the pain she was feeling, she screamed out when she felt the boy appearing behind her and giving a hard kick to the back of her head that sent her flying forward.

"SASUKE that's enough you're going to far!" shouted Iruka as he watched the boy dash towards Hinata who quickly recover back onto her feet by flipping onto them, quickly bring her hands and arm up to block some of the punches and kicks that the boy was delivering, that it was causing Hinata to flinch and move her arms down from the pain that is shooting through them.

Sasuke made a right hook in which Hinata blocked with her palm, that the force behind it caused her to slide backwards as she quickly waved her hand to ease the pain, then quickly blocked his left hook with her right hand only for the same results to happen again.

She wince one eye open and saw the look in the boy's eyes, showing that he was blaming her for something but she wasn't sure. She quickly despite the protesting her body was going through, brought both arms up to defend from his swinging leg kick that hit dead center of her arms having the girl slide even more further back.

Feeling the bones and muscles in her arms screaming out in pain, as well ready to give out on her "_I…I can't keep blocking forever, Sasuke will sooner or later leave me open. I-I don't know what is going on with him, but he is blaming something against me that I had nothing to do with?" _She thought to herself and yelped out when her cheek received a heavy punch across her face and then to the left.

"Sasuke stop it, you're hurting her!" shouted Tenten as she was ready to run out there and stop the match, along with Iruka about to do the same only for everyone stopped in their tracks as well hearing a small voice saying no.

"BUT Hinata-!" screamed Tenten seeing the girl was slowly getting back up through gritted teeth, while slight blood could be seen where her lower lip was. Even Iruka was telling Hinata that what she is doing is crazy and needed to stop the match.

"No…I-I can endure it…I, need to figure this out." She stated confusing everyone there of what she meant, including Sakura. As the pink hair ninja tilted her head a bit with slight tears in her eyes. Not wanting Hinata to suffer such pain, look on over towards Sasuke wondering what thing Hinata wanted to figure out?

'_If I remember correctly before the massacre…Sasuke was teaching Hinata on how to know somebody body language with just using her eyes?'_ She thought as everyone was protesting and saying to Iruka to stop the match as the boy charged once more with wide and gritted teeth.

"…No let her fight." Everyone whipped their head towards Sakura, with a are you crazy look.

"SAKURA you know as well as everyone else here, that Sasuke is our best fighter! She-"

"Can do it…Everyone is forgetting that Hinata was taught how to read body language by him. I think, I think she sees something we don't." Sakura stated with a steel look in her emerald eyes and staring back forward. This had Tenten widening her eyes and whipping back towards the Heiress, as the girl let out a calming breath and gotten into position of a whole new style she never seen before with the girl eyeing Sasuke carefully as well analyzing his movements.

Neji who was hearing cheers of shock and confusion, went to investigate the school grounds of where it was coming from. All the while seeing it was the class Hinata was in that are making those surprised cheering. Curiosity getting the better of him went around the school building to see what was up?

Upon arriving and seeing that his Cousin was doing Taijutsu practice with the Uchiha boy, along with what seems to be bad injuries. Widen his eyes in shock all the while gritting his teeth badly, seeing the exact formation that Hinata was in '_Hinata-sama you wouldn't dare-!'_

XXX

'_Some say that when certain ninja's fight and make contact through their fists. They can understand one another or get a good feeling of what they're going through.'_ Was one of Iruka lessons in the classroom today, explaining how some experience ninja's can read what the others are thinking through fighting.

Since Hinata was taught how to read body languages and movements, she figure what better way and see what Sasuke is going through? All those times watching Naruto and Sasuke fighting with each other, she always pondered why the two would always smile at the end of their every match? Despite Naruto being the one to lose all the time, but just something that the boys smile at the end always bothered her?

She saw Sasuke coming towards her right away with his fist pulling back and thrusting forward with incredible speed, which Hinata started to execute her Pinwheel style as she threw her hand upward to meet up with the boy's fist as she quickly curled her hand into a fist as well batting the hand away with her eyes closing.

'_What did you-'_

She widen her eyes at what sounded like a voice running through her head as she quickly shifted her body left and right, then parry two times from Sasuke's kick.

'_What did you tell Itachi-'_

She harden her glare as she haves a feeling and knows now what Sasuke is probably going to tell her through his fists, as the girl wasn't going to play around anymore. She quickly hand flipped away from Sasuke round house kick, that after landed back to her feet she darted forward and swung her two fist up ward right after another, delivering blows to the boy's chin.

'_Are you talking about that night?'_

Was what Sasuke felt through her fists, as the boy quickly slammed his foot down into the dirt and knee kick upward with anger as Hinata's style had the girl bend her body downward a bit easily dodging the knee kick that went right over her back.

While doing this motion, Hinata quickly lifted up her right leg as her left foot dug into the dirt and continued the spinning motion to deliver not one, but two round house kicks with the first connecting to Sasuke's face, while the left leg continued the motion and went for his face again.

Only for Sasuke to quickly block it and moved backwards a bit from the blow. As he went to thrust his foot forward only to widen his eyes when Hinata bend her body backwards, easily avoiding the foot that was going for her face in which lightly glazed across her chin, making her wince a bit.

'_What do you think I'm talking about!? You made him-'_

The girl after bending like that, placed her hand onto the ground and went for her medium style of the combos as she quickly started twirling her body with her feet kicking into Sasuke about two time, letting her body do what it wants like her mother informed her.

When her body lower to the ground, Hinata tugged her palm close to her as she was still moving to her right and immediately thrust her palm up towards Sasuke chin as the boy moved his head just enough back to avoid the attack as his eyes widen.

'_I didn't make him do anything, or force him to do anything Sasuke!'_

He then let out an agonizing pain when Hinata stilled moved her body in that same direction only for her left hand to hit him in the stomach, causing him to bend forward with a loud gasp and realization hit when that final form of the Taijutsu finish, '_He checked up on me, to see how I was doing. Telling my mom that his final decision to leave you and your Kaa-san alive, is so he can protect you and Mikoto-san!'_

With the final being delivered as well Sasuke's eyes widening at the hard glare Hinata was giving to him, showing a quick image of Naruto behind her. Seeing and feeling just how much that promise had influence her, along with wanting to relay her message towards the boy as he was now staring up towards the sky with blinking eyes, as well breathing heavily as well sweating here and there.

Hinata who was still in that pose, calmly moved both hands to her side and breathed out a calming breath all the while wiping away the beads of sweat on her forehead as well the small blood on her lips. Opening her pale eyes at the boy, seeing him just lying there blinking his eyes as well staring at nothing.

What felt better though is when the boy started snickering and then laughing lightly as everything started to connect.

'_Because of Hinata fight with Neji…Isn't because she actually fought him. She substituted and walked out of the arena so she wouldn't have to fight up against him. That is what Nii-san is saying, he didn't want to harm me and Kaa-chan, because we are too precious for him, like Neji is with Hinata.'_

Iruka breathed out a reassuring sigh as well watching the boy, slowly getting up into a sitting position and smiled up towards Hinata with slight bruising here and there, then made everyone blinked their eyes in confusion all the while smiling brightly at the next thing he did.

He got up, approached the girl and raised his arm out with two fingers outstretched. Signaling that Hinata is now friends with the boy, along with being a good equal to the boy, that it had Ino and Sakura beaming and smiling one to another. As the only time he actually did that with any other classmates, was with Naruto the one day they went out searching for the boy.

All the while spotting the knucklehead and Sasuke fighting each other privately and smiling like fools with the hand sign, Tenten couldn't stop cheering for the heiress as she displayed wonderfully with her new style that she was learning from her mother and father, that she couldn't hold it in.

"AWESOME JOB HINATA WAIT UNTIL YOUR MOM AND DAD HEARS HOW WELL YOU PEFORMED THE PINWHEEL STYLE!" she screamed excitedly, as the energy was coursing through everyone even Shikamaru was clapping and nodding his head to the girls well done job.

"I have to agree with your friend Hinata; you've worked really hard on the style. I can still feel the pain." Sasuke joked while grunting out in pain from the finishing blow hitting his stomach, which Hinata didn't know what to say or do.

Except smile broadly and wrapped her two fingers with the boy, all the while hearing the boy whispering out. '_Let Naruto know that you are now equals to him and I. Good job Hinata I am sure he will be excited for you living up to your promise and hearing how you were an even match with me.'_

_'Thank-thank you Sasuke, but I still have a long ways to go before I am equal to any of you.'_

She responded with honesty while smiling towards the boy, with Iruka still clapping at the display and approached the two all the while, lifting up Hinata's arm. "Winner Hinata Hyuuga, way to go Hinata despite everyone wanting you to step down, your will to keep continuing forward and not giving up prevail." Iruka explained and announce.

Even though things were great and wonderful to everyone, Neji who spectated and watch through this ordeal battle between Hinata and Sasuke. Tighten up his fist so much that they were turning and quicker than the eye could see punched right into a tree bark, causing it to snap and break splinters of from it as he turned around and started walking back towards his class, with his Byakkugan flaring.

'_So they think they will get away of stealing my father's Taijutsu huh? Well guess again, soon Hinata once we meet on the battlefield I will show you the errors of your family ways as well your life.'_ He thought to himself as he entered the school building, with Mizuki walking out behind one of the trees.

Smiling and smirking too himself, as he found the perfect candidate for this job of his. Plus with the byakkugan Neji will be able to detect and know where everyone is around the Hokage towers, making stealing the forbidden scroll that much easier.

XXX

"How was school Sasuke?" asked Mikoto who heard the door opening and closing behind the boy, as she blinked her eyes when she turned over and saw the boy smiling brightly and what appeared to be bruised up from over doing it with his Taijutsu practices.

"Great Kaa-san had an amazing practice battle with Hinata along with her mastering the second part of her Pinwheel style." He exclaimed happily, while plopping himself on a chair next to the table. Causing Mikoto to just stand there and stare at her son, for…Well many reasons of course.

"O-Oh how did it go?" she asked while shaking her head out of the stupor and bringing the pot of stir-fry noodles and steaks onto the table that she Sasuke sniffing in the aroma and hummed out pleasingly, as he grabbed his fork and knife.

"Well one thing for sure, I feel sorry for anyone who tries to find a way past that style. Very hard to predict and to dodge", he explained licking his lips a bit when Mikoto happily placed the food on his plate, glad to see that Sasuke wasn't down in the dumps or even worrying about what happen back with Itachi.

"Though…I also got answers during my fight with Hinata…About Itachi?" He said looking up at his mother, who was leaning over the table and stopped from what she, is doing while staring down at the boy. "Kaa-san you enter five minutes before me so I need to know something? Is it true that…" he paused a bit, while lightly placing the fork upside down and twirling it on top of the table.

With his eyes looking softly down and then back to his mother, "Itachi wanted to protect you and I from something?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and blinked his eyes when he saw his mother tearing up, not with sadness but…Happiness.

"Sasuke lets enjoy dinner and I will explain everything to you. After all you learned it with your fight against Hinata right?" He nodded his head and then smiled brightly when his mother ruffled up his hair and went to her seat.

"Which means Hinata is now almost equals with you and Naruto right?" She asked, beaming brightly at the way the boy bashfully rubbed the back of his head. Considering she knows about him and Naruto secretly battling with one another, practicing their Taijutsu style and everything. That too a point, they made the hand sign of friendship and equals.

"Yup Naruto will be proud that Hinata have come a long way, and Iruka taught us that. When two ninja's who are almost equals, could understand one another through their fists." He stated causing Mikoto to blink her eyes all the while shifting the left and right in thought.

Never realizing that Hinata will reach to such a level with Sasuke? She knew the two boys had though, but for Hinata as well is impressive. Whatever Hikari and Hiashi are teaching to the girl on the sides, beside the Pinwheel style must be really paying off.

She then laughed happily while digging into her food, "SO that's how you got your answers. Well then Sasuke let me fill in the holes for her as well what really transpire."

She stated as she started talking and telling Sasuke everything that had occur on the night of the invasion, with Sasuke asking a few questions of why the clan would do such a thing all the while hugging his mother with shouts of congrats of her being the head clan of the Uchiha's. Knowing she will probably do an even better job than his father of running the clan, even though there's only him and her.

XXX

"Welcome to the Akatsuki", A distorted voice said in front of the new member of the team, with others appearing as well inside a cave, staring down at the young man in front of them, looking towards them with red eyes staring and showing the true level of the Sharingan "Itachi Uchiha, our goal in Akatsuki is to go around gathering and improving our skills for when we go and hunt down ninja's known as Jinchuriki, who have tailed beasts seal inside of them." The leader explained, as the boy didn't move or flinch.

Listening in and learning about things that the group was about, even to the point of witnessing one of the three Sannin Orochimaru among their ranks, staring coldly at him with Itachi doing the same. "Your Partner will Kisame, he will meet up with you near the land of waters. He is right now going to be in contact with one of our groups."

"Understood, you want me to head on over there and meet up with him." He stated with a firm nod as the leader nodded, with him saying the initiation was now over and done, with everyone having their tasks and orders giving out, with Itachi needing to meet up with Kisame at the land of waters.

In which is the land that have Kushina as their new Mizukage along with Naruto Uzumaki, the jailor of the nine tailed fox.

Upon exiting the cave and out into the forest like grounds, Itachi eyes suddenly blink and had the boy looking up towards the night sky, looking at the many stars that were above him as an image of Sasuke scared face where he left the boy at the compound, now turn into one with determination.

In which had him widening his eyes and slowly forming a small smile behind his black red clouds cloak, with a small tear running down his cheeks at the same time smiling, "Thank you for understand Sasuke…And thank you, Naruto and Hinata for being there for him." He whispered out and ninja moved out from the spot he was standing on, with a Leaf gently blowing up into the night sky.

"I will wait for when the time has come, that we face each other with the same eyes."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! HEY, HEY, HEY everyone another update for Uzumaki Kushina! As well it not being couple months for you all to wait for lol XD Any way, there a couple things I must say. First off this was not originally going to be long, but I loved how much flowed with this chapter and how things played I left it as it is, as well figuring it will do good to show how much improvement Naruto, Kimimaro and Haku are doing with their training. **

**Second of all: The battle with Naruto, Kimimaro and Haku I highly suggest listening to a Naruto OST soundtrack or a music you might think will fit XD Cause it will definitely get you into the mood of their fight. **

**As well third I am now going to start introducing two of the seven swordsmen into this arc, in which one of them is Ameyuri who is going to appear in the next couple of chapters, while Hotsuki [might have spelled that wrong...] will appear next. So I hope you all look forward to these future chapters as well, the enemy ninja's who are going to appear with Yukimaru. **

**In which I remember a review telling me, he won't be much of a threat since he is two years younger than Naruto. Well yes that is true, but if you recall with Gaara who was practically the same age as Naruto, being seven was deadly and dangerous with Shukaku because of his father wanting him to be the ultimate weapon, that over the course of his life. He had nothing but keep killing those who dare tries to attack him. So who can say the same could be for Yukimaru? All the while taking into the fact, the boy had no father to love him and raise him, along with being so young can still age and live a life for whoever takes care of him and teaches him over the course of time. Remembering, children can be influence if done right and in a ninja world, this is definitely a high expectations to happen.**

**So yeah I can understand where your going with this ^^ and I appreciate it, but not to worries, Yukimaru won't be too much of his anime counter part. Though I have to ask something? I don't recall what happen at the end of the filler arc, but was the three tails still taken by the akatsuki? Any way with that out of the way, as well letting you all know that there might not be any updates for awhile, as I am moving to a new house. So enjoy and have fun and hope you like the chapter : D**

**XXX  
**

.

**Chapter 12: One week of passing, all out training Part 1.**

Everything was sort of silent in the Uzukage office, with Kushina sitting behind her desk. Tapping her fingers lightly on the desk, reading through Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro training process over the past three weeks now and could see that they haven't improved all that much over the month.

Granted the colors on their seals have change ever slowly during the process, but just looking up at the three who were sitting down on a three cushion sofa. Are all looking down towards the ground without budging or making any signs of movements along with worriment in their eyes…?

Gives a good judgment that they too know the results weren't so good, if she wasn't saying anything or addressing to the results of their training. She couldn't but sympathize with them, as their test results of their Chuunin level training were poor…

Yes they have done a lot better over the course of time, but nothing to praise about. Naruto and Haku are managing to stay on those floating poles for a good three minutes or so as well dodging about fifteen out of fifty kunai's that is thrown at them.

Even still that is only a student skill level in Kushina's eyes, while for the others like Mei, Usari, Kurra, Zabuza and Ao. That wasn't even a passable grade for any Mist village ninja's who train here previously in the village.

"Well…", she started while sighing a bit and flopping the folders onto the desk, with photos of the three and their tests results all adding up to mix of F-D minus like grades in their training results while some were barely a C in the profession they are currently good at.

Which is Haku speed and agility is great during sprinting like training and reflexes, while Kimimaro is right behind her and Naruto being subpar with the Kaguya ninja. She even showed great skills in doing ninja hand signs with incredible speed, with Naruto almost matching her right there with Kimimaro right behind Naruto.

Combat skills are where Kimimaro shine through the most as well his time spending with his father. Showed he doesn't need any reminders or training in this session, although when it is coming to learn how to counter and work against the enemy in combat and using subsatution, then that is where Kimimaro starts losing control in battle.

Stamina wise and strength wise, the boy is excellent for one on one, or multiple grouped of enemy ninja. Though much he can deliver good blows, he can't receive them very well when attacked. In which showed whenever he faces Zabuza or his own Mother, so he will have to make sure to train much he could in endurance section.

Naruto as Kushina figured from the very beginning, his will to never giving up and always standing back up despite how beaten up he gets. Is a very well balance Ninja, his strength is good, his endurance is by far the greatest she has seen all the while his speed is okay. If anything he would have passed with flying colors the only downside that is keeping him from passing though, is the lack of combat skills and fighting style.

Because he was stunted in the Leaf village, Naruto knows no type of fighting styles, that causes most of his movements and attacking can be easily read and countered by anyone who fights up against him. ALTHOUGH that is where the beauty of his stamina comes into play, Kushina was thinking.

Despite the boy combat and fighting styles can be easily read, he can still tire out the enemy with his wits alone as well being able to keep getting back up and right back into the battle. To the point the enemy might get exhausted and start leaving blind spots open for him to strike back against his opponents!

"Despite what the results are showing in the papers…", She continued from her last sentence as she went on to Haku's fighting ability in which she wasn't much surprise of the outcome and figured the girls style was more close to Usari.

In which was definitely her speed as well being able to dish out a great number of combos during combat training. She is the type of ninja who can get in and dish out a good amount of hits, all the while getting out of there before the enemy could even strike the girl down.

Despite being great in speed though, Haku like most ninja's who specializes in speed. Can cost up a lot of her stamina and can get tired out real quickly all the while not being really strong in the strength department. Surprisingly though the girl can take really good hits for somebody who is great in speed, but atlas.

She doesn't know how to determine the level of speed she puts into her legs, arms or body that she can easily overshot her step or even her attacks that it leaves her open for a counter. If anything she unlike Naruto and Kimimaro, needs to really work on her reaction time than anything else in order to work with that speed of hers anything else she is okay.

"You are all and let me say I am really glad to say this." Kushina beamed towards the three, with Naruto leering at her knowing she was just cheering them up as well going easy on them for their other failures, "Should be proud in your combat skills, as this definitely helps validate what we need to focus on for each of you." She explained, getting the three kids to blink their eyes all the while raising their heads up.

This even got the other adults interested in the group, as they were curious of what the Uzukage caught on that they didn't?

In which Kushina smile and points at Naruto first "First of all Naruto? Even though you have no type or form of fighting styles in which causes most of every move you make will be easily counter. Despite that your endurance to keep on fighting and always getting back up, makes up for the lack of combat style. If you all were to think about it, Naruto is a very well balance ninja that can easily tire out the enemy if he were to keep his wits about." She explained, getting the boy to bashfully scratch the back of his head with his broad smile.

This even made Haku and Kimimaro proud, hell Kimimaro the most considering he had a feeling when he first met the boy. He would be trouble despite not being well taught or train in the ninja ways, hearing his mother telling them that he is a well balance ninja despite his fighting form, he can easily tired out the enemy if he were to make sure not to keep on getting hit.

In which Shisui who after three weeks spending time in the village along with training with Ao, found residence and a home in the Uzushiogakure village by gathering materials and building tools to make his own apartment house to live in.

Join with everyone in the office to check and see the first three ninja's that were going to be taught and train into Chuunin level training, so far he is impress just by looking at them alone. "I can actually see where Uzukage is coming from, as I have watched some of you guys train with them before. I notice that Naruto-san there can be quite a handful for any type of ninja who goes up against him." He stated, though quickly raised his hand up with his one eye close.

"But like Kushina is probably thinking, even if his attacks can be easily read and being good at endurance, there is so much that boy can handle depending on how the enemy attacks him." He finished with that as everyone agrees.

"I can actually agree with that term. Naruto were to go up against somebody who uses Kunai's or swords or any types of weapon. He will have to make sure that he avoids them at all cost, we are only human and that losing blood is not a good way to go dying." Zabuza stated as this was being said; the knucklehead steeled his face as well absorbing this type of information in his head.

As they are right about one thing, even if he could take the hits and get back up onto his feet. There is so much his body could handle along with loosing too much blood just by being reckless will cost his life.

"You understand Naruto? We will have to find some sort of fighting style that will best fit you, but for now. We will work on your evasion the most than anything else. Now for Haku", Kushina said/continued onto by pointing towards the girl who was sitting between Naruto and Kimimaro.

"Girl if we were to train you in speed, you might rival against somebody I know from the leaf village. Though pray to kami that you never inherit his personality…" Kushina shuddered while lightly placing her palm hand against her forehead getting everyone there to raise an eyebrow, while for Haku tilting her head a bit with her mouth open just slightly.

"Anyway your speed so far despite everything has shown a lot through your training process. That I am starting to believe like your mother. Your speed will be your best attribute for being a ninja and if consolation were to be added. You are also very skilled at performing hand signs at incredible speed as well, making me believe that you might be the first Ninja who can probably make one hand seals."

This had everyone including Haku to widen their eyes at the notion of her being the first ninja in her generation, to being able to perform hand signs with just one hand?!

"Wait Uzukage do you actually think my daughter could really be able to perform a feat", Usari asked Kushina as she stepped forward away from Kurra wondering if that statement could be in fact be true?

"Well what do you do think Zabuza they are going to be your future squad, do you think Haku will be able to do it?" Kushina asked with a wide smiling as the man just stood there a bit. Trying to comprehend what Kushina just said, let alone now asking him if she could do it.

Looking towards the girl herself with Haku staring back with blinking eyes of her own, had Zabuza analyzing and assessing if Haku could truly in fact being able to do such a feat. After a couple of seconds the man grinned and turned at Kushina "No doubt about it, I have witness some ninja who can do it with that kind of speed. So I don't see why Haku can't." he announced making everyone there to just shake their heads as well going through their own train of thoughts.

"That's good to hear, now onto what needs to be worked on though." Kushina stated while getting up from her chair, stretching her body a bit as she didn't like to stay in one spot a lot. "Like most speed type ninja's Haku, your strength and Stamina isn't your best forte but that alone isn't something we should worry about. What we really need to focus on is getting your reaction time up there with your speed."

"What do you mean Uzukage-sama?" Haku asked towards the mother who walked around to the front of her desk and lean gently against it, with her violet eyes showing respect behind them as well smiling lightly.

"Well some ninja's suffer a lot of delay of their reactions whenever they have such speed. I should know on the account Minato one jutsu, allows him too teleport to one place to another in a flash, all the while he self-taught himself on how to better his reaction by responding and knowing where he will end up at. For example?" she then hummed out all the while tapping his chin lightly as she turn her gaze at Usari with the mother blinking her eyes.

"Usari for example when you use your Crystal Ice mirrors to surround your enemy, wanting to attack them without them knowing where you will wind up at. How much reaction time would you say on a personal level, you would need to acquire such a scale of an attack?"

In which had Usari looking at her in a way of saying you're kidding right? "Um if anything probably about a split second or five seconds top for each mirror you go too. But I've done no such thing before in my life, nor have I ever tried to hold up my jutsu for that amount of time wanting to defeat an enemy?" She responded as Kushina smiled and nodded her head, getting a good judgment of how useful those ice mirrors will be.

"Even though you never perform such an attack, it does give me valid point of wanting to increase Haku's reaction time. Considering you will be teaching her that Crystal Ice mirrors once she graduates right?" Kushina asked, getting Haku to smile widely all the while turning her attention to her mother.

Seeing the woman bashfully smiling as well chuckling lightly, "Well…yes I was thinking of doing so. Although it will be some time before Haku can learn the ways for the jutsu." She quickly stated with a pointing finger at the girl. In a way of saying she wasn't ready just yet to learn the jutsu, until they work on her body reaction time.

"That is good to hear, now onto Kimimaro and I am sure you already figure out what is wrong Kurra?" Kushina announced while turning her attention to the right, seeing the silver hair woman blinking her eyes and lightly nodded her head in response to Kushina.

"Hai Uzukage-sama that is Kimimaro lack of endurance and use of jutsu, in order for him to not get surprised from the enemies subsatution jutsu, along with unable to defend himself without any use of chakra. He will have trouble fighting opponents who can use long range attacks."

In which Kimimaro agrees what his mother just informed them, "H-Hai despite my father working me as a warrior or true Kaguya clan fighter. I have no training in the ways of chakra or jutsu's." He explained, though he has the chakra to doing so he just was never taught on how to use it. In which is why he is failing the simplest chakra exercises.

Kushina hummed out and saw that the children and adults all know exactly what is needed to be focus after they pass through the Chuunin level training…though.

"Much I will agree with everyone and to their notions of figuring things out, we are running out of time in getting our first ninja team." She sighed out, causing the three children to panic of what she meant by that?

Even Mei who approached her was going to retort by saying "But Uzukage-sama we are-" she then let out a oomph when Kushina quickly elbowed her into the sides, causing the long orange hair woman to blink her eyes and rubbing out the pain in her sides, then blinked her eyes when Kushina nodded her head towards the group.

"Almost at our deadline before meeting up with the five great nations leaders too officially announcing and claiming us to be Uzushiogakure ninja village. If we don't present to them of what ninja's we have or clans that are working to be one. We will kiss our city and becoming a ninja village good bye." She said with a small wink towards the woman, along with everyone else who was staring at her that will catch on.

"Oh-OHHH that is right kids, if you don't pass as our new Genins. We will never be able to pass inspection for the great five nations leaders!" Mei played along getting everyone there to snicker as well chuckle on the inside of what is going on…Well all but Kurra who is looking between everyone, trying to figure out what was funny?

Naruto on cue jumped out of his seat, much he could with the weights on pumped his arms and started yelling "What that isn't fair, are you saying that if we don't pass our training they won't see us as a ninja village!?"

"They can't do that can they?! We worked really, really hard!" Haku followed with her statement as well standing up, with Kimimaro following right behind them as he too was leering and gritting his teeth.

"Please Uzukage-sama there has to be a way for us…For us to buy some time?!"

The other two nodded and plead to Kushina, who turned around a bit and giggled to herself. "_Oh my goodness they are ever gullible! This is good, really good if I plan this right and timing is perfect. We should see great results by the end of the month or even two weeks." _Kushina thought and heard Naruto asking how many days do they have left, "_OH man this just got even easier!"_

She quickly calm herself down and clear her throat before she turned around, when she did she had a serious look on her face that caused the three children to have dread entering their bodies as she sighs out and said "We only have two weeks before I go and present them what I have, till then." She went and grabbed the folders from her desk "You guys aren't going to be a ninja team."

"No…No way we won't allow it!" Naruto shouted then wince when his mother yelled back with anger behind her eyes.

"It isn't my fault now is it? You three haven't shown much improvement throughout these past few weeks. I am beginning to question if you three are serious of wanting to be ninja's." She sighs out, though on the inside she was apologizing to the children for being harsh and cold on them but if this works, then the three will definitely figure out the reason why they are having trouble.

Naruto can be many things, a loud mouth and a daredevil. But one thing for sure he knows and that is to never anger your own mother, but seeing how his friends ninja career and his own were at stake. There are times where you have to speak out.

"WELL-WELL IF YOU HAVEN'T PUT THESE WEIGHTS ON, THEN MAYBE WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING TROUBLE!" He yelled as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped down in the negatives as Kushina glared back at her son with a tick mark, her red hair rising up in response to her anger as she yelled back to Naruto.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YELLING AT YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT YA KNOW?!" Her verbal tick setting as the mother and son glaring down at each other, causing everyone there to gulp and starting sweating bullets a bit at the way the two Uzumaki's were face to face.

"THE ONE WHO DECIDED THAT WE SHOULD BE WEARING THIS FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH! THAT ALONE IS CRAZY ENOUGH YA KNOW!?" Naruto shouted back towards his mother, as the group blinked their eyes seeing that the boy had also caught Kushina's verbal tick trait as the two were now entering in slews of arguments here and there that had nothing to do with what was being said, that Zabuza lean to the right whispering in Shisui ear.

"_Thinks we should stop this?"_ He asked as the man turned towards him with a shrug and light chuckled.

"_I heard you should never get between an argument with Kushina. Rumors has it that she can easily smacked you aside like yesterday left overs." _He describe as Zabuza just stared at him for a while and saw that Shisui waved his hand in a smacking fashion, silently demonstrating just how fast you will be flying when his hand smacked into his other.

"I BET YA THAT WITHOUT THE STUPID WEIGHTS, HAKU, KIMIMARO AND I WILL BE ABLE TO PAST YOUR STUPID TEST WITH FLYING COLORS!" Naruto shouted getting the two too gulp all the while Kimimaro raising both hands up in defense.

"Na-Naruto-kun why are you bringing us into this?" he stated while blinking his eyes when Haku whispered into his ears, saying they too are part of the test. Getting him to sigh out a, oh realizing that they would be brought into it either way.

"I BET THAT YOU THREE WON'T BE ABLE TO DO IT WITH OR WITHOUT MY SO CALLED STUPID WEIGHTS! YOU THREE JUST DON'T HAVE THE DRIVE YA KNOW!?"

"THEN TAKE THEM OFF AND YOU WILL SEE! Ya know you are probably afraid that we could even complete this training better than you can!" He said along with finally calming down and thrusting his hand towards his mother, who stood up straight crossing her arms under her chest.

"Is that so huh?" She hummed out looking at the three, as they nodded and showed determination. "Alright then if you guys clearly sure that you can past my test with flying colors, then I will release the seals of from your bodies."

The three grin and were about to high five each other, only to turn their attention back to Kushina as she was raising one finger, "Ya know you three only have two weeks to finish this training. So don't come complaining to me that you fail you understand? It's not like our village reputation and status is at risk here ya know?" She finished while bringing her arms out and shrugging her shoulders.

"HAH we could complete this training in a week! Believe it; you all will see just how great we can be without those weights!" Naruto announced, already getting the other two hyped up for when they get back into training and proving too their mothers that they will not fail and do a lot better.

"Alright then you three have exactly a week." Kushina beamed while forming the hand signs, to releasing the chakra weights that were placed on their arms and legs. Getting the children to blink their eyes all the while feeling that their bodies were back to normal, with nothing weighing them down as well becoming a lot lighter than they used to be.

"I suggest you guys get started training, don't want our village to be seen as weak and unreliable correct?" Kushina said while crossing her arm and seeing all three of them steeling up there stares as well nodding their head. They said their goodbyes and immediately ran out the door with haste.

After the door closed and everyone deem they were out of ear shot from the three ninja's, they all started snickering, snorting and boast out in full blown laughter at what just transpired. "Aw man Kushina I have to say; when you motivate people you do a great job." Mei announced swiping one finger across her eyes a bit trying to get the tears out from them.

Kushina who was doing her best not to fall over her desk, sighed out and went back around her desk to sit in her chair "What can I say", she started and getting all situated. Looking through the folders again along with the three Genins results "We really need them to pass these tests."

Kurra who heard that hummed out a bit, she then looked up with her green eyes raising one hand up a bit. "But what would be the purpose of taking the weights off Uzukage-sama? Didn't you not say that they couldn't take off their weights for training?" asked Kurra.

This got Usari to stop her laughing and stared out a bit "Hey yeah I remember you saying that they needed the weights for their training? With the colors and all?" in which the response everyone got was a wide toothy smile Kushina raising up one finger and tilting her head to the left.

"Ah but I also didn't say anything of the weights being required to wear for their training. All I stated that the weights are ten pounds each and with the colors they represents will determined us on what skills they need work on." She paused and let out a relaxing sigh, as everyone brains were now working overtime with Shisui snapping his fingers and letting out a few chuckles.

"I get it now you actually didn't mean that they had to wear the weights for their training, only for when they do daily things when they are out enjoying themselves!" He said with his eye smiling, getting all of the adults in the room to blink their eyes and then turn their heads at Kushina.

Who just nodded her head and folded her arms in front of her face, "EXACTLY, watch you all will see a great difference with their abilities once you start training them. Though before we do, let's give the kids a little more time to adjust with their now weightless bodies." She announced while leaning back against her chair and folding her arms behind her head, looking out the window.

"I have a feeling that they will start to realize it pretty soon." Kushina just stated as she snicker at the already sudden shout of Naruto's cheering voice of how easier it was to move and walking normally again "Of course maybe Haku and Kimimaro will figure out, Naruto I am not sure." She sighed and shook her head as this one whole week will be full of surprises for the kids and the adults.

XXX

Day one afternoon

"Aw man it feels great not being hold down by a bunch of stupid weights right Haku-chan!" Naruto beamed towards the girl as the two were at their usual meeting spot for their evasion training nearby the lake, with the two of them preparing to get into nothing but their boxers and sports clothing.

"Yes it definitely feels a lot better as well making getting undress a lot easier." She breathed out a sigh as she took her shirt off first while Naruto did the same, with the two of them not embarrassed at all for doing this considering they've been at this training for about half of the month.

She literately threw her shirt to no man land, as she was too psyched and pumped up onto wanting start training again, as well since her and Naruto figured out how the bouncing poles worked. It will become even easier for them to adjust the constant shifting of the water.

She gave a quick glance towards Naruto, blushing lightly as the boy was pulling down his pants. "_I wonder if Naruto, like Kimimaro and I have also came to realization that the weights weren't actually for our training?" _she pondered while lightly giggling at the way Naruto was struggling a bit as he was to hyped up wanting to get this training started.

"Aw man I can't wait to show everyone what we can really do without our weights! Right Haku, I bet ya we can get this done by the end of the week!" He beamed after successfully taking the pants off and smiling towards the girl.

In which caused Naruto blink his eyes a bit, as he caught her in the middle of taking her pants off. Giving a good view of her small cleavage that could be seen through her sports bra as the girl is bending down then smiling up at the boy.

"Yup I have no doubt things will turn out differently Naruto-kun. Do you still remember about the poles we discussed three days ago?" She asked him not caring that the boy could probably see her cleavage or the top of her chest as she successfully got her pants off and tossed it just like her shirt. Standing up fully as the boy quickly shook his head to paying attention and smiled towards her.

"You bet I do boy will our moms be in for a surprise!" He then stopped and looked up in thought, "I wonder how Kimimaro is doing with his obstacle course training?" He pondered in which had the girl blinking her eyes and shrugging her shoulders, by now the training would've started.

If there hasn't been any type of sound or explosions happening, means that the boy was progressing very well right now. The two turned their attention at sensing two chakra signatures in which was a Shadow clone of Kushina and Haku's mother Usari arriving in time for their training to begin.

"I see you two are already adjusting without the weights." Kushina giggled seeing how the two used to be bashful of showing themselves with just their boxers and sports clothes way back when the training begin and now it seems like they are completely comfortable around each other.

In which was good, considering that teamwork is key needed to be able to work with one another as well being comfortable with each other. Seeing the two nodded with a small smile from Haku and huge grin with Naruto.

"Like I said back at the house mom, we will show you all that we can pass with flying colors. There is no way we will give up or back down now!" He announced getting the girl too smiled bright at the same time agreeing with the boy, feeling pumped up energy and encouragement from Naruto just saying that.

Had the two mothers to believe that they will, once they torture them through this nightmarish training of course…

"Yeah we will see about that after you two start tooting a different tune. Usari if you will be so kind to get our eager kids to the poles?" she asked while smiling at the ice user mother who couldn't help but nod her head and approached too her daughter first as she told Haku to hold onto her hand as she concentrated chakra down to her feet.

So this way they can just walk out towards the pole, without the mother needing to carry her. Haku, blinked her eyes including Naruto, who was wide mouth and wide eye at what he is witnessing and that is Haku and her mom were literately walking on top of the water together!

"We figure that you kids will get a head start of knowing the water walking exercise, after you three complete the tree exercise and basic exercise of chakra concentration of course. Though, that one will be a lot tougher than tree climbing." Kushina explained to any questions that Naruto might burst out asking, as the boy turn his head at his mom.

Then back to the mother and daughter, having a good idea what his mother is saying is true as Usari couldn't help but giggle as she had to constantly lift up Haku every time she started sinking into the lake.

"Hey…Kaa-san?" whispered Haku, as she felt her mother grabbing onto her sides and lifting her up onto the pole having the girl sitting down and looking at her.

"Yes Haku?" She replied back as she took a couple steps back and saw something was bothering Haku a bit, making the mother to tilt her head ajar wondering what got her so worried? Then saw that a blush was forming on the now bashful girl.

"I…um, I feel weird…in a good sense of the word. I…it's" she tried to form the sentence but wasn't coming out for her, as the girl shifted her gaze up towards Naruto and Kushina who were also walking on top of the water. Although Naruto having a bit more difficult time trying to get across it as well Kushina, who was trying to get her body to adjusting on the exercise again.

"Every time I-I look at Naruto my stomach tends to feel funny as well…I, I can't stop smiling every time I think about him as well feeling sick to my stomach? Am…am I getting sick?" she asked looking up at her mother with worried eyes.

She then tilted her head as the mother look at her, then at Naruto and back to her again. Finally catching on and figuring out what Haku was trying to tell her along with why she is feeling like this. The thirteen year old is actually falling in love with a boy…The Uzukage son of all people; of course this didn't come to a surprise shock to the mother.

Considering how much the two of them spend time with each other, hanging out with each other, visiting each other houses a lot. These two were nearly inseparable from one another that had Usari asking permission from Kushina, if it will be alright to move their house a little closer to the Kage mansion.

Ever since the request was granted and they moved closer, there was no way of getting the two to stop seeing each other. Even more when Kimimaro and his mother after settling in and getting used to living with other people again, joined on the moving closer to your friends train ride, making the duo now a trio as they will always find the time to hang out with each other.

But what really gave the big hint, is how comfortable these two were for spending time at the hot springs during mix bathing with their mothers, that Haku and Naruto will be on one end chatting up a storm, literately seeing each other in just towels.

While some had them sleeping over, the usual kid stuff as they were completely comfortable with each other and if that wasn't true enough, if they were okay getting undress in front of each other for training. Then that too show these two are starting to get love struck, well at least Haku is considering she is of age to start noticing boys…only wish it wasn't one who is two years younger than her…Eh who she care?

Who knows the age difference between Haku's father and herself?

"Don't worry Haku you're not getting sick", Usari beamed as she took a couple steps back from the girl. Who let out a sigh although still held the confusion in her eyes wondering why she is feeling like this?

She then watch her mom take a quick peek over towards Naruto and Kushina, seeing that the boy was lightly twiddling his fingers in bashfulness, indicating he probably just asked his mother the same question to Kushina, who giggled lightly and rubbed his hair a bit.

"After you guys have pass the test, I'll explain much I can too you once you kids pass okay?" she explained to her daughter who blinked her eyes at the same nodding with her mother, it was fine that she wanted to tell her after they pass their tests. But in all honesty she really wanted to know why it is just Naruto, that is making her feel and think like this?

Xxx

After getting the two settled and ready for their reflex training, the two children gave one another a quick look. Smirking too each other and back to their mothers again, as they knew exactly and how to do this training without falling into the lake. Of course they still have the feeling, that they will still feel pain from the blunt weapons hitting them really hard.

_"Of course that was with the seals on, I wonder how much a difference we will make without the seals binding and weighing us down?"_ were the thoughts that were going through the two children heads as they saw the mothers started counting down.

Once zero was counted the kunai's and senbons were already being thrown towards the two in waves of three, three Kunai's toward Naruto and three towards Haku.

Naruto seeing the first one was heading towards his chest, quickly turned his body sideways with relative ease as the weapon whiz by his chest and above his arm, while tilting he saw the second Kunai was heading in the direction of where he will tilt. Smirking and with quick thinking the boy continued tilting his body until his back was arched so this way the weapon will go by his stomach.

He then followed up by quickly making a shot hop and split his leg much he could between the wooden pole so in a way it will look like he will drop down into the lake, only for his hands to quickly grabbed onto the edge of the pole where the third Kunai missed him completely!

Right before the last Kunai was tossed too Naruto. Haku like Naruto, was also dodging the first three senbons with relative ease, as the first one was aim for her right arm, with the second one following up towards her left arm that the girl quickly moved her body on its sides, with her arms high above her head as the two weapon pass between the girl, with the third senbon.

Aim right for her under arm that the girl felt her pole going up from the down motion Naruto caused to his pole and immediately used it to sending her up by jumping at the highest point of the pole, causing it to kick down into the water with the senbon flying right underneath her foot.

As well as giving Naruto the edge to getting back onto his pole, all the while when Haku came back down onto the pole. She made sure to push all her weight into it as well going into a kneeling position, so that Naruto's own pole will rise a bit higher than usual.

When that happen it deflected three Kunai's that were about to land some hits onto him when the boy recovered back onto his feat. When Usari threw senbons during that recovery, Naruto immediately went into his weapon pouch and threw three shruikens at the tossed weapon, surprising the mothers at this notion considering the shruiken manage to land directly towards the senbon.

Protecting Haku from any wounds or damages done to her body, as the two children were giving a smile of achievement at the work and effort they've put all onto this test, as the moms couldn't help but smiled wide at each other and nodded as they this time grabbed six of their weapons. Watching the way both Naruto and Haku gotten back up onto their feet, eager to continue onto the next wave of attack!

XXX

Day 2 early morning.

The first day came and gone like yesterday's left over, as the trio still had trouble succeeding in the later tests of Chakra control, ninja endurance race, combat training and Tree climbing exercise that they knew it was only the beginning of their work of becoming full fledge ninja's as well adjusting without the weights on.

Kimimaro, who heard how Naruto and Haku not once fell off in the lake during their reflex training, had the boy praising them for their work and ingenious at how they used the water poles to their advantage. Of course the two of them still got hit by a couple of weapons here and there, in total of 24 out of 32 this time, twelve for Naruto and twelve for Haku.

Sure it still wasn't a passing grade separately, but overall in most of the mother's eyes it was definitely a C grade pass. Despite them being hit, what the true purpose of the training was to see how well they deal in situations has the two of them needing to work with each other.

In which they have proven they figured out why they were told to be on top of those poles. This had Kimimaro so eager to pass his endurance training, that he literately woken up early in the morning and went to the fields to practice and study the layout without the traps being activated.

In truth be told, he can do it in record timing but without the traps smacking and exploding everywhere he steps or runs too. He always seems to be about five minutes above the time he needed to pass and that was at least, six minutes in total.

He has gotten both Naruto and Haku, to help him out with this training as he knew. The only way for him to actually achieve the passing grade, is to make sure the traps were being active. Although, the boy had to bashfully rubbed the back of his head considering that Naruto and Haku were so tired out yesterday that they've forgotten to change out of their PJ's, all the while ready to fall asleep right where they were standing.

"Maybe I should've waited until you guys got fully rested?" The boy said with a small chuckle, though smiled seeing that Naruto let out a yawn, but still shook his head.

"No-no Kimimaro it's alright you needed help and that what friends do. They help each other, besides this will also benefit for everyone to wake up early in case emergencies right?" Naruto said with his fist rubbing lightly against his eyes, with the panda like night cap ready to fall of his head.

"He is right if we don't practice waking up early, who knows what advantage the enemy will have on us." Haku this time stated, with her head nodding a bit then shook it with both eyes blinking trying to wake up as well keeping her light blue pajama shirt sliding down her shoulder a bit, while adjusting it a bit.

Kimimaro just smiled at the two, despite them ready to fall asleep on him. They were having the right judgment of needing to be aware and ready, especially if you are needed early in the morning. "Thanks you guys, I can't help but being proud of teaming up with the both of you." He said with a big smile.

Getting the two too fully open their eyes, while showing slight confusion a bit. But quickly went away when they realized what he meant and smiled broadly towards him. "Ya know, we've have changed a lot over the past three years huh?" Naruto said with a wide grin.

The other two nodded in agreement as Naruto went up ahead and gotten started of placing his low level seals out in the race course of where the bomb tags might be along with Kimimaro directing him where to place them by memory.

"I will definitely agree, especially you the most Kimimaro have changed ever since we got you out of that darkness of yours." Haku said while patting his shoulders, then smirk "Especially that habit of yours of telling me and Naruto to stop playing ninja's."

"Aw come on you said you wouldn't bring it up!" Kimimaro faked a whine as Naruto laughed could be heard from the distance as the other two laughed along with him while Kimimaro had his upper body leaning down a bit.

"But yeah you are right; I have my father to thank for that. Even though he was tricked as well being a crazy bastard", he stated with a sigh but didn't let it bring him down on the account on one thing that he will have to say, if his father didn't train him to becoming a warrior?

He wouldn't have met both Naruto and Haku in the future during the bloodline purge as well reuniting with his mother again. He would not probably be here right now without a purpose in life or a goal, just a monster going around the land of waters. Killing everyone there is whoever participated in the purge.

"If it wasn't for his training, I would have never met you guys along with my mother. So in half of the sense, I am eh grateful I guess." He said with his hand waving back and forth in a so-so fashion. Getting a few giggles from Haku along with a chuckle by Naruto who returned after finishing up the traps…

"Ya know now that you mention it, we all have somewhat have to give credit when do?" Naruto explained, causing Kimimaro and Haku to stare at him of what he meant as the boy hummed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Then chuckled bashfully with his head leaning down a bit and rubbing the back of his head "The only reason for my endurance and stamina being really good, is because I used to get chased a lot in my village along with being attacked whenever they get drunk. If by default I have to say, without them I wouldn't be able to stand up against the most deadly blows that Zabuza or your mother dishes out Kimimaro." He said with a smile getting the other two to purse their lips to the side and nodded.

This time Haku giggled out while kicking the snow a bit, "I have to be honest too if it wasn't the fact my mother and I, having to run all the time and moving to many different villages on feet. I wouldn't have been able to achieve such level of speed during the whole bloodline purge?" she stated as the other two had to agree and make sense too.

Considering Haku never really started learning or training in the ways of ninja, her mother must had the girl travel a lot on foot on the account Haku couldn't use any chakra concentration at all.

Kimimaro grin while placing his hands onto his side and shaking of his head, "I must say despite what type of past life we used to have, we can all agree that one way or another they've helped us to grow into the ninja's we are today."

He then looked at the blond boy and black hair girl with a confident smile, "I say we take everything that had happen to us and use it as an example for our training. For everything we had to avoid, to making sure not to get into as well how to move about without getting anyone attention-" He then widen his eyes as well the other three at the sudden realization?

First of all was the reflex training that came into mind of Haku and Naruto, as images and memories of how they were able to avoid most weapons as well appliances, junk, kitchen utensils and deadly pick axes and pitch forks being tossed to them.

Memories of how they had self-taught their bodies in the way of dodging them, twisting and turning as well bending in ways that a regular child wouldn't be able to do. That they never actually thought of using those bad events as their leverage to training their reflexes!

Kimimaro who was already taught how to avoid such things, had memories of how his father despite being a crazy lunatic, taught the boy how to sense or feel where there are hidden traps that might be in covers or buried under the snow by sending out a weak pulse of chakra under his feet.

Even though he never taught him the ways of using Chakra? Does not mean the boy could not ignore the fact that those small sonar like pulses would have made detecting the paper bombs and other traps that were about to hit him, a lot easier to feel and sense out for the Ninja Endurance Race!

After getting out of those thoughts, excluding on how to use those events for Chakra like purpose had all three looking at each other and then started smiling broadly at one another, with Naruto's fox like smile to Haku's closed eye and grin, ending with Kimimaro's confident grin.

"You all just thought what I was thinking right?" He asked the two as they couldn't help but nod slowly, as they all were having the exact same thoughts that will make this training test of theirs even twice as easy.

"Instead of seeing the bad points of those memories-", Naruto started while Haku raised a pumped fist while finishing up the sentence for Naruto.

"Use all the advantages we had during those bad moments, into good ones to use for our training. Naruto and I should just let our bodies react on muscle memories for when our mom's throws those weapons on us." She stated while Kimimaro finished up the last of their thoughts.

"All the while using all the time spent running and defending for ourselves for the combat and the ninja endurance race training. I was taught by my father of how using small pulse of chakra to run across my feet in sonar like fashion in a way to allow me to detect any hidden traps that might be up ahead of me or around me."

In which had Naruto throwing his fist up into the air with excitement and wide smile "In which you can use that to your advantage for avoiding the paper bombs in the endurance portion of the test!" he exclaimed getting the silver hair boy smiling as he and Naruto high fived each other along with Haku who joined in as well.

"Alright then you two let operation 'all out training' begin!" Naruto shouted as the two cheered in agreement and went ahead to getting things started and helping Kimimaro work his way around the obstacle course with the boy using his Chakra pulse to sense any nearby traps that Naruto had made, along with making sure to keeping tabs of when Haku starts swinging those punching bags from within the forest.

While this was happening, Kushina who couldn't sleep from the ruckus Naruto made of getting out of his bed, as well being curious of what the children were up to. Sent a shadow clone to follow secretly behind the three future Genins to seeing what they were up too.

After she saw them eating breakfast and heading onto the ninja endurance race, had the mother leaning up against a tree with tears running down her face at how much the three have grown along with being impressed.

Impressed how despite what horrible life they had, they were going to actually use those bad memories to their advantage with the training test. From Naruto and Haku being attacked and chased through their own home town and the likes, as the Uzukage never actually thought that being chased was the reason for Naruto and Haku being great at endurance.

While then deciding that their bodies must've trained in itself on how to avoid weapons and such, from the times they get attack by the villagers. Making them too realizing that their body muscles were what is preventing them to dodge perfectly from the weapons, so they made the decision that they will act all on muscle memory and see how things turn out.

Kimimaro, also made Kushina proud considering the boy just now realized despite being caged up and treated differently from his father. The man did taught good lessons to the boy and that was the Chakra pulse.

She knew what he meant by it too, considering skilled ninja's do tend to use this technique a lot whenever they travel, allowing them to get good three to five mile radar senses. Giving sensor type ninja's a great advantage over the enemy. Although upon watching the boy using it, she could judge he can only sense about couple feet ahead of him or even a mile, which is still good enough to pass through the ninja race portion of the test.

She removed herself from the tree and couldn't help but let a tear slide down her cheek, as well giggling when one of Naruto's seals manage to surprise the Kaguya boy, getting the group to laugh and enjoying themselves. "_They have really grown…as well finally figuring out that despite their lives being bad. They can use those moments to their advantage in order to make themselves even stronger and better. I…am really proud that I chose those three to be our ninja's."_

She thought to herself and decided to let them work on everything they have come up with for today, all the while alerting too the mothers, Mei and Zabuza that the children won't be training today as they are going to be giving them a surprise for the next couple days.

All the while announcing to them that they too should start training themselves for the future and not be idle. She even got Ao into agreement of training with Shisui, knowing that the two of them have fought back in the past with great respect.

Getting Ao to smile confidently as well saying that he will be honor to working and training with Shisui, as the Uchiha agreed with excitement as well of wanting to work alongside with Ao. Mei, before they gotten started announced that she found a perfect candidate to work along with her as well being the next Swordsman for Land of waters, as he showed promise in the swords art.

Making Kushina smiling widely as she agree with Mei, asking her and Zabuza whenever they have free time to help the boy out. Along with Zabuza snapping his fingers almost forgetting about the other swordsman who lives in the land of waters, wondering if someday Kushina wanted him to go out and search for them in case if she wanted them to protect their village.

Making the Uzukage to blink her eyes with surprise shock into them, all the while grimacing a bit at the notion of "Even if we do ask them to come and live among the Uzushiogakure? Wouldn't they challenge us to a battle, to see if we are worthy of their protection?"

"Heh don't worry I know two swordsmen who will be honor to coming back, despite if we win or not against them." Zabuza continued getting the red hair women to raise an eyebrow then smile when he said the two people's names of "Ameyuri Ringo and Mangetsu Hozuki."

In which now Kushina haves a good idea on who to look for, when the time comes for Naruto and his friends starts improving their training. But for now her, Kurra and Usari will probably go and seek these swordsmen out, as she then order Mei, Ao, Shisui and Zabuza to watch over the children progress while they are gone.

XXX

Day 4 Chakra concentration

After the two days has passed in the Land of Waters, more ninja's from the clans were starting to train more as well making more ninja's to developing their skills so this way they will be useful for the time when they needed to defend their home.

It was all thanks to the influence of Naruto, Kimimaro and Haku. Who has been working day in and day out with their training the past three days, with them doing everything they could in order to pass and become the first three ninja Genin!

On the second day after the three came up with the notion, of using those bad past life experiences into good ones. Had shown a lot of progress, especially Kimimaro who had manage to perform a lot better during the Ninja endurance race that he manage to only getting hit twice and those were the cause of him being a bit to confident.

While the same could be said for Naruto and Haku when they've took the test too. Getting a number of two through three hits in all totals during the test, the parents who were watching over their training before they left to search for the two ninja swordsmen are really impressed at how far they have come.

Of course the three children were running out of time as Naruto stated, they could pass the test in one week and so far, it has been already four days. Yes, they have improved a lot for the first two parts of their training session…

But the later ones like combat skills, Chakra control and tree climbing? They were still having difficulty in passing those tests with flying colors as Zabuza was still giving them difficult times of allowing any hits on him, making him the most grueling sensei they have ever came across with.

"Argh why is it so hard to focus our chakra!" shouted an irritated Naruto, as another Kunai went flying out of his hand and pinning up against a tree, as the boy grumble and muttered under his breath as he went on over and struggled to pulling it out.

While for the other two, Haku was still having a hard time figuring how to give more chakra over less chakra as her Kunai will levitate lightly above her hand or when giving too much, goes flying out of her hand and onto the ground making the girl huff out and bend down to pick it up.

As for Kimimaro the boy was literately glaring at his Kunai, trying everything he could just to get his own chakra to surround the weapon much as possible, wanting to at least get the darn weapon to levitate in the air, even to the point that he started twitching his eye brows concentrating very hard.

"Any luck you two?" Naruto asked after finally pulling the Kunai off from the tree bark, as he turned towards the others and noticing how they were still having trouble getting even a decent control over their chakra that the two of them were starting to sweat a bit.

"No… It's hard to determine how much I need to put into my Kunai? I am afraid that if I put too much into the weapon, it might stab into one of you guys." Haku said with a low sigh and shake of her head, as Kimimaro wasn't answering at all, trying everything he can to focus onto the weapon.

"Know what you mean Haku…every time I put chakra around my Kunai, it just shoots off immediately out of my hand." Naruto grumbled while ruffling his hair a bit "If there was only a way to figure out, exactly how we are supposed to doing this!"

"Maybe we are doing this wrong? Like with the Endurance race and the reflex training exercise?" Haku suggested then looked over towards Kimimaro as the boy let out a loud harsh breath and then balling up his fist, throwing the Kunai straight down into the snowy ground.

"For crying out loud I am a patient person with certain things, but even I have limits!" the silver hair boy shouted as he was now stomping his foot on top of the Kunai, causing it to dig into the earth getting both Naruto and Haku to chuckle lightly

After his short temper was done and over with, the boy was breathing heavily as he look over towards the others and shook his head with both eyes close, "I hope you two had any luck? Caused I am having no such thing with my training…"

"Sorry Kimimaro we are in the same boat as you are." Naruto sighed out while plopping himself down into the ground, along with the other two following in suit at the same time throwing their kunai's into the ground.

"I am going to be in agreement with Haku, maybe there is something we are over thinking?" stated the blond boy, as he looked at the two as Haku hummed and pursed her lips to the right as she leaned against her right hand.

"Well…we know that we can't use our bad experiences for something like this, considering they didn't require us to use chakra", she explained going through her thoughts for a bit as she brought her left hand up under her chin, staring down at the kunai watching the wind, blowing the snow over the weapon coating it in small white powder.

She then looked up towards the trees with the leafs rustling and moving a bit with the wind, knowing that this exercise will also be used for their tree climbing training, looking at the grey color barks in the trees. Showing signs that even a punch or a kick too said bark, would chip off the wood quite easily, including burning them off with the use of chakra.

Naruto and Kimimaro nodded in agreement as they were just resting on the ground, with Naruto lightly pulling out a couple strain of grass under the snow, with the boy going through his thoughts of how they should proceed in their training?

The girl who stared at him for a bit, as well now thinking about it? Naruto was able to attend to the ninja academy for a couple of years before meeting up with his mother and moving away? So maybe this Iruka-sensei that he respects a lot might have some sort of tip when the boy couldn't focus much in school?

"Hey Naruto?" she asked getting a humming response from the boy "You've attended too the academy before moving here right?"

"Yeah…though my test results and the likes were tempered during my time there well…Except for maybe Iruka-sensei class…Why you ask?" Naruto question with one eye opening towards the girl, watching the way she looked down at the ground with slight bashfulness and smiling lightly at him.

"I was curious if Iruka-sensei had ever taught a lesson about focusing in class?" She had to wonder, considering the boy's personality he is definitely one not to stand still for so long and would probably constantly shift and move around in his seat a lot, as well knowing how the boy likes to skip class and the likes.

Kimimaro was also interested as the resting boy, who was lying down on the ground turned his head towards Naruto's direction, watching the blond boy humming in thought and crossing his arms and legs.

"Well…there was this one time, that Iruka-sensei brought me, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji out in the hall way. He then had us line up against the hall way wall, placing a small leaf onto our foreheads and told us that if we can stand there for at least five minutes without having the leaf fall to the floor. He will give us free pass to recess." Naruto stated as his voice was slowly dying out near the end with eyes opening up fully.

This had the other two blinking their eyes in confusion, as well watching the boy out of nowhere. Standing up and approaching to one of the nearby bushes, watching and hearing it rustle and couple of twigs being snapped from the boy foraging in it.

That which had Haku and Kimimaro to look at one another, with the silver hair boy shrugging his shoulder and sitting up with his legs crossing a bit, watching the boy letting out a "ah ha", as if he succeeded in finding something, he then pulled away from the bush and walked up towards the now standing duo.

"I think I just have an idea on how to make this work in our favor. Now I understood why Iruka-sensei told us to stand there for five minutes. It wasn't because he didn't want us to let the leaf fall onto the floor, it was more of seeing how focus we can be on the task!" He beamed while telling the two to put out their hands.

As they watch the boy giving them each a small leaf on their palms. Making both Haku and Kimimaro to blink their eyes and then look back up at Naruto, who was grinning like mad "I think this is the chakra exercise that our parent's wants us to do. Just instead of doing it their way? Why not do it Iruka-sensei's ways!" He shouted as the two thought it through and looked back down at the leaf.

Without thinking it through, Kimimaro decided to give it a small test and focus his chakra over the leaf having a good idea it wouldn't really work out for him. To his complete surprise and widening of his eyes, he actually saw his chakra forming around the small leaf in his hand and levitating it a few inches away from his hand as it float, twirl and spun in all directions without it shooting off into no man lands.

OR landing back onto his hand from the lack of concentration! Haku went and concentrated her chakra like Kimimaro, all the while smiling at the same results she was having as the girl didn't need to judge how much chakra needed to be focus on the leaf.

"I had a feeling it would work, if you guys were to think about it? Judging how much chakra needed to be focus on a Kunai, would be too hard as we don't know exactly how much needs to be poured into it!" Naruto beamed as he went to focus his chakra on the leaf as well. Getting good results as the leaf like the other two was levitating above his hand, only to fly off just a bit when Naruto focused too much into it.

"Whoa Eheh!" he laughed out along with the others, as he almost let the leaf slipped out of his hand. Now knowing he didn't need to put too much of his chakra on the leaf, as the three smiled and walked away from each other, finding a tree to rest up against as they work on this exercise.

Shisui, who was schedule to watching over the kids today for their chakra exercise, was smiling proudly in the dense forest at what just occur with the three, as Naruto told and explain to them about Iruka-sensei's teachings of focusing on a single leaf on their forehead, was another way to concentrate their chakra on one single small thing.

"_It's only been four days and they already getting the basics of how chakra concentration works! Maybe they can pass their test in just one week? Of course they will be cutting it close with their tree climbing exercise, but combat training…I am afraid that they will have to be in top form just to land a hit on Zabuza."_ The Uchiha thought with a slight chuckle and decided to show himself towards the kids, as the time was nearing for their tree climbing.

XXX

Day 5 plans against Zabuza for Combat training, blooming feelings.

It was becoming frustrating for the three, as they once again couldn't complete their CRC training with Zabuza let alone not being able to hit the man. As per said back at the Hokage office on day one each individual kids are specialize in one thing, Naruto being endurance, Haku being speed and Kimimaro being the attacker.

Of course this all happen after they've gotten done with their reflex training, Ninja Endurance Race and concentrating chakra during the day, as their results were getting better and better. With Naruto and Haku after four hours into their reflex training manage to completely dodge all thirty two kunai's and senbons after letting go of their thoughts and allowing their bodies to respond on its own and did it paid off.

While for their endurance race, that all three have shown great ability and skills of being able to dodge if not, most of the obstacles along with avoiding getting hit or tiring themselves out in the race. Who improved the most out of the three was Kimimaro as he was using the weak pulsing of chakra to warn him of upcoming traps that were ahead of him.

Thanks with the seals that Naruto place along with Haku, who had brought weapons and the likes from her reflex training. Running throughout the course with the silver hair boy, was constantly throwing and chucking her weapons at the boy.

In a way to demonstrate that the enemy wouldn't be idle when they throw their weapons, increasing the boy evasion as well stamina some more as it showed during his test. While for their chakra concentration training?

It was going a lot better than what they used to have beginning of the month, as the three after focusing a lot on the leaf in their hands. Was starting to be able to walk and move throughout the training fields and the village without missing a beat, or loosing focus whenever somebody will approach them and ask how they are doing.

They were feeling quite good about themselves, only to get shot down, gobble up and being pegged down into their places once they started battling against Zabuza for CRC, that they once again weren't able to harm the darn ninja.

After the pummeling along with black and blue eyes, bruises here and there on their arms and legs. The three got even more distraught when they went to do the tree exercise training that they couldn't even get past a single inch on the tree, because of how injured they were.

Mei and Ao, after all of that decided that the three should take the rest of the day off today and rest up their injuries, all the while feeling bad for the downcast looks they were all sharing as they head back to the village, with Mei trying to encourage them and say that they will do better by tomorrow.

Even though said tomorrow they will only have one more day before they can prove everyone that they will be able to pass in a week, even then though they still have another week before Kushina has to go and visit the leaders of the five great nations.

XXX

Naruto decided to head on over to the hot springs, to recover his injured muscles and relax a bit. All the while trying to come up with plans of how to defeat Zabuza or not in a way to defeating him. More of finding a way to hit the guy as every plan he was coming up with, was having zero results considering even on Zabuza's bad days the man is still a beast to mess with.

"There has to be a way to surprise him…even if it is for a short period of time." Naruto grumbled while leaning further down into the springs, grumbling and crossing his arms over his chest, trying to come up with an idea on how to best the Jonin level ninja.

But still the man lives up the title of being a Jonin level ninja, he was too fast, he is too strong and that a single punch or kick that is connecting with you wished you would cry out for your mother on the regular basis.

If his sore bruises and body parts have to say anything, that man is crazy strong and that even with combining all three of their strength against him, wouldn't even show a simple mark. "Or…at least I think we haven't tried that?" He thought while opening up one eye and looking up in thought?

Now that he thought of it…This training purpose is to see how well they do with or without each other. Seeing just how much of a team they could be, so maybe instead of just blindly trying to hit the man separately?

"No…even if we do try working together we might fail…" He sighed out all the while looking down at the water.

"You…You never know Naruto-kun?" said a female voice that had the boy shooting up his head to see who it belong too. Then smiled at the bright smile Haku was giving back, as she stepped inside the springs with the boy as well hissing and letting out chants of pain, causing the boy to wince a bit.

She then let out a relaxing sigh as she tighten her grip on the towel and stared towards Naruto with a blush "Mix bath tonight." She quickly explained though just giggle when Naruto remarked.

"I think you would've enter with me either it is a mix bath or not." He stated getting the two to laugh a bit, as this was true. She would've gone in with the boy either way, that and because of the extra room the owner made was especially made for Kushina and Naruto, along with any friends they come in with to have their own private bath rooms.

After calming down a bit and Haku shifting her brown eyes a bit, looked towards the boy. Curious of what sort of plan he had for the three of them when they go up against Zabuza? "So what kind of idea were you going to have before I came in here?"

"Hmm…Well like most of the other trainings we have figured out so far? I was wondering instead of…working separately against Zabuza, maybe that working as a team will help…but", he paused while looking away with a defeated look.

Then felt the water shifting a bit, when Haku started sliding on over towards him with a serene smile "no go on Naruto, I want to hear it? Anything at this point will help us, look how far we've come!" she beamed as she was five inches away from the boy.

"Well-well", he stuttered a bit as he gave a small glance to Haku, feeling those butterflies in his stomach again along with the way how Haku was sitting, having her shoulders up near her chin a bit. Her towel hanging down a bit on her left shoulder a she was passively staring at him.

With the boy gulping a bit as well quickly looking away, as he was wondering if his eyes were playing tricks and what he saw in the girls eyes was respect, admiration, wanting to be close and the last one…love for him? He wasn't sure if that is what he saw or felt from the girl, but it does make him feel really bashful and dare he say giddy of being loved by somebody else besides his mom.

"I was wondering that maybe if…if we work together too laying a hit on Zabuza. Maybe we will have an easier time with this training as well making sure the man won't have enough time to respond or react during our combination attack?" He said looking back at the girl with a broad smile, as well seeing that she gotten a bit closer to him.

With the girl moving back and grin at him "That is an amazing idea Naruto-kun!" Haku cheered lightly, she then giggle at the way the boy turned away and bashfully rubbing the back of his head with a blush.

"Re-really think so?" He asked then chuckled when the shifted closer and rested both their foreheads together as she stared into his eyes with a small smile.

"Of course Naruto, if we are going to be in a team together, then that means you, I and Kimimaro must learn how to work and sync with each other whenever we come up with a plan of action. There is no 'I' in team." She stated and then laughed playfully when Naruto commented.

"I know that, team is never spelled with an I Haku-chan." In which the boy couldn't help but laugh along with the girl, loving the way she will smile whenever he makes her feel good, or how he likes hearing her laugh whenever the joke is bad or good. That he can feel great about himself around her, along with the same thoughts going through Haku's mind whenever she is around the boy.

Once they calmed all the while looking at one another, widen their eyes and quickly looked away as their faces were mere inches from each other. That Haku started rubbing the side of her right arm, while Naruto lightly scratching the sides of his left cheek.

"So…So what kind of plan do you have in mind Naruto-kun…?" She asked bashfully, looking slightly towards the boy, not at his eyes but mostly to his lips. Considering the girl one day felt static charges of energy when she kissed him there after getting done with their made up obstacle course they had with Suigetsu and Guren the one day, along with shuddering lightly at how good she felt when the boy rubbed her chest, curious if she could have him doing that again tonight?

"Well I was thinking that we could use our best abilities to their fullest!" He beamed excitedly while turning towards the girl, who blinked her eyes a bit and then smiled lightly after knowing what he meant now when he begin speaking again "Like for example, my mom says I am balance but my endurance is my best skill right?"

"Right", Haku responded with a nod as she was going through what Naruto was saying through her head.

"So I was thinking" he playfully then brought one finger up from his rising arm and then poked Haku on the side getting her to giggle lightly and shifted in her seat. "That I could distract Zabuza long enough and focus all on me for a bit, that will then allow you or Kimimaro to jump in and get a surprise attack on him. Letting me rest up for a bit to recover the lost stamina"

He then leaned back when Haku bream so brightly that her teeth was showing and quickly grabbed both his hands with hers, as she lean into his face and gotten him to do his traditional fox like smile of his when she said "Of course during your resting period, you could then go off in a direction and start setting up your seals!"

"Then have Kimimaro start using his bone bloodline to start pushing Zabuza towards said seals, then you-"

"With my speed and manipulation of the snow, I then can quickly move in and out between each of your seal."

"That you will be able to hide within the snow, making Zabuza not being able to spot them."

"And once that is done I can go back and assist Kimimaro, to lure Zabuza towards said trap!" She and Naruto then let out a small cheer when the boy finished up for her.

"Before he even knows it we have him right where we got him, with a loud bang YA KNOW! This is a perfect plan thank you for your help Haku-chan!" he excitedly said while Haku was about to say he was welcome, quickly widened her eyes when Naruto couldn't help himself and kissed the girl on the lips.

He then quickly pulled away with panic behind his eyes, along with blushing like a tomato as he saw the girl eyes and body was frozen in place, "S-s-s-s-sorry, SO sorry Haku-chan, I-It was an accident I-" He couldn't even finished his sentence as the girl blinked her eyes and lifted her hand towards her lips.

Then quickly pulling them away feeling that same excited charge of electricity when she kissed him, that she looked up towards the fumbling and stuttering boy, that all she could form out was him trying to apologize for kissing her "don…'t"

"Huh…?" he quickly said after what sounded like she said something, with the boy leaning his head down and then looked up towards the girls face. In which was staring down at the water, gulping a bit and shifting her lips around a bit.

"Don't…say you're sorry." She said again with her lips now slowly curling up into a smile that had Naruto confuse as he backed away slowly.

"Why…why not I mean, I invaded your personal space like that." He then felt the girl lightly placing her hands with his as their five fingers pressed up against each other and then started curling between each other in a loving hold, that had the boy looking down at the water where their hands were and back up towards the girl full on blush as she had both eyes closed and smiling big towards the boy.

"Na-Naruto-kun it's because I…I enjoyed it." She explained to the now blushing boy, seeing his face and neck was now slowly becoming red and it wasn't because of the springs either. Haku quickly looked away with her own blush and gently giggled.

"Don't-don't forget that I too kissed you and invaded your personal space." She stated as this made the blush on Naruto's face to disappear just for a bit, as he does recall the girl doing the same thing to him couple days ago when they did that ninja race.

He then was moved up against the edge of the springs, as Haku was moving forward towards him, causing him to gulp and feeling the girl pressing her body onto him and rested her head against his shoulders. Getting Naruto's blue eyes to shake and tremble at this feeling she was giving to him, that unintentionally having him wrapped his arms around her…slowly at first and then gently placing them onto her back.

Feeling her doing the same as she let out a shaky breath and lean away, "Naruto there…there is something I wanted…to ask?"

"Uh…sure-sure and what is that?" He asked becoming really nervous for some reason? In which he figure that was something very difficult to do, considering that he is never really afraid of anything. Well…maybe being killed by the villagers, but that he had gotten used to. This though, this was really different as well affecting him emotionally.

"I…" she paused and looked away a bit as her blush deepen in color as the girl closed her eyes and steeled up her nerves when staring back at the boy. "When I…ever look at you, watch you or spend time with you? I always felt…funny in my stomach…"

This had the boy blinking his eyes all the while shifting them a bit, as that was the same thing he was feeling as of late, that he even asked his mom wondering if he was coming down with something, asking if he was allergic to Haku?

Only for the mother to laugh and shook her head no, saying that he wasn't allergic to Haku but was starting to develop something that she will explain to him once he turns thirteen.

"I…too been feeling like that around you too Haku-chan…", he said towards the girl who lifted her head up and look at him, seeing him smiling gently "Just looking at you, speaking with you and the way you smile and such with my bad jokes, or just hanging out with me? Heh", he laughed lightly and made the girl smile as well feeling like she was anticipating something?

"I just don't know…feels like when, when I'm with you I could probably do anything in the world, as well feeling like nothing can stop me. Of course that is wishful thinking," he laughed when the girl snorted a bit and playfully punched his chest at that comment, though would not argue that point. Considering it is true that there are some things, that can stop you even if you love that person.

After those words hit their heads, they froze in place as well their blushes increasing tenfold. _"Do I?"_ both of them started saying through their thoughts, as they were slowly moving their heads to one another.

_"Really"_ their eyes and head were now slowly meeting one another, with Haku seeing those cute whisker marks of the boy coming into view, while Naruto was seeing the girls long brown hair, gently floating behind her, shining gently against the moonlight

_"Love Haku-chan?" _blue shimmering eyes were meeting with brown shimmering eyes, as they were reflecting each other real feelings for another.

_"Love Naruto-kun?" _they were both now staring at one another, as the moonlight was shining down onto the two, with the moonlight causing the water they were sitting in, to glitter and shine through the moonlight as Haku's pale skin was glowing lightly through the light, causing her beauty to be in full effect for the boy as he gulped along with Haku doing the same.

As conflicting emotions were running through Naruto's eyes, as Haku could relate and understand what the boy was going through. Considering his seven years living in the leaf village, alone…with no one to care or watch over him. Except maybe a few people here and there that did watch over him.

Naruto now understood the emotions that were running through Haku's eyes, as they were now slowly moving and leaning their faces to one another "_I now understand why I am feeling like this…"_ both of them said through their thoughts as they fully closed their eyes and pressed their lips to one another.

"_I am in love" _They both thought as Haku brought Naruto into a tight hug, with him doing the same as their inexperience of how to kiss, wasn't stopping them from showing each other how they feel as they kiss for a good amount that night and left the hot springs with wide smiles and happy faces as they returned home and get a good night rest for tomorrow they initiate their plan of how to hit Zabuza begins.

Of course when they were walking each other back home while silently holding hands, were being watched by Haku's friend Guren who was smiling and spying on the two ever since they've entered the hot springs, as devious plans and ideas of her own on how to fully get these two together was being in the making.

Knowing full well they would be too bashful and shy to even start dating with each other, as well being comfortable of knowing they love each other. So she figured, why not help them move things from loving friends to a loving unbeatable couple?

With that in mind Guren knows who to exactly help her with this mission, who is none other than Kimimaro their teammate?

XXX

Day 6 Combat training last chance, the ultimate team combination!

"Come on you three can do better than that", Zabuza shouted as he blocked a few more attacks from Kimimaro, Haku and Naruto when they were started going after him one after another. That had the man blocked Kimimaro fist with the flat end of his sword, all the while quickly swinging his leg against the boy's ribs.

Sending him flying back towards the other two, as Haku slide underneath him knowing that Naruto would succeed in catching the boy in which he did and quickly had him standing back onto his feet.

With the girl jumping up with a knee kick towards Zabuza's chest, in which the man quickly punched down her knee, while giving a short hop from her leg sweep and then blocked her round house punch as he then hit her face with his shoulder, causing her to stumble back a bit and then let out a large breath of air to release from her mouth as she got gutted in the stomach.

Sending her flying and tumbling against the snowy ground, followed by crashing into the other three with them all yelping out in pain and being in a heap of mess.

"Please you guys are doing even more badly than the last time we fought, do you really want to be serious ninja's?" He taunted out as the three manage to untangle themselves. With Haku holding her stomach, breathing and panting heavily towards the ground.

Kimimaro groaning in pain as well as he started opening his eyes ever slightly feeling how his rib cages were ready to break down on him. While for Naruto the boy had one eye close, as the pain in his right cheek was stinging badly.

They all know time was running out before they start doing the tree exercise training as well getting another failed grade in CRC. Granted they have done what they originally planned, after Haku and Naruto brought Kimimaro up to speed of what they have planned on how to lay a hit against Zabuza.

But the troubling thing is that Zabuza wasn't giving them the light of day to execute their plans, even though he knows that they needed to at least give a shot, but no he was definitely a strict sensei to get through.

"_Any ideas you two, I mean every time we try and execute our plan, Zabuza goes after the one who will initiate it before giving the others a chance to distract him."_ Kimimaro asked as they all started getting back onto their feet.

With Naruto swiping his arm across his cheek and spitting out a couple spat of blood. While Haku, was grunting and flinching here and there as her arm was wrapped across her stomach. For Kimimaro the boy was trying to ignore the pain that was going through his ribs.

"Are you three going to give up and run away? That what most smart Genins usually do when up against somebody like me", Taunted Zabuza, getting the three of them to grit their teeth as well growling in frustration, knowing this was just a taunt to bait them on attacking.

"Haku, Kimimaro huddle up I think we are doing this the wrong way." Naruto suddenly announced after getting something in his head, as the two looked at one another and grouped up with Naruto. Getting Zabuza to blink his eyes wondering what they were up too?

"_Doesn't matter what plans they might have, they are already reaching their time limit. Only five minutes left you three, better make it count."_ Zabuza thought to himself and placed the large sword onto his back, cracking his neck by moving his head to the left and then to the right.

In the distance, Mei, Ao and Shisui were all spectating the battle that was taking place, watching how throughout the first five minutes, it looked like the children had somewhat of a planned already formed before starting the training.

Only that they were having a hard time to get it done, considering of Zabuza's speed and the likes was faster than their own. "I can see where they were going with it too?" Mei suddenly said, alerting Ao and Shisui as they looked over towards her.

She then looked back at them with a small smile, "Haku and Kimimaro are going to be used as back up, while Naruto goes in first to distract Zabuza much he can and trying to psych him out for when the other two jumps in." She started and then looked back forward, as the scene was playing out through their heads.

"After Naruto gets blasted away by Zabuza and which is when Kimimaro and Haku jumps in. Both using their speed and power to pushing Zabuza even farther away from Naruto and keeping his focus onto them, making him believe that Naruto is out of the picture."

That is when Shisui and Ao caught on to what Mei was saying, as Ao finished up for her "And since Zabuza will be focusing on the two and starts pushing him away from Naruto", he stated as small chibi faces of the group started forming in his head, with Haku and Kimimaro pushing away a chibi version of Zabuza from Naruto.

"Naruto will then go in a opposite direction to place his low level seals out in the fields somewhere, in which if we saw earlier", he continued as the scene now plays out with Haku moving away from Zabuza with pile of snow following behind her.

This is when Shisui connected the final parts of their plan, "With Haku ability to manipulate the snow and water, she can easily camouflage the seals with in the snow and thus that is when Naruto and Haku. Depending how long Kimimaro kept Zabuza busy, will go back and assist the boy and bait him towards their trap."

"Giving them the pass they need by triggering the traps and having the man fumble about and loss of balance. Giving the three the chance to land a hit on the man", Mei finished with a wide smile as it was a brilliant plan and teamwork; the only problem is that they needed to find something that will keep him off guard though "Well seem like we are reaching the end here, let see if they can pull it off."

As they all saw that the three were finished formulating a plan with each other and went into their battle stances, showing signs of confidence as well the feeling that they will just do a head on attack. Making the three adults there to raise a questionable eyebrow?

XXX

Zabuza seeing the three were staring at him with determination in their eyes, as they promise that what they have ready is something he wouldn't be able to control as he just smirked and grabbed the hilt of his sword and swung it forward hitting the ground in front of him.

The wind blew through all four of them, as they were getting ready for one of the toughest CRC training they have ever done, that will show grit and determination of just how far they want to be able to pass.

Blue, Brown and Teal eyes were glaring and leering at Zabuza's black eyes as he stared back at them as the wind was blowing flurries of the snow from the ground as they created tiny tornadoes. The sun was nearing the edge of the horizon as the spectators were jittery where they were standing.

The tension, the moment of this last five minute battle is going to prove just how much these kids are willing to go. A leaf flew off from a tree branch with snow falling right behind it as the leaf floated left and right in the air, with the snow ball falling straight towards the ground.

Smacking into the leaf and plopping into the ground, had the battlers dashing forward with good speed as they now started the battle.

The first one that went toe to toe was Kimimaro as the boy twirled in the air a bit moving his legs with him. As his heel strike down onto the flat end of the sword, as Zabuza actually felt his right leg sliding back a bit from the sheer force.

Making the man push his sword against Kimimaro feet, causing the boy to back flip a few feet from him, only making the mistake of not watching out for the other two as Naruto and Haku manage to duck underneath the tossed boy and nearly hit the man in the stomach, only to be block from his leg rising up to block their fists.

Then followed by Naruto hopping backwards from Zabuza swinging his left arm towards his left cheek, that the attack continued moving almost hitting Haku, whom quickly raised her arm up too block the attack while countering with a swinging kick towards Zabuza's head.

Only to completely missed when her leg went right over his head, as she gritted her teeth and slammed her right arm straight down towards the ground and lifted herself up into the air to try again with her right leg swinging towards man.

Only to fail as Naruto who recovered from his backwards hopped, went forward to hit Zabuza during the confusion, only to be grabbed and pulled into Haku's kick. Sending the boy tumbling and rolling in the snow, during that commotion Haku yelped as she was suddenly grabbed by her shirt collar and got thrown towards where Kimimaro went for a hop.

Only to crash back into the ground when Haku slammed into him, meeting back up with Naruto as the boy, quickly kneeled up and placed both his palms onto their backs sliding against the wet ground with all of them breathing and panting lightly.

Watching and feeling their heart rate going fast, as the man fixed himself from his throwing position and tugged the sword back onto his back and charged forward. Now understanding why the three attacked him like that and that was because they were trying to get him distracted by focusing only on one of them!

Seeing that he was only five feet from them and ready to use a Jutsu on them, had the three panic a bit. Only for said panic being switched into grins, as Zabuza blinked his eyes and widening them as his field of vision zoomed in onto Naruto, and what looked like a hand sign.

"RELEASE!" shouted Naruto as Zabuza felt like the entire air in his lungs was leaving his body and feeling weightless, as the ground underneath him left his feet and was sent up into the air. He didn't know or understood what happen, but what he did know is that he needed to recover and fast.

"Release", another shouted was heard as the three got up onto their feet and charged forward at the man, as he felt his back getting slammed up by another pocket of air all the while closing his eyes trying to ease the pain he was feeling, then quickly shot them open as all three kids were in the air and came dive bombing with flying kicks.

Haku kick landed, causing Zabuza to twirl in the air and then followed by Kimimaro kick. Causing him to spiral towards the right and then came flying down when Naruto kick landed onto his back, sending then hurdling into the ground and back up on to his feet when he slammed his right hand onto the ground and flipped.

Only to not being able to recover fast enough, as Haku first came in and started throwing punches left and right against his cheek, in which before he could swing his arm upward. The girl quickly substituted with a log that went flying when Zabuza made contact, and growled out in pain when Kimimaro charged right for his stomach and slammed his fist hard as possible into the man's gut.

Then followed up with a few more punches into his stomach, then hopped up in midair a bit and twirled kick into his ribs with some of his bones covering both legs to cause the man to flinch from each hit. Giving Naruto enough time to land a hit on the man after he was done finishing up his combos…

After the last kick was made and Zabuza spinning on his feet for a brief second, quickly crossed his arms to block Naruto's downward Kick as the boy flipped backwards and onto his feet. Shoulder tackle the man causing Zabuza to grunt and be pushed back a bit and then let out a grunt when the right side of his face got punched, followed by his left one.

Everything then moved slowly as his head that was force to move on his right, was slowly moving back forward as all three of the children were now standing side by side, crouched down and upper cut with so much force and power behind their last hit.

Causing all three of them to hear what sounded like their hands breaking on them as the man was now arched backwards and lifted off the ground, flying a few feet into the air and back down hard into the ground with a few bounces here and there, with the three facing away from him with their eyes closed shut, trying to ease out the throbbing pain that is running through their fists.

The spectators who watched this all unfold, were speechless as well couldn't form a single sentence as the Seven swordsmen Zabuza. Actually got hit as well pummeled by three soon to be Genins! Not only that but their teamwork and planned of attack was flawless as the head on assault, was just a rouse.

Naruto purposely got hit and flown back into the ground, in order to place his seals during his tumble in a way to conceal where he was placing them, giving them enough of an edge to counter back at the man for when he charges straight towards them!

Not only that but when all three of them, were working one after another to try and land hits on the man. Trying to throw him off guard whenever one follows up after the others attack, was also probably had Zabuza worried that they were going to leave an opening for him.

"Well…when Kushina said that we will be surprise with the results? I have to say, I am most definitely in agreement and liking the results." Shisui joked while smiling broadly at the demonstration and combination the three have done.

Haku utilizing her speed to go in, distracting Zabuza enough and backed out when the man is ready to counter. Only to start switching combat style when Kimimaro came in, dealing some attacks himself, as well getting out of the way for Naruto to continue on where he stopped, only to plan on purposely getting hit to place those seals.

While Haku and Kimimaro together charges in long enough, to distract the man as well purposely being hit to meet up with Naruto as they slide against the ground, and when doing so was able to cover up the ink seals that Naruto made when they were sliding up on the ground.

They reached everyone expectations to a key point, that no doubt in their mind. That these three will be the best Genin ninja's and promising ninja's they ever had in the Land of Waters.

Zabuza, who was lying on the ground with his limbs sprawled out, just kept staring up into the sky. Trying to comprehend what just happen, or at this rate how the hell the three of them improved so much over just half of this month that they've grown enough, to being able to defeat and over power him?

It was truly unethical that three soon to be Genins, would be able to take down a Jonin of his status in just half of month? Granted it wasn't a real battle and wasn't life and death situation, but he still can't ignore the facts.

He slowly sat up and shook his head, as well hissing slightly at the pain he was feeling throughout his body as the man then stared up towards where the three were. Snorting a bit at the way Naruto was literately slamming both his hands into the snow, trying to ease out the pain.

Haku rubbing and ebbing out the pain by giving her hands a small massage, while Kimimaro is blowing and fanning out both hands to cool off the pain he was feeling.

There were many things that Zabuza was feeling, embarrassment, shame as well dishonor of being called a Swordsman…But then the feelings and thought shifted, as he recall that these three were going to be HIS ninja team, as well him being their sensei. The man felt pride for that he was going to teach probably one of the most deadly ninja teams that any village will ever see!

Proud for the three being able to make it this far in their Chuunin level training, as well as grateful to have met them during all of these craziness that he is honor to be called their sensei, "Hey Gaki's…No not Gaki's…" He started and quickly recovered himself, getting the three to turn their heads at Zabuza.

Who was smiling behind his bandaged mouth, as the man had both eyes closed and then opening them up "Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro I will say that I am honor, to be your sensei and that you have passed with flying colors on your CRC training!" He announced getting the three to drop their mouths open a bit, all the while looking at one another and then towards Zabuza.

Without warning the man saw them all dog piling on him and hugging, getting the man to shout and scream at them of getting off of him, but was laughing along with them as they were thanking the man as well bowing in front of him with giddy faces saying they will make him proud.

Even though they have got Zabuza's approval and passing grade, the children still have one more task they need to pass and get through before they become official Ninja's of Uzushiogakure and that is the tree climbing exercise

XXX

"Kurra you sure one of them is living here?" Kushina asked, as the three mothers were standing on top of a snow cover tree, as they were almost nearing the border of Land of Lightning, as they were seeking out for one of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist village.

"I am positive, I went and gather some Intel from nearby farmers and travelers saying that Ameyuri, who is the wielder of the Kiba lives among the villagers here." The Kaguya mother explained, as she landed next to Kushina with Usari, being underneath them, looking throughout the village with some binoculars.

"Rumor's has said that she had become a mercenary ever since the bloodline purge ended and have been working in secret with the Raikage." Usari announced, giving Kushina a worried glance as well nibbling gently on her bottom lip.

Remembering how the cloud Ninja's, tried to kidnap her and steal her away from the Leaf village. As well they have to make sure that if they do have to battle against Ameyuri, they have to not draw attention from the Leaf village, The Waterfall village, Earth and Lightning village.

Considering all three of the mothers are on their own out here, as well being far from the Land of Waters. "What is the plan Uzukage?" Kurra asked a little unease at how they are surrounded by three ninja nations, making sandwiched into dangerous territory.

"Well…for one let us hope that if we do find Ameyuri, we can have her agree to our terms and do battle back in the land of waters. Or talk her into joining us and living among the Uzushiogakure village…either way, we must avoid attention at all cost from Leaf and Lightning village." She announced as the two mothers nodded their heads in agreement and moved out when Kushina jump off her tree branch and casually head towards the village in front of them.

Waiting for them is one of the strongest Ninja's to exist back in their home country; will Kushina be able to convince Ameyuri to join them? Along with creeping shadows are slowly approaching the Whirlpool village without their Kage being there as well will Team Zabuza be ready to counter them?

A hawk desperately seeks out for power, to make up lost use the storm of whirlpools.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!** **Hello and welcome to a new chapter! Sorry for this update taking long lol. Had a bit of trouble of introducing Ameyuri, though think it turned out okay at the end. Along with throwing 'are you kidding me' moment with Kushina XD On the account her and Naruto act and behave almost similar to each other. Figured why not lol This chapter is a little bit of slice of life with the mothers and wanted to give a shot, in seeing how well I can do with them behaving like normal moms. Short but quick, any who without further adieu here is the next chapter ^^ Have fun and hope you enjoy : D  
**

**XXX**

**Chapter 13: The Kiba Wielder Ameyuri appears. All out training Part 2!**

It is late at night at the Uzushiogakure village, as everyone was busying getting their shops closed up. Things cleaned up from the daily routines as well snow that flurry into their front door mats as well going inside of their houses, homes and business.

Information have been spreading around the village, hearing of how well their first ever Genin team are doing, with words of Zabuza actually taking a large hit and blows from the three children who are the best of friends along with being of different clans.

Naruto Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan, Haku Yuki of the Yuki clan and Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan, all three of them has shown that it doesn't matter if one is from a different clan or family, or have a bloodline or not. These three children were becoming inspiration for the village, and that of how they are proceeding in their training.

Has shown that they see and work together without needing to worry about being treated differently from each other… One by one, the ninja's of each clan were increasing in numbers, slow at first but steadily getting there as the three kids have inspired them, to work even harder and train harder.

In order to protect the village that they lived and love so much, they were going to protect it at any means necessary for their family and loves one. The silent winds were gently blowing through their village, chills and colds of something that no one can deduce.

But feelings of something that hasn't been felt since three years ago, the feeling of dread or something menacing is approaching their village. This had concern Mei Terumi considering, there had been no answer or messages that came back from Kushina and her team?

All the while suspicious activities have been seen about five towns away from their location, as well this unknown group was slowly approaching them in one week from now. In which would be the day before, Kushina has to go and meet up with the leaders of the great five nations. To initiate and notify them that their village is ready to be review and grant access for ninja missions.

XXX

"Anything about this group Ao, Shisui?" asked Mei as she was staring out the window, looking below to the moonlight night of their city. Watching some of the parents and civilians, gathering up their things back inside their houses, walking with their children and calling out their names to get back inside their homes before the cold becomes too much for them.

She shifted her gaze towards the reflection of the two men, who were studying and looking through the folders that were in their hands. Reading and deciphering what they receive from their scouting patrols, in order to clarify if these were true or false information.

"Nothing as of yet Mei, all we know is that the group is traveling between town to town are about six people. Possible ninja's or rebels from the bloodline purge", Ao explained while moving the folder onto the desk behind Mei as Shisui.

Kept leering and squinting his eyes a bit, trying to get a good idea of if these were ninjas or not "As of now and with poor judgment of who is walking among the group. Our scouts have determined three out of the group are about Jonin level class and are producing very high menacing Chakra levels, while one of them is carrying what felt like demonic Chakra?"

This had Mei widening her eyes and quickly spun around to face at the two, then shifted her eyes left and right in thought of what that could mean? "Can the reports clarify if this is a Jinchuriki?"

"I can't be sure, every time the scouts approaches or gets near the traveling group. A blizzard will suddenly appear as well making visibility impossible to detail out them visually. But knowing that the scouts we sent out are sensor types. I don't doubt their skills or feelings of these chakra readings being off." He finished his report and placed the folder with Ao's folder, as Mei nodded in understanding and approach the desk to see said folders.

"Ao…if by chance they do have a Jinchuriki other than Kushina being our best seal master, you think it is possible for somebody outside our village to conduct such a sealing technique for the three tails?" She asked staring her eyes up towards the one eye patched man. Who stare back and looked down to the corner of his head in thought as well going through the theory Mei just came up with?

"If what the reports are saying is true… And that one of the members in the traveling group is a Jinchuriki? I will have to say the chances of it being a child…Is very likely, as we know the strains of adults go through, will only wind up them being killed from the mass chakra the tailed beasts have."

"Right…but the question would be?" Mei paused as all three were thinking of the same thing as she is. In which the question is of what child could have possibly gone through the sealing procedure…and lived?

"If you don't mind me interrupting, I think none of the ninja's traveling in that group. Are not any seal masters, but more of using a special weapon or sealing item. That would allow them to transfer the said three tails, into the young child." He deducted getting Mei to chew her lower lip a bit; she then glared down at the table.

"One must have enough chakra to perform such a feat, especially when using something like that in your utensils?" She pondered then turned her head gently towards the right resting her chin gently on top of her hands.

She then looked back the two men sighing out quietly "At any rate if we don't get a good visual on this group, we can't acquire enough evidence that they will be a threat to us or not. Especially if they are planning to use this child for getting revenge on the village." She finished her sentence with that and stared deadly at them.

Shisui then looked over towards Ao with his one eye blinking "Hey Ao how good are you with the byakkugan?" He pondered getting the man next to him, to look over at him with a hum and brought one hand under his chin.

"I am very well adapted to the byakkugan eye? But I can also see where you are going with this? You want me to go and assist the scouting troop and get a visual on the enemy through their blizzard like camouflage correct?" He asked while resting his arm back down to his side and watched the way Shisui nodded.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Ao you got your assignment. I need you to go and group up with the scouting patrol and get any visual details with your Byakkugan. Then send over a report of your findings and determine what this group is after." She informed him as well giving him his assignment, as he nodded with a yes ma'am and ran off out of the office.

"While for you Shisui?" she directed the question towards him, as the Uchiha blinked his black pupil eye at her and tilted his head gently towards the right, curious of what she wanted him to do? "Since Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro are nearly done their training and on their last day. I am assigning you to be their sensei for the rest of the day." She then quickly raised a hand up before he could ask her a question.

"Mush I want Kushina and the other mother's here to see them graduate, they're sadly on a mission right now and won't be returning until they can convince Ameyuri to come back with them to Uzushiogakure. Knowing the swordsman and her attitude, she will not go with them without a good reason or a fight."

"In which case", Shisui added before pausing a bit by looking up in thought? "Since Ameyuri never have met someone like Kushina, Usari or Kurra you believe she will want to entertain herself and see just how strong they are before entering the village?" He presumed all the while blinking his one eye as a folder was sliding against the desk with a picture of the women.

Causing him to grimace a bit and paled at the feral look the photo has of her "No doubt in my mind, as she will want to verify it herself. Just to see how strong an Uzumaki, Yuki and Kaguya clans are. She is nobody fool and have study just like the rest of the other swordsmen. Have learned and studied every clan members out there, along with her in satisfying hunger for food during combat."

The boy picked up the folder and started shuffling through her information, along with her skills and such. That is when something caught his attention and had Mei closing her eyes, seeing the boy had spotted the true reason for Ameyuri to be feared.

"That is right she will never ever lose her prey. To the point that she will find them and hunt them down until they are dead, or can fight back in an even match against her sword play." She stated while glaring at Shisui who returned with a gulp and looked back down at the folder.

"You mean to tell me that…If Kushina and the others were to start running away from her? She will still hunt them down like prey until she gets the job done?" He asked with slight worriedness in his voice that had Mei nodding her head.

"Yes that is correct no matter who or what you are, if you decide to try and flee from her and meet up with another group of your fellow ninja's? She will still annihilate them without any problems with her Kiba swords and her many use of Lightning style jutsu."

This caused Shisui to tsk under his breath and look down to the corner of the floor and then back up at Mei "Was Kushina and the others been informed about her?"

"Yes they are well aware the dangers they've put themselves into." She explained with a sigh all the while turning her chair around to face at the window looking out into the village night life. Sighing out with a shake of her breath then closed both her eyes.

"I just hope that those three will come out of this alive. Who knows how strong Ameyuri had gotten over these past seven years?" She pondered as Shisui reflection showed the man looking up towards the window as well, curious if the three mothers will be successful in their missions and come out of it alive.

XXX

Morning has broken into the horizon as we head towards where Kushina and the other mothers are. Everyone had finally arrived towards the village and rented out couple of rooms for themselves. They were tired and decided they would continue their search in the morning for Ameyuri Ringo the swordsman who carries the Kiba.

Kushina was sleeping on her bed, with her arms spread across the bed. She was flat on her back snoring quietly. The morning rays were beaming through the window slowly reaching up to Kushina's eyes. As the mother squinted her eyes and shifted her nose a bit as she turned onto her right side. Bringing the blanket up to cover her face, trying to get some more sleep before waking up fully.

Although such pleasantries never came as the mother open her eyes half way with a deadly glare. Hearing the door apartment being knocked on as well having a good idea who it was too… "Kushina I know it's early but if we want to be successful in our mission, I highly suggest we get an early start to finding Ameyuri", Called out Usari with a tired voice. She probably wanted to stay in bed for a couple more hours just like herself.

"Come on…it is nearly seven in the morning. I'm sure even ninja swordsmen need to sleep in as well?" Kushina groaned while turning her back towards the door. Only to regret it as the sun was shining right into her eyes. Making the mother to growl out and slammed a pillow over her face. As she decided that sleep wasn't going to be granted easily at the same time sitting up. Letting out a heavy yawn and rubbing her left eye with her left hand, as she then placed it down onto her lap.

She then swung her legs around the side of her bed and neatly placed them down onto the carpet and threw the blankets off from her body, as she stood up and stretched her arms out with both eyes closing. While walking towards the apartment door at the same time adjusting her silky red night gown dress with both hands by smoothing them down against the fabric.

She paused in her step and lazily looked over at the door mirror to checking over herself and could see. That her red long hair was all over the place, meaning she got bad bed hair. While seeing that the night gown was hanging down, revealing a little bit of cleavage from her modest size breasts. With the right strap of the night shirt leaning loosely off her shoulders that she groaned and pulled it back up.

She let out a yawn as she grabbed onto the door handle and pulled it open. After doing so she blinked her eyes to get rid of the sleep in them. Noticing that her friend Usari actually leaning up against the arch way wall with her head resting against it with light breathing. Along with what appears to be wearing a somewhat transparent night gown, making Kushina to purse her lips towards the right and gave a small snicker.

On the account she actually thought the mother will not be showing off any of skin. Then again she wasn't really all that shy like Kurra, so it's understandable for someone like her to wear something so, so outgoing! "Usari wake up dear you are starting to drool", Kushina spoke while tapping against the mother's forehead. Seeing if she could get the mother to wake up only too giggle when Usari scrounged up her face and lightly swung her hand against Kushinas own hands.

While Usari is getting comfortable after she started leaning up against the wall. She then let out another peaceful sigh of air. In which had Kushina closing her eyes and shaking her head left and right, then looked back up towards the mother. Seeing what she is wearing underneath the see through gown, was a laced up bra that is constricting the woman double C cups tightly.

That it looked like it was still a size smaller, seeing how she went through the trouble of waking her up. Might as well wake Usari up from her slumber "Wake up Usari", Kushina announced while silently forming a couple of hand signs. Generating a small water bubble forming between her hands and then thrust them forward "Water style: Bubble bomb jutsu."

She cried out as the bubble that surrounded between her hands. Once it made contact a blast of rushing water into the woman, sending the mother flying backwards and straight into her hotel room across the hall way with a loud bang. Kushina who was still in the pose smiled with a foxy grin at the now soaked and confused Usari who was blinking her brown eyes at her.

After the sudden wake up call both Usari and Kushina returned to their rooms. To get change for the day by wearing casual clothing so they won't alarm Ameyuri. Into thinking that they were ninja's who are after for her bounty and prize money. As well as hoping they could do a more peaceful approach, all the while not too fight the female ninja.

"So", Kushina started while yawning with both arms stretching above her head. Wearing a green Chinese button top with the sleeves having a floral design on them "Whose idea was it to wake up early in the morning?" she asked at Usari resting her hands behind the back of her head.

She then shifted her gaze towards the Ice user who is surprisingly the same height as her. Who stared back with a smile as well complementing the blue jeans goes perfect with the Chinese top. "Well-well Kurra and I figured since of Ameyuri's reputation as a Ninja swordsman? She will probably not stay in one place for long." She explained to Kushina as the red hair mother, who now has it formed a pony tail.

Nodded in agreement and smile back at her "Yeah that will be true, bounty hunters will try everything to get a jump on their targets. By the way where did you get that outfit looks great on ya!" She said with glee all the while having Usari to bashfully rubbing the back of her head.

Wearing similar clothing as Haku, although the kimono vest stops at her abs with the shirt underneath the vest stops right above her exposed stomach. Forming nicely of her curve like body as her hips is a tiny bit wider than Kushina. Snug neatly with her latex long sleeve blue pants that reaches the tip of her ankles.

All the while her black hair was tied up into one big bun "I actually spot these clothes at a nearby shop yesterday when we entered and had to buy it." She explained while looking back straight, with Kushina doing the same nodding in agreement. If anything right now the two of them despite being single. Are showing off just how sexy they were without even trying as some of the staff and men were staring at them for a bit.

Only to get suddenly scolded by their wives or employers that is working with them by hitting them at the back of their head. Or yelling and shouting at them for what do they got that they don't have. Making Kushina to nervously chuckled embarrassingly, on the account she wasn't really trying to attract attention. Just being a regular single mom who haves one son. Working convertibly undercover for the location of Ameyuri, who is residing in this village.

"As for where Kurra is right now she is probably waiting for us at the cafeteria?" Usari explained while ignoring the commotion behind them as they started walking down the brown carpeted stairs. All the while both turned around on the bottom steps and made their way toward the café.

Upon entering the room and smelling sweet aromas of food, they have spotted their third member. Sitting peacefully as well looking through a menu of what is offered here. "Hey Kurra", Kushina announced with a slight wave of her arm, getting the short silver hair woman to look up in wondered. At the same time she is tilting her head with a small smile forming on her lips. Watching the two of them approaching her as well sitting at the table with her "You look great today!" beamed Kushina.

Causing the woman to bashfully look down at the table and started fiddling one finger against her bangs. "Thank you Kushina-san…It's just some clothes I manage to pick out before we left the village." She stated as her clothes represents the Kaguya clan, as the robe part of the shirt. Cuts open to show some of her collar bone with the sleeves actually being longer than her arms. Show casing just how slim and skinny she was. As well there being a sash neatly tied around her waist with sleek black long sleeve pants reaching right where her slippers are.

If anything she was the most modest person Kushina has ever met in her entire life. Almost identical too Hikari Hyuuga, now that she thought of it? The red hair mother sitting between the two of them started analyzing the two from her seat. Kurra in the three years of meeting up with the Kaguya clan member acts so differently from the others. That it was kind of funny, the girl was very timid and bashful around others.

Along with like most Kaguya clan ninjas they usually have a thirst for battle. But no this woman is very cunning and will try to find a better situation that doesn't have her or her teammates. Injure or dead when on a mission, as she will use both her terrain as well as the opponent skills to her advantage. Social wise though the girl is very quiet and usually keep things to herself, as well doesn't like having the spot light on her.

In which Kushina believes is a shame on the account the mother is beautiful! Green emerald eyes, silver color short hair and the passion of keeping her family safe. Kushina can definitely see a man, a 'reasonable' man who wants to settle down and start a family will fall head over toes with such a women. Then again after saying that statement…it would be difficult to find a man who won't see a woman who is sexy or has great assets.

In honesty though, if one were to look beyond that you have an amazing woman with good quality right before ya. Of course Kushina wouldn't lie and say Kurra has one good feature about her but she will keep to herself. All in all if her and Hikari would meet up with one another? She will bet that they will get along great, despite if Kurra will feel intimidated by her presence.

As for Usari herself immediately the woman screams out Mikoto in every way in personality and up going attitude. Of course what separates Usari from Mikoto is her very outgoing persona and need of adventuring. What makes it even funnier is that Haku, Usari daughter is quite the opposite of her as well. Giving this mother a very unique person that is both fun to hang out with as well reliable when you need her help. In all honesty all five of them complement each other quite nicely now she thought about it?

"Hey Kushina I know we are looking for Ameyuri and all? But I was hoping that maybe well you know?" Usari started fumbling around her sentences, as this was the very first time they were ever out of their nation. Residing an entirely new location that she and Kurra never went too that once they are done? They will be returning back home after they find the girl "If it's alright with you that…well we three actually start looking around the place like actual parents on vacation?" She smiled lightly at the end while sipping her glass of water once the waitress placed their cups down onto the table.

Kushina blinked her eyes and hummed to herself while looking down to the table. True that anything else besides Uzushiogakure? They never actually went to other villages and such outside the Land of Waters? It wouldn't surprise her if Usari and Kurra will want to spend more time at this foreign place and behave like normal wives. Especially without the need to keep looking over their backs for threats and those who wants to kill them.

"Eh why not I mean we still have a week before I need to go and meet up with the five nation leaders? I don't see why we can't enjoy ourselves for now!" She excitedly said with a wide smile. Getting the other two mothers to beam as well Usari letting out a cheer as their food was placed in front of them. Once they gave their thanks to the waitress for their food and finishing up their meal for that morning.

The three of them headed on out to the city with filled stomachs. With Usari patting her stomach lightly and step out of the hotel to the dirt road that accompany Alloy valley. She turned around towards the other two and literately bouncing on her heels watching the two approaching her.

"So where should we start at first? There are a lot of places here!" Usari shouted as well suppressing her inner child from bursting out. She then turned her back from the two of them gazing at the many different buildings and the likes as well the shops that were lined up in the large town.

As she saw many different lantern flags swinging left and right. From the edges of building's rooftops have paper origami hanging off of them. As well as showing symbols showing the names of each building, that Usari was fighting back a squeal. Wondering which one they should look and search in?

Kushina who is walking up to Usari blinked her eyes and hummed out a bit. While Kurra is doing the same thing by approaching to Usari left, looking to her right and left towards the busy road. Curious of what they should wander into or see what shop has what?

"Well that depends Usari are we going to spend money or window shopping?" she asked turning her gaze at the mother. Who returned the look with a bashful smile rubbing the back of her head, watching Kushina sighing out with a short breath. "How about we window shop and if anything catches our eye. We will then see how much it costs okay?" She said as the two of them nodded their heads with Usari. Grabbing onto the two mothers arm and started heading out to see the sights of the village. As all three of them have this feeling. That they will run into Ameyuri Ringo somewhere in this village? For now though they will spend the day as tourists.

XXX

Back in Uzushiogakure Naruto, Kimimaro and Haku are being trained and taught under Shisui care. Helping them and keeping their training in check as well redoing their previous training sessions. So this way they all become second nature for the three of them. In a way that they won't forget their lessons any time soon…and boy is it showing.

Naruto and Haku after being told by Shisui, that they are continuing their evasion training. Have improved greatly since their last training when Kushina and Kurra taught them. They were able to dodge about twenty five blunt kunais out of thirty five. Along with working as one whenever the poles their standing on will bob and bounce.

After that was done and giving them a good grade. They moved onto the endurance training. Where Kimimaro is waiting for them to arrive as well as noticed Guren, saying her goodbyes to the silver hair boy. After the older teen left and gave each of the kid's good luck. They got started on the endurance training with Kimimaro going first before Naruto and Haku.

Showing Shisui just how much he was now adapted to the training, by avoiding all the traps that were laid out for him. All the while showing why he doesn't need much training for evasion. With the way the boy was fluidly dodging the swinging punching bags. Jumping over paper bombs as well weaving under a spinning pole?

The boy is a natural in the art of evasion. Once he was done it was Naruto and Haku's turn. Showing the exact but somewhat different results? Of how they handle the obstacle course and couldn't help but make Shisui smile throughout the day. As well as being pleased at how hard working they were.

The next training that was after this is the Chakra control exercise. In which Shisui explained to three of them that he will let them be and rest up. For later they will be doing Close combat training and Tree climbing exercise. Nodding their heads and getting all set up with their spots and leafs in their hands. Shisui left and allowed them to be alone for a while till he returns.

Xxx

They are sitting down against some of the trees that are in the training field. Letting their chakra cover and lifting up the leaf from their hands. Kimimaro who could not help but smile considering he is still new to this exercise. Always excited to know that he can meld and use chakra that he didn't even knew he had? He stared up towards where Naruto and Haku were. Giving a small chuckle on the account the two best of friends?

They have their backs resting up against one another. Talking amongst too each other with happy smiles. All the while some of those questions will then be brought towards Kimimaro's attention. Curious of what the boy saw and discover during his travels before meeting up with them?

Of course he didn't want to tell them of how he killed a lot of people. During his time when his father was a crazy lunatic bastard…But remembered some of the beautiful scenery and nature that he did came across. Letting them know about this beautiful large lake that had white and blue color like flowers. Growing all along the edges of the lake side as well as the tastiest berries they will ever ate!

The clear skies and warm sun is beaming down through the white clouds. Showing signs that it will be a beautiful day in Uzushiogakure village. Making Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro too close their eyes. Listening to the peaceful sound of nature that surrounds them, birds were chirping and nestling against their nests.

Some of the snow rabbits were coming out from their homes. Wiggling and moving their pink button noses a bit. All the while seeing that three kids that were resting against different trees? Being a curious creature as well seeing how they weren't showing signs of danger?

The little white rabbit hopped its way up towards the nearest child. In which was Haku as the girl open her brown eyes. Blinking down at the snow rabbit that approach her and saw it hopped up onto her lap.

Making Haku let out a giggle and softly started petting the rabbit on the head. Making it smile and lean against her hand while Naruto tilted his head behind him and saw the creature on her lap.

"Heh seems like you made a new friend Haku", Naruto beamed getting the girl to giggle lightly. All the while letting the rabbit hopped off from her lap and ran deep into the forest. "So what do you guys think? How we should handle the Tree climbing?" Naruto asked as he returned to looking at the leaf in his hand.

Getting the other two looking at one another and then back to their own leafs. Kimimaro is the first to speak "Not sure Naruto-kun seeing how we can barely even get a few feet. We will lose our chakra control and fall back to the ground." Kimimaro stated with a sigh and closing of his eyes.

"It is most certainly frustrating. No matter how much chakra we flow too our feet? We just lose it once we even get three feet on the tree." Haku groaned out while lightly bobbing her head gently against Narutos.

In which all three of them let out a small sigh. Racking their thoughts around of how they should tackle it? No matter how hard they do try and climb the tree with just their feet. They always seem to fall straight down towards the ground? Making them pondering if there was a trick to it, or they were just not good at chakra concentration?

Naruto who is smiling lightly is feeling Haku trying to get a bit more comfortable against his back. Letting out a small chuckle and flinched a bit from her hair tickling against his neck. All the while having a good guess she is smiling as well when she did this. Kimimaro who is sitting across from them just shook his head playfully.

Remembering the conversation he had earlier with Guren. Before the two went too meeting up with him, for the endurance training. Explaining to him as well as plotting out an idea. Of getting both Haku and Naruto together as couples! Of course Kimimaro who was listening to this. Told the older girl that let nature do its thing and let it simmer for the two.

He rubbed his right ear absently considering. That Guren shouted at him for saying let the two feelings grow over the years. As she scolded and told the boy of how Naruto and Haku were already showing affection towards another. Well she wasn't far off as the two were literately glowing off from another.

But pushing their relationship even further seems a bit ludicrous? Considering they shouldn't really be thinking of opposite genders right now? Though was told by Guren that it was normal at this age. Well if it was normal then it shouldn't hurt to help right?

"Hey Naruto, Haku I was wondering something?" Kimimaro asked. Getting the attention from the two children, who turned their heads at him "Um hope I am not interfering anything personal…but? I am curious of how close are you two?" He questioned with one finger pointing at the two of them.

In which when he asked this question. It got both of his friends to lower one eye half way, then blinked them a couple of times. All the while looking at each other and back to him, with one eye looking at him with curiosity? "How close are we as in?" Haku questioned with a curious gaze.

Getting the Kaguya boy to chuckle lightly and smirk playfully at the two. He then lifted up both hands with one finger each, he then connected the two. "I mean are you two showing affections?" He asked then hung his head down when it wasn't getting through to the two. As Naruto smile and responded back.

"Well of course we like each other! We are friends and nothing is better than that!" he beamed. Course when Kimimaro went to look at the two, he quickly notice that Haku. Look back to her leaf with a small blush. Having a good idea that Haku probably wants to be more than just friends. But is confuse about her feelings with Naruto...

The boy didn't really want to push their relationship too far. Considering the fact that they are still young and are ninja's…then it clicked too him of why Guren wanted to pair the two? Because a ninja's life span can be short, as well as never knowing when they will come back from a mission? With those thoughts he can understand why Guren wanted the two to pair up.

Now he was treading through Guren thoughts and looking at Naruto and Haku. In a different perspective view of the two, he can actually and in his own opinion. Seeing the two of them becoming a great couple! Thinking like that as well mentally cursing at Guren, he now does want to help out the girl and get these two together.

"Besides Kimimaro why did you wanted to know that?" Naruto asked getting the boy to whip his head up. He then chuckled nervously as he must've been deep in his thoughts. All the while rubbing the back of his neck, quickly thinking of an excuse to use?

"Um no reason just that…" he paused a bit while looking at the two in front of him. "Curious if you two see each other more than friends?" He grimaced at the wrong choice of words. On the account he was trying to avoid saying that. Although he did get responses of the two of them, blushing and not looking at each other…afraid of something he wasn't sure of?

"Any-any way how about we focus on the tree climbing right?" He quickly changed the subject. Getting the two friends nodding their heads, all the while facing at the trees around them…Kimimaro quickly look away from the two and gave a quiet sigh. Glad he avoided an embarrassing situation.

Naruto after thinking and humming out in thought…look down towards his leaf and then back to the trees. His mind thinking really hard of how they should do the tree climbing exercise, and then stared confidently at the leaf in his hand. He is slowly started to wonder if? This training have any connection with the tree climbing exercise, and wondered if that is why they keep falling?

Haku was the first to connect the dots quickly. Thinking in the same train of thought as Naruto, when she looked back up at the trees…she quickly stood up onto her two feet. Making Naruto to yelp in surprise and fall onto his back in the snow. Groaning a bit and opening both eyes, while Kimimaro did the same. They were both staring at Haku as the girl is shifting and moving her eyes.

Analyzing and figuring out if this Chakra concentration training…"Hey Kimimaro, Naruto remember our combat training with Zabuza?" She asked walking couple steps forward to a tree. Getting Naruto to turn onto his hands and feet, and looking up at Haku with a tilt of his head. While Kimimaro stare at the girls back when she approached the tree and placed a hand onto the bark.

"Yeah Zabuza can stick to the trees with his chakra?" Naruto stated as he got up from the ground, and started brushing the snow off his clothes. While Kimimaro stood up and walk next to Naruto. Curious of where Haku is going with this? The two of them then widen their eyes as Haku let out a calming sigh.

She then clasps her hands together gently and started focusing chakra down to her feet. Not daring to determine how much chakra she needed for her feet. With careful movements the girl lightly placed one foot on the tree then the next. Clearing her mind and not thinking of anything else. The girl started to walk up the tree with shaky movements at first.

But started climbing up the tree getting both Naruto and Kimimaro too gaze in amazement! Already the girl is about eight foot on the tree. The girl felt her feet slipping down and quickly did a backflip off from the bark, and landed on the snowy ground with a grunt. She then looked up of where she stopped. Only to then giggle out when Naruto ran up to her and hugged her.

"Whoa! Haku that was amazing! How, when?" he stuttered out as he stepped a few inches away from the girl. Who couldn't help but blush and smiled. Kimimaro also was speechless of how she was able to get eight foot on the tree? On the account she could only get about four to five feet with this training?

"I too am curious as well Haku-chan!" he excitedly asked as the girl. Who is now bashfully kicking her feet into the snowy ground...she then looked up at the two with her hands folding behind her back. Getting Kimimaro and Naruto to become anxious of what her answer will be.

"Well do you guys find it weird? How our CRC training is right after our chakra concentration and before the Tree climbing?" She asked. With a tilt of her head as her hair blew gently across her face from the gentle wind. Seeing the two of them nodding as well as wanting the girl too continue. She twisted her body towards the right and stare at the tree with a smile.

"I came to a conclusion that well…Maybe our parents are also wanting us to look through their deceit?" She explained. Causing both boys to raise one eyebrow and then look to each other in question? All the while giving their attention back towards the girl with slight confusion?

"What do you mean deceit Haku-chan?" Naruto question while crossing his arms. In which had the girl turning to look at him. Blushing with a big smile and responded to Naruto's question.

"Naruto what is the ninja's best tool to use out in the fields?" she left it at that and watch the two boys. Stare at her for a few minutes. With Naruto staring up in thought with a light hum to his voice. While Kimimaro look towards the corner of his face, and lightly chewing against his bottom lip.

That is when Naruto widen his eyes and remembering the words he said to Hinata. "_Hinata you have the best weapon of all, and that is fooling the enemy with you shyness!"_ are the words he told Hinata. In which is her shyness being the best deception tool she can use. She can still be confident and show greatness, and still act shy around people in the village and the likes.

"Of course the best weapon a ninja have is deception!" Naruto shouted with a big smile while slapping a hand against his forehead. All the while bringing both of his arms behind his back and chuckled out playfully. He then saw Kimimaro blinking his eyes a bit, and then widened them at realization. He then started shaking his head with a small chuckle.

"That is right a ninja is supposed to be masters of hiding in the shadows. As well as fooling the enemy. Nice catch there Haku-chan", He announced getting the girl to blush and bashfully kick her feet into the snow and then smiled at the two boys and then nudge her head at the trees.

"What do you say guys? Should we get started on the tree exercise training with our Chakra concentration training?" She asked the two. In turn the two boys gave her the response of Naruto. Pumping his arm in excitement and ran too one of the trees. While for Kimimaro was a short nod as well as approaching a tree of his own.

With no words left to be said between the three. Haku turned around at her tree and stared up it. Judging just how high they were and give a good idea about thirty feet tall. Breathing in and out the girl got started with her concentration. While Naruto and Kimimaro doing the same as they started running up the tree, having one kunai in their hands.

Shisui who is returning back from the village, decided to head towards the training field. To check up on the three children who were working on their Chakra concentration. Only to be surprised at the scene in front him. Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro is always seems to surprise him, whenever he comes back to check up on them.

Shisui always wondered when the three of them will catch on too Kushina's little schedule? He smiled bright with his one eye closed. Admiring how much the trio is getting into the chakra concentration. That Naruto have managed to reach about seven foot with his tree. Kimimaro the young Kaguya reached just about the same height as Naruto. While for Haku as well noticing how much of a knack she has, with concentrating chakra. Managed too reach about eight foot with her tree.

As Shisui is watching the three of them working hard…he notice that they were marking their progress with the kunais in each hand. Now the only question he is questioning now? Who figured out behind Kushina's little secret? "_In a way Tree climbing exercise IS part of chakra concentration."_ He thought to himself and then wince his eye, seeing all three of them falling down into the ground.

He let out a breath of air towards his bangs and shook his head. No matter what they are persistent into getting their tasks done. "_I guess that's coming from Naruto. I wonder how the boy encouraged everyone around him. To showing and giving out the best of them?"_ pondered Shisui. He always wondered what it is that makes others work harder, whenever they are around the boy.

If anything he figured to let them continue on with their training for now. Then train them in CRC training tomorrow. After all…they really need the workout for said exercise. Shisui started laughing after the three children fell back down into the ground, with loud thuds. Groaning in pain from the impact of their falls, and continued their efforts more by going back to the tree again.

"_They are still having slight troubles with the training. But I am sure that they will be able to reach fifteen foot by the end of the day." _He stated and smile at how each children were slowly reaching to ten foot. Although will lose chakra right before they reach the ten mark.

"_Then again Kushina didn't say anything of helping. The three of them during their training session?"_ he then smirk the same fashion as Kushina. He then turned his attention too one of the mountains nearby the training fields. In which haven't been used at all as well being abandon…ever since the bloodline purge three years ago.

Of course it will be a harsh punishment for the three? If they really want to train as Chuunin ninjas then they must try something. That is difficult and level appropriate for said Chuunin only that…this mountain he is thinking of is dangerous and can kill anyone. Especially if they aren't well prepared and ready for such training.

But with the right motivation and no doubts in his mind…that the three children will be able to complete this training difficulty. "_As well telling them that if they do complete it? They will be the first ever ninja's to ever completing the mountain training."_ So with that thought in mind. He decided to go on ahead and prepare everything before announcing himself too the kids. After all he didn't want the children deaths on his conscious. He will have to make sure that safety precaution is set. For when Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro do attempt the training, they won't go splat on the ground.

XXX

We head on back to Alloy village. Where Kushina, Kurra and Usari are enjoying their day on the streets of said village...taking in the sight as well as the people around them. They were having the time of their lives!

Especially when all three of the mothers, are finally able to behave and act like ordinary people! One of the stores they went too is a clothing shop. In which they were having a sale on clothes and ninja gears. For both the adults and children, in which Kushina couldn't control herself and went into the shop to look around.

They then looked at the different clothes that are being displayed in the shop. Then the three mothers started, pulling some of the shirts. From the coat rackets too look at their designs. Then placing them back on the hanger, and then moving onto the next set of clothes.

"What do you think Kushina? Will this look good on Haku?" Usari asked. As she showed and pulled out a long sleeve smooth green shirt, that had a small open hole on the torso part of the shirt. Surprise the mother will even want her opening?

"Hmm well it's not really up to me Usari. No offence of course, as well…" Kushina said bashfully rubbing the back of her head. Even though she has been a mother for three years with Naruto, there still times. Where she doesn't know or how to act on fashion statements? She is more of a plain simple design type of mother.

"It's alright no worries!" Usari said with a giggle and then look towards the mirror. Imagining what her daughter will look like. In the dress as she curled her lips a bit, leaning her weight on one leg. Knowing Haku she will probably look beautiful in the dress. "Then again don't think it will compliment with her eyes?" She stated.

Getting Kushina too laugh lightly as she went through a couple more shirts and coats. For her and Naruto to wear when they go out. Found a good selection but noting that stands out? Before she could go onto the next one, Kushina was called by Usari once more. Hearing the slight playful tone in Usari voice when she called Kushina...

"How about this dress!" she beamed. Showing a form fitting long dress, that will hug Haku's body nicely. When Kushina turn to see the dress, she laughed a bit. All the while shaking her head amused with the mom's playfulness.

"That depends if you want Haku dating somebody." Kushina joked as she open her eyes at the mother. Only to then blink them at the teasing smile. While Usari then wiggle the dress in a way of saying why not? "Wait you being serious?" question Kushina. As she then placed her right hand against her right side.

"Why not I mean you have seen how close Naruto and Haku are?" Usari mentioned. She then wrapped the dress around her arm. Then she continued searching for some more clothes. Closing her eyes after continuing speaking "I am being serious too, over the three years we've known each other. Haku has never once stopped asking. If she could hang out with Naruto or coming over to your house too visit? Even when Kimimaro and Kurra come…Naruto is always on her mind."

This is when Kushina let out a sighed and grabbed some clothes for Naruto and herself. Along with some dating clothes as Usari made a point. Haku and Naruto have been inseparable from each other? As well as making every moment they have left. To spend time with each other, even with Kimimaro. "Okay, okay I see your point…but Naruto is still a bit young to start dating." Kushina remarked, knowing the two year difference between the two kids.

"Yes that is true…" Usari stated. As the two mothers got done and walk over to the register counter. Seeing that Kurra was there waiting for them, as well a good pile of clothes being bagged up. Making Kushina and Usari to blink their eyes at her in confusion? Wondering when she got done as the silver hair mom. Smirked lightly and blushed with her left arm, rubbing up and down her right arm.

"I uh got a bit carried away…" Kurra stated with her eyes closing. Once they were done and bagged the clothes they bought. They continued on their way out of the shop and back into the village. Seeing that the sun was nearing noon, they decided that. They will get a quick lunch and continue searching for Ameyuri for the rest of the day.

xxx

Couple minutes went by as they approached the open food court. Of the village as many different type of stalls and restaurants are stationed. Here and there as they form a good oval shape center, in the more middle part of town.

The many different type of smell and aroma of food hit the mother's noises. Causing some of their stomach's to growl out. Making them smile and laugh at each other, as they went into the center. To find a food stall that they all will like. Along with running low on money since, they went a little over board with clothe shopping.

After finding a food stall that sells great ramen, sweet dango sticks and dumplings. The three mothers went out towards where the tables, were all laid out in the center of the food court. Finding a good spot to sit down and eat. Placing their trays on the stone round like tables, their attention was suddenly drawn to another spot in the food court.

About four tables back there is a crowd gathering around. Chanting and cheering over something they weren't sure of. The chants and cheering got louder after what sounded like a hand slamming down hard. Into the table, giving the mothers a good idea that an arm wrestle is going on?

When few people moved aside, letting a man walking away with a charcoal hand. Had all three mothers widening their eyes when the man moved away from the table…all three of them saw their target and person they were looking for!

"That's her Kushina its Ameyuri! One of the seven swordsmen of the mist!" exclaimed Usari. As she turn her attention towards where Kushina's seat was. Only to think blink her eyes and started turning her head left and right "Eh?! Where did Kushina go!?" asked Usari. Only to then look at Kurra raised her arm and points at the direction where Ameyuri was.

In which made Usari to turn her head at the direction, she then widen her eyes in fear. Watching the red hair woman walking towards the table, of where Ameyuri is chuckling as well as gathering up. All of the money that were piled up on the table…she then blinked her icy color eyes. Staring up at what seems to be another opponent or sucker.

Ameyuri leaned back in her chair, with her fang like smile that is forming on her face. Watching with curiosity as this newcomer, who is approaching too her table with a smug grin on her face. Crossing her arms across her chest, Ameyuri shifted a bit in her seat. Smoothing out her long sleeve dark grey color dress a little bit, that stops right above her waist line. She then crossed her legs with the black skirt, is overtop of her black pants. That reaches right above her shins, in which is where her light blue color shoes covers her feet.

She then felt the wind blowing gently against her dark rose color hair, with the loops being pushed gently. "So think you could entertain me? Than the bunch of nobodies here?" Ameyuri taunted then raised one eyebrow. When Kushina thrust her arm forward and had a wide grin.

Causing Usari and Kurra in the back, to sweat drop and hang their heads low. On the account Kushina just blew their covered by announcing out, "Ameyuri Ringo wielder of the Kiba! I am Kushina Uzumaki and hear by wanting you to come back with me. Too Uzushiogakure!" demanded Kushina as she watches the woman in front of her.

Slowly lowered one eye half way and tilted her head, as she responded with a "Huh?"

With Ameyuri in their sights and Kushina blowing their cover, how will they be able to convince the woman to join and come back to their village? A fight of epic proportions is going to be in the making!


End file.
